Mi vida entre tus piernas
by CalzonaStronger
Summary: Esta historia da comienzo a la vida de dos mujeres cuyos estilos de vida son opuestos, pero el destino juega con sus vidas y las pone en el mismo sitio, la atracción física, el sexo y desventuras las unirán. ¿Estarán ellas preparadas para lidiar con la vida de la otra? Acompáñame en esta nueva historia.
1. Chapter 1

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY'S ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES, ADEMAS DE FRASES O CITAS DE LIBROS, CANCIONES O DE PROGRAMAS TELEVISIVOS QUE SE LES HAGA CONOCIDOS SON TOMADOS PRESTADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

"¡Me gusta mucho las chicas que se defienden! Venga no te resistas eso me pone más."

No podía creer que alguien más pequeño en estatura que yo, tuviera esa fuerza tan brutal, su mirada estaba cargada de lujuria, no quería entregarme a ella y sin embargo mi cuerpo entero se moría por acariciarla, y por recibir sus caricias.

"¡Vamos sígueme diciendo que no quieres, que me odias! por que déjame decirte tu cuerpo dice otra cosa." Se echó a reír, una risa cínica y provocativa, me molestaba un poco.

"¡Te odio, suéltame!" le grite y eso le causo aún más risa.

Era verdad le odiaba por lo que me hacía, pero eso no me impedía sentir deseo por ella, pero me odiaba más a mí por obedecer a la voluntad de aquella mujer, lo que menos deseaba yo era complacerla. Su deseo era cada vez más intenso, separo sus labios de los míos un momento y me veía con sus ojos tan brillante, recuerdo su tono de ojos azules tan lindos y ahora son tan oscuros de deseo. Pero bueno se preguntaran como termine en un departamento en el que nunca había estado con una mujer extraña, pues bien les contare como la conocí.

Mi nombre es Callie Torres, dirijo un hotel, bueno toda una cadena, la verdad el negocio es de mi padre pero soy quien trabaja en él. Vivo en NY desde hace 6 años, me gusta la vida aquí y aunque viaje mucho por la misma razón de mi trabajo, siempre es bueno volver a casa y estar en paz.

Hoy en el hotel en uno de los salones se lleva a cabo un evento benéfico, mujeres con demasiado dinero el cual les gusta mostrar no importando la manera, hacen sus cosas o actividades que dicen son para ayudar, pero la verdad es que solo les gusta demostrar quien tiene más poder entre ellas. La idea esta noche fue una pequeña pasarela, en la cual no sé cómo manejarían ellas la forma de recibir los donativos, lo que más creo es lo que les dije inicialmente, solo venir hacer alardes de su dinero y eso en ocasiones me parece demasiado.

Cuando termino de realizar algunas cosas en la oficina decido ir al salón del evento, quiero ver todo está perfecto y si es posible dejar encargada a mi asistente y poderme ir ya a mi casa. Además todos andan elegantes por el evento y yo la verdad ando cómoda para mi trabajo, un vestido negro que me llega a la mitad del muslo, gabardina roja larga y zapatos altos negros, ando presentable tampoco es que me ve mal, pero no estoy acorde a la ocasión.

Me acerco a la barra pido vino rojo y me siento a observar un poco el desfile que tienen, son mujeres guapas, jóvenes por lo que puedo ver, los vestidos algunos cortos otros largo, me pondría más de alguno otros la verdad es que me parecen horribles, mi asistente se dirige a mí y pide algo de tomar, se sienta y me hace un poco la conversación.

April: ¿Ves algo que te guste?

Callie: ¿Te refieres a los vestidos o las mujeres? Porque ambas cosas veo y si la mujer es muy linda, déjame decirte el vestido es lo último que miro.

April: Vale entendí perfecto la respuesta, los señores están disfrutando de la pasarela, las mujeres son jóvenes.

Callie: ¿De qué va todo?

April: Todos deben dar un donativo, el extra es el que darán algunas mujer o hombres por pagar el vestido que se esté utilizando, si les gusta a más de uno harán algo tipo subasta, es lo que medio entendí yo, es para apoyar un hospital pediátrico en el país.

Callie: ¿Te ha gustado alguno?

April: Si en los primeros 10 vestidos me gustaron 2, pero son carísimos así que solo queda en gustar, ahora inicia el último desfile de otros 10 vestidos más.

Callie: Bien veré que tal están, luego me voy y tu quedas encargada que todo salga bien, la cena es lo que viene al final ¿cierto?

April: Así es ¿Mañana vendrás solo medio día no? Es sábado.

Callie: Quiero descansar un poco, esta semana ha sido muy movida y prácticamente he salido de aquí 4 noches cerca de medianoche.

April: Entiendo, descansa igual si ocurre algo importante yo te lo comunico.

Callie: Gracias eres de gran apoyo.

El último desfile inicio los primeros 2 vestidos no me gustaban, no eran mi estilo, luego salió un vestido rojo largo de noche y me pareció bonito, April tenía razón los señores disfrutan de ver a las chicas, seguro van de unos 20 a 25 años, venga que no mentiré yo también he disfrutado de ello, hay una que esta guapa, mi debilidad las rubias, cuando pase por mi últimos años de escuela si sabía algo no iba bien, mis amigas ya habían cambiado de novios muchas veces, yo la verdad no tenía ni novio ni nada que se le parezca debido que no era tan bonita como ellas. Pero en fin fue hasta la Universidad cuando creo entendí un poco más que pasaba, durante mi primer año igual pase soltera, siempre sentía pequeña atracción por las chicas, pero los ojos siempre se me iban al ver pasar una rubia o algunas chica guapa de ojos claros, durante mi segundo año yo había cambiado un poco físicamente, no me seguía vistiendo tan común si no tenía más cuido de mi imagen, hacia deporte y trataba de estar en forma y no tan gordita, los chicos comenzaron a notar mi presencia.

Ese año salí con 2 chicos, el primero la verdad no duro mucho unos 2 meses y todo acabo, incompatibilidad de caracteres y ya quería pasar a niveles que obvio yo no, con el segundo igual tampoco dure mucho, un mes y se llamaba la relación, mis padres en especial mi madre siempre preguntaba por qué no tenía novios, debido a eso fue que salí con aquellos 2 chicos, pero siempre sentía me faltaba algo y eso era química y atracción.

Fue a inicios del siguiente año que cambie de piso en el campus, me tocaba compartir con una chica de mi edad unos 20 años en aquel entonces, rubia, ojos color miel, atractiva, y la verdad me hacía sentir nerviosa tenerla cerca, con el tiempo aprendimos a llevarnos, hasta el grado de saber luego de unos meses que ella era bisexual, yo no tenía idea de que iba o en qué consistía serlo, ella comenzó a coquetear conmigo de un día a otro trate de evitarlo pero la verdad eso me gustaba, ella me pregunto cuántos novios había tenido y dije 2 y luego pregunto si me gustaban las chicas, me hizo pensar en si realmente me gustaban y fue cuando comprendí, que no solo era atracción física si no emocional lo que yo sentía hacia las mujeres, pero lo aprendí a experimentar una vez la conocí a ella.

Aquella chica en ese momento estaba soltera, dijo podía ayudarme a descubrir que quería yo en realidad, siempre y cuando yo estuviera de acuerdo y no fuera tímida en absolutamente nada. Todo ese juego con ella me hizo descubrir cosas que no sabía, yo con los chicos me había besado y probado un poco de recorrido corporal con las manos, así que al explicarle lo único que había hecho en mi vida, ella dijo podíamos iniciar por eso, así fue desde que sentí sus besos me golpeo como una electricidad, ella me atraía mucho y poder besarle era algo que estaba disfrutando, así si fue poco a poco nuestro inicio y el comienzo de descubrir quién era y que quería en mi vida, luego de unas semanas, debido que pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo y ya no solo éramos compañeras de piso, si no de intimidad también propuso que saliéramos como pareja, eso en lo absoluto me disgusto, al inicio ir de su mano me era un poco extraño por las miradas en mí, pero luego comprendes que no importa el que dirá solo debes de seguir, ser feliz y disfrutar.

Como ya asumirán ella fue mi primer relación sexual, fui lo más torpe que puedan imaginar, ella tenía experiencia no solo en mujeres si no en hombres, la relación duro como año y medio, me faltaba medio año para terminar la carrera, mis padres emocionados, más mi padre, ya que al obtener mi título me convertiría en su mano derecha, yo ya le acompañaba a reuniones y comenzaba a comprender más el negocio familiar, aunque mis padres de esa chica no sabían nada, igual no necesite pensar mucho que hacer porque ella dijo debía volver a San Diego, porque su madre había enfermado, le dije que estaba bien y que entendía, ella se fue y seguimos en contacto mediante correo y textos, pero algo no estaba funcionando de esa manera, así que debimos terminar. Termine la carrera con 21 años, vivía en LA, mi padre seguía abriendo más hoteles, yo seguía aprendiendo más y más del negocio y estaba de cabeza solo en trabajo, luego sentí que mi vida no era vida solo dedicándome al trabajo, comencé a salir a bares y conocer gente, salí con muchas chicas y comencé a tener la experiencia que esa única novia que tuve tenia, cuando tenía 24 años me mude durante un tiempo a NY, estaban comenzando la construcción del nuevo "Hotel Torres" yo debía cerciorarme de que todo iba bien, la vida en esa ciudad me había gustado y decidí mudarme permanentemente en uno de los edificios de lujo cercano al hotel, mi padre nunca escatima en gastos para sus hijas.

Luego de un tiempo decidí hablar con mis padres, era una mujer adulta y podía hacerle frente a mis problemas, ellos si me amaban tendrían que entenderme y apoyarme, fue difícil al inicio en especial mi madre, decía ella quería verme casada y con hijos, mi padre por su parte hizo silencio durante un tiempo, luego se acercó a mí y dijo había estado observándome desde entonces y que no había notado ningún cambio en mí, así que dijo sigues siendo mi hija, la misma desde siempre así que entiendo no es algo que surgió ahorita ni que tampoco te cambiara como persona. Hoy a mis 29 años dirijo toda la cadena Hotelera de mi padre, él se retiró hace 2 años, no totalmente aun asiste a muchas cosas y está pendiente de todo, pero me ha dado su confianza y que puedo dirigir estupendamente los hoteles que tiene.

Pero en fin me fui muy a mis recuerdos, y todo por ver aquella rubia en la pasarela, el desfile siguió y ya solo faltaban 3 vestidos más y terminaba, el ultimo no era un vestido en sí, era de un top blanco con estampado brillante de flores muy delicado, la falda blanca era a la cintura larga y con una abertura en el lado izquierdo que iniciaba a medio muslo, zapato nude con toques dorados, se podía ver un poco del torso por el corte del top, pero no fue la ropa lo que llamo mi atención, fue la chica que lo usaba, una hermosa rubia, ojos azules, estatura media, de buenos atributos según veo desde la barra del bar, delgada, pero es esa sonrisa del final lo que me tiro más hacia ella, sus hoyuelos ¡Dios! Se ve estupenda. Pido otra copa de vino y creo aun no me iré, al terminar todo una de las organizadoras da las gracias y que luego de la cena en otro punto del hotel solo con los que estaban interesados, se iba a realizar la subasta de los vestidos.

Según yo estaría solo unos minutos y se convirtió en una hora, deseaba ver aquella rubia un poco más de cerca, April se acercó un momento hablar conmigo algunas cosas de trabajo, pero ya no tenía excusa para seguir ahí, así que pedí cerraran mi cuenta que me iba, cuando el chico estaba por hacerlo del otro extremo de la barra se estaba sentando la rubia que esperaba, acercarme así de golpe no creo sea prudente, así que me volví a sentar y le pedí al chico le llevara una copa de vino, yo me senté a tomar otra la cual creo es la cuarta ya, se ha cambiado, trae un suéter azul eléctrico mangas largas dentro de su pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos azules con la punta en plateado y negro vaya que altos, dejo su bolso azul a un lado.

Veo ella se niega aceptarla, el chico se voltea hacia mí y la rubia siguió la dirección de la vista de él, me observa y acepta la copa de vino, yo alzo la mía y le doy una sonrisa, en cambio ella la agarra y se levanta, se dirige a mí y la coloca enfrente me da una mirada que no entiendo si está molesta o de que va esto.

"Gracias por el vino, pero no tomo rojo" ella me da una medio inclinación de cabeza, como si quisiera decir entiendes, se gira y comienza a caminar hacia la salida, le hablo al chico y le digo lo cargue a mi cuenta, me levanto rápido y la sigo, pero venga luego de 4 copas de vino y el movimiento rápido me marea un poco, pero da igual debo hablar con ella.

"¡Espera! ¿Podemos hablar?" Se detiene y se vuelve a verme, "Lo siento, pero no me apetece hablar contigo, no lo tomes a mal" me da una pequeña sonrisa que se es fingida, no sé si es su rechazo o el que pero me atrae mucho, "Solo quería decirte que te mirabas estupenda ¿Has modelado antes?" me da una mirada incrédula y de la nada suelta una carcajada, debo decir su reacción me asusta un poco, pero espero que me conteste, "Querida soy todo menos modelo, solo hice mi trabajo y un pequeño favor eso es todo, si me disculpas debo de irme" y así fue ella salió de mi hotel y me quede como una tonta viéndola alejarse.

Estaré loca o que se yo, pero a la mierda, no sé cuándo volveré a verle y quizás sea solo esta vez, así que la veo girar en una esquina y me decidí a seguirla, puede que sea lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida, pero no puedo detenerme es como si presionaron un botón y me muevo en automático, como a unas 5 cuadras de mi hotel veo ella se detiene en un edificio, a juzgar por la estampa no es de lujo, pero tiene una buena pinta, ella entra y no sé qué hacer, ya vine hasta aquí y no sé si irme o solo presentarme de la nada en su puerta.

Me acerco a la entrada y veo está dentro del elevador ya cerrándose, entro y toco para esperar el elevador, se detuvo en el piso 7, luego da la señal que viene bajando, así que se ella está en ese piso el problema es que como se cuál es su departamento, cuando se abren las puertas entro al elevador y pongo piso 7, pero sigo pensando como sabré cuál es el suyo, cuando el ding suena y se abre la puerta, sé que he sido pillada, una rubia apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados está viéndome y me siento atrapada.

"¿Sabes es de mal gusto seguir a alguien? ¿Eres una acosadora o solo eres demasiado orgullosa para no aceptar un no?" me siento como una adolecente que ha sido pillada haciendo algo mal, no sé qué decirle pero obvio ella espera una respuesta de mi parte, pero cuando estoy por hablar ella hace algo que no espero, "Se porque me has seguido y hare que valga la pena caminaras 5 cuadras, aunque déjame decirte este no es mi piso" con eso di un paso dentro del elevador, agarro las solapas de mi chaqueta y me beso, pero un beso con fuerza y posesión, me soltó y apretó el número 9 del tablero.

El elevador se detuvo en el piso 9, ella tomo mi mano y me dirigió a la puerta con el número "902", abrió y se apartó dándome paso para que entrara, lo pensé un poco la mire y ella tenía una postura tranquila, la entrada es un pequeño pasillo unos 3mtrs quizás, tiene una mesa alta con un florero en medio, ella pone las llaves y el bolso en ella, en la pared tiene unos ganchos para colgar las chaquetas, extiende sus manos y me saco la mía, lo coloca ahí y yo avanzo un poco en su sala de estar, la cual la compone un sillón de cuero rojo, una mesa de café muy linda de vidrio con unas revistas encima y eso es todo lo que tiene en su sala. No quería observar mucho pero era inevitable, al lado derecho estaba la cocina y a la izquierda de frente aquel sillón esta unas puertas corredizas, que me intriga un poco ya que no se ve que hay dentro de aquella habitación, un pasillo de ese lado el que imagino me lleva a las habitaciones, me siento un poco nerviosa veo frente a mí y su ventana tiene las cortinas abiertas y puedo observar tiene buena vista desde este edificio.

Ella avanza y abre las puertas que les hable, revelando una habitación, era una cama enorme redonda, toda cubierta de seda, la luz era poco dentro de ella, me observa y me extiende su mano y yo acepto, comenzamos a entrar en ella y no sé porque siento he entrado a un lugar en el cual no sé qué ira a pasar. Escucho cierra las puerta y cuando giro mi vista a ella, me toma con una fuerza increíble contra una de las paredes de esa habitación.

Ella me besa pero siempre con firmeza, demostrando es ella quien tiene el control, yo me siento un poco perdida en el lugar y mareada y creo es por el alcohol, sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro como una forma de zafarme, pero ella comenzó a besar mi cuello, seguía teniendo con fuerza todo su cuerpo apoyado en el mío, era una forma de mantenerme presionada a la pared, agarro mis muñecas con fuerza y eso ya no me gusto y por primera vez dentro de su apartamento hable, "¡No! No, quiero así" obviamente no me soltó, solo se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y se echó a reír, "Eso es, defiéndete así me encanta."

En su voz ronca se podía notar su excitación, tense mi cuerpo y ella rápidamente aprovecho para volver a besarme, pero esta vez era diferente pude sentir correr su lengua sobre mis labios eso me impresiono un poco ¿Estaba cambiando sus tácticas o era para distraerme? La cosa es que de alguna forma logro su objetivo, yo tenía mis dientes apretados, pero debido a eso abrí un poco la boca y ella de una metió su lengua, no tuve más remedio que abrir un poco más la boca, para poder coger aire y fue cuando ella aprovecho para mover su lengua por toda mi boca.

La pasión y el placer que me generaba aquella mujer, me hacía perder un poco el conocimiento, aunque también por el alcohol y su forma de penetrar más su lengua note las náuseas, que me subían desde el estómago a la garganta. Le di un mordisco y fue la única forma de apartar su rostro del mío, pero no soltó la presión que tenía sobre mis muñecas, tuve la ligera idea que no era la primera vez que hacía todo aquello, me observo con una mirada feroz, mientras se limpiaba con la lengua una gota de sangre de sus labios.

"Eres una gatita muy mala, veremos al final si me he equivocado contigo, pensaba eras una estirada más como las que estaban en ese evento, de esas un poco aburrida que lo único que hace es tumbarse y abrirse de piernas", pensé que ahí tenía la solución y la esperanza de salir rápido, "¡Sí! si eso es lo que soy, una aburrida, así que es mejor que me vaya", puede que se conforme con eso y me deje en paz, por lo menos eso pensé, "No, no, no, ahora ya es demasiado tarde, te he calentado un poco y se lo estás deseando, quieres sentir miedo y dolor porque eso te excita, ¡Admítelo! Es lo que tu cuerpo me dice" ella sostenía con más presión mis muñecas y me estaba haciendo daño, así que grite, "¡Eso es, grita! ¡Anda grita todo lo que quieras!". Tuve miedo y me sentía aturdida por todo lo que pasaba, ella era más pequeña que yo, no mucho me llegaba un poco debajo del hombro creo, debido que por ahora estamos a nivel porque aún tiene tacones, pero tenía mucha fuerza, y yo no lograba tener control sobre ella, pensé el dolor me había despejado, pero todo lo contrario, lo note entre mis piernas como ella había dicho, fue cuando inicie a preguntarme si era eso lo que yo buscaba esta noche al seguirle.

Ella se dio cuenta de mi indecisión y me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez no trate de escapar, me metió la lengua casi hasta la garganta, con una fuerza brutal, pensé que vomitaría pero justo antes de que eso pasara, ella retiro su lengua y fue cuando volví hacerme la pregunta de ¿Esto no es nuevo para ella? ¿Con cuántas mujeres habrá hecho esto?

* * *

Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, espero les guste un poco como la anterior, saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, es mi segunda historia, espero haber mejorado un poco más, en cuanto a la estructura tratare de variarla, algunos la anterior no les gustaba de esa forma, aunque considero se les hacia mas sencillo de leer, pero cada cabeza es un mundo y no a todos nos gustan las mismas cosas, así que espero de esta forma les parezca bien, aunque combinare un poco en momentos con la estructura anterior, sin mas que agregar, ya saben pueden siempre escribirme y con gusto les contestare.

Nota: Cualquier error es mio. Seguiré subiendo a las redes sociales imágenes de vestuario o alguna idea escrita en esta historia, son pequeños ejemplos de lo que aquí lean.

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Tumblr: ste2204

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: MrsSanttosS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, espero les gustara el primer capitulo, se que son cortos, pero siempre al inicio los hago así, aquí tienen el segundo y espero leer sus comentarios.

* * *

Capítulo 2

"¡No!" grite una y otra vez, pero eso la seguía alentando hacerme lo que quería, ella me empujo de nuevo para mantenerme firme contra la pared, sentía su mano subiendo poco a poco por mi muslo y eso me subía el vestido, se alejó para verme el rostro y pese que sus ojos estaban más oscuro, no me mostraba su deseo, se acerca a besarme de nuevo ¡Espera! ¿Besarme he dicho? ¿Se podría llamar beso aquello? Le aparte la cabeza y ella no siguió mi movimiento, en cambio apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, pero de inmediato note un dolor agudo, iba a volver a gritar pero tenía los dientes apretados y además me había propuesto no gritar.

"¡Oh sí! Grita venga me gusta escucharte gritar" insistió con voz ronca, pero mantengo mi vista hacia otro lado desde que gire mi cabeza. "¡No! Por favor basta ya" le suplique pero ella volvía a morderme y note un dolor mucho más fuerte que la primera vez, mis rodillas ya no aguantaban, pero ella tenía una fuerza que no me imagine podía llegar a tener con solo verla, el haber tomado esta noche no me ayudaba me sentía abrumada, soltó un poco mis manos para poder tener una mano libre, pero su cuerpo estaba presionado sobre el mío, llevo su mano hasta mi pecho y lo presiono un poco, volvió a bajar su mano y medio ir subiéndome el vestido, así que sabía que sus intenciones era quítamelo, el roce cerca de mi entre pierna me hizo soltar un pequeño gemido.

"Eres sensible al tacto y eso me gusta" lo dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, no soy una mujer que siente miedo fácilmente, pero ya que yo sola me puse en una situación que no esperaba, llegue a sentirlo un poco, así que lo intente de nuevo "Por favor ya no, déjalo vale" le susurre casi con la voz temblorosa.

Aprovechando mi debilidad y que me distraje, me giro y me puso de espalda hacia ella, pensé que me estaba soltando las manos y baje la guardia, pero tenía otra idea en mente, al tenerme así bajo la cremallera de mi vestido y soltó el sostén de paso, yo tenía mis manos apoyadas en la pared y ella tenía una pierna metida entre las mías, lentamente paso su mano en mi espalda denuda, bajando un poco las mangas de los hombros, pero por mi postura ella no podía bajármelo de una vez, siento acerca su cuerpo y se presiona contra el mío y besa mi cuello, bajando un poco por la espalda desnuda, eso me tomo por sorpresa ya que fue suave, sigue besándome el cuello mientras sus manos me rodean y toman mi pecho desde atrás, los aprieta con fuerza y vuelvo a gemir, frota mis pezones por encima del vestido. Ni el miedo que tenía evitaba sintiera excitación, quise alejarla así que eche mi cuerpo hacia atrás, puso las manos en mis hombros y lentamente me giro para tenerme de frente, me vio a los ojos y su cara era poco legible, con un susurro me pregunto.

"¿Tienes miedo?" pero esa pequeña malicia aun la tenía, así que conteste que "Si" porque honestamente, no me valía de nada mentirle así que le pregunte "¿Me vas hacer daño?" Trate que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible.

Y cuando menos lo esperaba, me soltó las manos y retiro su cuerpo, dio un paso atrás y me observo, yo permanecí quieta y mirándola, nunca una mujer me había perturbado de esa forma, nunca me había sentido débil. Puso sus manos sobre mis hombres y lentamente bajaba mi vestido, al salir de mis brazos solo lo sentí caer a mis pies, pero no fue lo único, ya que ella anterior mente al bajarme la cremallera soltó mi sostén, volvió alejarse un poco de mí y fue sacando su blusa del pantalón, hasta sacarla toda y tirarla a un lado, fue cuando me percate ella aún estaba vestida, yo permanecí paralizada contra la pared, ladeo la cabeza y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta yo ya no tenía intención de defenderme, en su rostro apareció un gesto de decepción.

"¡Oh venga! No me estropees la diversión"

"¿Diversión?" fue cuando estalle en cólera, "Pues será para ti"

¡Mierda! Aquello era exactamente lo que ella deseaba, ver mi reacción, en sus ojos apareció de nuevo una mirada de deseo, "Así está mucho mejor", se acercó y colocó una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza, pero sin llegar a tocarme. "Eres una gatita mala", me susurro al oído, después me mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja y yo volví a tensar el cuerpo, a la espera que me mordiera con más fuerza en cualquier momento.

Dejo resbalar sus labios por mi cuello y yo sentí placer, miedo y algo de deseo que corría por todo mi cuerpo, se rio en voz baja, note su aliento cálido sobre mi piel, "¡Sí! Así está mucho mejor, tienes miedo, pero te gusta". La rabia al verla satisfecha me hizo cometer un error "Si me gusta".

Recobre las fuerzas y la aparte de un empujón, ella salto ágilmente hacia atrás y yo le lance una mirada llena de rabia, estaba frente a ella solo en mis bragas y tacones, me sentía demasiado expuesta pero logre tomar valor para hablar. "Me gusta, pero no quiero me lo hagas a la fuerza, no quiero dolor, quiero deseo, ternura, pasión, excitación y todo eso, pero nada de fuerza bruta, porque es…

Busque una palabra que transmitiera lo que sentía, ella arqueo las cejas, con un gestó burlón, "¿Perverso?" dijo. "Si… ¡Si, perverso!", le grite furiosa con ella y conmigo misma, mi rabia sin embargo solo duro unos instantes. Porque mi postura cambio y no sé porque pero le termine gritando algo que no esperaba, "Y ahora, por lo que a mí respecta, ya puedes irte buscando tu látigo o lo que sea y pegarme". Dejo resbalar su mirada de mi rostro hasta mi pecho, "Estas preciosa cuando te enfadas", me lo dijo con una voz más suave, me pareció a cliché pero no me dio tiempo de decirle nada más, volvió a sellar su boca con la mía, espere la penetración violenta de su lengua de nuevo, pero se limitó acariciar con ella mis labios cerrados.

El cosquilleo ya era insoportable, cuando abrí la boca ella jugueteo un poco con mi lengua, introdujo la suya lentamente, realmente como un beso tierno, la boca era la única parte de su cuerpo que me tocaba, levante las manos un poco indecisa, ya que yo realmente no quería tocarla, pero comencé a temblar un poco y termine apoyándome en sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia mí. Sentí contra mi piel desnuda el roce de su sostén y pantalón, ella soltó un pequeño suspiro de placer en mis labios, me rodeo con sus brazos suaves, la forma brusca del inicio ya no estaba, eran toques y besos más delicados y me preguntaba porque había cambiado de actitud.

Sentí su cuerpo se pegaba más al mío, volvió a colocar su pierna entre las mías, a pesar del pantalón aquel roce sobre mi bragas, me hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrió, gemí y comencé a frotarme contra ella, pero al instante me reprimí, habíamos llegado a un punto en que ella me tenía dispuesta y sumisa, me había sometido de nuevo a su voluntad solo que con una táctica distinta, me quede quieta, ella se dio cuenta y dejo de besarme, se apartó a mirarme y hablarme en un tono de voz tranquilo y suave, "Estas confundida ¿cierto?".

Solo asentí con la cabeza, me preguntaba que pensaba hacer a continuación, levanto la mano y me acaricio el rostro, yo no me moví y ella dejo caer la mano, resbalo por mi brazo y por mis costados hasta posarse en mi cintura. Me observo y hablo lentamente "No te voy hacer daño", con sus manos suaves pero con un apretón fuerte, subió de mi abdomen hasta dejarlo sobre mis senos, los apretaba suave y la miraba lamerse los labios, "Te deseo" afirmo y lo repitió aun con más convicción, "Te deseo tal y como eres".

Siguió acariciándome, se inclinó y me dio tiernos toques en el cuello con sus labios, mis pezones estaban duros y ella lo notaba contra sus manos, mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo a sus caricias, de una forma que yo estaba ardiendo de deseo, "Quiero oír tus gemidos y tus gritos, pero no de dolor" dijo ella cerca de mi oído. Llevo una de sus manos a mi entre pierna, rozó lentamente con los dedos el inicio de mi vagina, por suerte estoy muy bien depilada, siguió bajando y torturándome con sus caricias, sin dejar de mirarme. Tense los músculos de los hombros y me apoye en la pared, me rodeo con el otro brazo sujetándome con fuerza, su mano permaneció en mi coño tocándome el clítoris, yo gimiendo de placer, trate de frotar mi cuerpo contra esa mano, yo me sentía como un volcán en erupción y notaba mi propia humedad acumulada.

Estaba tan excitada, que comencé a mover mi cuerpo hacia delante y hacia atrás, ella retiro la mano y yo expulse de golpe el aire que había en mis pulmones, "No" gemí "Has prometido que no me ibas a torturar, por favor" ella soltó una carcajada y dijo "He prometido que no te haría daño, no pienso hacerlo" lo dejo claro. Volvió acariciar mí entre pierna, pero esta vez sobre las bragas y no por dentro, yo gemí de nuevo sin poder ocultar mi impaciencia, mientras arqueaba el cuerpo un poco, ella me tomo de las caderas y empezó a bajar las bragas, muy despacio sus movimientos.

Durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, me acaricio el cuerpo con las manos, primero hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, yo estaba totalmente desnuda para ella, se inclinó sobre mí y me acaricio el pecho con los labios, mi piel era puro fuego, cuando se acercó al pezón yo me tense una vez más, ella reacciono de inmediato "Te lo he prometido", murmuro antes de mirarme "No haré nada que tú no quieras".

Ella volvió acariciar mi pecho con los labios, después con una ternura infinita me lamio con la lengua el pezón, la sensación que me produjo acabo con mi resistencia, "¡Oh sí!" di un suspiro, alterno las manos y la lengua para acariciar mis pezones, duros y erectos. Al llegar a ese punto yo ya no podía contener mis deseos, de repente su cara estaba delante de la mía, recorrió mis labios sin prisa y casi sin tocarme, yo quise retenerla pero ella sonrió y se apartó, tiene una hermosa sonrisa adornada con esos hoyuelos, dejo resbalar su mano por mi pecho y por mi estómago, terminando entre mis piernas, con dos dedos me acaricio suavemente la parte interior de los muslos, los movió desde atrás hacia delante, de un lado a otro, hasta que tocaron mi clítoris, presionándolo entre sus dedos, me agarré a su brazo y ella empezó a frotarme con más fuerza, mientras buscaba con movimientos circulares mi punto más sensible, yo me sentía a explotar, ella apretaba cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que encontró mi entrada.

"¡No!" – Aparte mis labios de los suyos, se detuvo de inmediato y volvió a rodearme con sus brazos.

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

"No me… no me gusta" – Trague saliva con dificultad – "Prometiste que…" – Se echó a reír con ganas.

"No lo he olvidado, no hace falta me lo recuerdes todo el rato".

"Lo siento, tengo mucha sensibilidad…. En esa zona".

"Si, la verdad es que tienes mucha sensibilidad, ya me he dado cuenta". – Tuve la sensación de que no me hacía caso, pero de repente note preocupación en su tono de voz – "¿Te duele?" – No me quedo más remedio que responder.

"En realidad… no, no mucho, yo…bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé".

"¿Qué no lo sabes?" – Fijé la vista en el suelo, tras ella.

"No" – Afirme, con actitud desafiante.

Se hecho hacia atrás y me contemplo desde cierta distancia, por la forma en que me ardía la cara, supongo estaba roja como un tomate, su mirada me era intimidante y estaba desnuda frente a ella, sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, dio un paso más cerca y me puso un dedo en la barbilla, me obligo a levantar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos, "Pero yo no soy la primera mujer con la que te acuestas, ¿Verdad?". A lo que yo conteste con la cabeza de forma negativa, me observo con atención esperando dijera algo más, "Quiero decir… he estado con muchísimas mujeres, pero así no ¡Es que no puedo!" enfaticé, en un tono más desafiante.

Me gire hacia la pared, necesitaba darle un poco la espalda, "¿Y ese es el único motivo?" pregunto, la pared me protegía al menos de esa mirada, pero aun así tuve la sensación de que me perforaba la espalda con esa mirada suya. Sin voltearme le conteste "¿No te parece motivo suficiente?".

Me coloco la mano en el hombro, lo que ella quería es que me girara a verla, medio cedi sin darle mucho la cara, "¿No has estado nunca con un hombre...?" apenas la deje terminar su pregunta, "¡Pues no!" dije levantando la cabeza y verla directo a los ojos "¿Debo estar avergonzada?" seguía observándome atentamente. "No, claro que no ¿No te habrán…" se interrumpió ella misma y fue cuando lo entendí, "No, no me han violado" suspiro aliviada, pero yo estaba más enfadada que nunca ¿Por qué de repente se mostraba tan preocupada? "Y hasta esta noche, nadie lo había intentado" dije entre dientes y furiosa.

Se volvió y cogió aire, después me miro de nuevo, en su rostro impenetrable no se movía ni un solo musculo, "Pues entonces, no hay ningún problema" yo estaba que echaba chispas, o sea que pensaba que ahora no había ningún problema, volvió a suspirar "Lo de antes ha sido un…" hizo una mueca para reflexionar lo que diría, "Un malentendido".

Y como si con eso arreglaba todo, se acercó a mí dándome una sonrisa, según ella el intento de violación era un malentendido, quise creer que no me consideraba tan estúpida, desde luego ella tampoco lo era, había seguido con mucha atención las expresiones de mi cara, suspiro de nuevo, pero esta vez pareció más resignada. " Sí, ya se lo que estás pensando, pero a muchas mujeres les gusta así, por eso me eligen a mi" me dio una mirada triste, sus ojos ya no eran tan azul oscuro, su tono de azul claro había vuelto, ella prosiguió hablando, "Evidentemente, tú no lo sabias y yo he pensado que…" se echó a reír, pero su risa era amarga "Como he dicho antes, un malentendido".

Pero entonces yo estaba aún más confundida, "¿Qué es lo que no sabía?" en alguna parte de aquel caos yo debía tener alguna pista, que me ayudara a entender lo que pasaba. Me observo abiertamente con una mano apoyada en la cadera, "¡Soy una puta, cielo!" me quede perpleja, obviamente ese era uno de los efectos que ella buscaba, el otro era hacerme sentir asco, pero no le salió bien, se alejó a unos cuantos pasos de mí, se dedicó a contemplar la vista desde una pequeña ventana en la habitación, "Ahora puedes irte si quieres, no te retendré", hablo desde la oscuridad, yo estaba quieta en el mismo sitio, contemplando que hacer y mirando hacia donde estaba mi ropa, ¿Qué hago yo ahora? ¿Me quedo o me voy?.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio., les dejo siempre mis redes sociales.

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Tumblr: ste2204

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: MrsSanttosS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, por sus comentarios publico y privados, veo algunos les va gustando, espero este tercer capitulo les parezca igual, recordar que estoy en clases y no cuento con mucho tiempo, trato de actualizar en los tiempos que me quedan libre, tratare de que sea un poco mas rápido, pero no prometo nada, así que publicare un capitulo por semana, creo se podrá, por lo menos eso espero mas ahora que inicio exámenes en una semana, sin mas que agregar dejar sus comentarios que son siempre bien recibidos.

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Cuando me acerque a recoger mi ropa, me detuve de golpe, no quería irme eso lo tenía claro, pero me seguía preguntando ¿Qué otra cosa podía obtener aquí?, aquella mujer era una prostituta, esperaba yo le pagara por un ¿Servicio?, lo peor era que yo ni sabía lo estaba recibiendo. Se ajustó a mis deseos cuando se dio cuenta de que yo quería algo distinto, ya que para prestar un buen servicio debe ajustarse a los gustos del cliente, ¿El cliente? De repente me vi a mi misma con malos ojos.

Se giró y miro que seguía aun sin tomar mis coas, su mirada era fría "¿Quieres que me vaya?" su tono de voz era glacial, de repente caí en cuenta que seguía desnuda y ella me observaba, me agache y tome el vestido medio tapándome a toda prisa "No, eso sería absurdo" se lo dije de mala gana, "Muchas mujeres quieren quedarse solas, a mí me da lo mismo" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tenía una silla al lado de la ventana y se sentó, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas separadas, aun iba en sostén, pantalón y los zapatos, yo desnuda y solo mis zapatos, cuando iba a colocarme el vestido y recoger todo, la pensé y lo deje caer de nuevo, salí de mis zapatos y camine hacia ella, me siguió con la mirada, una vez de frente a ella me puse de rodillas para estar medio a la altura de sus ojos, ya que ella seguía sentada sin moverse, "No quiero quedarme sola, pero tampoco quiero irme" la observé sin inmutarme.

Arrugo los labios en un gesto burlón y me miro, "¡Ah, la señorita le está cogiendo el gusto a esto!" se echó a reír en mi cara, se inclinó solo un poco para poner un dedo en mi barbilla, "Hasta hace un momento no lo sabias, estabas muy enfadad y ahora lo sabes y ya estas excitada, hace un momento todo esto para ti era solo una aventura de una noche, una noche como muchas que quizás has tenido ¿Me equivoco? Pero ahora… ¡Que oportunidad! ¿Cómo será acostarse con una mujer que lo hace por dinero? Te gustaría saberlo, ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no probarlo, ya que estamos aquí?" me tiende la mano y me ayuda a ponerme en pie, me deja a un lado y ella se levanta, sale de los zapatos y se saca el pantalón, quedando en ropa interior "Espero que te hayas traído el talonario" añadió con una mirada y tono de burla "Porque soy muy cara".

Me observo de arriba hacia abajo, le mire levantar la ceja, así que sus movimientos fue sacarse la ropa interior, asumo al ver que yo ya no traía nada quiso emparejar la situación, "Aquí me tienes, a tu entera disposición" dijo, finalmente tenía la oportunidad de volver a mirarla y confirmar una vez más, lo que a primera vista ya sabía, era increíblemente hermosa, un abdomen plano, pecho perfecto, era delgada y alta. Me acerque y toque su brazo más que todo como una pequeña caricia, su piel irradiaba frio "No pienso hacerlo así, no voy a tratarte como a una puta, sé que es lo que quieres que haga, pero no vas a liberarte más fácil de mí".

"Pero cielo" arqueo la ceja, como si quiera expresar perplejidad por el hecho de que obviamente yo ignoraba como era todo esto, "Tu aun no lo entiendes, tú me pagas y yo soy una puta, así que ven aquí" sonrió con mucha profesionalidad y me acerco aún más a ella, a largo la mano hasta mi oreja y me acaricio con el pulgar una zona sensible, justo debajo del lóbulo, cerré los ojos y disfrutaba del contacto. "Eso está mucho mejor" ronroneo, quise olvidar y dejarme llevar, pero no pude, así que abrí los ojos y la mire aun con esa sonrisa profesional en su rostro, "¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Dímelo, aunque esto no sea muy habitual para ti, permíteme hacer realidad cualquier deseo que tengas, déjate llevar por lo que quieres".

Interpretaba su papel como si fueran los créditos iniciales de cualquier película, de repente cambio su sonrisa, era más de complicidad, dejo de acariciarme tras de la oreja y deslizo las manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi trasero, se arrodilló y entonces comprendí lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, como un impulso aparte su cabeza "¡No hagas eso!" se le borro la sonrisa del rostro, se puso de pie y con una expresión de indiferencia me observo con frialdad, "Como quieras, es tu dinero, pero deberías decidirte que es lo que quieres".

Me coloco la mano de nuevo detrás de la oreja, podría haber resultado un gesto de ternura, pero no fue así, ya que todo lo suave que podía llegar hacer le salía de forma mecánica, aun así disfrute de aquel momento de paz entre nosotras, se inclinó y me dio un delicado beso en los labios, por un momento quise creer o mejor dicho, imaginar, que ella veía en mi a la mujer amada, no solo una clienta más. Mientras me besaba con cuidado dejo resbalar su mano derecha por mi cuerpo, jugueteo con uno de mis pezones hasta que se puso duro, me sentía mal al darme cuenta que seguía solo una rutina, algo que probablemente había hecho miles de veces de la misma forma.

Quise apartarla pero mis manos fueron a parar justo en sus pechos, que eran increíblemente suaves, se estremeció un poco al entrar en contacto con mis dedos, le acaricie los pechos y ella comenzó a gemir de inmediato, se aceraba más a mí, al principio me sorprendió, pero luego entendí que es lo que hacía, lamente mucho tener que separarme de su pecho, pero la aparte de mí, su mirada era serena y no había rastro alguno de excitación.

"¿No te gustaba?" me lo pregunto con interés profesional, trate de observarla fijamente, pero ella me rehuyó y su mirada se perdió más allá de mi hombro, "Lo siento, necesito un poco de tiempo para adaptarme a ti, mis clientes no suelen hacer peticiones tan… excéntricas". No pude evitar sonreír, en aquel momento se miraba tan indefensa, y eso me gustó mucho más que la seguridad en sí misma, le dedique una mirada llena de cariño "Eres preciosa" vi un leve parpadeo en su mirada, pero después su rostro se volvió ilegible una vez más. "¿Y entonces porque no me deseas? Pagas por hacerlo, las otras… dime que quieres que haga o bien que no quieres que haga".

Abrió la mano en un gesto de impotencia, por mi mente cruzo una idea, no deseaba en ningún momento entrar en su juego, pero ya que estaba dispuesta a escucharme, siguió mirándome con una mirada fría mientras esperaba, "Túmbate" le ordene, usando el tono más autoritario que pude, en su rostro apareció un destello fugaz de sorpresa, pero se esfumo de inmediato, se giró y dio un paso, permaneció inmóvil "¿Dónde?" pregunto en un tono cansado, como si le hablara al aire, su espalda estaba rígida "En la cama" dije con decisión.

Se puso en marcha y se dirigió a la cama, después de tumbarse me tendió los brazos "Ven" dijo, obviamente había decidió prescindir de su actitud profesional, atravesé la habitación y me detuve cerca de la cama, "Así no, date la vuelta" objete. Vacilo por un momento, pero se tumbó boca abajo muy lentamente, al mismo tiempo que me observaba de reojo con cierta curiosidad, me fije en la delicada curva que se forma en su espalda y concluí, que realmente era una bella mujer ¿Por qué habría decidió dedicarse a…? bueno, sus motivos tendría, note un cosquilleo en los dedos, me incline y deposite un beso entre sus omoplatos, ella dio un brinco. "Ni se te ocurra gemir, ya me conozco tu numerito" le advertí.

"A las otras les gusta, a veces" replico, mientras se encogía de hombros, con su voz fría e indiferente, "Pero a mí no, así que olvídate" no le veía la cara, pero habría jurado que en este momento estaba sonriendo, "Como te dije antes, eres un tanto… excéntrica" dijo con voz un tanto burlona. Volví a besarla entre los omoplatos, note que tensaba el cuerpo, intento reprimir un escalofrió y yo sonreí, no estaba mal para empezar, empecé a cubrirle el cuerpo de besos con mucha ternura, del cuello hasta los hombros, luego hacia los brazos y después de regreso a los omoplatos. Recorrí sus costillas con la boca y me entretuve un instante en los hoyuelos que tenía en la parte baja de la espalda, aunque trataba de disfrutar al máximo, también trataba de observarla.

Respiraba con un poco de dificultad, pero seguía quieta y con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, suavemente recorrí con los dedos el camino que iba desde su cuello hasta su culo, se estremeció en varias ocasiones, su respiración era cada vez más agitada, pues le falta el aire, levanto su cabeza y la dejo caer de lado, mientras cogía aire. Aunque yo estaba convencida de que su reacción era autentica, estaba siempre la curiosidad de si era real, en cualquier caso decidí no pensar más en ello, aun sabiendo que cometía quizás un error, la reprendí "No quiero que actúes para mi… ¡Ya te lo he advertido!".

Se suponía que era solo una broma, yo estaba plenamente convencida que ella se daría cuenta, sin embargo tenso el cuerpo de inmediato, seguía en busca de aire, tras respirar profundamente varias veces, se echó a temblar y acerco lentamente las manos a la cabeza "No, por favor" susurro, en su voz ronca se notaba algo de miedo ¿Pero qué le pasa? Le acaricie la espalda con dulzura, pero ella se encogió como si acabara de recibir un latigazo, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos "No" susurró con voz grave, casi inaudible "No me pegues, por favor, basta".

Me quede prácticamente fría, me aleje un poco de ella sentándome algo retirada, la observaba y me preguntaba que le pasaba ¿Dónde estaba la mujer fuerte que me había dado miedo? Tome aire y me acerque a ella, la agarre suave de los hombros, pero ella grito aterrorizada, yo la sacudí con fuerza "¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás! Llegaría a pegarte, mírame por favor" dejo caer las manos, inclino la cabeza de un lado y bajo la mirada, era como si estaba despertando de una pesadilla, en cuanto me reconoció giro la cabeza hacia otro lado.

"Por favor vete" hablaba mirando hacia la pared "No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, por supuesto no hace falta que me pagues" hizo una pausa, detectaba amargura en su tono de voz "Y por supuesto, no puedo evitar le cuentes esto a alguien" al principio quise protestar, pero me controle, porque en este momento no es bueno para las dos discutir, cogí la manta y cubrí su cuerpo desnudo, sorprendida se dio la vuelta y medio me observo "Gracias" lo dijo en un tono de voz neutro, arrastro su mirada por mi cuerpo "Y ahora, sería mejor que te vayas".

Me senté un poco más al borde "Pues yo creo que no" le lleve la contraria solo porque todo había sucedido rápido, entorno los ojos y dio un suspiro "Ya entiendo" dijo como si estuviera cansada "No eres de las que se conforman con la mitad del pastel, más si puede comérselo entero ¿Verdad?" con un movimiento rápido me llevo más al centro de la cama "Pues ven, que te voy a dar la otra mitad, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas y encima, como antes he dicho que no hacía falta me pagaras, te saldrá gratis" se echó a reír y eso me pareció extraño, que facilidad tiene de cambiar de humor "Te aseguro que jamás encontraras otra puta con tanta clase como yo, menos gratis cariño".

No se lo discutí, debido a la desesperación que había visto en ella me había dejado indefensa, lo único que deseaba era que no me hiciera daño, pues nunca había sido capaz de aguantar tanto dolor, y en lo que iba del encuentro ya lo había comprobado, ella noto mi duda y un tanto de miedo "Estas asustada, pero deseas seguir adelante, te he dicho no te hare daño, lo digo en serio, siempre cumplo lo que prometo" lo dijo muy tranquila, así que yo asentí, más que todo para evitar ella se enfadara de nuevo, me agarro del brazo y yo reprimí un gesto de dolor, ¡Madre mía! El morado que seguro tendré mañana, su lengua penetro mi boca sin piedad como al principio, pero cumplió lo que había prometido y no me sujeto de las manos.

Teniendo las manos libre no podía evitar tocarla, empecé acariciarle la espalda, ella soltó un gemido gutural, ahora no me cabía la duda de que su reacción anterior a mis caricias había sido auténtica, le acaricie la espalda un poco más y ella jadeo en mis labios, era obvio que estaba a punto de perder el control, así que se apartó de mis labios y me separo las piernas, claro está con movimientos bruscos ¡Dos morados más!

Se dejó caer entre mis piernas y me las levanto en el aire, se empeñó en subirlas y separarlas más, me dolía un poco pero podía soportarlo, llevo su boca hasta mi coño, penetro su lengua con brusquedad tal cual lo había hecho en mi boca, ni preliminares, ni preparación, ni una triste caricia. Más bien todo lo contrario, los movimientos de su lengua era más exigentes que antes, cuando me separo aún más las piernas di una mueca de dolor, pero claro esta ella ni se enteró, siguió en sus movimientos alrededor de mi coño, se centró un momento en mi clítoris, se me escapo un gemido, claro lo habría disfrutado y sentido placer, de no haber sido por lo mucho que me dolían las piernas de esa forma.

Suspire mientras ella tomaba un breve respiro para descansar, después empezó de nuevo, esta vez más lento, trazaba círculos con la lengua alrededor de mi clítoris, acerco su labio y chupo, pero fue al jalarlo que di un pequeño grito, mis sensaciones ganaron intensidad de forma gradual, estaba convencida de que no tardaría mucho en pararse, debido que ella solo buscaba su propia satisfacción y era yo quien debía proporcionársela. Cuando empecé a gemir y levantar las caderas hacia ella se detuvo, ya está pensé, mientras trata de contener mi excitación.

De repente grite, pues me había penetrado hasta el fondo con la lengua como ninguna otra mujer me había hecho antes, aquella lengua larga que tantos problemas causaba en mi boca, allí abajo causaba auténtico placer, la metía y sacaba, yo es que estaba demasiado excitada con esos movimientos, desde luego ella conocía todos los rincones, luego de todo eso me importaba muy poco el dolor de las piernas "Córrete" murmuro, casi inaudible entre mis muslos, metía su lengua entera de nuevo, sus movimientos eran tan buenos, la saco y comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris, lo chupaba de tal manera que solo me hacía gemir más cada vez, en ciertos momentos lo jalaba y ese pequeño dolor aumentaba mi placer, ella sabía perfecto lo que hacía. "Córrete" volvió a susurrar, esta vez en un tono más autoritario, me deje arrastrar por esa sensación tan satisfactoria, mi cuerpo tembló y yo me corrí en su boca, intente controlarme un poco no podía más, me derrumbe exhausta y luche por recuperar el aliento.

Ella se incorporó y me mordisqueo los pechos, aún no había recuperado el aliento, cuando ella se apoyó junto a mi hombro y coloco sus piernas entre las mías, después de tenerlas separadas durante un rato, me dolía todo, gruñí de dolor sin poder contenerme y ella se quedó quieta de inmediato, levante la mano y aparte de su rostro un mechón de su cabello, ella me sonrió, un poco tensa "Sigue, no me haces daño" dije en voz baja. "¿De verdad?" pregunto un tanto confusa "No, de verdad que no me haces daño" le sonreí apartado otro pequeño mechón de su frente sudorosa.

Empezó a moverse de nuevo, con mucho más cuidado que antes, luego comenzó a moverse más rápido y al cabo de unos segundos jadeaba, note como tensaba todos los músculos del cuerpo, note una vibración entre mis piernas, ella se corría entre rápidas sacudidas, gimiendo sin parar. Tenía los ojos cerrados, a largue el brazo y coloque la mano entre sus piernas, cuando ella se dio cuenta abrió los ojos de golpe "No quiero…" casi como un susurro lo dijo, "Claro que quieres" con la otra mano la sujete con fuerza junto a mí, de todas formas no me costó mucho conseguir que cambiara de opinión, empezó a gemir en cuanto le toque, le metí los dedos muy despacio "Si" salió de su garganta, en un tono más ronco, se frotaba contra mi mano como si quisiera metérsela toda dentro.

De repente arqueo el cuerpo y de sus labios escapo un grito, completamente agotada se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, con la respiración aun agitada, se hizo a un lado y se tumbó junto a mi "No hacía falta que… lo hicieras" consiguió decirlo con voz entre cortada, me apoye en un codo y le sonreí "Si hacía falta, en realidad, me parece aun quieres más". Apretó los labios y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, seguramente hacía mucho tiempo que no necesitaba poner resistencia, me puse sobre ella de inmediato, protesto débilmente y trato de mantener las piernas juntas, pero aún no se había recobrado del último esfuerzo, le separe las piernas con ambas manos y me tumbe entre ellas.

Aquella parte de su cuerpo era tan hermosa como el resto, lo dije en voz alta para que ella pudiera escucharme "¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente" dijo entre dientes "¡Ni hablar!" le conteste, me reí de su enfado, muy lentamente empecé a trazar un amplio circulo con la lengua, suspiro y note como se le ponía rígidas las piernas, procedí a trazar un circulo más pequeño, mientras iba presionando más y más con la lengua "Me vuelves loca" susurro, proseguí con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras ella me clava las manos en el pelo y me sujetaba "No puedo más… por favor, aparta la boca, ¡No puedo más¡ por favor… déjame" en su voz ronca había un tono suplicante.

Seguí acariciándola con la lengua, permití que ella buscara su propio ritmo, en ocasiones se corrió entre convulsiones, con un grito prolongado y constante que parecía nunca terminar, cuando culmino el orgasmo se dejó caer como si estuviera muerta, me puse otra vez sobre ella y la bese, tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor, cuando por fin fue capaz de hablar, me sonrió casi sin fuerza "¿Qué me has hecho?". "¿Yo? ¿Qué te he hecho? Nada" la inocencia de una moza de pueblo no era nada comparada con la mía, se echó a reír "Pues no me lo ha parecido".

Tanteo en la mesilla de noche y cogió un cigarrillo, utilizo un mechero de plata para encenderlo, igual que en las películas pensé, me miro y dijo "¡Oh disculpa! ¿Quieres uno?" tanteo de nuevo en la mesilla de noche "No gracias, detesto intoxicarme en una nube de humo luego de hacerlo".

"Yo tampoco suelo fumar después de hacerlo, pero hoy… es culpa tuya, si no me hubieras dejado tan agotada…" a largo una mano y la coloco sobre mi pecho, se inclinó y lo beso "Hmm… es dulce como el champan" volvió a mirarme, esta vez atentamente "Igual que el resto de tu cuerpo" añadió. Después se apoyó en la almohada y siguió fumando, aparentemente no me prestaba atención, por lo menos se comportaba como si yo no estuviera justo a su lado ¿Qué era lo que esperaba de mí? Obviamente, nuestra relación de trabajo ya había finalizado.

Quería quedarme con ella, conocerla un poco mejor, su vulnerabilidad que ella había tratado de esconder tras innumerables muros de protección, su miedo y que hubiera elegido aquella profesión en concreto, la observe con una expresión interrogante, ella apago lo que le queda del cigarrillo y se volvió a mirarme.

\- No hace falta que te reprimas.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunte, un tanto enfadada, tiro de la manta y se cubrió los pechos.

\- Quieres saber cómo y porque he llegado hasta aquí, porque soy lo que soy ¿Verdad? Quieres mi nombre, quieres más de lo que otras han podido obtener de mí.

En cualquier otra situación, claro que querría saber más, pero su mirada fría me hacía querer huir de la habitación, parecía una pregunta que yo jamás me atrevería a formular, guarde silencio "Todo el mundo quiere saber lo mismo, no creo seas la excepción" se levantó y sentó en la misma silla que estaba antes, justo al lado de la ventana, recogiendo sus piernas y apoyando las rodillas en su pecho "Casi cada vez que estoy con una clienta nueva, me hace las mismas preguntas"

Me estremecí, la verdad es que no me gustaba mucho lo de ser su – Clienta nueva – y tampoco me sentía como una clienta, ella me observo con indiferencia "¿De verdad no quieres saberlo?" negué con la cabeza "Bueno da igual, porque nunca contesto a la pregunta".

Era obvio que quería liberarse de mí, pues empezaba a estar inquieta "Bueno, ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?" dijo, observándome con una mirada muy profesional, era como si me preguntara si deseaba algo más "¿Te has quedado satisfecha?" empezaba a perder la paciencia "¿O he hecho algo mal?" mi silencio la ponía nerviosa "Ya sé que no todo ha ido como imaginabas" en su rostro aparecía una expresión de arrepentimiento, desde luego no se le daba mal, estoy segura de que la mayoría de las mujeres se derriten cuando las mira así.

Al lado de la silla tenía una pequeña mesa, cogió una agenda que había en ella "Si quieres, concertamos una cita cuando a ti te vaya bien, así me cuentas lo que te ha gustado" desabrocho la tira negra y empezó a pasar páginas, aquello parecía una mala broma, pero en realidad me estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de mejorar lo de esta noche. "¿De qué tienes miedo?" le pregunte, se quedó paralizada y en su mirada vi duda.

"Bueno ¿Concertamos una cita o no?" pregunto mientras pasaba páginas, claro está sin verme "Si tienes motivo de queja, es mala publicidad sabes, y la mala publicidad es mala para el negocio" me recordó una conversación reciente en esta semana con un vendedor, que se presentó exactamente de la misma manera, pero el hombre intentaba venderme un coche y no su cuerpo "Llámame cuando quieras" dijo mientras me entregaba una tarjeta, la cual por cierto solo colocaba su número, "¡Oh no! Lo que me faltaba, encima me des tu tarjeta de visita" se echó a reír encantada, me pareció para colmo una risa muy sincera "Sabia que te molestarías" dijo, me la quito y la puso a un lado, saco otra pequeña tarjeta, cogió una pluma y la mire escribir en ella, cuando me la entrego tenia no solo el numero si no que ponía Arizona R.

"Las tarjetas de presentación no son lo mío, pero has obtenido más que cualquier otra" y allí estábamos dos mujeres que se acaban de acostar juntas y descansar en la misma cama, vidas al parecer bastante opuestas. Observaba la tarjeta que me dio, levante la vista y hable en un tono tranquilo "Mi nombre es Callie, solo por devolverte ese pequeño detalle, que según tun no tienes con muchas". Ella me observo de pie a cabeza, antes que tuviera tiempo para decir algo más "Voy a ducharme ¿Prefieres ir primero…?"

Su tono profesional, educado y atento dolió, negué con la cabeza, sin duda esa era la despedida, comenzó a caminar a una puerta cerca de la cama, asumo era el baño, su andar era tranquilo, con una seguridad y espalda recta. Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, me levante de la cama y me vestí a toda prisa, ya en la puerta me gire por última vez, oí el agua correr y contemple la cama, estaba segura de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que me olvidara de esta noche.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales.

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Tumblr: ste2204

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: MrsSanttosS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger

Comentario:

"Viri" Gracias por comentar y seguir también la nueva historia, los comentarios en esta pagina duran en aparecer, pero de igual manera lo he leído, gracias por tu tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! se que no publico desde hace casi dos semanas, pero créanme he tenido muchas cosas, la primera semana que me ausente falleció el padre de uno de mis amigos cercanos, así que no pude escribir, tenia mi primera cita en el dentista, luego clases y así. la siguiente semana inicie exámenes, luego la segunda cita al dentista y nuevamente estaba a jueves y no había tenido tiempo de nada, créanme soy la que menos atrasarse quiere, pero en ocasiones no podemos evitar cosas y si no hay tiempo pues no hay actualización, aun me quedan cosas por hacer, espero tener tiempo para poder subir otro capitulo mas, se que son cortos, pero recuerden así inicie el otro, se fueron haciendo poco poco mas largo, según avanza la historia, si lo que se esta contando no se puede cortar pues se ira largo, espero realmente lo entienda, les dejo la nueva actualización y espero les guste un poco.

* * *

Capítulo 4.

Paso una semana luego de aquella noche, yo sabía dónde vivía, su nombre y su número, pero no quería usar esa información, deseaba verla nuevamente, pero no estaba muy convencida de querer pasar por lo mismo, ya que sabía ella no me iba a tratar de forma distinta a esa noche. Llegué a mi oficina un poco tarde, April ya me esperaba para ponerme al día de todo, yo vivía en un penthouse a dos calles del hotel, durante los primeros dos años viví en el hotel, pero quería mi propio espacio y no a mis trabajadores entrando siempre en él, así que si yo vivo a dos calles y Arizona vive a cinco, significa ella vive a tres de mí.

Durante el día fui tratando de resolver algunos inconvenientes, pero cuando me quedaba pequeños tiempos libres comenzaba a pensar en ella, miraba una rubia andar por el hotel y asumía era ella, así todo el rato que estuve andando por el hotel, generalmente me gusta comer en el restaurante para no ver solo las 4 paredes de mi oficina siempre, así que April me tenía todo listo.

April: Has estado como distraída últimamente ¿Todo bien?

Callie: Todo está bien, hemos tenido algunas renovaciones aquí, tu sabes que igual debo viajar a ver los otros hoteles, al ser mi asistente creo vives cargada del mismo trabajo que yo.

April: Tienes un encargado de confianza en cada hotel, pero siempre serás desconfiada en que solo tú sabes cómo resolver, por eso siempre estamos a tope, pero me gusta mi trabajo.

Callie: Cada persona de confianza que tengo en esos hoteles, fueron personas que trabajaron años conmigo, por ejemplo, una vez que logremos concretar en qué países será el nuevo, evaluare a las personas con las que estamos trabajando y ver quien me resolvería, tu claro que no, necesito estés para ayudarme.

* * *

April: ¿Aun sigues indecisa con las dos posibles ubicaciones?

Callie: Si, pero ya resolveré eso, pero bueno ya mucho trabajo, es nuestra hora de almuerzo, deberíamos de tener una hora relajada y disfrutar la comida.

April: Hace mucho que no sales por ahí.

Callie: ¿A qué te refieres?

April: Desde que Mark y Addison no están en NY, tú pocas veces sales a relacionarte y divertirte, tampoco recuerdo hacerte reservas en algún lugar últimamente.

Callie: Me he concentrado en el trabajo y en hacer cosas para mí, la verdad no estoy interesada ahorita en conocer personas.

April: Entiendo.

Callie: Tampoco te he escuchado hablar de alguna cita o algo parecido.

April: El último era un idiota, así que por ahora estoy como tú, dedicándome tiempo a mí y mi trabajo.

Callie: Al parecer es una buena opción.

* * *

Seguimos comiendo y conversando un poco, April tiene 26 años es menor 3 años que yo, cuando me mude a NY para el nuevo hotel, necesitaba alguien que me ayudara, tenía a la asistente de mi padre una mujer 25 años mayor que yo, ella era muy amable y la conocía de años, ya que ha trabajado con él por mucho tiempo, mi padre confía en ella ciegamente, pero yo necesitaba mi propio equipo de confianza, tener mi asistente, abogado, contador y chofer que yo quisiera, no uno que le rindiera cuentas ya a mi padre.

Aún faltaban pocos meses para mi mudanza, pese que la construcción estaba por finalizar y yo debía estar ahí para encargarme del resto, me tome mi tiempo para arreglar unas cosas, teníamos algunos chicos jóvenes como pasantes, así que con ayuda de mi madre conseguí un abogado recién egresado que trabajaba para su bufete, Alex no tuvo problema en mudarse a NY, era bastante solitario y aún es muy reservado en cuanto a su familia y su pasado. Por otra parte, en el área administrativa del hotel también había personal temporal, fue cuando me reuní con unos 4, saliendo de ahí April.

Alex con 22 años y April con 21 años, pasaron de ser pasantes a tener un trabajo más fijo conmigo, actualmente son mi personal de confianza, ellos a como yo estaríamos aquí temporal, pero ahora vivimos en NY, ambos viven en el mismo edificio que yo, tres plantas más abajo. Con el tiempo fui creando ya aquí mi pequeño equipo de trabajo, cuando debo viajar solo ellos dos me acompañan, Alex es mi abogado y en ocasiones asesor, April mi asistente y ayudante financiera, nunca necesite de un chofer honestamente era innecesario, debido que yo manejo, pero como mis padres tienen uno, pensaban debía tenerlo, pero al final no lo necesite, si estoy con ellos dos, cualquiera de ellos maneja, aunque francamente da miedo April maneje, tiene un estilo muy de película de terror, piensa el asesinó viene por ella.

Tuve una tarde ocupada, pero me tome el tiempo de tomar una taza de café, así que me gire en mi silla mirando la vista a mi espalda, tratando de relajarme un poco y tener una pausa de tanto trabajo, fue cuando el recuerdo de ella volvió a mí, deseaba volver a verle, me sentía como una adicta que estaba pasando por el síndrome de abstinencia. Increíblemente una mujer como yo que controlaba bien todo, me estaba volviendo loca por estar pensando y estarme enamorando de una prostituta ¡Increíble! De poco creer.

Salí del trabajo a las 7:00pm, mi coche ya esperaba por mí en la entrada, lo había cambiado hace poco, siempre he tenido un coche que fuera bonito y cómodo para mí, pero en ocasiones no voy sola, así que igual tengo una "Land Range Rover Sport" blanca del año, mi coche nuevo es un "Ferrari 612 gto" plateado del año que me encanto, el anterior era un "Audi" así que quería otro que no fuera la misma marca.

Me fui directo a mi casa, no quería distracciones, me di una ducha y me puse el pijama, bajé y me hice algo liviano de comer, al ver tenía todo organizado me senté hacer una lista de compras, así quizás mañana me doy una vuelta por el súper mercado. Asegure la puerta y apague las luces para ir a mi habitación, una vez en la cama, no hice nada más que dar vueltas en la cama, tuve la sensación de que acaba de cerrar los ojos, cuando escuche mi alarma, que felicidad ya amaneció.

Eran las 6:30 am, así que me levante y realice mi rutina de siempre, ducha, arreglarme el cabello, buscar que ponerme, maquillarme, buscar los zapatos y por ultimo pasar todo de una cartera a otra, coger una chaqueta o algo y bajar a desayunar, puse el café y luego busque como hacer unas tostadas o algo rápido, no tenía mucha hambre, me levante a ver si en la entrada tenia correo y el periódico, al volver me senté en la encimera ya con todo listo, me puse a leer el periódico, en una de las noticias hablaba de un ataque a una chica a altas horas de la noche, solo me recordó a mi rubia.

Consulte el reloj y eran las 8 am, demasiado pronto para llamarla tomando en cuenta su estilo de vida, esperaba que al llamarle me dijera que, si podía verla, estaba tan con esa idea que olvide yo iba al hotel, hasta que me mire vestida formal, blusa de botones blanca y pantalón de vestir blanco, gabardina y zapatos marrón. Me levante al sillón a buscar mi tarjetero, sabia era donde había guardado su número, espere un tiempo mientras trabajaba desde casa, cuando mire el reloj marcaba las 9:15am decidí llamarle, espere unos cuantos tonos y luego contesto diciendo su número de teléfono, una forma muy extraña.

* * *

Callie: ¿Arizona?

Arizona: ¿Perdona?

Callie: Soy Callie, no creo me recuerdes, nos conocimos en el Hotel Torres.

Arizona: ¡Oh vale! Ahora sé quién eres, tuve una pequeña idea que eras tú, debido que has preguntado usando mí nombre.

Callie: Me gustaría… ¿Podría…?

Arizona: ¿Quieres venir no es así?

Callie: Si.

Arizona: ¿Cuándo?

Callie: ¿Hoy?

Arizona: Vale, me parece bien ¿A las once?

Callie: En realidad tenía pensado…

Arizona: No, antes de las once es imposible.

Callie: Vale, entonces a las once.

* * *

Sin más me colgó, sin decir ni adiós, tenía como prisa al hablar, seguramente tenía alguna clienta ahí, mi imaginación se dedicó a torturarme con imágenes de lo que podría estar pasando, así que pensé en ponerme hacer algo, ya que me esperaba un día muy largo, tome la lista que hice y me fui al súper mercado, compre lo que necesitaba para mi casa y cosas de uso personal, al volver coloque todo donde iba, ya era casi medio día, le envié mensaje April, para que sepa almorzare en el hotel con ella.

El día fue avanzando, coordine unos detalles con mi padre que espera vaya a verle pronto, firme otros documentos, en fin, trataba de mantenerme ocupada y no estar pensado en cuanto faltaba para verle, cene en el hotel con Alex y April, aproveche de paso en hablar con el asunto legales, eran las 9pm y aún falta y yo ya no tenía una razón para seguir en el hotel, cerca de mi oficina tengo mi espacio personal, una pequeña sala, una ducha y una pequeña habitación, así que me fui a ella, me senté a tomar una copa de vino y leer un poco, eso realmente me ayudo a distraer mi mente, cuando mire la hora faltaban 10min a las 11pm, así que me levante y al pasar por la recepción pedí recogieran lo que use y limpiar un poco en donde había estado, solicite mi coche y espere en la entrada por él.

No llevaba prisa, iba en mi coche y ella vivía cerca, llegue al edificio faltando exactos dos min, con el tiempo del elevador y eso llegue en punto a las 11pm, toque el timbre y durante un espantoso segundo pensé me había dado el plantón, sin embargo, escuche pasos ¿Y si era otra clienta? No, no sería capaz de hacerme eso ¿o sí? Cuando se abrió la puerta apareció ella, sujetando la puerta se hizo a un lado "Pasa" me dijo.

Ella vestía muy cómoda al parecer, llevaba un bralette negro, algo transparente ya que notaba sus pezones, una minifalda negra de cuero, la cual acentuaba bien su cadera y alargaba sus lindas piernas, me asombro no iba con zapatos, sentí su mano en mis hombros, entendí que quería mi gabardina, me la saque y la colgó, "Siéntate y toma algo si quieres, la cocina está ahí y el mini bar en esa esquina frente a ti, supongo te sentirás mejor si me cambio de ropa".

La observe y se fue por el pasillo entrando al lado izquierdo, escuche la puerta cerrarse, me di cuenta hasta ese momento que seguramente había más habitaciones, creo debía separar su vida profesional de la personal, así que seguro entro en la que era su habitación ¿o será solo donde guarda su ropa? ¿Qué clase de ropa piensa utilizar? Me quede esperándola sentada en su sofá, no duro mucho en volver, camino hacia mí y traía puesta una bata blanca de seda, era corta hasta medio muslo.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido "¿No has encontrado nada?" Al principio no entendí a qué se refería, pero luego me di cuenta ella observaba su mini bar "La verdad no me levante a ver, aunque tranquila, no me apetece beber nada en este momento" le conteste normal sin prisa, sonrió y se dirigió hacia la cocina "Esta bien, pero si te refieres a que no te apetece beber nada en cuanto alcohol, tengo otro tipo de bebidas por aquí" su amabilidad era rara, vertió algo en un vaso y volvió al sofá, se detuvo en frente mío "¿Quieres probarlo?" me ofreció el vaso con una sonrisa, la mire pensando que lo que quería probar era otra cosa, ella se dio cuenta no me apetecía beber nada, así que se llevó el vaso a los labios.

Después dejo el vaso en la mesa y se sentó a mi lado, cruzo las piernas y la bata se abrió un poco, vi sus largas piernas, la bata no dejaba ver nada indecente, pero por el brillo en su mirada y esa sonrisa, algo me decía debajo de ella no llevaba nada. La deseaba tanto que me daban ganas de tomarla y arrancarle la bata, cogí el vaso que había dejado en la mesa y le di un trago largo, era zumo de manzana y no pude evitar la sonrisa al verla, era la primera vez que estaba con una prostituta, bueno oficialmente, y lo que llegue a tomar fue zumo de manzana.

Ella seguía sentada muy tranquila y me sonrió, estaba serena y eso me inquietaba, no era como la vez anterior, si no fuera por el calor que me quemaba por dentro, podría pensar estaba con una vieja amiga, quería tocarla, pero no me quería sentir como una clienta más, quería matar mi curiosidad así que no pude evitar preguntarle "¿Llevas…?" ella me interrumpió "No ¿cómo para qué?" me quede allí mirándola directamente a los ojos hasta que volvió hablar "¿Quieres que me desnude?" dijo, mientras acercaba la mano al cinturón de su bata la detuve "No, por favor" no soportaba aquella mirada, entendía que su tranquilidad de ahora es distinta porque se podría decir ya nos conocemos, pero no podía tolerar esa postura de ella esperando instrucciones.

"¿Quieres que…?" hizo un gesto con dirección a la habitación de la otra noche, claro que quería y mucho, pero no así, su actitud profesional me ponía los nervios de punta, porque no puede ser un poco menos robótico o bien estudiado su papel, me aclare la garganta "¿Cuánto tiempo…?" empecé a decir, pero se echó a reír y parecía aliviada "Ah ya entiendo, te preocupa el tiempo ¿Cierto cielo?" se inclinó un poco más hacia donde estaba sentada, colocando una mano en mis muslos, el roce me hizo sentir una pequeña corriente eléctrica, ya que mi pantalón era de tela suave, acerco su rostro al mío y me hablo suave "De momento no te preocupes por eso, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti, una clienta a cancelado su cita hoy" lo dijo como la cosa más normal del mundo, será puta, bueno literalmente sí, pero no es ese el punto.

Me aparte de golpe de ella, pegándome al brazo del sofá "¡Por Dios! ¡No hagas eso!" se puso de pie y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata, me lanzo una mirada de molestia "¡Esto es lo que hay! Ya sabes a lo que me dedico, porque actúas como si no, hoy tu eres mi clienta" ella tenía razón, pero me costaba aceptarlo "Si, ya lo sé" me observo con una mirada más dulce al ver mi derrota, se acercó al sofá apoyando una rodilla y colocando sus manos en mi rostro, levanto mi cabeza para que la viera y sonrió "¿Te sirve de algo saber me gustas mucho?" me miraba directo a los ojos, yo asentí en silencio y trague saliva con dificultad "¿No se lo dices a…?" se rio y en tono burlón contesto sin que yo terminara la pregunta "No, no se lo digo a todas, debes de creerme, pocas veces soy así con alguien, la verdad es que no sé, creo me gustas más de lo que pudiera decirte".

Se inclinó a besarme, besaba increíblemente bien, era distinto a esos besos de nuestro primer encuentro, era con calma y suaves, se sentó encima de mí así que yo me deje ir hacia atrás, así apoyaba mi espalda, la tenía tomada de la cintura y note lo suave que era al tacto la seda de su bata, tanto que no sabía si deseaba abrazarla con ella o sin ella, ya que la recuerdo y su piel es suave. "No quiero que te desnudes" dije, tras liberarme de su beso, ella se echó a reír en voz baja "Supongo que se puede arreglar" dijo, apoyo los labios en mi cuello y yo gemí de placer, sentía sus manos sobre mi pecho, ella trataba de ir soltando los botones de mi blusa, cada parte de piel que se iba exponiendo cada que soltaba un botón, ella bajaba y besaba cada punto, se puso más erguida y me daba una mirada, ya mi blusa estaba abierta y quería sacármela, así que le ayude en eso, dejándola a un lado, esta mujer me encantaba, tenía algo que me cautivaba, sabía que enamorarme de ella sería algo fácil, pero también sabia dos cosas, una que no podía decírselo y dos no podía esperar nada de ella.

"¿No te gustaría ponerte un poco más cómoda?" su pregunta me regreso a la realidad, sabia a lo que se refería, así que levanto su pierna y se dejó caer a un lado del sofá, yo me desabroche el pantalón y salí de mis zapatos, la observaba se miraba estupenda apoyada en ese sofá rojo "¿Quieres te ayude con el resto?" está acostumbrada a ser ella quien desnude a sus clientas, eso me molestaba, su cambio de actitud, puede estar tranquila y luego como que se le cambia el hip y pasa a su modo profesional "No" salió como un grito y la vi ponerse seria "Puedo hacerlo yo solita" añadí.

"Estoy más que segura de ello" afirmo ella, la seda de su bata marcaba claramente las curvas de su cuerpo, sus hombros rectos, sus bonitos pechos, la línea que curva su cadera, lentamente baja mis pantalones, quedando en ropa interior frente a ella, me observaba y me sentía un poco incomoda "¿Te importaría mirar hacia otro lado?" le dije, "Claro, no hay problema" cedió a mis deseos de inmediato, aunque podría decir muy en contra de su voluntad, me acerque de nuevo al sofá, cada vez más excitada, ella seguía mirando hacia la ventana, me arrodillé junto al sofá colocando mi mano en su estómago, ella ni se inmuto, un segundo después lo entendí "Mírame, por favor" dije, se volvió y me miro, no me terminaba de converse eso de que hiciera todo lo que yo pedía, podía ser dura conmigo, pero también tenía su lado sumiso, el que haría cada orden que le dé.

Deslice un poco la mano debajo su bata, dejándola sobre su pierna, ella seguía respirando tranquilamente, con absoluta normalidad, fue cuando pensé en que si ella decía la verdad, no podía sentir nada, aquella noche al final fue distinto, pensé que ella realmente se había dejado llevar y sentir más de lo que quizás está acostumbrada. Aparte la mano sin alguna protesta de su parte, se apoyó en u codo colocándose de un lado, mientras dejaba descansar su otra mano en mi nuca, separo los labios y me obligo acercarme un poco más y me beso.

Me hizo cosquillas en la nuca, mientras me besaba con prudencia, como si quisiera tantear el terreno, debía ser su táctica número 264, pensé, a pesar de lo experta que era su lengua, mi excitación desapareció por completo y claro está, ella se dio cuenta "¿He hecho algo que no te gusta?" detestaba aquella buena voluntad, aquel empeño que tenía porque todo resultara satisfactorio, su postura profesional volvió y eso me molestaba ¿Por qué me costaba tanto aceptarlo? "No, tranquila es culpa mía, supongo no estoy de humor para esto como pensaba" desde luego mentía, pero claro ella se dio cuenta también de eso, era como si sabía leerme bien o simplemente era buena detectando las mentiras.

La última vez que nos vimos, fue una total sorpresa para mí todo lo que ocurrió, pero esta vez estaba todo planeado, esa era la diferencia y lo que me mantenía irritada, que yo vine por esto y no aceptaba que era una más para ella, al parecer la del problema era yo y no ella, me miraba fijamente, pero creo sin ningún interés especial "Me voy enseguida, disculpa por favor las molestias ocasionadas" dije, se puso de pie con uno de sus movimientos tan elegantes "Tranquila no pasa nada, una tarde libre no prevista" sonrió como si yo fuera la vecina, no hizo ningún intento por retenerme, aunque claro esta ¿Porque iba hacerlo? Yo no le importaba y era una estúpida al pensar decía la verdad sobre que le gustaba.

Me sentía como al borde y algo me decía iba a llorar, seré tan patética, tome el pantalón me lo subí a toda prisa, me coloque los zapatos, cogí la blusa sin abrochármela, ella estaba en silencio solo observando mis movimientos, en cuestión de segundos yo estaba vestida "Esto… eh… ¿Cuánto te debo?" la situación era espantosa, rece porque no le llevara mucho tiempo calcularlo, porque estaba segura que en cualquier momento podría echarme a llorar o decir alguna estupidez y humillarme a mí misma, era lo que menos deseaba, en su sonrisa algo había cambiado "Nada, no me debes absolutamente nada, tus besos me han valido" dijo mientras alzaba una mano, su actitud de indiferencia me dejaba claro que yo sola me engañaba con esto, el amor no era algo que tuviera espacio en su vida, desde luego, yo no era la mujer que podía cambiar ese hecho.

La observe y tome el bolso, me gire caminando a la puerta, cuando estaba por tomar mi gabardina, lo pensé mejor, me ha tratado como una clienta más toda la noche, así que seré una más, saque de mi bolso mi chequera, dándole la espalda llene unos datos, me gire a verla y estaba cruzada de brazos con una mirada confusa, camine hacia ella y le extendí el cheque "No me gusta deber nada, ponerle la cantidad que quieras, solo eso falta" esa actitud mía no le gusto, menos porque creo no lo miro venir "Te he dicho no es nada, realmente no he hecho nada por ti, no es necesario, no lo necesito" dijo, "De hecho creo que si, por algo trabajas en esto ¿No? Pero bien, espero sea suficiente, nunca había pagado" dije en un tono un poco alto y duro, sentía le hablaba a alguien que trabajara para mí y me hacía perder mi tiempo.

Podía ver el enojo en su mirada "¿Mil dólares? ¿Te estorba el dinero? Se lo que intentas hacer Calliope… ¿Torres? ¿Ese no es el apellido del hotel donde te conocí?" sus preguntas sonaban más fuerte, por un poco más y pensaría está gritándome, sostenía el cheque en sus manos y se notaba su ira "Me debo de ir, buenas noches Arizona" me gire tome la gabardina y me fui directo a la puerta, cuando la abrí escuche su voz, un tono un tanto débil "Tu si sabes cómo humillar a una chica, sabes algo Callie, tienes razón en algo, eres distintas a las otras, tu si haces sentir a alguien como que no vale para nada, hazte un favor y házmelo a mí, olvídate de que nos conocimos" no quise voltear a verla, porque lo que dijo y en el tono que lo dijo, me dolió, sentía las lágrimas, así que salí de ahí cerrando la puerta sin volver a verla, debía olvidarla de alguna forma, llegue a mi coche y no pude más, llore más que todo por lo que dijo al final, solo quería llegar a mi casa, dormir y que mañana fuera otro día.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales y las imágenes ahí, para que vean un poco lo que se detalla, como la ropa.

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Tumblr: ste2204

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: MrsSanttosS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger

Comentarios:

"Mel " Espero se resolviera el inconveniente que estabas teniendo con la historia, en cuanto al orden de capítulos, por favor confirmarme si se arreglo, creo según la historia vaya avanzando y también mi tiempo me lo permita, se irán haciendo largos, si llegaste a leer mi historia anterior así fue, cuando había que mas contar se pusieron largos, espero te guste el nuevo capitulo, gracias por leer y comentar.

" gataxmillan " Gracias por leer y comentar, igual se ya habías leído por que hemos hablado por twitter, pero ya me contaras que te pareció la actualización.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos.! intente publicar los mas rápido que pude, espero la próxima actualización no me demore tanto, ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios, me ayudan a saber que tal va la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 5.

Llegue a mi casa directo a mi cama, ni me cambie, lo único que quería era dormir y borrar este día, lo que ella dijo me hizo sentir mal, en mi vida han pasado varias mujeres, algunas duraron semanas a diferencia de otras, siempre que necesitaba sexo, salía por ahí y terminaba con alguna en el hotel, nunca he traído a nadie a mi casa, las usaba como desahogo y ya está, no había necesidad de traerlas para eso a mí espacio personal, así que cuando ella dijo la hice sentir como que no vale nada, entendí ella tenía razón, la trate como seguro la han tratado muchas, yo quería ser diferente, pero mi enojo me cegó y cometí un error enorme, lo peor es que no querrá verme más y yo a ella sí.

No podía dormir pensando en lo ocurrido, de alguna forma lo logre, así que cuando mi despertador sonó, estaba muy irritada, me sentía agotada y no quería levantarme, me duche y me coloque lo primero que encontré y me fui al Hotel, la cara de April al verme fue demasiado.

April: ¿Mal día?

Callie: No quiero hablar de ello, tráeme urgente un café, necesito terminar de despertarme, aparte necesito firmar unos papeles y consígueme un boleto para Miami.

April: ¿Para salir luego de medio día?

Callie: Me parece bien, por otro lado, no vayas a notificar a nadie de mi vuelo, quiero hacer una inspección sorpresa al personal.

April: Bien organizare todo, una vez que tenga nuestros boletos te aviso.

Callie: Iré sola April, solo quiero ver algunas cosas en el hotel, pero en realidad voy directo a casa, han insistido que no paso tiempo con ellos, pues bien, ¡Sorpresa! me tendrán una semana.

April: Esta bien, ya me encargo de todo y envió un café para ti.

Callie: Gracias.

Me fui directo a mi oficina, organice unas citas en Miami, tanto de salud como de placer, necesito tener cosas que hacer o estando encerrada me volveré loca, quiero alejarme un poco y darle espacio Arizona, al volver sé que la buscare y espero ella quiera verme. Por suerte April me consiguió un vuelo a las 2pm, así que me fui directo a casa, bueno eso era mi idea, pero maneje hasta casa de Arizona, obviamente no subí ni nada, tuve la intención pero no lo hice, en cambio estuve unos minutos en el coche y luego decidí irme a mi casa, hice la maleta y espere April me recogiera para llevarme al aeropuerto, durante el camino no dejaba de preguntarme si todo iba bien ¿Tan mal me veo? La verdad no quiero saberlo, fui por mi boleto y entregue la maleta, durante la corta espera, le di indicaciones ha April, confió en ella y sé que si surge un problema lo solucionara sola y si no me llamaría, me despido de ella y me voy abordar.

Cuando llegue a Miami fui directo a casa de mis padres, dormí durante mi vuelo de 3hrs, el uber me dejo en la entrada, aún tengo llaves así que tome mi maleta y entre al salón, no se escuchaba había alguien, no es de extrañarse casi nunca están, subí a la que era mi habitación y está intacta, como si no me hubiese ido nunca, me di una ducha y me puse el pijama, pensé en bajar y ver si había llegado, pero opte por dormir.

A la mañana siguiente una vez bañada y lista baje a desayunar, ya se escuchan voces así que asumo no estoy sola, cuando entro a la cocina veo a todos trabajando y preparando algo, le pregunto a una de las mujeres que estaban ahí por mis padres y me dice ya que están en la mesa, le sonrió y voy en busca de ellos, veo a mi padre con su café y el periódico, mientras mi madre tiene su típico té y unos papeles, cuando les grito ¡Sorpresa! Veo la cara de susto de ambos, se dan cuenta que soy yo y se levantan a saludarme.

Carlos: ¿Cuando has llegado?

Callie: Anoche, creo ustedes no estaban, me fui a descansar temprano.

Lucia: Cariño de saber vendrías preparábamos algo.

Callie: No pasa nada, ahora porque no desayunamos y me ponen al corriente de todo lo que pasa aquí.

Me senté en la mesa con ellos, nos sirvieron el desayuno y durante ese tiempo solo conversamos de trabajo prácticamente, ya luego pregunte por mi hermana Aria, aún está en Italia, se casó con un italiano hace unos 4 años ya, tienen una hija de 2 años, ellos tienen una buena posición, económicamente hablando, así que mi hermana no trabaja, se dedica completamente a su hija y su casa, su Marido heredo de sus padres, aparte de ello es Chef y tiene dos restaurantes en Italia y uno en Francia.

Desde que ella se casó, mis padres han insistido cada vez más en verme con alguien, aunque al inicio como dije fue difícil todo el tema, ahora lo ven normal de que salga con alguna mujer, lo malo para ellos es que dicen nunca les presento alguna, cosa que es cierto, durante estos años mis padres no me han visto nunca con nadie, la verdad no soy de tener una relación estable, así que presentarles una y luego otra, tampoco lo miro correcto.

Luego del desayuno terminado, me fui con mi padre al Hotel aquí en Miami, todo va muy bien, pronto inician unas remodelaciones y eso me tiene contenta, en NY están terminando, luego de esto me concentro en la construcción del nuevo, de paso lo hablo con mi padre y tomamos por fin la decisión de donde será este, me pregunto que tenía planeado para estos días, le dije que prácticamente nada, pasar tiempo con ellos, tenía alguna que otra cita para, spa, dentista, consulta general, peluquería y ese tipo de cosas que te mantienen ocupada, pero de paso me permitía ver que mi salud estaba bien.

Así que mis días fueron prácticamente eso, cumplir con mis citas, compras con mi madre, reuniones de trabajo como familiares, los días se me iban rápido, pero eso no quería decir que no pensara en ella, una noche sentada al lado de la piscina con una botella de vino pensaba en ella, sobretodo en que hacer al volver, no escuche a mi madre acercarse así que me sorprendió.

Lucia: ¿Todo bien? Porque aunque estas activa, ya sabes trabajo y actividades familiares, en algún momento es como si desconectaras.

Callie: Lo siento, es que solo me pasa y mi mente se va a otra cosa.

Lucia: Puedes decirme que pasa Callie, sé que nunca hemos sido las típicas madre e hija, pero podemos hablar ¿Es por una chica?

Callie: Lo es de hecho, conocí alguien hace casi dos semanas, cuidado ni eso, pero la cosa está en que es muy complicado, somos tan distintas.

Lucia: Es algo que las personas dicen mucho, "Polos opuestos se atraen" así que, cariño donde esta lo malo en ser distintas ¿Es por tu posición económica?

Callie: No es que este mal, sé que igual lo que dices es cierto, al ser distintas aprendemos de la otra, pero es complicado, por lo económico pues no sé, debido que ella no sabía ni en que trabajaba y creo haberle demostrado de la peor forma mi situación financiera.

Lucia: Puede que no estés lista para hablar de esto conmigo, pero si te gusta y piensas vale la pena, llámala y resuelve lo que sea que estropearas, aunque igual puedes volver a NY y arreglarlo de frente, una buena cena nunca esta demás.

Callie: Gracias por el consejo, veré que pasa, ella es muy distinta al resto de mujeres que he conocido.

Lucia: Lo distinto nunca está mal, si no tendrías más de lo mismo siempre y no avanzaríamos, pero en fin, buenas noches hija, mi tiempo de dormir es ya, día cansado, te quedan dos días aquí para relajarte y pensar.

Callie: Buenas noches madre.

Ella tenía razón y yo debía intentarlo, mostrarle Arizona no soy como el resto, estoy clara que lo que menos quiere ella es alguien que la acose, pero igual no pienso o mejor dicho no quiero su vida sea así siempre, aun es joven, sé que lo es aunque no se exacto cuanto, un día en la oficina medio hablando sin detalles con April, le dije que por curiosidad averiguará las edades de las chicas que modelaron, como lo consiguió no sé, pero según todas eran mayores de edad, entre 18 y 22 años, así que la edad de Arizona estaba entre esa. Debo aceptar me puso un tanto tiste sí, es una niña de 20 años viviendo una vida de adulta y de riesgo a la vez, como llego hasta ahí.

Mi día entero fue aburrido, regresaba a NY por la noche mañana, quizás tome el consejo de mi madre y la invite a cenar, aunque pensándolo bien porque esperar hasta mañana, le llamare ahora y espero no este con alguna clienta, son las 10 pm, así que todo es posible, solo espero no molestarla más, me estaba poniendo impaciente luego de que sonara 3 veces y no contestara, hasta que por fin.

Arizona: ¿Dime?

Callie: Soy Callie ¿Podría hablar contigo unos minutos?

Arizona: Ya sabía que eras tú, así que dime.

Callie: ¿Cómo lo sabias? ¿Has guardado mi número? Bueno que tonta seguro es normal hacerlo.

Arizona: Callie tengo mejores cosas que hacer, así que habla ya o colgare.

Callie: ¿Es posible que puedas ir a cenar conmigo mañana?

Arizona: Una pregunta un tanto rara, pensé que había sido clara contigo la última vez.

Callie: Estaba molesta, siento haberte tratado de esa forma, no quería lastimarte.

Arizona: No seas ridícula, no me has lastimado, solo me dejaste claro eres como las demás.

Callie: Entonces asumo la respuesta es un no.

Arizona: No he dicho eso, es solo un poco raro para contestarte muy a la ligera, así que no sabría qué contestarte.

Callie: Te dejare pensarlo y luego te llamo, estaré en NY mañana.

Arizona: ¿No estás en NY?

Callie: No, estoy visitando a mis padres en Miami, llego alrededor de las 5:30 0 6:00pm de mañana.

Arizona: Bien.

Callie: ¿Bien? Eso que significa, mira no te estoy pidiendo mucho, solo una cena normal, solo piénsalo.

Arizona: Estas algo loca, buenas noches Callie.

Sin más me ha colgado, típico en ella, pero bueno yo lo he intentado, espero se lo piense un poco y mañana al llegar a NY le llamo, ya sea salir a cenar en cuanto diga que sí, pero igual puedo decirle dejarlo para el día siguiente, si es muy con el tiempo encima.

Mi mañana se me ha hecho bastante rápida, pase por el hotel para despedirme del personal y por unos documentos, almorcé con mis padres y tuve una tarde bastante tranquila, cuando la hora de que estuviera en el aeropuerto se acercaba, mis nervios aumentaban, ya que en unas horas estaré en NY y sé que lo primero que haré, es buscarla ¿será que me he obsesionado con ella?

El vuelo fue tranquilo y yo dormí durante el, odio estas revisiones, llegas cansada y lo único que quieres es llegar a tu casa, pero esto es un atraso, yo para evitarlos y quitarme tantas cosas, viajó siempre cómoda, suéter gris, pantalones negros ajustados, zapatos negros, mi bolso de mano y ya está.

Me ha recogido April y nos fuimos directo al hotel, le entregue los papeles y hable un poco con ella de cómo iban las cosas en Miami, cuando salía ya uno de los chicos tenía mi coche listo y mis cosas en él, así que solo debo manejar a casa, una ducha para relajarme y la llamo. Mientras voy camino a mi casa, una rubia llama mi atención, ella lleva el cabello en una coleta alta, top y short negro deportivo Nike, tenis verdes como militar creo, acelere un poco y logró ver su rostro ¡Es ella! vaya estoy de suerte, manejo más rápido para poder aparcar en mi casa, bajarme y que me dé tiempo de cruzar con ella, nunca la había visto salir a trotar por aquí, ella obviamente no me ha visto, viene con los audífonos puestos y mirando el móvil, aproveche va caminando ahora mientras mira algo, así que sin más la detuve, al ella sentir chocaba contra alguien, pude notar se asustó un poco hasta ver era yo.

Arizona: Me has asustado, como se te ocurre pararme así sin más.

Callie: Lo siento, te he visto y pensé en saludarte, no podía hablarte ya que traes audífonos.

Arizona: Así que decides sin más ponérteme de frente ¿No estabas en Miami?

Callie: Te dije volvía hoy, así que si recuerdas estaba ahí, recordaras te invite a cenar ¿No?

Arizona: Lo recuerdo.

Callie: ¿Y bien?

Arizona: Aún no lo sé, entenderás que no es algo que se piense a la ligera, yo no voy saliendo por ahí con nadie.

Callie: Yo no soy nadie, venga que solo es comer algo y ya.

Arizona: ¿Estarás callada durante cenamos? Porque las cenas son para comer y conversar, yo no quiero hablar.

Callie: Pues bien no se habla ¿Estás bronceada? Por cierto, nunca te he visto correr por aquí.

Arizona: Tome un poco de sol estos días, no salgo a correr diario, solo cuando mi trabajo me lo permite, he vuelto a NY hoy, así que tengo la noche libre, decidí salir a correr un poco, tratar de ser una persona normal.

Callie: Eres normal, mira porque no vas a cambiarte y yo igual, así vamos a cenar algo.

Arizona: ¡Dios! Eres tan molesta, mira Callie no creo sea posible, no sé, deja que lo piense y mañana te digo, pero por hoy no será, me iré a dar una ducha y descansar, tengo citas que cumplir.

Callie: Bien, tienes mi número y puedes llamarme cuando quieras, estaré esperando tu llamada.

Arizona: Bien ¿No piensas moverte? Digo estás frente a mí y no avanzo, además ¿No ibas a tu casa?

Callie: Estoy de pie frente a ella, me estacione ahí cuando te mire, fue bueno verte.

Arizona: ¿No trabajas mañana? Porque podría llamarte quizás a cualquier hora, espero no interrumpir.

Callie: Estaré todo el día en el Hotel, tú solo llama, te veré luego.

Me alejé de ella y me fui directo al coche, lo encendí y con el control abrí mi garaje, cuando estaba entrando note ella se había movido de donde la deje, siguió su camino. Fue una casualidad haberme topado con ella, pero deseaba verla, por fin en mi casa, que paz más grande, la verdad este edificio me gusta mucho, son pocos pisos y eso hace que sean pocos vecinos, son departamentos bastantes grandes, el más alto bien tiene apariencia de una casa cuando lo ves por dentro, tan así que tiene su planta normal y aun así encuentras escaleras para un segundo piso, si están pensando hablo de mi casa, pues si es así.

Debo confesar que el edificio es mío y por esa razón la estructura es así, una vez que estaba listo, April y Alex podían decidir dónde quedarse, ambos eligieron el mismo piso, solo habían dos apartamentos amplios y para ellos estaba bien, no tan seguidos al mío, ya que ellos decían me daban espacio.

Me ducho y caigo muerta en mi cama, ya mañana me encargo de sacar todo de mis maletas, compre varias cosas, le traje algo April y Alex, pero ya mañana veo eso, una vez en la cama lista para dormir recordé algo, dijo que ha vuelto a NY hoy ¿Dónde estaba? Porque se miraba un poco bronceada, esta mujer es un misterio, deseo diga que si mañana, no sé porque quiero conocerla tanto y meterme tanto en su vida.

A la mañana siguiente me golpeo mi realidad, eso quiere decir estoy de regreso en casa y a mi rutina, siento me tome mucho tiempo en la ducha hoy, me arregle el cabello un poco, bueno por lo general suelo dejarlo así al natural, pero que se vea por lo menos me lo cepillo luego de lavarlo, tomo una blusa de botones celeste y unos jeans blancos, pienso en que pasare de los tacones hoy, así que busco unas sandalias de piso negras y cómodas, un bléiser negro y mi cinturón negro Hermes, el único accesorio aparte de mis artes que llevo es el reloj, siento que voy bien, me maquillo un poco y el típico cambio de cosas de un bolso a otro.

Me hago algo rápido de desayuno, como algo de fruta y zumo, tomo el bolso, las llaves del coche y me dirijo hacia el hotel, al llegar directo a mi oficina, April aparece con un café del Starbucks, me pone al corriente de todo y hablamos de unos contratos, volver al trabajo para algunos es pesado, pero para mí está resultando una mañana bastante calmada, siento que podría irme semanas de vacaciones y no me necesitarían, April es estupenda en su trabajo, un tanto parlanchina pero eficiente.

Está por dar la 1pm y debo bajar a comer algo, pero pienso en cómo la mañana ya termino y aun no me llama, aunque quede como una acosadora, cuando den las 4pm quizás, o me espero una hora más, la llamare y será mi último intento con ella, me dispongo a llamar April para comer algo, pero ella entra con una mirada curiosa.

April: Iba a llamarte, pero preferí venir mejor yo, alguien en recepción pidió hablar contigo, como es costumbre se le pregunto si tiene cita, lo cual dijo tiene una cita abierta para cualquier hora contigo, bueno ella dijo tú se lo has dicho así.

Callie: ¡Dios! ¿Está aquí?

April: Si te refieres a la rubia que espera por ti abajo, pues sí.

Callie: ¿Cómo sabes que es Rubia?

April: Ana la de recepción dijo así, la señorita Arizona le busca, pregunte por su aspecto y dijo, rubia, ojos azules y muy guapa, tal cual tu tipo.

Callie: No sé qué hago aquí hablando contigo, iré a verle.

April: Bien, te dejo una mesa del restaurante ¿No?

Callie: Si por favor, April ¿Me veo mal?

April: Anda no la hagas esperar, te miras bien.

Me fui directo al elevador, estaba nerviosa y no podía creerlo, decidió venir en vez de llamarme, me sorprende pero a la vez estoy en cantada con ello, salgo al pasillo y camino a recepción, mi rubia estaba apoyada en la barra, bueno no es mi rubia, siempre luce tan guapa, lleva un top blanco con escote, bléiser celeste, jeans rotos y para darle un toque de color, zapatos azules, aun no me ha visto voy hacia ella, saca su móvil del bolso blanco.

"¡Hola! Perdona si te toco esperar mucho" dije amablemente, ella me miro y se notaba un poco intranquila, pero igual me sonrió "Te llamaría lo sé, pero preferí venir, espero eso no te moleste" dijo un poco rápido, me hizo gracia ya que pocas veces la noto nerviosa "En lo absoluto, me da gusto verte, aunque honestamente, espero estés aquí para comer conmigo y no solo traerme una respuesta" dije. "Pues pensé en que tenía un tiempo libre, podría venir y aceptar esa ridícula comida contigo, pero más temprano de lo que quizás querías" dijo, "Ven, vamos a comer en el restaurante, seguro ya tenemos una mesa lista" dije tomándole de la mano, al inicio sentí quiso soltarla, pero al entrar al restaurante note un pequeño apretón, así que no la solté.

April es un genio, me consiguió la mesa un tanto más alejada del resto de personas, no sentamos y le indique pidiera lo que gustara, teníamos la carta ahí frente nuestra, la mire observar con detenimiento en todo, yo tenía una idea de lo que quería, un momento luego el camarero se acercó, decidí pedir primero yo ya que ella tenía el ceño fruncido, creo aún no sabe que ordenar, luego de un minuto pidió algo, yo pedí el mejor vino para complementar nuestra orden, me sentía un poco incomoda, no sabía que decir, recordé ella dudaba de esta salida y mas que no quería hablar, ella rompió el silencio, creo al darse cuenta de que no sé qué decir "Me sorprendiste un poco hoy, sueles ir siempre tan formal para tu edad, vestidos, ropa elegante ¡Dios! Que la blusa de la última vez se miraba tan delicada" dijo con una sonrisa, ¡Espera! ¿Dijo algo de mi edad?

"¿Para mi edad has dicho? Pero si apenas cumpliré los 30 años" dije un poco irritada quizás, se echó a reír un tanto satisfecha ¿Pero qué le pasa hoy? esta como muy relajada de lo normal, era obvio que estaba un tanto cómoda "¡Gracias! Eso era lo que quería saber" dijo, como siempre haciendo sus típicas burlas, lo único que le interesaba saber era mi edad, que cabrona que es, me la ha sabido jugar "Y supongo que si yo te preguntara la tuya, me dirás que a una mujer no se le pregunta la edad ¿No?" dije seria, realmente tengo esa duda desde que la conozco. "Exactamente" me guiño un ojo, no era tan difícil adivinar su edad, estaba segura que no pasaba de los 23 años, pero decidí empujar solo un poco más "Sabes mi edad, mi nombre completo, joder si sabes hasta donde vivo y trabajo ¿Tan difícil es decir tu edad?" dije.

"Me agradas mucho, pero creo si digo mi edad en voz alta, puede que lo vean mal o vayas hasta prisión, ya sabes los menores de 21 no podemos beber alcohol, así que es mejor evitar ya que has pedido vino, eso trae alcohol" dijo, siento esto es un juego, porque me lo dijo en tono burlo como siempre habla, pero que pasa si tiene razón y no tiene ni los 21 años "¿Estas de broma? Venga Arizona no tienes menos de 21 años" dije, no le dio tiempo de decirme más, llegaron con nuestra comida, mientras el camarero servía el vino, ella me miraba con una sonrisa, cuando estaba por tomar la copa, la detuve con una mirada de molestia, le pedí al chico la retirara y nos trajera otra cosa que no llevara alcohol "Venga no te enfades, prometo la próxima, bueno si acaso hay próxima vez, tendré permitido el alcohol" dijo, estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ella, a eso ha venido hoy, para seguirse burlando hasta en plena luz del día "Basta vale, porque no podemos por una vez actuar como personas que se conocen de hace tiempo, que salen a comer y charlas, todo es un juego y una burla para ti" dije.

"Lo siento, no puedo actuar y ser contigo distinto, esto es lo que soy cada día, yo no salgo con clientes a comer, yo no me veo con nadie fuera de mi casa, lo hice una sola vez, mira lo que me gane, a ti" dijo, su rostro era serio, había venido hasta aquí por mí, estuvo relajada por un momento y ahora volvió a su actitud de siempre "Cumpliré 21 pronto ¿Satisfecha?" dijo con un tono de molestia, "Si, porque esos pequeños detalles o momentos distintos que tienes conmigo, los agradezco, sé que no es fácil para ti abrirte a la gente" dije en un tono suave, quería relajar el ambiente.

Ella se puso a comer, mejor dicho medio jugo con lo que tenía de frente, el silencio se había hecho incomodo, pero pensaba que si decía algo iba a dañar todo aún más "Tus ojos son azul claro, cuando te conocí llegue a pensar que eran grises" dije, "No eres la única que me lo dice, me tiende a pasar, pero en algún momento mi tono de ojos parecieran grises" dijo como más relajada, quizás porque ya deje de hacerle preguntas, realmente ha de odiar que lo hagan.

"Pues tienes unos ojos muy bonitos" ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? No era una mentira, ella me dio una leve sonrisa "Gracias, supongo" dijo poco convencida, siguió jugando con su comida, dio un trago a su bebida, me miro por un momento, pero luego note su vista se fue hacia la entrada del restaurante "Sabia que esto era un error" suspiro, parecía como si en lugar de hablar conmigo, se lo dijera así misma "¿Un error? ¿El qué?" dije, ahora si lucia realmente enfadada "Debo irme, tendría que habérmelo imaginado, que idiota" dijo, mientras colocaba la servilleta en la mesa y movía su asiento hacia atrás, se rio un poco, esa clase de risa nerviosa que sin más solo te sale, me miró fijamente "No tiene nada que ver contigo cielo" ahí estaba, esa palabra, cuando ella es demasiado profesional, usa esa palabra de cielo.

"¿Qué es lo que tendrías que haber imaginado?" arqueo la ceja como si tal le estuviera preguntando algo malo, levanto su mano para llamar la atención del camarero, ¡Dios! Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, ella se comenzaba a poner inquieta, eche un vistazo a la entrada, quizás podía entender que había visto que la puso así, lo único era una pareja de mediana edad que se dirigía al otro extremo del restaurante, la mujer era delgada, se nota que de clase alta, caminaba tiesa detrás de su marido.

Aparte de esa pareja no había nadie más entrando, realmente el restaurante no sé en qué momento se puso más vació de cuando nos sentamos, de repente aquella mujer lanzo una mirada a nuestra mesa, podía ver miedo o quizás ira en su mirada, pero termino sentándose en una mesa de espalda a nosotras, de repente note el camarero a su lado "¡Espera! He sido yo quien te ha invitado" dije un tanto acelerada, todo a mi alrededor sentía iba rápido "Déjalo, no es nada, teniendo en cuenta lo que vas a pagar, creo no has obtenido gran cosa "replico ella con firmeza, el camarero se estaba retirando y ella se puso en pie "Por favor, quédate y terminada de comer, lo siento mucho" dijo. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Y que se supone que haga yo ahora? Me puse de pie de un salto, esta mujer camina demasiado rápido, cuando íbamos llegando al lobbies le tome del brazo.

Se detuvo y me miro directamente "Por favor, quédate o me sentiré culpable de que te mueras ahora de hambre" me dio una de sus sonrisas forzadas "¿Qué significa todo esto?" mientras yo hacia la pregunta, ella se soltó y siguió caminando, yo le hice seña Ana la de recepción y entendió quería mi choche, trate de retenerle en la entrada por un momento "¿Por qué no me dices cual es el problema? ¿Qué pasa con esa mujer? ¿Quién es?" se detuvo bruscamente y en un tono muy molesto contesto "No es asunto tuyo, haces demasiadas preguntas, ese es tu gran problema, siempre me preguntas demasiadas cosas, eres muy curiosa de una vida que no tienes por qué saber".

"Puede que esto no es asunto mío, pero lo que sí es asunto mío, es que ahora estamos aquí afuera las dos gritándonos, cuando podríamos estar comiendo tranquilas, me merezco una explicación por lo menos, aunque según tu este asunto n tenga nada que ver conmigo" dije, me di cuenta que ella estaba bastante altera e inquieta por irse, seguramente yo no estaba ayudando mucho a que se calmara, los de seguridad del hotel solo me observaban sin acercarse mucho "Mira que eres… vale tienes razón, no es justo todo lo que está pasando y lo reconozco ¿Te siente mejor con ello?" de repente se había vuelto la mujer de esa noche, con actitud fría y de poco interés hacia las personas.

"¿Quieres ir a otro sitio y hablar más tranquilas?" le pregunte, "¡No! Ese era el error, mi error, no suelo salir ya te lo había dicho, cuando lo hago es porque necesito algo en casa o como anoche a correr un poco, desde hace mucho no tengo la necesidad de salir, bueno aunque en ocasiones salgo para conocer nuevas…" se calló y estoy segura que la palabra que no dijo era clientas. Miro hacia su alrededor y parecía buscando algo, "¿Buscas algo en concreto? ¿Tu coche quizás?" me miro con el ceño fruncido, luego se echó a reír en mi cara como una histérica "Yo no tengo coche" dijo.

"¿Me dejas llevarte en el mío? Digo ya está aquí, es ese el plateado" me arriesgue a preguntarle "¿Tu?" aparto la mirada de mi hacia el coche, levante la mano y el chico de la entrada me entrego las llaves, camine hacia él y le abrí la puerta, se lo pensó un poco y camino hacia mí, me sonrió con amabilidad "Que educada que te comportas" comento, por lo menos parecía empezaba a calmarse un poco, sin embargo, recordé estaríamos encerradas en un espacio pequeño y solas, así que si comenzaba a coquetear y ser ella misma, me pondría nerviosa y a su disposición de nuevo, ya que la proximidad física dentro del coche seria grande y la tensión sexual se notaría. Encendí el coche e inicie a manejar sin voltear a verla, pese que son pocas calles, siento será un camino que se sentirá eterno.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales y las imágenes ahí, para que vean un poco lo que se detalla, como la ropa.

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Tumblr: ste2204

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: MrsSanttosS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger

Comentarios:

"mientosz " Thank you for reading.

"Vanneqiz " Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer, siento que sufras mucho hahah

"Guest " Que bueno el problema se soluciono, espero la próxima actualización sea pronto, gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Resulta que estoy enferma, me quede en casa hoy por eso, no quería estar acostada así que escribí un capitulo, pensé podía hacerlo un poquito mas largo, pero francamente, me duele la cabeza, así que mejor lo dejo aquí y ustedes tienen un poco que leer, así ya luego sigo con otro, espero les guste aunque sea cortito.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Durante el camino solo pensaba en los besos de despedida que he dado en alguna cita, pero me preguntaba si hoy iría pasar algo así, al estar en su edificio me detuve, pero para poderme estacionar mejor, debía retroceder un poco, así que tuve que colocar mi brazo sobre su respaldar, ella no dijo nada durante el corto trayecto, así que cuando pensé ya estaba bien estacionada, coloque el freno de manos y me saque el cinturón, ella se aclaró la garganta "Creo debo explicarte algo" dijo, "No tienes nada que explicarme" le conteste tranquila. Quería mostrarle un poco de indiferencia ante la situación "Ya lo sé, pero aun así quiero dártela, como te he dicho antes, salgo muy poco, cuando lo hago es un bar de mujeres, pero nunca así en un lugar tan público, así que para empezar, jamás tendría que haber aceptado tu invitación" dijo, lo último ya en voz baja y mirándose las manos.

Por lo menos eso explicaba por qué había dudado tanto en decir que si, pensé era todo lo que diría, pero hablo una vez más "Pero eres tan terca y no aceptas un No a la primera, es irritante de hecho" oí su risa al final, esperaba ella saliera del coche, pero no se movió, no me atrevía a verla pero necesitaba tocarla, no sabía que hacer o que decir, así que solo dije lo primero en mi mente "Me gustaría besarte en este momento" dije, entonces sentí su movimiento, soltaba su cinturón y colocaba su mano sobre la mía "Pues hazlo" dijo.

Me rozo levemente la pierna, realmente ella me ponía como un coche en marcha, la atracción por ella era muy fuerte "¿Me creerías si te digo ese no es el motivo porque te invite a salir?" dije volviéndome hacia ella. "No, pero ya da igual" dijo, a mí no me da igual la verdad, sin embargo, su proximidad y buena disposición anularon por completo mi autocontrol, me incline sobre ella y busque su cuello con los labios, ella apoyo una mano en mi hombro y lo acaricio muy despacio, mientras saboreaba la textura sedosa de su piel, deslicé poco a poco mi mano hasta encontrar su pecho, ella gimió en voz baja, busque su boca y me di cuenta de que me estaba esperando, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y ella me abrazo, me hizo unirme más a ella, si todo dentro de ese incomodo auto, luego alejo un brazo y sentía que ella buscaba algo, claro la palanca del asiento pensé, así que deje de besarla de inmediato.

"No pretenderás… ¿Aquí?" dije un poco sofocada "¿Por qué no?" dijo tranquila, seguramente lo había hecho en aquella condición antes, pero yo no, me parecía la cosa más incómoda del mundo y no pensaba en probarlo ahora, aun notaba en los labios el calor de sus besos, sé que puede llegar a ser muy persuasiva y hacerme hacerlo ya aquí, así que me senté derecha en mi asiento "En serio, este no es el motivo por el cual te invite a salir" refunfuñe, "Eso ni tú te lo puedes creer" contesto.

Tenía razón, pero yo no estaba dispuesta admitir algo, en lugar de eso lo que trate fue averiguar más de ella "¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Por qué piensas que lo único que quieren es acostarse contigo?" no sabía a donde me llevarían mis preguntas, pero me servía para apartar cualquier pensamiento lujurioso de mi cabeza "Porque es la verdad, no me buscan para jugar a las cartas o contarme sus problemas, si no para follarles" pronuncio cada palabra con una calma y naturalidad espantosa, en ese caso, su afirmación me había dado una respuesta generalizada, por eso me resulto algo preocupante "Eres una mujer muy deseable, de eso no hay alguna duda" afirme, "Pero también posees otras cualidades" dije, lo cual parece hacerle mucha gracia, ya que soltó una pequeña risa "En serio ¿Cuáles?" dijo, me tomo por sorpresa, así que al durar unos segundos, ella hablo "¿Lo ves? A ti tampoco se te ocurre que sirva para algo más que sea, follar o dejarme follar" parecía satisfecha con lo que acaba de decir, ya que yo le estaba demostrando ella tenía razón.

"Relájate un poco, no te preocupes por nada, ya las palabras no me afectan" dijo, como para tranquilizarme, pero a mí que se exprese así de ella misma si me afecta, aun no tengo claro mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero no quiero ella piense solo sirve para eso, es joven, bonita y aún tiene una vida por delante, "Pero es que la verdad me gustaría preocuparme" le explique, soltó otra carcajada irónica, no sé si tomar todo a burla es su forma de protegerse, "¿Por qué?" me pregunto, en tono de desdén, "Porque considero vale la pena hacerlo" dije.

Ella esta vez no dijo nada y se quedó callada, tenía la vista hacia el frente, los silencios así suelen ser incomodos, pero dentro de un coche más, "¿Por qué haces esto?" pregunto, en realidad no sabía bien a que se refería, "¿Qué quieres decir?" dije, "Tú también me dejaras un día" dijo en voz baja, no supe que decirle, la verdad es que yo sabía tan poco de ella, casi nada de hecho, sentía que si la empujaba más para querer saber algo, podría arruinar cualquier acercamiento próximo, la vi apoyar la mano en la puerta del coche, iba a bajarse ya "¡Espera!" dije, me baje y rodee el coche, abriéndole la puerta y tendiéndole la mano, ella sonrió al verme "olvidaba eras muy educada, imagino quieres irte de regreso al trabajo" dijo.

La verdad es que no tenía pensado nada, estaba con ella y estaba viviendo el momento, olvide salí sin más del hotel, solo traigo mi móvil encima, se recostó sobre el coche y me miró fijamente, "Debo confesar que me gusta eso de ti, hacía tiempo no me trataban bien" su sonrisa parecía sincera, al igual que sus palabras, se paró recta y camino hacia mí, se inclinó y me susurro al oído "Ven conmigo a mi apartamento" se apartó para ver mi reacción "Venga que te creo, sé que no esperabas esto y no me invitaste a salir con alguna intención de terminar arriba" su dulzura al hablar, me hacía perder la mente, esta mujer cambia de actitud tan rápido.

Me aparte un segundo de ella, cerré el coche y active la alarma, cuando me gire ella ya estaba en la puerta de entrada del edificio, me tendió la mano como cosa rara en ella, caminamos hasta el elevador, subimos y marco su planta, cuando íbamos por la plata 5, ella se inclinó un poco dándome un sutil beso en la nuca, me gire a verla y puso sus labios sobre los míos, apenas un toque, paso su lengua y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar y hacer algo, el ding del elevador me indicaba estábamos en su piso, caminamos y ella saco la llave, con un gesto me indico que pasara, como siempre la sentí detrás mío, con la mano apoyada en mi hombro indicándome le diera el bléiser.

"Me gustaría cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo más cómodo, no te importa ¿Cierto? Puedes sentarte y servirte algo" dijo, fue como si de repente subieran muros entre nosotras, claro estaba de nuevo en su territorio, donde ella sentía tenía todo el poder, la chica dulce del elevador quedo ahí, su postura profesional había vuelto, "¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Está claro que tú haces lo que quieras, no te importa realmente lo que yo piense" replique, me observo como si no esperaba esta reacción de mí, la tome como con la guardia baja, puedo ver la confusión en su rostro "¿Prefieres que me quede como estoy?" pregunto, ¡Aquí estamos otra vez! En parte ese era el motivo de nuestros problemas, ella estaba dispuesta a obedecerme, pero claro está el otro problema soy yo, que no se lo pongo fácil o no soy como ella quisiera que fuera, al igual eso me hace pensar ella no es como yo quisiera que fuera, todo es un enredo.

La mire directo a los ojos, ella tenía razón en algo, sus ojos se le ven en este momento en un tono más gris, realmente es raro, pero la veo de pie a cabeza y se ve linda, no tiene que caminar en lencería o sin ropa para que yo admire eso "Bien, si así lo prefieres me quedo así, pero me saco el bléiser, serviré algo de tomar para ti" dijo, con un tono de resignación, camino y colgó el bléiser junto al mío, tiene un abdomen plano increíble, tiene un espectacular cuerpo que toda mujer envidiaría, regreso a sentarse a mi lado con una botella de vino, un Cabernet Sauvigon, pero solo una copa, asumo solo me la servirá a mi "Pues bien ¿Y ahora qué?" dijo, "Me gustaría mantener una conversación contigo" dije.

"Has dicho una conversación ¡Vaya!" dijo, estaba sentada a mi lado, parecía bastante relajada de hecho, se había sacado los zapatos y sentado con las piernas cruzadas. "¿Tan extraño es?" pregunte, su reacción me había puesto nerviosa, ya que tenía la costumbre de dudar siempre de todo lo que yo daba por sentado, "Un poco si" dijo por fin. "Lo cual nos lleva al tema de antes" hable en un tono alegre, aunque no lo esté realmente "¿Al tema de antes?" dijo, arrugando la frente.

"Así es, desde el principio tú has pensado esta cita es bastante rara, y al parecer en algún momento has pensado yo misma soy rara" me obsequio una sonrisa genuina, eso quería decir yo estaba en lo cierto "Tienes razón, en algún momento lo he pensado" contesto, bien pensé ya vamos por buen camino, "¿Por qué realmente crees te he invitado a salir?" definitivamente no quiere volver a ese tema, puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta "¡Oh por favor! No de nuevo a lo mismo ¿No te cansas?" suspiro, con cara de aburrimiento.

"Si, otra vez si ¿Dime porque?" dije sin piedad, suspiro de nuevo "¿Qué es lo que quieres oír?" por su tono de voz, adivine estaba dispuesta a decirme lo que fuera con tal de cambiar de tema "Algo convincente, pero verdadero" dije. "¡Madre mía! Que terquedad la tuya ¿No tienes algún otro deseo? ¿Alguno que yo si pueda cumplir?" dijo con risa sarcástica, se inclinó un poco hacia mí, ese escote ¡Dios! Intenta distraerme "Se lo que haces, si das otro paso me marcho, lo digo en serio, aunque a lo mejor es lo que deseas, que me largue ¿Cierto? Pero si no es así, quédate quieta y en donde estabas" lo dije en un tono firme, que vea hablo muy en serio, en la Universidad en teoría de la comunicación, no me enseñaron como enfrentar estas situaciones.

"Muy bien como quieras, pero así no vamos a llegar a nada" acepto, bien una pequeña victoria para mí, "Me gustaría conocerte, saber más de ti ¿Dónde está lo malo en eso?" empecé a decir, aunque con voz entrecortada, sin embargo, no contesto y no me dejo decirle algo más "No tengo nada interesante que decir" dijo, bien me doy por vencida, es un hecho que ella es bien cerrada con su vida, no soy yo quien la hará pensar distinto, tomo la copa de vino y me la tomo, ella esta quieta solo observándome, cuando me inclino a poner la copa en la mesa, sin más la escuche hablar "¿Tienes novia? ¿Algún ligue?" su pregunta me descoloco un poco, así de repente la soltó.

Me limite a mirarla sin responder ¿Cómo podría pensar algo así?, "¿Te parece una pregunta sin sentido? lo pregunte porque, la mayoría de mi clientas son casadas" me quede perpleja, de no querer hablar, suelta esta información sin más, estoy comenzando a entender que ella habla lo que quiere, pero sobre todo cuando menos lo esperas "Yo pensé que eran lesbianas que buscaban…" no me dejo terminar "Bueno, eso es lo que son, si se les puede llamar de esa forma, aunque por supuesto jamás escucharas alguna admitirlo en público, las más atrevida se definen como bisexuales, pero ni esas dirían frecuentan una prostituta, para satisfacerlas, ya que sus maridos no pueden o las ignoran, en su mayoría son mujeres de mediana edad, que solo sirven para eventos sociales" lo dijo con cierto desde, la verdad todo lo que acaba de soltar no le ha molestado decirlo, lo ve como poco importante.

"No era necesario me contaras todo eso, siento meterme tanto" dije, un poco avergonzada por mi propia curiosidad "Ah no me molesta, no te preocupes" parecía tranquila, cogió lo que quedaba en mi copa y lo tomo "Lo siento, pero igual supongo, que en algún momento tu disfrutaras de todo ello" ¡Mierda! Que he dicho, quería morderme la lengua en ese momento, la mirada que me dio fue de muerte, trataba de decir algo agradable según mi mente, pero mi boca metió la pata "¿Tú crees que yo…? Creo te has formado una idea un tanto equivocada de lo que hago, yo no obtento satisfacción alguna de mi trabajo, en ocasiones ni me preocupo por quitarme la ropa, tú me viste la otra noche que has venido, estaba vestida y así pase todo el rato, es más el ultimo orgasmo que tuve, me lo has dado tu cuando te conocí y antes de eso, ya había pasado un buen tiempo de no experimentar algo parecido" confirmado, la he cagado y a lo grande "Yo… no quería decir.. Lo siento mucho" tartamudee y me movía lo más torpe posible, sabia no había hecho nada bueno.

"No tienes por qué disculparte, pero esa es la verdad, cuando te lo haces con diez mujeres seguido, no te queda muchas ganas para tener placer uno mismo" me he quedado en shock, bien Callie esto era lo que querías, insistí tanto por saber que el resultado no me está gustando "¿Diez?" solo de pensarlo me quede sin habla "Bueno, todos los días no, pero hay días que si" se echó a reír, cuando se dio cuenta yo estaba en blanco y muy sorprendida "Me parece que tu ni en tus peores pesadillas, serias capaz de imaginarte una jornada así ¿Verdad?" de repente se tranquilizó "Bueno, creo por hoy has tenido suficiente, en ocasiones es mejor no saber nada Callie, pero tú eres muy terca y tus preguntas, francamente me vuelven loca, pero creo es momento de que te vayas".

Mientras se ponía en pie, yo pensaba que no quería irme, pero tampoco se me estaba dando opción, me levante y cogí mi bléiser "Bueno creo mi invitación no ha sido una gran idea, bueno igual tú has pagado" dije, ella negó con la cabeza "¡Oh no! Yo no diría eso, por lo general mis clientas ni siquiera me saludan por la calle, la verdad es que yo me comporto como si no las hubiera visto en mi vida, así que tú eres un paso adelante" vaya golpe tan bajo me ha dado, así era como ella me miraba a mí, como un paso adelante en calidad de clienta, me miro un tanto aturdida y se acercó un poco a mí.

"Disculpa" dijo "No quería decir eso" me puso la mano debajo la barbilla y me obligo suave a levantar la cara "Es que paso muy poco tiempo con gente que…" como era incapaz de decirlo en voz alta, me beso, ese idioma sí que lo dominaba a la perfección. El beso que me dio era muy prudente, pues se suponía era solo de despedida, se apartó de mí y dio un paso hacia atrás ¿Había llegado el momento de irse? Suspire de nuevo. "Te admiro, siempre logras conservar la calma" dije en un susurro "No es verdad" de repente, se volvió muy audaz, se plantó de nuevo en frente a mí y me volvió a besar, esta vez en serio "Quiero que te quedes" me susurro al oído.

En un momento me excito de tal forma, que desde luego no se me ocurrió que contestar, quería quedarme pero aun así vacile, si me quedaba y sería peor que la última vez que estuve aquí "Solo si tú quieres, claro está" añadió, " Me quiero quedar" reconocí, "Vuelvo en seguida" dijo, me senté en el sofá, un poco tensa, me puse a pensar en todo esto que siento por ella, quizás yo si me estaba enamorado de ella, no era solo una locura u obsesión, pero luego estaba que no lograba entenderla, pero tenía claro algo, no pensaba abandonarla tan fácil iba a intentar de todo, hasta poder acercarme más y que confiara aunque fuera solo un poco.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales y las imágenes ahí, para que vean un poco lo que se detalla, como la ropa.

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Tumblr: ste2204

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: MrsSanttosS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger

Comentarios:

"mientosz " You are absolutely right, both are stubborn! I hope you like the new chapter, thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos.! Siento haber durado mucho en publicar, pero tuve días ocupados, en especial porque he pintado mi habitación, así que era sacar cosas, pintar y luego arreglar, días cansados, por ello no tenia tiempo para escribir, menos que pase dos semanas enferma, en ocasiones quiero cumplir con ustedes y publicar seguido, pero tanto en temas de mi salud, como el tema de la Universidad y de algo que pueda salir sin previo aviso, puede ocasionar que yo no haga publicaciones, ya que no tengo el tiempo para ello.

Espero que por el momento, la historia les vaya gustando, voy lento porque no creo deba correr mucho con la historia, aunque en ocasiones me pierda, saben bien que inconclusa no quedaría, yo pese a todo siempre las terminare, pero en el caso de esta historia aun falta, sin mas espero este corto capitulo, les guste y ya ire trabajando el próximo, gracias por su apoyo, dejar comentarios, porque son siempre bienvenidos.

* * *

Capítulo 7.

Cuando regreso de la habitación, llevaba puesta una bata, igual de corta que la de aquella ocasión, la diferencia es que esta es de encaje y color crema, se sentó junto a mí en el sofá y me sonrió de forma bastante sensual, olía a algo distinto, una fragancia no muy fuerte pero si agradable "¿Qué es?" le pregunte. Mientras yo me acurrucaba un poco en ella, me pareció extraño ella me lo permitiera "Es mi perfume, me lo preparan en Los Ángeles" contesto, "¿En Los Ángeles?" pregunte, sentándome en una posición frente a ella.

"Así es, una señora muy amable se dedica hacer esto, a veces cojo un avión y me voy a Los Ángeles, cuando quiero estar sola, así que cuando estoy ahí y veo necesitare uno nuevo, le voy a buscar a ella, ven aquí" me susurro. Se inclinó sobre mí y las dos nos dejamos caer en el sofá "¿Qué lleva tu perfume?" pregunte, un poco atontada, "Es un secreto" no estaba dispuesta a dar más información, "Si quieres seducirme, no necesitas de una fragancia como esta, estoy loca ya por ti" dije, aun aturdida. "Ya lo sé, pero así es mucho mejor" me acariciaba muy despacio.

Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, su boca en mi cuello, me sentía muy excitada y esos movimientos me torturaban al mismo tiempo, el sofá de un momento a otro me parecía muy estrecho, de alguna manera ella noto mi incomodidad, entre beso y beso, me dio una sonrisa y se inclinó a un botón en la pared al lado del sofá, aquella cosa se inició a mover y sentía como se iba haciendo más ancho, ¡Vaya! Es que es sofá cama, la verdad no me esperaba esto se fuera a estirar, ella siguió besándome donde podía "¡Cielos!" jadee, casi sin habla. "Aja, ahí es donde vas a llegar muy pronto, espero".

Sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo, me retorcía del placer, menos mal que el sofá ahora si era lo bastante grande, me desnudo con tal habilidad, lo único que la detuvo unos segundos fue el cinturón, la rodee con los brazos y la atraje hacia mí, esta cercanía y estos besos son distintos, no suele tener esta actitud siempre, al cabo de un rato soltó el nudo de su bata, iba totalmente desnuda debajo de ella, la verdad no me sorprende. Acaricie sus pechos y su piel, como si fueran los míos, solo que con mucha más pasión "Es Maravilloso" dije, entre gemidos, ella seguía sobre mí y me tapaba con su adorable cuerpo, como si fuera una manta cálida y suave.

Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la altura de mi boca y me beso, "Si, así debes de sentir, todo maravilloso hoy, quiero sea algo distinto" me beso, cada vez está más excitad, me costaba un gran esfuerzo respirar y sin embargo, lo único que quería era que me abrasara. Muy despacio y con mucho cuidado, se alejó de mi boca "¡Oh, no!" proteste, aunque débilmente, ella se acercó a mi oreja y me beso "Solo tengo una lengua, cariño" me susurro, en un tono muy sensual, después empezó a descender por mi cuerpo, tan despacio que me parecía una tortura, de repente algo me golpeo los sentidos, ella me ha llamado ¿Cariño? Será que se confundió o algo, porque antes de eso ella solo me llamaba Cielo, seguramente para ella esas palabras no son nada, se lo ha de decir a todas.

Me erguí un poco y gemí en voz alta, se adueñó completamente de mí y yo me sentí incapaz de aguatar más, "Por favor, no puedo más…" dije, ella siguió acariciándome y besándome en distintos sitios al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo lo hace me preguntaba? Se llevó la boca directo a mi coño, movía esa lengua muy bien, ¡Dios! Siento venirme, ella pega su boca mi clítoris y chupa, sin más siento sus dedos, entro con 3 dedos en mí, yo solté un gemido y la sentía moverse, su lengua en mi clítoris y sus dedos dentro, me harían explotar muy rápido, el placer invadía todo mi cuerpo, esa sensación tan fuerte se adueñaba de mí, no podía detenerme más, así que me corrí, mi cuerpo se agitaba y yo me entregaba completa a ella, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, con los ojos entrecerrados, mire que me observaba y no podía en ese momento definir su mirada.

Me desperté con la mente llena de pensamientos agradables, me ardían los pechos y entre las piernas seguía notando palpitaciones, me di vuelta en el sofá y estire un poco el cuerpo, estaba sola, desnuda obviamente pero al parecer ella coloco una manta encima, de cierta manera sé que me hubiese gustado despertar con ella al lado, note mi ropa estaba puesta a un lado, mis zapatos también. La ventana estaba abierta, pude notar estaba oscuro, así que asumo es de noche ya, un pequeño ruido llamo mi atención, ella estaba en la cocina de espalda, no ha notado que desperté, así que tome mi ropa interior y me lo puse, luego el pantalón, pero no está mi camisa, al ponerme de pie y caminar hacia donde estaba, note que lo que ella llevaba encima era mi camisa de botones.

Cuando noto mi presencia cerca, me sonrió dulcemente, yo me senté en los asientos altos de su desayunador "Hola" dijo, con una voz suave y tranquila que pocas veces tiene, aunque creo haberle escuchado ese tono algunas veces en la cama. "Creo tu llevas puesto algo que yo no encontraba" dije, ella se puso a reír mientras me colocaba un vaso de jugo en frente "Es cómoda, me cubre y solo la tome prestada un momento ¿Piensas quedarte?" pregunto, la verdad no esperaba esa pregunta, quiero quedarme, pero debo estar a temprana hora en el hotel, mañana tengo una junta importante, tomo el jugo y suspiro al pensar realmente no puedo, "Me sorprende tu pregunta, estaría encantada de quedarme, pero debo estar a primera hora en la mañana en el Hotel" dije.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, al parecer lo entiende bien, "Has comido poco antes, podría hacer algo, no creo el jugo te llene de fuerza, así que dime ¿Quieres algo más?" me pregunto, convertida en la anfitriona perfecta, "Si, a ti" dije, sin mala intención alguna, ella bajo la vista ¿Me he pasado? Pensé, pero entonces note algo en su cara "¡Te has ruborizado!" estaba tan sorprendida que se me escapo decirlo.

"Si ¿Es que no puedo?" se había puesto ligeramente a la defensiva, subiendo la cabeza y dándome una mirada, definitivamente su humor cambia con facilidad, "¡Si, claro que sí! Es solo que me resulta…. Encantador" dije, tratando de reparar mi error, sonrió un poco más relajada, se notaba al bajar un poco los hombros "Hacia mucho tiempo que no me decían algo así" confeso, con dulzura.

Al no pedirle nada, tomo un vaso de agua y se sentó en la otra silla al lado mío, me gire un poco para estar más de frente, me incline apoyando mis manos en sus piernas, ella solo me observaba sin moverse "Me gustaría besarte en la nuca, aun puedo sentir ese olor en ti, pero estas un poco alejada" le susurre, en un tono más romántico, suspiro y se inclinó un poco más, lo primero que toque fueron su labios, preferí bajarme de la silla y estar de pie, ya tenía mis manos en sus piernas, así que todo lo que hice fue separarlas y meterme en ellas, profundizar el beso y por fin llegar a su nuca, sentía su olor, ella inclino un poco la cabeza dándome mejor acceso, le besaba con delicadeza.

Cuando me separe de ella y junte mi frente a la de ella, recordé llevaba mi camisa, me separe y la observe, le quedaba un poco grande, pero se miraba tierna, yo sonreí y ella se puso seria "¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?" dijo, yo le coloque un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja "Te ves tierna con mi camisa, lo cual me recuerda sigo en sostén frente a ti, eso me dio un poco de risa" dije. "Me gusta tu ropa, imagino que por trabajar en el Hotel, siempre vas tan formal, ya sabes, bléiser, blusas de seda, pantalones de vestir, vestidos elegantes, en fin, lo que quiero decir es que no siempre tienes que ir así, en ocasiones puedes llevar jeans ajustados y esas blusas elegantes y con buenos tacones, seguirás igual de guapa" dijo, pero lo que llamo mi atención, es que hablaba muy relajada y esa sonrisa que sus hoyuelos estallaban, "Imagino que es una costumbre, mi madre viste muy elegante siempre, es abogada y me acostumbre a verla siempre así que pensé era lo normal, pero tomare en cuenta tu consejo, aunque ir en jeans rotos y eso creo no tengo edad ya, con blusas muy abiertas, incluso atreverme usar un falda corta o short, a menos que este en la playa" dije, en tono divertido y disfrutando de una plática normal.

"Si mal no recuerdo dijiste apenas cumplirás 30 años, aun puedes usar lo que quieras y no se verá mal, no tienes 45 años, quizás para ese momento que lleves short y medio pecho de fuera puede que no se vea bien, pero aun eres joven Callie, como para ir muy seria, si es por ejemplo una reunión, entiendo vayas elegante y bien vestida, tienes una imagen, pero para tu día a día no creo debas ir tan formal" dijo, se notaba muy convencida y concentrada en el tema, "Sabes, es la primera conversación como dos personas normales, de esas que se conocen de hace tiempo y se dan consejos de moda" dije, ella me dio una leve sonrisa "Aparte tienes un estupendo cuerpo, no está mal resaltarlo un poco" su tono era pícaro, pasaba su mano por mi abdomen, no era tan plano como el de ella, pero estaba algo definido, mis horas en el gimnasio ha funcionado un poco.

"Tú también estas guapa ¿Hablabas en serio con tu edad?" pregunte, me miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, "¿Por qué mentiría? De hecho cumplo muy pronto, iniciando el otro mes, cosa que falta poco" dijo, ella conmigo siempre ha sido algo abierta, aunque su trabajo no me guste, he visto como ha sido sincera en algunos aspectos de su vida, que tonta que soy, realmente no tiene por qué mentir con su edad.

"¿Alguna de esas mujeres te hacen preguntas? Quiero decir, ¿Nunca te preguntan…?" pregunte, siento que soy la única con interés de conocerla más, se echó a reír con desde, se levantó y camino hacia la ventana, siempre hace eso, alejarse y mirar por la ventana, "Claro que sí, pero la verdad es que no les interesa saberlo, solo preguntan al inicio, como pequeña curiosidad" dijo, "¿Tu no hablas mucho con ellas?" dije, "No, por supuesto que no lo hago, ninguna prostituta lo hace, ellas saben a qué vienen al igual que yo, no tenemos por qué tener una conversación" dijo un tanto irritada, así que ese era el motivo por el cual nosotras podemos hablar, debido que yo no la veo como una prostituta, yo si tengo interés por ella, no solo curiosidad, me encogí de hombros en un gesto de resignación.

"Siento incomodarte, es que no entiendo, me resulta extraño que sean así, después de todo son mujeres, no te dicen nunca algo un tanto… ¿Alentador quizás?" concluí vagamente, "Ah, sí claro, eso sí lo hacen" se echó a reír con mucha amargura, "¿Pero qué?" pregunte, "¿Qué me dicen? Pues bueno en ocasiones dicen Eres muy buena" me observo para ver mi reacción, yo la miraba a ella sin entender y me respondió en consecuencia. "¿Te parece que no está bien?" dio unos pasos más hacia mí, cruzo los brazos y me devolvió la mirada "¿Quieres oír más cosas?" pregunto, en realidad no quería, pero estaba claro que se trataba de una pregunta retórica.

"A veces me dicen He disfrutado muchísimo contigo" no quería seguirla escuchando, porque siempre al final terminamos así, sé que es mi culpa por siempre decir algo o preguntar cosas que a ella no le agradan, termina diciendo cosas que la verdad yo no soporto, pensar todo lo que ella tiene que pasar no es agradable, así que esta parece ser nuestra historia, terminar discutiendo y yo saliendo de su casa sin más. Sin embargo, ahora que había empezado hablar no aprecia iba a callar "A veces hacen comparaciones y me dicen cosas como Tú follas mejor, o me meten mano entre las piernas a la hora de pagar y dicen Eres muy caliente…" no soporto más esto, "¡Basta!" ella siguió contemplándome con frialdad.

"Pues eso no es nada ¿Te parece bastante alentador?" dijo, "¡Dios mío! Son mujeres" conteste, "Si, lo son, pero me pagan y esperan divertirse un poco" me hablaba con tanta amargura, que sus palabras me producían casi un dolor físico, poco a poco empecé a entender, tantas humillaciones y desprecio que ha pasado ¿Cuánto tiempo ha soportado esto? En realidad, daba ya lo mismo, por lo menos yo no habría aguantado ni una sola vez y seguramente no habría podido si quisiera, de ahí era donde procedía su insensibilidad y su indiferencia, ahora había vuelto a encerrarse en sí misma.

Todo era culpa de las otras mujeres, la rabia me asalto con tanta violencia que sentía ganas de vomitar, pero entonces note un frio en mi interior, no era culpa de ellas, era culpa mía, yo le había preguntado así que yo no era mejor que ellas, sino todo lo contrario, era la peor de todas, pues ella había confiado en mí, al menos hasta cierto punto. Podría haberme esforzado en no hacerle más daño, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde, lo único que podía hacer era marcharme.

Tenía miedo de dejarla sola, pero tenía que irme, quedarme servía solo para seguir recordándole el dolor y los insultos, "Tengo que irme" dije, la mire pero ella tenía la vista hacia otro lado, ni conseguí que se despidiera de mí, ni fui capaz de decirle nada más, recordaba ella llevaba mi camisa puesta, pero decidí hacer caso omiso a ello, tome mi bléiser, el móvil y las llaves del coche que deje en la mesa de la entrada, me dirigí a la puerta cuando abrí me gire a verla y ella seguía en el mismo lugar, no me miro y yo cerré la puerta después de salir.

Medio con los brazos cruzado me tape un poco al llegar hasta el coche, maneje rápido a mi casa, lo único que quería y necesitaba era un buen baño, así que subí directo a mi habitación, me desnude y me metí en la tina con agua caliente para relajarme, estuve un tiempo y tratando de entenderla más, ella estaba en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, no sé en qué momento inicie a llorar, hasta que sentía las lágrimas rodar por mi rostro, me sentía frustrada por la situación. Salí y me seque, busque un pijama, solo quería dormir y estar un poco descansada para la reunión de mañana, será en el Hotel, pero son proyectos nuevos, mañana espero sea otro día, también espero no haber echado a perder todo con Arizona, poder volver a verle.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales y las imágenes ahí, para que vean un poco lo que se detalla, como la ropa.

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Tumblr: ste2204

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: MrsSanttosS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! siento este tiempo de retiro, tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza actualmente, problemas, decisiones, en fin muchas cosas a considerar, cosas que no me dejaron por un largo tiempo escribir, la ultima semana fue peor que todo el tiempo anterior, pero bueno aquí estoy dejandoles la siguiente actualización, la historia esta teniendo atrasos debido a mi estado de animo, que no es el mejor por ahora, hare mi mayor esfuerzo por seguir actualizando, espero el capitulo les guste un poco. Garcia por su apoyo.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Los siguientes días fueron una rutina constante, iba a trabajar, me reunía con unas personas, volvía a casa, volvía al trabajo y le daba seguimiento a un proyecto, volvía a casa a dormir, así durante dos semanas, aunque dormir no es la palabra correcta, para poder describir las largas horas que pasaba dando vueltas en la cama, tampoco podría decir que fueron noche inolvidables. Después de pasar un tiempo de esa forma, mi aspecto era el de un fantasma andante, luego de la primera semana, April me preguntaba que pasaba, yo no me sentía bien para decirle necesitaba ver Arizona, porque se ella me preguntaría por que no la busco, cosa que deseaba hacer cada día, pero al mismo tiempo no me atrevía a buscarla.

En la siguiente semana ya no era solo April preocupada, Alex que poco le interesa la vida privada de otros, también me pregunto qué pasaba, en ocasiones me aconsejaban irme a casa y descansar, pero lo mío no era cansancio físico, así que empecé a pasear por la ciudad, algunas veces me baje en un parque y caminaba un poco, pero miraba a esas felices parejas y el recuerdo de ella volvía a mi mente, otros días me iba a ver tiendas, aunque veía los escaparates no sería capaz de decir realmente que era lo que miraba.

Durante la tercera semana un día viernes, termine un papeleo y decidí salir temprano del hotel, debido el tipo de reuniones que tuve, vestía formal, llevaba un vestido negro, cuello en V y un corte en el muslo izquierdo, me gustaba mucho y no lo había usado, un pequeño cinturón con el centro dorado, cartera negra, zapatos rojos, cabello suelto y maquillaje sencillo. Me apetecía un café, pero no quería estar más tiempo en el hotel, así que me busque un Starbucks, cercano al hotel, al llegar di mi orden y me senté un rato en una de las mesas que la vista daba a la calle de enfrente, es una pequeña tienda de alimento y bebidas.

Estuve quizás unos 10 min, cuando una rubia llamo mi atención, me lleve un pequeño sobresalto al reconocerla, iba de los más tranquila caminando sobre la otra calle, desde donde estaba sentada podía verle perfectamente, pero al llegar a la esquina doblo hacia la derecha así que la perdí de vista, me levante y corrí un poco, al llegar a la esquina no podía verla ya, pensaba en donde se había metido, pero cuando veo la calle de enfrente hay un supermercado y alcanzó a verla entrar. Por supuesto, ella no iba a tiendas pequeñas donde el trato es personal, los supermercados le proporcionan el anonimato que necesita.

Crucé la calle y entre al supermercado, lo se pensaran soy una acosadora, pero quiero hablar con ella, así que esto podría parecer una casualidad, cosa que es así la verdad yo la encontré por casualidad, no la miraba así que con cuidado fui por los pasillos, me detuve cuando la mire en el pasillo de delicatesen, observe como colocaba dos botellas de champán en su carrito, la seguí un poco y espero no se dé cuenta de mi presencia, colocó unas cosas más y la vi dirigirse a la caja, habían dos personas delante de ella, no sabía qué hacer, si tomar cualquier cosa y coincidir en la caja con ella o salir antes de ser vista.

Decidí la segunda, con cautela salí del supermercado y me dirigí al Starbucks, con la esperanza ella vuelva por donde vino, así no parecería una acosadora si no una mujer que sale de tomar un café, camine a toda prisa y me alegro que fuera relativamente una calle lo que había de diferencia, entre y pensé en pedir algo pero habían 4 personas no me daría tiempo de pedir y salir, posiblemente ella ya hubiese pagado.

Unos minutos después la veo doblar en la esquina y me emociona saber que tome la decisión correcta, la veo y parece una chica normal, con el cabello recogido y lentes de sol, una camisa de botones celeste mangas largas, pero las lleva recogidas, falda Jeans, cartera negra y zapatos bajos negros, se ve tiene preciosas piernas. Trae las bolsas en las manos y la ella decide cruzar, así que me queda perfecto el momento de tropezar con ella porque voy saliendo, justo en lo que salgo no medí realmente las distancias, así que tropecé con ella, ¡Dios! seré bruta.

Inmediatamente recordé el champán e intente sujetar las bolsas, de hecho ambas cogimos fuertes las bolsas antes de que pudiesen tocar el suelo, fue en ese momento que ella me reconoció, ya que nuestras manos medio se tocaron y ella levantó la vista. "Gracias Señora" me dijo perpleja, o sea vamos a jugar a que no me conoce, me da el trato que le daría a sus clientes en la calle, pero no le será tan fácil librarse de mí. "De nada" conteste sonriente "¿Cómo estás?" Pregunte, en ese momento se incorporó, pero de golpe se detuvo y quedo medió agachada "Ese movimiento es malísimo para la espalda" comente amablemente.

Finalmente se incorporó totalmente y me miró como si estuviera nerviosa "Eres médico y yo no lo sabía" dijo, al inicio no entendí, pero luego recordé lo que había dicho antes de la espalda, "No soy médico, pero mis dos mejores amigos si, estudie todo lo relacionado con finanzas, así poder trabajar administrativamente, lo último que hice fue sacar una maestría en marketing, más que todo por el interés de un nuevo proyecto" conteste con una sonrisa y bastante calmada, ella solo me observó con atención, como no dijo nada volví hablar. "Asumo vas camino a tu casa, pero si me permites puedo llevarte, mi coche está aparcado justo ahí, ya lo conoces" dije con entusiasmo, ella parecía muy nerviosa y decidí aquella era mi oportunidad, por tanto actúe "¿Vienes?" Pregunte en un tono tranquilo.

Acepto y echó a caminar justo detrás de mí, le abrí la puerta espere se acomodara y colocará las bolsas en sus piernas, cerré la puerta y me fui a mi lado, encendí el coche y maneje tranquilamente, al pasar en la calle del hotel sabía que estaba cerca de mi propia casa, así que pensé porque no llevarla, "Sabes que vivo cerca, porque no te invito a un café, claro si quieres" le dije, voltee a mirarla y ella solo contesto con la cabeza que sí, ya en la calle de mi casa tome un pequeño control, al ponerme frente a la entrada de coches presioné el control y las puertas se abrieron. Generalmente por las cámaras el de seguridad se fija si la placa pertenece alguno que viva en el edificio, pero en mi caso como en el de Alex y April, tenemos estos pequeños controles para abrir nosotros mismos.

Dejo el coche en el lugar de siempre, me salgo y cuando voy ayudarle ella ya abrió la puerta, así que le tendí la mano para ayudarla y acepto, estaba muy callada y eso es raro en ella, camino detrás mío hasta el ascensor "Solo debo colocar el código para mí planta" dije, ella ni se inmutó. Era un poco incómodo dentro del ascensor, porque ella no decía nada y yo no sabía que decir tampoco, además es la primera vez que traigo una mujer a mi casa, algo que me parece privado y que no comparto.

Al llegar veo la cara de shock de ella, como imaginaran estamos directo en mi departamento, yo no tengo puerta ni pasillo, el ascensor abre directamente aquí, solo sube quien tenga el código, es decir Alex y April, cuando viene alguien por trabajo o algún amigo hasta mi familia, el de seguridad sube con ellos. Le hago seña con la mano de que puede avanzar y ella titubea un poco pero camina, la vista que tengo no es el frente si no la parte trasera del edificio, la cual es una mejor vista de NY desde el Penthouse, a la izquierda están las escaleras, al lado de ello la cocina, cerca la mesa que poco uso para cenar o comer realmente en ella, uso la barra de la cocina. Hacia la derecha está mi pequeña sala, por el pasillo, se va a la pequeña sala de reunión que tengo y el gym en casa, eso prácticamente es mi planta baja, en el centro que es lo primero que se ve al entrar es el piano de cola negro, toda mi casa está decorada en blanco y negro.

Lo que vendría siendo el balcón es la piscina, con unos pequeños asiento, una mesa al aire libre y el asador, cosas básicas que necesito y están bien, cerca de las puertas del balcón está el mini bar. El segundo piso es básicamente 3 habitaciones de invitados y la mía, serían 4 de invitados, pero lo tome también, así poder tener el closet que quería y el baño. Pero volviendo a la chica que tengo al lado, seguramente esto aún la tiene perpleja, pues la veía que observaba todo a su alrededor, " Vamos un momento a la cocina, hacia la izquierda" le dije.

Camino por delante y yo la seguí cuidadosamente "Siéntate por favor, sé que te ofrecí un café, pero mejor me dices que prefieres tomar, no querría imponerte algo" dije, ella como que se lo pensó, estaba sentada ahí un poco insegura creo de que hacer, había apoyado la bolsa en la barra, porque si, aún las trae con ella, "Preferiría té helado si no te importa" contesto, "En lo absoluto, ya te lo sirvo" sonreí y esperaba ella se le fuera un poco el nerviosismo.

Empezaba a preocuparme un poco, estaba muy serena y pensaba cuando actuará como ella misma, algo tendría que hacerla reaccionar, coloque el vaso frente a ella y tome la bolsa "Será mejor si te pongo el champán en la nevera ¿no crees?" Le pregunte, en tono de complicidad. ¡Mierda! No se supone que sepa que hay en la bolsa, la veo fruncir el ceño y exacto eso fue lo que la hizo reaccionar "¿Champán?" Dijo, "¿Cómo sabes que he comprado champán?" Mientras me observaba, en sus ojos apareció un poco más de vida, trate de quitarle importancia al tema " He mirado en la bolsa" dije inocentemente, "No, no has mirado" replicó con firmeza.

Después de todo tan distraída no es, no me iba a quedar más remedio que confesar, si decidía levantarse y marcharse, yo no podría hacer nada para impedírselo, "Vale, te he visto en el supermercado" dije, "Pero yo no te he visto a ti" contesto, su rostro se endureció como si se hubiera convertido en una máscara, "Me estabas espiando" concluyo, en un tono glacial.

¡Dios! Así nunca se abrirá a mí, "Ha sido una casualidad, de verdad" dije, como una disculpa "Yo estaba sentada tomando un café, te he visto cruzar la calle y luego te mire entrar en el supermercado…" ella me cortó "Y me has seguido" termino muy seria. A mí me estaba costando mantener la calma "Vale, pues si" estalle, "¡Quería volver a verte! ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?" dije, "Podrías haberme llamado" sugirió, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, "¿Para pedirte una cita?" ¡Oh no, otra vez no! ¿Por qué me resultaba difícil mantener la boca cerrada? "Por ejemplo" dijo.

Ella estaba calmada, no se dejó provocar en lo absoluto, camine hacia el balcón necesitaba un poco de aire, me senté en las sillas que tengo para tomar el sol, estuve quizás solo unos segundos sola, ella se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, la observe y seguía serena, puedo ver como esta chica suele esconderse tras un muro y no deja que nadie llegue hasta ella. "Yo…" te quiero, termine mentalmente la frase.

Me acerque a ella, me incline y la bese, ella entreabrió de inmediato los labios y me permitió besarla, fue una sensación espantosa y supuse que era así como se comportaba cuando sus clientas querían besarla, me aparte y me incorpore, "Esto lo podías haber conseguido igualmente" dijo, sin ningún entusiasmo "No hacía falta me tendieras una emboscada en la calle" me hervía la sangre, ella puede ser tan fría cuando quiere, me fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua, necesitaba calmarme y poner espacio entre las dos, mientras pensaba que lo he hecho todo mal, he tratado de conocerla y me empeñe en que podría hacerlo, pero ella no quiere un trato conmigo, que no sea más que ella una prostituta y yo su clienta, así que no me quedaba más remedio que acudir a ella como clienta, en el caso que quisiera seguir viéndola.

Permanecí de pie un instante dándole la espalda, me apoye un momento en la cocina y tome un poco de aire, me gire y ella estaba sentada en el banco del piano "¿Tocas?" pregunto, al parecer noto la miraba, "No muy bien, pero en ocasiones me siento ahí y solo lo intento lo mejor que pueda, puede que no lo haga bien, pero en ocasiones necesitas hacer algo distinto, la música me relaja" conteste, abrió la tapa e inicio a tocar la teclas, yo la mire con cierta confusión, luego de un momento comenzó a tener ritmo lo que hacía, ella sabía tocar el piano, camine hacia ella y silenciosamente sin distraerla me senté a su lado, miraba como sus hermosas manos jugaban en las teclas, la armonía y la paz en mi casa era única, solo se escuchaba el piano sonar, luego de un momento termino y cerro la tapa "Hacia algunos años no lo hacía, bonito piano de hecho" dijo tranquila.

Estábamos ahí sin decirnos nada, por dentro me quemaban las palabras, de repente, todo lo que sentía por ella pudo más que yo "Me muero por tenerte" dije, con desesperación, "Ya entiendo" respondió ella, sin demasiado interés "¿Dónde está tu habitación? Aunque nunca lo he intentado sobre un piano" dijo, "No… por favor, no me hagas eso" quise gritar, pero solo me salió un susurro ronco. "¿Hacerte qué? Pensaba que querías acostarte conmigo" de nuevo se había convertido en su yo profesional, la que actúa con frialdad y como una puta, sí que era lo que quería, pero con ella, no con aquel cuerpo privado de alma, me desmorone "No puedo" me sentía completamente vacía, "Pues entonces mejor me voy" se puso de pie, tomo su bolsa y se dirigió a la supuesta puerta.

La seguí y cuando llego al elevador, se giró y con un tono molesto dijo "Debes dejarme salir" al parecer olvido el hecho de que no tengo puerta, para salir solo debe marcar el primer piso, pero claro, ella me miro tocar varios botones del tablero, ella me miraba molesta y yo no podía más, "Te quiero" dije, por segunda vez en un mismo día, se detuvo en seco y su mirada en shock. "Te quiero" repetí, muy lentamente, me miró fijamente "No" susurro, apenas audible "Si" insistí, en voz baja "No puedo evitar quererte".

Ya no me importaba nada, me acerque a ella "Te queda bien mi camisa, porque se es mía, te queda un poco grande, Arizona te quiero" me alegraba de cierta forma poder decírselo, posiblemente ahora si sea la definitiva y no la mire más, pero me sentía un poco libre, "No puedes" dijo, en el mismo tono apenas audible de antes. "Si puedo, ni siquiera tu pues impedírmelo" apoye mis manos a cada lado de su brazo, sentí como se estremeció, la solté y me aleje un poco de ella, si quiere irse yo no tenía forma de impedírselo, sin embargo no se movió ni emitió algún sonido, nos quedamos ahí de pie frente a frente.

"No puede ser" empezó a decir, en su rostro se apreciaba la tensión que yo le había obligado a soportar "Soy una…" a diferencia de lo habitual, ella no pronuncio la palabra en voz alta, "Ya sé lo que eres, no es una novedad para mi" cogí aire con fuerza "Pero no me importa" fuera cierto o no, no era momento de comprobarlo, "Y desde luego, no va impedir que te quiera, te guste o no" bueno pues ya lo había dicho, ahora le tocaba a ella decidir si se marchaba o se quedaba.

Lucho consigo misma, sabía que si quería terminar con aquella historia, lo mejor era marcharse en aquel preciso instante, yo ni si quiera me atrevía a considerar ella pudiera quererme, pero si estaba segura que le gustaba aunque fuera un poco, por algo se empieza me dije a mi misma, "Yo no puedo permitirme sentimientos" me explico, se había tranquilizado un poco, parecía un tanto desconcertada, pero distante al mismo tiempo "No sabría qué hacer con ellos, así que por favor no me pidas eso" concluyo. "No te estoy pidiendo nada" le dije, con tanta serenidad como pude, sabía que no pretendía ser cruel, que lo único que estaba haciendo era tratar de protegerse, "Pero… ¿Tan espantoso es que alguien te quiera?" pregunte "Es peligroso" dijo.

Durante apenas un instante me abrió su corazón, más de lo que yo esperaba "Me da miedo" dijo, ¿El amor le daba miedo? ¿Por qué? Gracias a mi experiencia, sabía que esa clase de interés resultaba un tanto asfixiante, cuando procedía de ciertas mujeres y es posible que hasta yo hubiera pecado de eso en alguna ocasión. Sin embargo, también sabía que entre nosotras no había ocurrido nada que pudiera hacerle penar en una situación así, por tanto, había que buscar los motivos en su pasado. Los cuales por supuesto no podía cambiar, lo único que podía hacer, era tratarla con mucho amor, ternura y respeto, para demostrarle que las cosas pueden ser mejores.

"¿Te parezco peligrosa?" le pregunte, con toda la sinceridad, puesto que ella era una maestra de la evasión, me pareció que el único camino posible, era la sinceridad, sin embargo, también temía su respuesta "Tu ganas" dijo, y esa respuesta podía significar cualquier cosa, se giró camino al elevador y toco el botón, se abrió y solo me dio tiempo de decirle "Es el botón 1" y así se cerraron las puerta, me quede ahí de pie como una idiota, sin saber que vendría luego.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales y las imágenes ahí, para que vean un poco lo que se detalla, como la ropa. (Recordar las imágenes son ejemplos, no todo debe ir tal cual).

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Tumblr: ste2204

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: MrsSanttosS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger

Comentarios:

"CaArFan " Bienvenida y gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos, logre escribir y terminar hoy mismo, así que les dejo la actualización, espero sus comentarios porque son siempre bienvenidos.

Happy Grey's Day!

* * *

Capítulo 9

Los días transcurrieron como un sueño, aquella tarde ella sin más se fue, esa misma noche el de seguridad me había llamado y dicho la misma chica rubia estaba de regreso, no me lo creía la verdad, le dije le ayudara con el código pero que subiera sola, como una idiota baje corriendo las escaleras, al llegar frente al elevador unos segundos después se abrió, realmente había regresado, camino hacia mí y me beso, fue un momento que realmente no creía estar viviendo. No quiero esta semana termine, porque hemos pasado aquí todo el tiempo, siento que al salir de esta pequeña rutina, la burbuja se romperá y todo volverá a lo mismo.

Como personas normales hemos pasado almuerzos y cenas juntas, tiempo en la piscina, tiempo para una película y tiempo para intimidad, Arizona volvió a mí con solo una bolsa, así que gran parte del día camina por casa con mi ropa, me hace sentir de una forma que no puedo ni explicar, verla así y pensar realmente todo esto ocurre y que quiero esto para toda mi vida. Hoy mientras estábamos acostadas le pregunte si no tenía que volver a su apartamento, "No" me dijo "Oficialmente se supone estoy en LA".

"Pero no has…" ni había llamado por teléfono, ni había salido de mi casa en ningún momento "No hacía falta que se lo dijera a nadie, ya estaba medio programado, solo se adelantó unos dos días de la fecha exacta" me observo con una mirada picara "Antes que me tendieras una emboscada". Me avergoncé al recordarlo y me puse roja, ella me dio un beso en los labios, con toda confianza y me miro directamente a los ojos "Lo cual te agradezco muchísimo" esa gratitud, no era precisamente lo que yo buscaba, sin necesidad de que yo la animara, hizo otro comentario gracioso "Y por lo que veo, no necesitaba traer ropa realmente" dijo, y ella tenía razón, nos pasábamos prácticamente el tiempo en la cama, el poco tiempo vestidas era al comer algo, me estremecía de placer al pensar todo lo que hemos hecho, "Es una pena que mañana deba volver al trabajo" dije.

"Yo también debo volver al trabajo" dijo, sin mala intención la verdad, aun así me sentí como si recibiera un puñetazo, durante todo este tiempo conmigo, yo no había pensado ni una sola vez en ese tema. "¿Tienes que ir a trabajar?" pregunte, me miro con el ceño fruncido "Pues claro, a mí también se me han acabado las vacaciones" me ha pillado por sorpresa, pero claro ella tenía su profesión y yo la mía, y ambas nos habíamos tomado este tiempo para estar juntas.

"No pongas esa cara triste" me dijo en tono cariñoso "Tienes las tardes libres y yo por lo general también" dijo, justo lo que yo pensaba, su especialidad es el amor matinal, hice un esfuerzo para recobrar la compostura, sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería, la culpa era mía por querer pretender esto sería eterno "Claro" dije, aunque a regañadientes "Podemos vernos por las tardes".

Se acercó a mí y me dedico una mirada muy tierna, sus hermosos ojos le brillaban, tenía una sonrisa que sus hoyuelos se notaban tanto "Pero si acabamos de…" dije, aunque me estaba entrando mucho calor por la forma en que me miraba "Si" dijo, junto a mi boca "Pero tengo que recuperar dos años de mi vida" me eche a reír, pues aún me costaba creerlo, sus besos eran demasiado buenos, ella se inclinó sobre mí, apoyo suavemente su mano en mi rostro y me beso con toda la ternura del mundo. Sus besos eran absolutamente maravillosos, pero no me parecía que se tratara de una formación profesional, más bien era como un don que tenía, pues esas cosas no se aprenden.

"Me encanta cuando me besas así" dije, aprovechaba un momento en que ella se apartó un poco "A veces, quisiera que el momento durara eternamente, nunca he sido una entusiasta de los besos, pero gracias a ti me he vuelto autentica adicta" esa clase de cumplidos siempre la ponían un poco nerviosa y el comentario que acaba de hacerle no fue una excepción "Si eso es lo que quieres, solo nos besamos, sin hacer nada más" dijo.

La idea no le parecía precisamente atractiva, pero estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo, tendré que medir un poco mis palabras al parecer, pues siento que cada vez que yo exprese un sentimiento sincero, ella se apresurara a satisfacerlo, pero decidí tomarle el pelo un poco, "Si" acepte "Me parece una buena idea". Parecía un poco decepcionada, pero como siempre, aparto sus propios deseos a un lado "De acuerdo" dijo, le dedique un inocente pestañeo "¿Puedo elegir yo el sitio?" pregunte, transcurrieron unos instantes antes de que captara la broma "¡Zorra mentirosa!" gruño.

Pero el tono era cariñoso, mientras volvía a inclinarse sobre mí, describir la dulzura de sus besos era imposible, cuando ya no pude soportar más la tensión, la obligue a deslizar las manos sobre mi cuerpo, "¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?" pregunto, "Si" gemí, al borde de la locura, sin embargo no hizo nada, tenía sus manos cerca de mi entre pierna y no se movió, de la nada se apartó y se levantó de la cama, entro a mi closet y volvió con una bata gruesa puesta y me tiro la otra, no entendía que pasaba "¿No tienes ninguna bata de seda?" pregunto, "Tengo algunas cosas, pero creo una bata no, seguro me deshice de las que tenía y no he tenido tiempo ir de compra y reponer cosas que voy dejando de utilizar" conteste.

"Entiendo, por qué no bajamos, ven conmigo" dijo, me tendió la mano y yo aún no entendía, estábamos por hacerlo una vez más en mi cama y ella solo se levantó, me coloque la bata y tome su mano, caminamos en silencio y bajamos a la primera planta, el atardecer estaba por acabar y pronto igual tendríamos que buscar algo de cenar, caminamos hacia el balcón y se detuvo, la mire sacarse la bata y tirarla a un lado, me miro con los ojos de un azul casi grisáceos, "Pensé que nos vendría bien un rato en la piscina, pero sin nada ¿Te apuntas?" pregunto, en su tono había un poco de lujuria y esperaba quieta que haría yo, camine hacia el mini bar, llene dos copa de vino, se ella no toma pero igual solo es un poco de vino blanco y rojo para mí "Este es para ti, toma ese control de ahí, toca el número 1 y luego el 2".

Lo primero fue bajar los vidrios de la piscina, por seguridad en la orilla tengo vidrios y así nadie puede caer, pero seamos honestos, ambas estamos en nuestros cabales no pasara nada y la vista será mejor, ella me mira y sonríe, inmediatamente toca el dos, el agua comienza a burbujear y sé que se está calentando un poco, ya que decidí que mi baño tenga ducha y tina, yo me quedaba con las ganas de un jacuzzi, ya que era demasiado para un solo baño, decidí modificar algunas cosas en la piscina, en plan un jacuzzi súper grande, lo sé es algo ostentoso, pero me gusta.

Me miro sacarme la bata y apague las luces, nos bastaba con la poca luz natural y las luces internas de la piscina, camine y comencé a meter mi cuerpo, ella miro cada movimiento, ya dentro le entregue mi copa y la puso a un lado junto a la suya, que se había tomado. Entro lentamente y nadamos un poco a la orilla, la ciudad se comenzaba a ver iluminada, la vista desde este lado del edificio es más que estupenda, nos apoyamos un poco y mirábamos lo que quedaba del atardecer, el agua estaba caliente y perfecto para el cuerpo.

Algo se iba despertando dentro de mí, la tenía al lado y desnuda, pero mi mente ya no tenía fuerzas para imaginar que es lo que traía entre manos, de un momento a otro, ella se giró hacia mí y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez con más pasión, su lengua se movía en toda mi boca, yo saboreaba el momento, la tenía entre mis brazos y podía tocarla entera, sentía como mientras me besaba, apretaba mis senos y jalaba mis pezones, yo ya estaba un poco mojada por lo que ocurría en mi cama, así que seguro ya lo estaré más y no precisamente por estar metida en la piscina. Llevo su boca hacia mi cuello, llego a la clavícula y la sentí chuparme, menudo chupetón dejara, pero no se lo voy a prohibir.

"Si" gemí de nuevo "Por favor Arizona" como una pequeña suplica, la cual ella entendió, llevo su mano a mis piernas y las separo un poco, regreso a besarme a la boca y sin más introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí, sorprendida grite y arquee un poco el cuerpo, metiendo sus dedos más a fondo, "Tranquila Callie, no te hare daño" dijo, me extraño me llamara por mi nombre, nunca lo hace. La besaba con tanta necesidad, mis gemidos aumentaban, eso la motivaban a moverse más rápido dentro de mí, pensaba estaba por correrme, cuando solté un gemido fuerte, ella había sacado sus dedos de mí, me beso y sin más aviso me giro "Apoya tus brazos en el borde, así te sostienes un poco" me sugirió.

Lo cual le obedecí inmediatamente, la tenía a mi espalda, besaba mis hombros y apretaba mi seno muy fuerte, bajaba sus manos por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi trasero y apretarlo también, separo de nuevo mis piernas, la sentía jugar con mi clítoris, frotar mi coño, cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba la sensación de placer, pero nuevamente ella sin previo aviso, metió de tirón tres dedos, lo cual si me dejo en shock, nunca habían introducido tres dedos en mí, sé quiere que confié en ella "Estas muy mojada" dijo, "No te dolerá, es la sensación de impacto, pero relájate y sentirás como todo va bien" empezó a mover los dedos muy despacio, con mucho cuidado, sin seguir ritmo alguno "Todo lo contrario a lo que esperabas ¿No? Relaja el cuerpo y te gustara".

Hacia todo lo que podía para que yo perdiera el miedo, consiguió tranquilizarme y dejarme llevar, cosa que tenía razón, porque me iniciaba a gusta lo que hacía, sabia donde tocar y acariciar para que una oleada de placer me golpeara, yo comencé a gemir nuevamente, me sentía entregada a ella, me acaricio hasta tenerme en un grado alto de excitación, empecé a frotar mi cuerpo al de ella, que la tenía a mi espalda, impulsada por un deseo urgente, retiro los dedos de nuevo y tense mi cuerpo, pero solo durante un instante.

Sentía perdía su cuerpo, se sumergió en el agua y sentía sus manos por mis piernas, paso su lengua por mi coño hasta subir nuevamente y pegar su cuerpo al mío, sin más con un movimiento rápido, metió los tres dedos y comenzó a moverse rápido y duro dentro de mí, mis gemidos eran fuertes y la escuchaba a ella gemir cerca de mi oído, eso me lanzaba más al borde, tuve la sensación que toda ella estaba dentro de mí, de que sabía mucho mejor que yo lo que yo deseaba, cuando finalmente me corrí entre sus dedos, suspiro "Sabia que lo conseguirías, siento como te has venido de fuerte, más que cuando estamos en la cama" dijo. Me gire y tome su rostro entre mis manos, la bese delicadamente, estuvimos un momento más en la piscina, salimos y nos apoyamos en una cama que tengo fuera, abrazada a ella bajo la luz de la luna, sin más me quede dormida.

Un poco más tarde cuando desperté, estaba acostada sola, tome una toalla que estaba al lado doblada y asumí ella dejo para mí, me envolví en ella y fui a buscarla, cosa que fue fácil ya que la miraba dar vueltas en la cocina, al acercarme note llevaba puesta una camisa amarilla grande, obviamente mi ropa le queda floja, lleva las mangas recogidas y puedo notar un poco su trasero desnudo cuando se inclina a sacar algo, cuando se gira veo se asusta un poco pero me sonríe y definitivamente identifico mi camisa, tiene escrito - Save The Sea – me siento a observarla, "No cocino muy bien, la verdad es que no lo hago, logre hacer una ensalada con las cosas que tenías, también puedo servirte jugo" dijo, su tono y movimientos eran nerviosos, realmente no era su terreno más fuerte.

"¿Qué si quiero que?" la provoque, me quedo mirando y sonrió "No, yo no estoy en el menú" dijo mientras soltaba una risa, alunas veces se portaba divertida y otras distante, dejarse seducir por ella era muy fácil, pero seducirla era otra historia. Nos tomamos un tiempo para comer algo, luego de unas horas ya habíamos cenado y limpiado todo, subimos de regreso a mi habitación. Estaba sentada en el lado de la cama que había estado durmiendo, al parecer ese es el lado que le gusta, así que por mi estaba bien, yo a la derecha y ella a la izquierda, pensé en vestirme, pero solo me saque la toalla camine a mi cama y me metí bajo las sabanas, ella estaba en silencio, así que decidí conversar un poco.

"¿Por qué has hecho lo que has hecho?" por su rostro cruzo una expresión, entre prudente y nerviosa "¿Te he hecho daño?" pregunto un poco alarmada, "No, claro que no, ya lo habrías notado" la mire y el amor que sentía por ella, hizo que empezara a dar vueltas mi cabeza "Has sido de lo más delicada" sonreí. Se relajó nuevamente, me incline hacia ella y la bese con dulzura, para que no malinterpretara "Has sido muy tierna" la tranquilice "Y me ha gustado mucho" dije, "A mí también" sonrió, y respondió a mi pregunta "Pensé que no debías renunciar a nada sin probarlo antes, si no te hubiera gustado, al menos ahora sabrías el por qué".

Pensaba que esta era nuestra última noche juntas, de repente, me di cuenta que no tengo ni idea que hace ella los fines de semana, pensé que quizás tenga libre sábados y domingos, pero también tenía claro que no bastaba con eso, no para mí que la quería tener siempre, "¿Tienes libre los fines de semana?" le pregunte, como que no quiere la cosa, se echó a reír sin inmutarse "¿Cómo los trabajadores normales quieres decir?" no me quedo más remedio, que echarme a reír ante aquella imagen "Si, más o menos" me contesto como si le hubiera preguntado qué día tiene hora con el médico.

"Normalmente no" dijo, "Pero por lo general, no estoy ocupada todo el día, solo en ocasiones excepcionales" aquello no me daba mucho ánimo, no me gustaba nada de nada, pero que podía hacer yo, así que trate de pensar en los aspectos positivos de la situación "Eso quiere decir, que de vez en cuando a lo mejor, podemos pasar juntas el fin de semana" dije, era la primera vez que hablábamos sobre el futuro y detecte cierta vacilación, estaba claro que no quería comprometerse en nada "Claro" dijo, no muy convencida " De vez en cuando, si".

"Se nota estas cansada un poco" dije, no quería presionarle y decidí dejar el tema así, ella se acostó un poco dejando su anterior posición, se giró a verme y yo también me puse de lado, moví la mano sobre su cintura, como si estuviera buscando la posición más cómoda para dormir, al hacerlo había rozado un poco la parte baja de su seno, se puso un poco nerviosa, trate de atraerla un poco hacia mí y ella cedió, juntándose más hacia mi lado, abrí las piernas y ella coló una de las suyas en medio, me rodeo con un brazo, acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo muy despacio, empezó a mover la mano hasta mi pecho y acariciaba lentamente cerca de mi pezón, por dentro tenía una sensación de alegría, que se sintiera tan íntima para iniciar un contacto.

Tuve que apretar mis dientes para no reaccionar de inmediato, cerré los ojos y la dejaba acariciarme, luego sentí tomaba mi pecho entre sus manos, lo apretaba con fuerza, entre sus dedos jalaba el pezón, se iban poniendo duros y yo aguantaba la respiración, al cabo de un rato los abrí "¿Qué haces?" le pregunte, "¿No te gusta?" dijo, "Si" murmure, fingiendo un pequeño sueño, que claro internamente ya no sentía, lo que sentía era calor "Sigue". Me moría de ganas por besarla, pero tenía que esperar a que fuera ella quien se acercara mí, tardo un poco pero me hizo apoyarme en mi espalda y ella se inclinó a besarme, me di cuenta de que yo ya estaba excitada y ella se estaba encendiendo, al notar sus labios sobre los míos, me incorpore un poco y rodamos juntas, hasta dejarla a ella debajo mío.

La bese durante un largo rato y ella gimió entre mis labios, lentamente le subía la camisa con ambas manos, al ver sus pechos me maraville una vez más de lo hermosos que eran, me encantan, acaricie su suave y tan blanca piel, besaba lo que había de piel expuesta, obviamente ella no llevaba nada debajo de aquella camisa, intente sacarle la camisa pero no me dejo "Deja me quite esto" me pareció que su voz sonaba un poco forzada, pero no quería distráeme "Puedo yo" le dije, "Por favor, deja que lo haga yo" entonces entendí lo que ocurría, recordé que a muchas mujeres les gustaba ella estuviera vestida durante se acostaban con ella, así que era lógico que si se lo quitaba, quería hacerlo ella misma, así que la deje sentándome en cuclillas, "Vale, quítatela" dije.

Se quitó la camisa rápido y se volvió a tumbar, no me quedo más remedio que iniciar de nuevo, pues ella de alguna forma se había acordado de su trabajo, me acomode entre sus brazos y le acaricie suavemente el estómago "¿Estas bien?" le pregunte, mientras con los dedos trazaba dibujos sobre su piel, no me contesto de inmediato, lo cual era la confirmación a lo que yo había intuido, "Hacia mucho tiempo" dijo, al cabo de un instante "Que no me sentía tan bien o cómoda con alguien, como me siento contigo" dijo.

Era la primera vez que me decía algo así, el hecho que lo dijera en voz alta fue como una inyección de confianza, "Me haces muy feliz lo que has dicho" dije, completamente satisfecha, me apoye en un codo y la mire, de nuevo me invadió la ternura "Espero que sea así siempre" dije, la observe con la mirada cargada de amor y sinceridad, ella me devolvió la mirada en silencio, muy despacio me dirigí a su pecho y sostuve la mirada "Eres tan hermosa" dije, "Que todavía me cuesta creerlo, cada vez que te miro es como un regalo".

Esa clase de cumplidos, los que hablaban de su aspecto, no le molestaban, sonrió mucho más relajada "No he sido yo quien lo ha elegido" se limitó a decir, toque uno de sus pechos y empecé acariciarlo, el pezón se puso duro de inmediato y a su alrededor se tensó la piel, la deseaba de una forma casi dolorosa, pero era necesario proceder con calma, le sonreí y me incline a besarla suavemente, le acaricie los labios con la lengua, fui bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos, apoye mis labios sobre uno de sus pezones y lo mordisqueé, sus pezones eran menos sensibles que los míos, pero al cabo de un rato empezó a reaccionar a mis caricias, se movía inquieta y gemía con suavidad.

Me tumbe sobre ella y la bese de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión, me devolvió un el beso con ansias de devorarme la boca, deje resbalar una mano hasta sus piernas y la obligue a separarlas, cuando la acaricie el punto exacto, jadeo y yo que no podía más, me deslice por su cuerpo y le separe aún más las piernas. Se revolvía en la cama impaciente, con la lengua busque hasta encontrar un punto sensible en ella, ella levantaba las caderas para acercarse más a mí, introduje la lengua y grito "Callie" aquello me congelo un instante, era la segunda vez que mencionaba mi nombre, trate de seguir y darle placer.

Trace círculos con mi lengua en el interior de su cuerpo, gritaba cada vez más y se entregaba por completo, busque el clítoris con la lengua y se lo acaricie, al mismo tiempo que introducía dos dedos en ella, lanzo las caderas hacia mí con tanta fuerza, que pensé que no podría sujetarla, de repente, cuando tenía las caderas en el punto más alto, se paró y le tembló todo el cuerpo.

Seguí acariciando con la lengua, hasta que se dejó caer hacia atrás, se había corrido en mi boca y yo me sentía satisfecha, lentamente saque mis dedos de ella, pase mi lengua por todo su coño, muy despacio empecé a subir y le acariciaba el cuerpo, cuando llegue a su altura, me tome unos segundos para observar todo su cuerpo y me invadió una sensación de placer.

"Te quiero" le dije, me miro relajada y satisfecha, sus ojos me dieron a entender muchas cosas "Lo sé" se limitó a murmurar.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales y las imágenes ahí, para que vean un poco lo que se detalla, como la ropa. (Recordar las imágenes son ejemplos, no todo debe ir tal cual).

PD: Gracias Guapa por la ayuda en alguna parte de esta actualización.

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Tumblr: ste2204

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: MrsSanttosS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger

Comentarios:

"CaArFan " Gracias a ti por leer.!


	10. Chapter 10

Nuevo capitulo y espero les guste, pronto de regreso a clases así que ya saben mis tiempos se ponen locos, igual que las clases pesadas, así que espero entiendan como siempre, estaré actualizando en los tiempos que pueda.

Gracias por leer y seguir aquí, dejar sus comentarios porque son siempre bienvenidos.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Me desperté con un suave beso "Me voy" dijo, en voz baja, me senté en la cama y abrí más los ojos, la luz del día ya se filtraba en la habitación, ella llevaba la ropa con la que llego, no quería se marchara, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, además me tocaba volver también al trabajo, de momento el sueño había terminado.

Tenía una taza de café en las manos "Es para ti, el ultimo café en la cama" dijo, ¿Había un destello especial en su mirada? Puede que sea solo idea mía, pero sus ojos parecen el cielo, por las mañanas ese dulce azul de sus ojos, pero por las noches su vista es más de un tono gris. Le cogí la taza, estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, pero en sus gestos no había ni el más mínimo erotismo.

"Jamás pensé que lamentaría marcharme, menos después de la forma en la que pare aquí" dijo, parecía realmente sentir lo que decía, "¡Oh basta ya!" dije, desviando la conversación; ¿Por qué tenía que torturarme de esa forma? "No" dijo, con firmeza "Ha sido maravilloso estar aquí contigo, quiero que lo sepas".

Se comportaba como si aquella fuera una despedida definitiva, ¿Acaso era realmente lo que quería decirme? Note el miedo hasta los huesos, la mire y trate de adivinar sus pensamientos, en su rostro había una expresión sincera y amistosa, pero también había algo más que yo no acababa de entender. Extendí un brazo y apoye mi mano sobre la suya "¿Me llamaras esta noche?" pregunte, quería estar completamente segura de que no tendría que ser yo quien la llamara, le eche un vistazo al despertador "Estaré en casa a partir de las seis".

"No puedo antes de…" la corte, "Puedes hacerlo cuando tengas un rato" dije, no quería saber cuánto tiempo estaría ocupada con otras mujeres, al parecer ella ya tenía algunas citas concertadas, antes de tener sus vacaciones. Así que no iba a quedarme más remedio que acostumbrarme, había sido yo quien la había perseguido, ahora no podía responsabilizarme de mi aprensión, le sonreí "Estaré esperando".

"Si" dijo, un poco como dudando, sentía que algo le pasaba pero no sabía el que era "¿Qué pasa? Le pregunte, ella negó con la cabeza "Nada, es que no quiero irme todavía" contesto, "Pues quédate un rato" dije, aún era un poco pronto. "Por desgracia eso no es posible, tengo que…" se interrumpió, aunque yo ya había entendido de que se trataba, tenía una cita a primera hora, y por la forma en que lo había dicho parecía el día iba a ser pesado, ese día de las diez clientas.

Seguramente cuando llegue la noche no podría ni tocarla, bonita forma de empezar me dije, se inclinó y me beso en la frente "¡Oh!" proteste "¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar un auténtico beso de despedida? Toma en cuenta no nos vamos a ver en todo el día" se echó a reír "Sabes cómo convencerme" dijo de buen humor, se inclinó sobre mí y se apoyó en la cama, le puse los brazos alrededor del cuello y me beso muy despacio, pero estaba claro que ella se contenía. Sin embargo; su beso prendió fuego en mi interior, un poquito más y a lo mejor lograba se quedara.

La abracé con más fuerza y suspire entre sus labios, ella se apartó con cuidado "No" me dijo, en tono cariñoso pero firme "Basta" sonrió comprensiva "Tengo que irme de verdad". Me quede mirando sus hermosos labios y me pregunte en que momento los besaría la próxima mujer, ¿Qué pasa si ya esa mujer la estaba esperando? Me invaden los celos, pero trate de calmarme ya que no era ni el momento ni el sitio para una escena; "Vale" dije, sin darle a mi voz ningún tono en particular "Pues hasta la noche" me rozo la mano y se marchó.

A lo largo del día no tuve tiempo para pensar en ella, debido a mi ausencia el trabajo y proyectos se habían acumulado, mi mesa estaba repleta de documentos, pero al finalizar la tarde ya podía ver la superficie de ella, cuando abrí la última carpeta su cara apareció, fue cuando la nostalgia me golpeo. Le eche un vistazo al reloj, en una hora estaría posiblemente en mi casa y no tenía idea de cuando llamaría y yo no podía hacerlo, a saber que estaría haciendo en ese momento, aunque la verdad prefiero no imaginarlo.

Luego de un rato ya estaba cansada deseaba llegar a casa y darme un baño, pedí mí choche estuviera listo, así que tome mi bolso y camine a la entrada, por suerte vivo relativamente cerca, ya que en menos de 10 minutos estoy entrando ya a mi casa. Subí y de inmediato busque como darme un baño tranquilo, al tener tanto trabajo hoy me siento tensa, así que estar metida en la tina con agua caliente relaja un poco, por lo menos estaré unos minutos.

Al terminar mi baño miraba más seguido el reloj, comienzo a dudar que llame, ya vestida con una sudadera gris, jeans rotos y unos tenis negros, estoy bastante cómoda así que bajare a ver que puedo comer mientras tanto. Luego de 20 min me dedique a recorrer toda mi casa, hasta terminar sentada en la terraza, fue cuando me pare en seco y pensé en que ella no había dicho en ningún momento pensara llamarme, y lo cierto es que por la mañana se había mostrado bastante reservada. ¿Y si no pensaba llamarme esa noche? No la conocía lo suficiente como para saber si lo único que había hecho era tomarse un pequeño descanso, si yo había sido una aventurilla de verano sin salir de casa.

Mientras me comía la cabeza pensando cada cosa, sonó mi móvil y me quede paralizada unos segundos, al responder la línea permanecía en silencio, pero estaba segura de que al otro lado había alguien, "Hola" la oí decir, el corazón me dio un vuelco y solté de golpe el aire que había sostenido en mis pulmones "Hola" dije, mi voz sonó un tanto áspera "Me alegro que hayas llamado" añadí, tras aclararme la garganta.

"¿No era lo que esperabas? Pregunto, ¡Oh no! Estaba hecha polvo después de su jornada laboral, se tono de voz transmitía, agotamiento, indiferencia y profesionalismo, "Si" afirme, como si no hubiera detectado nada en su voz "Pero igualmente me alegro" no quería continuar aquella conversación telefónica, quería verla "¿Cómo estás?" pregunte; "Bien" dijo "Un poco cansada". Tuve la sensación de que no estaría muy interesada en tener compañía por la noche, eso obviamente me incluía a mí también, así que en este caso era mejor ir directo al grano; "No pareces un poco cansa, pareces agotada" dije, "Me gustaría hacer algo por ti".

Al principio la línea se quedó de nuevo en silencio, seguramente estaba pensando en lo que yo quería decir, "¿Por mí?" dijo, con el tono de voz que alguien utilizaría si le dicen ha ganado la lotería, es decir, con absoluta incredulidad; "Si" respondí, con toda mi simpatía "Por ti y solo por ti, te juro y que me muera ahora mismo si no es verdad, que no es ninguna trampa".

"¿En qué estás pensando" me pregunto, aunque con cierto escepticismo, no tenía ganas de discutir ese tema por teléfono tendría que confiar o no en mí, "Si quieres podrías probarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo por teléfono" tal vez eso ultimo había sonado demasiado insinuante, al parecer lo pensaba porque estaba en silencio "Bueno, pásate por aquí" un leve suspiro en su voz me indico que consideraba que aquel era un mal menor, comparado con tener que discutir conmigo. Después de diez mujeres ¿Qué importaba una más? Así era exactamente como sonaba su voz, sin embargo, me alegre de haberle convencido.

Sin pensarlo tanto corrí a mi habitación por algo, luego hacia la entrada tome las llaves del coche y me dirigí a su casa, cuando me abrió la puerta me di cuenta de que el cansancio en su voz se reflejaba también en su cara, aunque moría de ganas de tomarla en mis brazos y abrazarla con fuerza, me limite a darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo; tuve la leve impresión de que mi gesto la tomo por sorpresa pero no dije nada, lleva un babydoll de seda, color celeste con estampado y un poco de encaje, iba descalza y con el cabello mojado aun.

Pensé en lo excitante que sería quitárselo, el cosquilleo que sentía en los dedos era tan intenso que tuve la sensación de haberlos metido en un hormiguero, pero no iba hacer nada ya que le prometí esta noche se trataba solo de ella. "¿Tienes una bolsa de agua caliente?" le pregunte, mientras la seguía por la sala, se paró en seco y casi chocamos "¿Una bolsa de agua caliente?" repitió en tono escéptico, después de volverse a mirarme "Si, o una esterilla eléctrica, aunque es mejor la bolsa de agua caliente".

Ahora si estaba convencida de que yo no tenía ninguna actividad medio perversa con ella, le acaricie un poco la mejilla, no quería prolongar mucho la caricia si, así que me controle y me eche a reír un poco "Para que estés calentita cariño" ese término afectuoso seguía sonándome muy raro, pero por lo menos podía utilizarlo de vez en cuando con ella, aunque en momentos muy escogidos, a lo mejor así conseguía se fuera acostumbrando.

"Pero si no tengo frio" protesto, un poco molesta de hecho, era de esperar me dije, después de una jornada laboral tan ardiente, "A lo mejor coges frio mientras te hago un masaje" ese era el otro tema delicado, lo que realmente yo venía hacer aquí "Eso es lo que tenía pensado" observe su rostro y vi como aumentaba el cansancio. Tania que actuar con rapidez "Ya te lo había dicho por teléfono, pero te lo repetiré ahora, te aseguro que lo único que pretendo hacerte es un masaje" me miro con cierta incredulidad "Pero tú no eres…" empezó a decir, al parecer un tanto confundida.

"No soy masajista, pero tampoco quiere decir no pueda darte un masaje" dije, la verdad no parecía muy convencida "Tengo una esterilla eléctrica" dijo, a pesar de todo, seguramente también será de seda, lo cual explicaba por qué no tenía una bolsa de agua caliente debido que no las hacen de seda. "Perfecto" dije alegremente, haciendo caso omiso a su confusión "¿Puedes traerla?" un tanto desorientada, echo un vistazo a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que veía aquel departamento, luego se dirigió hacia el pasillo y doblo hacia la izquierda, seguro era su habitación o el closet, no sé bien ya que no la seguí, me tocaba esperar me invitara hacerlo.

Volvió poco después y efectivamente tenía una, "Bueno" dije, mientras miraba a mi alrededor con aire vacilante "¿Dónde podemos hacerte el masaje?" pregunte, la verdad no sabía si entraríamos a la habitación de la otra vez, la puerta estaba cerrada, en el sillón seria incómodo. Tuve la sensación que la pobre estaba más perdida que nunca, de todas formas tomo una decisión luego de un momento "Aquí" dijo, la seguí impulsada por la curiosidad, pero la puerta de donde entro antes estaba cerrada, seguimos recto por el pasillo había una puerta al fondo, abrió y era una habitación totalmente distinta a la que había estado.

Era amplia y las paredes en un tono gris claro, las ventanas estaban cerradas por las cortinas, frente a la cama era un pequeño tocador tenía un banco frente al espejo y había maquillaje y esas cosas, al lado izquierdo de la puerta tenía una mesa blanca con un Mac grande, unos cuadros en la pared, un iPad, audífonos, una lámpara, la verdad no esperaba encontrar eso aquí, al lado una puerta y puede que sea el baño. La note a ella de pie al lado de una banca que estaba a los pies de la cama, fue cuando note que la cama era grande, con una manta de seda claro está.

"Te gusta la seda ¿Eh?" dije en tono pícaro, "Si, me gusta el contacto de la seda con mi piel" contesto tranquila, para alguien que había vivido sin ternura durante tanto tiempo como ella, supuse que aquello era lo más parecido. Pero bueno ahora tocaba otro momento delicado, para que yo pudiera hacerle un buen masaje, tenía que tumbarse boca abajo, lo de ir directo a lo que quería me resulto bien la primera vez, así que decidí probar de nuevo; "Evidentemente, puedo darte un masaje en varias partes del cuerpo si te tumbas de espaldas, pero para un masaje verdaderamente relajante, tendrías que tumbarte boca abajo" dije "¿Te incomoda? Si te incomoda lo dejamos".

Estaba frente a mí a unos cuatro pasos de distancia, pero por un lado yo pensaba que ella aún tenía dudas, quizás cree todo esto son tácticas de seducción, aunque por otro lado había una serie de cosas que no acababan de encajar en la escena, la esterilla eléctrica por ejemplo. No me costó mucho imaginar su situación, esta mañana éramos amantes o algo muy parecido, ahora por la noche y después del día que había tenido la pobre, cualquier actividad que incluyera la palabra Amor, debía parecerle menos apetecible de lo normal.

"¿Qué te parece si primero te tumbas de espaldas" sugerí "Mas tarde si quieres te das vuelta, si no quieres no pasa nada" a pesar de lo tranquilo que se podía estar en esta habitación, la atmosfera parecía la de una consulta médica, me miro por un momento y se sacó la parte de arriba de la ropa que llevaba, fingí buscar un toma corriente cerca de la cama, ya que eso me permitía esconder la cabeza debajo y tranquilizarme un poco; cuando volví a ponerme en pie, ya se había desnudado por completo y se estaba metiendo debajo de la manta.

Le di la esterilla eléctrica "Ya la he enchufado" dije, "Se calienta enseguida, lo mejor sería que te la pusieras debajo de los hombros, que es lo primero que se pone tenso", examino la esterilla y probablemente sería la primera vez que la usaba, la coloco entre su cuerpo y la almohada. Sujetaba con fuerza la manta para taparse los pechos, lo cual me hizo reír, acto seguido me busque lo que traía en la parte trasera del pantalón, saque una botella pequeña de aceite para masaje, me acorde tenía una y la traje, así que al bajar del coche la metí en mi pantalón.

Lo del aceite para masaje la impresiono, ya que la mire levantar una ceja, por su mirada imagine lo que pensaba y era que las probabilidades de que yo tuviera la intención real de hacerle un masaje, era totalmente cierta; "Una buena ama de casa" bromee "Siempre tiene una botella de estas a mano" me senté a los pies de la cama y la observe "Creo voy a empezar por los hombros ¿Te parece bien?" teniendo en cuenta que sus hombros eran la única parte de su cuerpo que había quedado al descubierto, no tendría que soltar la manta para que yo pudiera empezar.

Abrí la botellita y me eche un poco en las manos, luego la puse en la mesa de al lado y era el momento de poner a prueba mi autocontrol, con mucha cautela coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros, ella no dio un brinco pero yo si ¿O tal vez fuimos las dos a la vez? Deseaba tocarla desde que había llegado, ahora estaba allí tumbada y yo tocándola, sin embargo, le había hecho una promesa y en cualquier caso, quería que por una vez obtuviera lo que de verdad necesitaba.

Empecé a darle un suave masaje en los hombros con los pulgares, lo de tensa en este caso era un eufemismo porque en realidad estaba más dura que una piedra, vaya día habrá tenido; cuando aumenté un poco la presión solo un gritito y yo afloje de inmediato "Lo siento" dije "Pero es que estas muy tensa, tendré que seguir un rato para que la cosa mejore".

"Me estás dando un masaje" estaba de lo más sorprendida, me mire las manos "Eh… sí, creo que así es como lo llaman" dije, "Pero me estás dando un masaje de verdad" seguía sin poder creérselo, "Creo que es justo lo que necesitabas ahora mismo ¿Por qué no iba hacerlo?" ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que tenía derecho a ello? No al masaje en sí, si no al hecho de que alguien la cuidara y se preocupará por ella, sin embargo, le parecía una cosa rarísima.

"Si tuvieras bañera" dije, centrándome en los aspectos prácticos "Primero te habría hecho meter dentro de ella, para relajar los músculos, así iríamos más rápido" no quería que pensara en nada, excepto en relajarse y así cerro los ojos "No me lo has preguntado, porque de hecho tengo, justo ahí en mi baño" murmuro, señalando hacia la puerta que había asumido yo era el baño, fantástico pensé ya que ella tenía razón eso yo no lo pregunte.

Seguí trabajando en sus hombros hasta que por fin se ablandaron los músculos, después aparte un poco la manta y empecé a darle un masaje en los brazos, cuando aparte un poquito más, sus pechos quedaron a la vista y yo trague saliva tan discretamente como pude. Que ingenua había sido al pensar podía controlar mis sentimientos ante un cuerpo como el suyo, sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración; mis manos se encaminaron directamente hacia ellos por voluntad propia, pero conseguí frenarlas en el último momento.

"¿Tienes frío? Le pregunte, tardo casi un minuto en reaccionar "No" contesto, me pareció que su voz sonaba mucho más relajada que antes "Es maravilloso" dijo de buen humor. "Te iría bien hacerte un masaje de vez en cuando" dije, empecé a trabajarle las caderas "A lo mejor lo hago" contesto en un tono tranquilo, desplace las manos hacia sus muslos y empecé a darle un masaje en esa zona.

Me esforcé al máximo al mirar solo sus piernas y más en la zona que estaba dando el masaje, "Bueno" dije al cabo de un rato "Por desgracia, ahora tienes que tomar una decisión ¿Quieres darte la vuelta?" trate de hablarle tranquila, se puso un poco tensa aunque era de esperar, entreabrió los ojos y parecía como si los parpados le pesaran demasiado para abrirlos del todo. "Lo intentare" dijo, tras una ligera vacilación, me emociono su confianza después de todo; no conserva recuerdos precisamente agradables de la última vez, además esa última vez había sido conmigo.

Permití que lo hiciera tan despacio como quisiera y lo cierto es que lo hizo muy despacio, cuando finalmente se tumbó boca abajo, contemple sus increíbles curvas "Voy a empezar otra vez por los hombros" por lo menos debía darle la oportunidad de estar preparada antes de tocarla, cogí un poco más de aceite de la botella y me frote las manos "Allá voy" insistí, lo cual no impidió que se sobresaltara cuando la toque, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo debió sentirse la última vez que la toque? todavía avergonzada al recordarlo, aunque no había sido culpa mía porque yo no sabía nada.

A pesar del masaje que le había hecho mientras estaba tumbada boca arriba, los músculos de sus hombros seguían estando tensos, empecé el masaje por los hombros y lentamente fui bajando por la espalda hasta llegar al trasero, admito que me tome mi tiempo, a ella le fue bien y a mi medio la oportunidad de disfrutar por lo menos un poco de la calidez y la suavidad de su piel.

"Bueno" dije, a modo de conclusión, no pude evitarlo y antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le di una palmadita suave en el culo, "¡Ay!" exclamo, aunque no pareció disgustada ante aquella muestra de afecto, en cualquier caso ahora sí que estaba relajada "Y ahora" proseguí "Nos falta lo mejor de todo".

Volvió a tensar ligeramente el cuerpo, aunque en esa ocasión era justo lo que yo pretendía, estaba completamente convencida de que ella seguía pensando que todo aquello era un montaje para seducirla, aunque muy largo y placentero, de repente, relajo de nuevo la espalda y estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, si era lo que yo deseaba. "Para hacer esto es necesario que vuelvas a tumbarte boca arriba" dije, todavía con aire de misterio, lo hizo y me miro con cara de expectación, en su rostro apareció exactamente la expresión que esperaba.

Cogí la manta y la tape "Para que no te enfríes" dije, su cara de sorpresa me hizo sonreír "Lo único que quiero son tus pies" me desplace hasta el otro lado de la cama y aparte la manta lo justo para verle los pies, por supuesto me habría gustado ver también el resto del cuerpo, pero estaba segura de que no me faltarían oportunidades.

Le tome un pie con las manos y le di un masaje suave, mientras ella gemía de placer, cualquiera creería le estaba haciendo otra cosa "Que sensación tan maravillosa" dijo complacida, "Si" afirme con satisfacción "Y ahora relájate, duerme si quieres" dije, "Pero no quiero dormir" protesto. Sonreí pues estaba segura no lo resistiría, por mucha voluntad que tuviese le di un masaje en el otro pie y al cabo de un rato, la oí respirar profundamente y es que se había quedado dormida; di por terminado el masaje y me puse de pie.

Me acerque a la cabecera de la cama y la contemple, dormía como una niña completamente relajada, ni siquiera tras una larga noche de sexo y pasión la había visto dormir así, me di cuenta de lo mucho que le quiero ¿Cómo me las arreglaba para soportarlo? Solo había transcurrido un día que ella había vuelto a su rutina, me incline y le bese la frente, murmuro algo ante aquella interrupción de su sueño, pero le acaricie la mejilla.

"Duerme" le susurre, en un tono apenas audible "Duerme hermosa" le volví a dar un beso en la frente y me incorpore, me gustaría haberme quedado a pasar la noche allí, pero no quería tomar esa decisión mientras ella dormía; tal vez prefería despertarse sola tras una jornada intensa como la que había tenido. Me dirigí a la puerta le di una última mirada a su rostro y sonreí, tras salir de su departamento me dirigí al mío a dormir tranquila, sintiendo satisfacción de poder haber hecho algo por ella y que a la vez lo disfrutara.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales y las imágenes ahí, para que vean un poco lo que se detalla, como la ropa. (Recordar las imágenes son ejemplos, no todo debe ir tal cual).

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Tumblr: ste2204

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: MrsSanttosS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos, ya estoy aquí con nueva actualización, pero también ya estoy en clases así que ya sabes actualizo en los momentos que puedo, tratare la espera no sean tan largas, dejar comentarios porque son siempre bienvenidos.

* * *

Capítulo 11

A las ocho en punto del día siguiente, cuando me disponía a salir para ir a la oficina suena mi móvil, me pareció muy raro que sonara aquella hora ya que por lo general estoy en la oficina a esta hora, así que quien podría estarme llamando son April o Alex. Lo cogí "¡Buenos días!" me dijo, me sorprendió un poco porque era quien menos esperaba, era evidente que estaba de buen humor, el masaje le había sentado bien, según parecía.

"Buenos días" balbucee, desde luego no nos parecíamos mucho a primera hora de la mañana, "¡Oh!" bromeo alegremente "¿Aun no estás del todo despierta?" la verdad es que parecía contenta; "¿A estas horas?" dije, se echó a reír "Ya, ya me acuerdo ¿Te apetece venir a tomar un café antes de ir a trabajar?" pregunto, lo cual me dejo sin habla.

"Es que ya se me hace tarde" objeté, "Si, ya lo sé" reconoció "Pero… ¿No puedes hacerme un pequeño espacio? Solo un ratito" me extraño su ligera insistencia, no es algo muy de ella; "Vale" accedí aunque un poco contrariada "Pero solo media hora" si hubiera estado del todo despierta, me habría encantado verla, pero en este momento soy un completo zombie. "Con eso me basta" dijo complacida "¡Voy a poner la cafetera ahora mismo!"

Me quede ahí de pie en medio de mi habitación, aun no entendía para que quería verme media hora, termine de meter mis cosas en mi bolso color beige, busco un saco blanco para combinarlo con los jeans rasgados blancos que llevo hoy, una blusa café claro en el centro, zapatos animal print, dejo mi cabello suelto y bien arreglado, ligero maquillaje y gafas de sol; estoy lista para ir a verla y ver para que me quiere en su casa.

El camino a su casa en mi coche fue de 5 minutos, el aire fresco de la mañana me hacía cosquillas la nariz y el sol brillaba con fuerza, pero no sirvió de nada ya que yo estaba en una etapa de sueño bastante duro, suelo ser así mientras no obtenga mi café; al estar en su piso me dirigí a su puerta y toque el timbre, cuando me abrió, llamó mi atención que llevara una camisa corta blanca de tirantes que le quedaba debajo del pecho, short con estampado de flores, cabello recogido en una coleta e iba descalza, en realidad esperaba verla con su típica bata de seda, se ve guapa y realmente puedo ver su buen humor, se ve como una pequeña niña dulce.

Me arrastro al interior del departamento sin decir una palabra, me abrazo y me dio un suave beso en los labios, me entro de pronto el vértigo, a esas horas de la mañana y sin haber tomado café todo ocurría muy rápido; dejo de besarme y aflojo la presión de su abrazo y me miro directamente a los ojos "Solo quería darte las gracias" me dijo, en un tono malicioso "¿Por qué?" pregunte, me sentía un poco confusa, acabo de levantarme yo que he hecho, pensé "Por lo de ayer" contesto ella con dulzura.

"Ah, por eso" dije, sin darle importancia, definitivamente no estaba del todo despierta "¿Y no podías haber esperado hasta la noche?" pregunte, "Ya veo que por las mañanas no sirves para nada" se echó a reír y me cogió de la mano "Ven" me ordeno, mientras me conducía a la cocina "El café está listo". Me senté en el taburete que había frente a la barra de la cocina, ella estaba atareada con la cafetera y al mismo tiempo tarareaba una cancioncilla popular, después dejo frente a mí una taza de café y me observo en silencio "Me gusta cómo vas esta mañana al trabajo, normalmente eres muy formal" dijo, lo cual me hizo gracia; pero tiene razón siempre voy muy formal y la verdad lo único que siento distinto esta vez es que son jeans y medio rotos, pero es que por mi edad nunca lo he considerado apropiado para trabajar, no es que este vieja y no los use, solo que siempre miraba lo fina y elegante que era mi madre, así que me gustaba ir muy bien vestida.

"Anoche no deje listo mi atuendo para hoy, así que tome algo muy a la ligera" conteste, seguí tomando el café y poco a poco me sentía ir despertando "¿Por qué no te quedaste?" me pregunto muy despacio, aparte la vista de mi taza y la mire "Porque no quería molestarte cuando te despertaras, supuse que querías estar sola" dije, "Bueno, en algún momento yo también lo pensé" reconoció, muy sonriente; le devolví la sonrisa "Este café está muy bueno ¿Podría tomar otro?" pregunte, cogió la taza y la volvió a colocar bajo la máquina, se oyó el ruido del molinillo triturando los granos de café y luego el líquido empezó a caer, "Si no tuviera cafetera… ¿También vendrías a verme?" bromeo, en un tono de lo más cariñoso.

Regrese de golpe a la realidad y me quede mirándola, durante un segundo me había olvidado ella estaba ahí, definitivamente soy un desastre por las mañanas "Perdona" le dije, en un tono avergonzada "Pero ya sabes que por la mañana no estoy para nadie" bromee, "Si, ya lo sé" estaba demasiado alegre como para decirme o llevarme la contraria, me observo fijamente a los ojos. Una mirada así podía despertar hasta a los muertos, desde luego a mí me despertó y empecé a notar un ligero cosquilleo, me baje del taburete "Tengo que marcharme" dije, caminando hacia la puerta; no quería me besara de nuevo ya que estaba segura que no saldría de ahí, creo adivino mis pensamientos y se echó a reír, aunque sin moverse de la barra "Que tengas un buen día en la oficina" me dijo cuando yo ya me iba.

En cuanto puse un pie en el hotel ya tenía cosas que hacer, una pequeña reunión con un agente inmobiliario, luego con Alex la firma de unos papeles, April comentándome dos eventos que habría en el hotel pronto; así que buen día no iba siendo, estaba algo cansada y sabía que así sería estos días, con la diferencia que hoy a medio día ella llamo sin más "¿Ya has comido?" pregunto, "No" respondí algo sorprendida "Todavía no".

"¿Quieres que comamos juntas?" pregunto, así que me preguntaba a mí misma que estaría planeando "Quieres decir… ¿Ir a comer algún sitio?" insistí, aun mas sorprendida, el recuerdo de nuestro último intento en ese sentido seguía fresco en mi memoria "No, quería decir en mi casa" contesto, vale algo raro está pasando, dos invitaciones en un día no ha de ser normal "¿Vas a cocinar?" le dije, más perdida que nunca "Bueno, en realidad no" de repente su voz había cambiado y me pareció casi desesperada "La verdad es que ni siquiera había pensado en la comida" hizo una pausa; mientras yo me preguntaba a donde pretendía llegar con tanto misterio, en eso entra Alex a mi oficina y se sienta junto a April, es cuando recuerdo no estoy sola "Quiero acostarme contigo" dijo sin más, lo dijo en un tono seductor, tentador o erótico, la cosa era que de no haber estado sentada creo habría caído al suelo.

"¿Estás loca?" susurre, girándome en mi silla dándole la espalda a ellos, no sin antes ver el ceño fruncido en ambos, conseguí recobrar la compostura aunque fuera solo a medias "¡No estoy sola!" dije, "¿De verdad? Si lo hubiera sabido te habría llamado antes" al parecer le resultaba divertido, aunque a mí no me lo parecía tanto, de hecho, me estaba volviendo loca con aquella voz; tuve la sensación de que su voz salía del teléfono y me acariciaba toda "¿Qué significa esto?" pregunte "¿Sexo telefónico?" ¡Mierda! Que he dicho, rece para que no me malinterpretara, pero lo cierto es que no se ofendió en lo más mínimo "Bueno, normalmente no ofrezco ese servicio" dijo entre risas "Pero si es contigo, supongo que podría acostumbrarme" sonaba sincera "¡Basta!" le dije, al borde de la locura "Ven" no se rendía, su voz era puro deseo.

"¡No puedo!" casi grite "Tengo una comida de trabajo" por lo menos eso tendría que entenderlo, "Pues ven después" me tentó, con una voz que prometía muchas cosas "Después tengo dos reuniones y no puedo cancelarlas" ¿Es que hoy no tiene clientas? Me pregunte, "No terminare antes de las cuatro" dije, "Lastima" por el tono de su voz parecía decepcionada, un segundo después se echó a reír "Aunque siempre puedo ir a tu oficina…" dijo, "¡No!" esta vez no pude reprimir un grito, voltee a verlos y April susurra un ¿Estas bien?; tras hacer un esfuerzo por bajar la voz "No" susurré muy nerviosa "¡Ni se te ocurra!".

Soltó una carcajada muy escandalosa, supongo que jugar conmigo de esta manera le es muy divertido y olvido la decepción, "De acuerdo" acepto "No iré, pero más te vale que estés en casa a las cuatro en punto" detecte en su voz serenidad "¿Tu casa o la mía?" pregunte, completamente indefensa "Pasa a buscarme" dijo sin vacilar y colgándome claro está, me gire y miraba como ellos me miraban entre preocupación y curiosidad "¿Todo bien con la llamada?" pregunto Alex, realmente es un momento extraño porque él nunca hace preguntas "Todo bien, podemos terminar esto e ir a comer.

La tarde se me hizo larga y pase muy inquieta, deseaba verla ya, así que en cuanto todo termino me despedí y salía rápido para que nadie pudiera atrasarme, maneje un tanto rápido, al llegar no sabía si subir o llamarle y decirle estaba esperando abajo; tome la segunda opción y me dijo estaba bien que ya bajaba, la observe salir y note ya se había cambiado, una blusa naranja sin manga, falda corta medio rasgada jeans, botines marrón, su bolso negro, las gafas puestas y el cabello recogido, se subió al coche y se colocó el cinturón "Vamos" dijo, ni beso, ni hola.

Arranque sin más hacia mi casa, al llegar entre en el estacionamiento bajándome rápido y ser amable y ayudarla a bajarse, ya había abierto la puerta e intente cogerle la mano y ella se apartó "¡No me toques!" me advirtió con firmeza, "¿Qué te pasa?" desde luego fuera lo que fuera, no podía tener nada que ver conmigo, caminamos hacia el elevador y ella contesto "Si me tocas ahora, tendré que hacerte el amor aquí mismo ¿Eso es lo que quieres?" pregunto, así que es eso pensé, sonreí y saboree el momento, sin decir nada entramos en el elevador y marque mi código.

La conversación telefónica me había excitado tanto, que durante la tarde había tenido la sensación de estar sentada sobre bragas calientes, pero ahora me doy cuenta ella lo había pasado igual de mal que yo por lo menos eso parecía, una vez que las puertas abrieron entramos ya en mi casa, los bolsos cayeron al suelo; ya que me estaba besando de una manera muy apasionada, lo siguiente que cayo fue mi chaqueta, la tome de la cintura y ella me tenia del cuello, tratando poco a poco lograr llegar hasta mi sofá, si no terminaríamos en el piso. Nos dejamos caer en el sillón más grande y obviamente ella encima, apretando mis pechos o mejor dicho tocándome todo el cuerpo, me saco la blusa quede en sostén y con mis jeans puestos, obviamente mis zapatos fuera también.

Me bajo la cremallera y un instante luego introdujo su mano justo entre mis piernas "¡Estas muy mojada!" lo dijo sorprendida "¡Ja! Que graciosa eres, después de la llamada e esta tarde y después de esto…" a veces me preguntaba de donde salía esa ingenuidad, teniendo en cuenta su experiencia. "¿Te ha excitado lo del teléfono?" me pregunto, muy sonriente "No, la verdad es que no" respondí, fingiendo indiferencia "Cada día me llaman varias mujeres al trabajo y prácticamente me hacen llegar al orgasmo".

Me obligo a moverme y estar sobre ella "Entonces, lo mejor será que la próxima vez vaya a verte en persona" dijo sonriente "¡Compórtate!" respondí, en todo amenazador, sin embargo, cualquier otro intento de protestar por mi parte quedo anulado cuando sello mi boca con sus labios. La presión que ejercía entre mis piernas me hacían enloquecer, su mano estaba justo en mi clítoris, empecé a frotarme lentamente contra sus dedos y ella siguió mi ritmo como pudo.

Apenas había empezado a mover la mano cuando me vine la primera vez, ambas gemíamos y estaba agradecida que era un día que la mujer que viene a organizar un poco mi desorden, no estaría ya que estábamos haciéndolo en plena sala; me sujeto para que no me cayera al suelo, "¡Madre mía!" comento "Y eso que la que estaba excitada era yo" dijo, "Espero que lo estés" dije jadeando "Porque ahora te toca a ti". "Vale, pero… ¿Qué tal si nos movemos a la cama? Me van a salir morados por todo el cuerpo" dijo, asentí con la cabeza y me puse de pie, le tendí la mano pero note ella se agacho un momento, entendí pretendía sacarse los zapaos, una vez lista me tomo la mano y se levantó con su habitual elegancia.

Tomadas de la mano subimos a mi habitación y una vez ahí volvimos a besarnos, sentía ella movía las manos a su falda "¡Espera!" dije, se detuvo y me observo con gesto interrogante "Me gustaría… por favor ¿Puedo desnudarte yo?" su reacción no fue visible, pero algo había cambiado y sentía como alzaba su muro entre ambas "Vale" dije "Solo era una pregunta, pensaba que…" quise decirle que pensaba que confiaba en mí, pero eso solo habría servido para que ella se apresurara a satisfacer mis deseos.

"Perdona" le dije, "Siempre te pido demasiado y de golpe" coloco sus manos en mi rostro y me dio un beso suave y rápido, mirándome directo a los ojos "Que raro es todo esto" dijo, "Hubo una época que jamás lo hubiera permitido, pero ahora… en realidad, creo que a mí también me gustaría" por su tono de voz, tenía la sensación que ella se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. "¿Estas segura?" dije, mirándola a los ojos "No" dijo, con una sonrisa encantadora "Pero podemos intentarlo ¿No?".

Le sonreí y asentí, me incline y la bese tomándola en un abrazo, de alguna forma la quería entre mis brazos unos segundos de forma tranquila y agradecida, esto no ha de ser muy sencillo mostrar confianza a otra persona; bajaba mis manos a los costados de su cuerpo, mientras besaba su rostro y ella soltaba un pequeño gemido, lentamente subí la camisa y una vez fuera de su cabeza la tire al suelo y fue cuando me di cuenta no llevaba sujetador "Sorprendida, no vi necesario utilizar ropa interior" dijo sonriente, ¡Espera! Hablo de ropa interior no solo del sostén, me entro ansias de llegar a sacarla de esa falda, la tire en la cama y aparte sus piernas para colocarme en medio, volví atacar sus labios y solo sentí el impulso de morderlos, soltó un pequeño ah y fue todo no le molesta haga eso, fui bajando por su cuello dejando besos, hasta llegar a su pecho y metérmelo en la boca sin pensar, mientras chupaba uno estimulaba el otro seno con la mano.

Sus gemidos eran cada vez más, repetí mis movimientos con el otro seno esta vez en mi boca y sus pezones estaban duros, subí a su cuello y la besaba con ternura hasta llegar a su oído "Me encantas, eres la mujer más bellas y adorable que he conocido, te quiero Arizona" le susurre, mientras le mordisqueaba cariñosamente la oreja con los labios. En esta ocasión si reacciono y me rodeo con los brazos y me obligo acercarme más, mi mano la lleve lentamente hasta su falda "Si quieres que pare, solo dímelo" murmure para tranquilizarla.

Busque su mirada pero tenía los ojos cerrados "No" respondió, con voz ronca me sujeto la cabeza y me obligo a bajar hasta sus pechos "¡Por favor, hazme el amor!" dijo, con la voz aún más ronca que antes; le bese los pechos nuevamente y seguí bajando por su abdomen, se estremeció un poco, aunque no supe bien si por la excitación o por el miedo. La oí respirar agitadamente por encima de mi cabeza, le baje la cremallera y lentamente deslice su falda, estaba consciente de que esta vez ella está completamente desnuda y yo no, pero no importaba ya que se trataba de ella.

Besaba sus piernas lentamente para que sintiera pequeñas caricias "¡Oh sí!" dijo, mientras besaba internamente sus muslos no dejaba de sentirme atraída por su olor íntimo, estaba demasiado moja; le pase la lengua de abajo hacia arriba, ella se retorcía en la cama y gemía más, tome su clítoris con mis labios y chupe suave de él, ella soltando un pequeño grito que sabía la ponía aún más, me incorporé un poco y la mire mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba excitadísima "Por favor…" susurró "Llevo todo el día esperando por ti".

Me coloque entre sus pierna y mentí la lengua en ella, sabe perfecto, arqueo el cuerpo de forma automática y grito, jamás la había escuchado gritar de esa forma, sin hacerla esperar más, metí dos dedos en ella y dejando mi boca en su clítoris, sabía que en cuestión de nada ella tendría un orgasmo, su cuerpo temblaba y luego solo lo sentí, mis dedos estaban siendo presionados y en mi boca se vino.

Cuando salí de ella, subí besándole todo el cuerpo hasta llegar y besarle la boca, me quede a su lado y la mantenía medio abrazada, respiraba con dificultad tal parecía había corrido una maratón, de repente, tuve la sensación de que aquella era la primera vez que se entregaba de verdad a mí, que ese día había decidió confiar por completo en mí; le aparte el pelo de la cara "Arizona" le dije, se movió un poco y luego se quedó quieta, seguía con los ojos cerrados y asumí se había dormido, me aparte con cuidado de ella y me dispuse a ponerme en pie "No te vayas" dijo en voz baja.

"Pensé que estabas durmiendo" dije, "No, solo estaba…" abrió los ojos y me miro directamente "No quiero pasar otro día como el de hoy" dijo, "Ha sido espantoso" concluyo, por la forma en que lo decía tuve la sensación de que lo había pasado mal de verdad, "Es culpa tuya" me reí "Si te dedicas hacer esa clase de llamadas telefónicas…" no termine, "Es que ni yo lo entiendo, no te lo vas a creer, pero nunca lo había hecho".

"¿Nunca? Pero cuando acabas de…" ¡Mierda! Ya estábamos otra vez, la gente que acaba de enamorar hace cosas así, ¿Acaso ella lo estaba? Yo sí, de eso no tenía duda pero ella no lo sé "Cuando dos personas se conocen desde hace poco, sienten la necesidad de hacer cosas así" afirme. "¿Ah sí?" lo dijo como si aquella información era nueva para ella, pero a mí me costaba muchísimo creer que nunca hubiera vivido una experiencia así.

"Si" declare, entre risas y me puse de pie, ella alargo una mano hacia mi "Por favor quédate" dijo, "Nada me haría más feliz que quedarme" jure "Pero todavía debo hacer mi maleta" la mire abrir los ojos "¿Las maletas?" pregunto absolutamente perpleja "¿Te vas?". "Solo una semana" ahora parecía que una semana era mucho tiempo "En viaje de negocios" aclare.

"Una semana…" repitió con tristeza, intente animarla un poco "Podemos hablar cada día por teléfono" propuse, en un tono que pretendía ser seductor y alegré al mismo tiempo "Oír tu voz por teléfono es casi lo mismo…" me interrumpió "Casi" no parecía absolutamente convencida.

"Bueno, bueno" dije, para consolarla y también para consolarme yo "Pasara muy rápido, ya lo veras" al menos eso esperaba yo misma "Vamos a pensar en lo que haremos cuando vuelva ¿Vale?" conservo la expresión triste un rato más, pero después empezó a sonreír maliciosamente "¿Tienes alguna duda?" dijo, "Corta el rollo" respondí "Lo que quieres es que vuelva a la cama contigo" en realidad, me había vuelto las ganas de tenerla.

"Eres cruel" dijo, el brillo de sus ojos dio a entender que no era real lo que decía, después se acurruco en la cama y se tapó con la manta "No quiero volver a verte nunca más" se giró hacia el otro lado; su teatro me hizo reír, realmente el actuar se le da muy bien, aunque había otras cositas que se le daban aún mejor "Te recompensare cuando vuelva, te lo aseguro" me volví hacia el armario para buscar mi maleta.

"Eso es lo que dicen todas" murmuro, resignada aunque su voz lo suficientemente alta como para que yo la escuchara bien "Lo sé" dije, entre risas "La vida es dura chica" comente, "Ja Ja" contesto con desdén. Saque la maleta del armario y empaque varias cosas, ella me miraba desde la cama sin decir nada menos moverse, tome otra pequeña y metí cosas de uso personal y las deje en la puerta.

La observe aun en la cama con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, ella miro cada movimiento que di hasta que me acerque y le tendí la mano "Ven aquí, aún nos queda una ducha y comer algo juntas" dije "¿Te vas esta noche?" pregunto, "Si, lo siento debo ir a supervisar el inicio del proyecto" conteste. Mire parecía realmente decepcionada, la ducha fue tranquila la verdad no espere dejara la ayudara a lavarse la espalda rápido y un poco su hermoso cabello rubio; ella igualmente me ayudo a mí.

Me seque y me puse ropa interior, un suéter rojo vino, leggings negros y tenis Adidas, mientras se secaba el cabello yo recogí sus prendas de vestir, salió en una bata de baño y me ayudo con maleta pequeña a bajar; una vez en el primer piso me fui a la cocina he hice unos sándwich dijo no tenía mucha hambre y la verdad yo tampoco, la mire amablemente recogió mi chaqueta y los bolsos y se fue a la sala. Desde donde estaba miraba cada movimiento que daba, estaba sentada de espalda a mí y la mire salir de la bata, se agacho luego la mire colocarse algo, así que en el bolso traía su ropa interior limpia, se puso su ropa y zapatos y camino ya lista hacia mí.

Comimos en verdadero silencio pero cómodo ya que mirábamos la ciudad, debido que decidimos comer en la terraza, luego de una media hora me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa, me ayudo de nuevo con una maleta y la subimos a mi coche, el viaje a su casa fue rápido. "Bueno, es tiempo de decir hasta luego, porque en una semana me tendrás de nuevo aquí" dije, tratando de parecer relajada "Esta bien, cuídate y ya te veré" contesto con voz tranquila, se disponía a bajarse y le tome la mano, le deposite un beso en ella y luego me incline, fue un beso largo y de esos que te quitan el aliento total, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, espere se bajara y entrara en el edificio, una vez ella dentro yo arranque poco animada hacia el aeropuerto.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales y las imágenes ahí, para que vean un poco lo que se detalla, como la ropa. (Recordar las imágenes son ejemplos, no todo debe ir tal cual).

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Tumblr: ste2204

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: MrsSanttosS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger

Comentarios:

"mientosz " Callie will have to be patient, she can not expect such rapid changes. Arizona must learn to trust it. In case you both want this to work, Thanks for reading.

"CaArFan " Thank you for reading


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos! tuve la oportunidad de escribir hoy y a la vez terminar, les dejo una nueva actualización y quiero saber que les va pareciendo la historia y que opinan del capitulo, recuerden sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer.!

* * *

Capítulo 12

Jamás pensé en lo larga que puede ser una semana realmente, pero por fin este es mi último día y volveré a NY, he pensado en ella todo el día y en cuanto moría de deseo también, las llamadas telefónicas solo habían servido para incrementar esa sensación, mientras iba en el coche con April recibí su llamada "Estoy en camino al aeropuerto" dije, "¿Cuánto dura el viaje?" en su voz había una urgencia inconfundible "Según el horario previsto unas cuatro horas" conteste.

La llamada no fue a más y yo esperaba estar en su casa a las ocho, durante el viaje no pensé en nada que no fuera ella, al llegar a casa deje las maletas en la entrada quería darme una ducha y sacarme el olor avión, pero la verdad deseaba verla y se hacía más noche, tampoco me veo terrible, blusa blanca de botones dentro de mis leggins gris muy cómodos, chaleco negro largo, zapatos negros de tacón y mi bolso negro, lo único es que subí a medio peinarme y retocarme el maquillaje y me fui directo a su casa.

Ya en el ascensor cerré los ojos y me imagine su hermosos rostro, al abrirse las puertas camine hacia su departamento y cuando estaba por llegar su puerta se abrió, pensé me había oído llegar, cuando casi tropecé con alguien y entonces me di cuenta que era una mujer, alta vestida de toda de cuero; ella se tuvo que parar al principio me miro sorprendida, pero luego me sonrió lascivamente "Hoy esta de buena forma" me dijo "Aprovéchalo si puedes" se rio de forma maliciosa y después paso de largo, me quede atónita ante lo que había pasado, fue como si una bomba explotara a mi lado y yo ni si quiera me hubiera enterado de que estaba muerta.

La otra mujer había dejado la puerta abierta, así que entre aun aturdida por lo que había pasado, al cerrar la puerta observe ella estaba de espalda sentada en el sofá "Por última vez ¡No!" dijo muy enfadada cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse "¡Vete!" grito "Pero si acabo de llegar" estaba perpleja que conteste sin pensar a su estallido de rabia, se giró de golpe "¿Tú?" Dijo, aterrorizada y hecha una furia, se cruzó de brazos como queriendo taparse o no sé, pero lucia incomoda en ese momento.

La mire de pie a cabeza y lucia fantástica la verdad, su cabello suelto liso, un bralettes rojo que solo unas flore en el centro tapaban sus pezones, una bonita falda de cuero y zapatos de tacón rojo, su maquillaje resaltaba su tono de ojos que en este momento son más gris que azules y seguro es por lo enojada que esta. Aunque luzca así no era la mujer que esperaba encontrar, sabía que yo estaba a punto de llegar, sin embargo, eso no le había impedido hacer su trabajo hasta el último momento, el rollo por el teléfono y también lo de antes no había sido más que una farsa, solo quería tenerme a sus pies ya que soy solo una idiota enamorada dispuesta a cualquier cosa por ella, en cambio yo soy solo una distracción de su vida o rutina diaria.

"Si yo" dije, todavía aturdida y sintiendo mi rabia brotaba de mi interior "Teníamos una cita, pero parece ser que se te ha olvidado" se quedó sin habla y claro que estaba aterrorizada evidentemente, yo acababa de descubrir su juego conmigo y di un paso hacia atrás "No tiene sentido que me quede" dije, cuando empecé a dar media vuelta "¡Espera!" me pidió, casi sin voz "Todo esto es un malentendido". "¿Un malentendido? Me parece que ya tuvimos uno hace tiempo ¿O me equivoco?" me reí, con todo el desprecio que pude mostrarle "Puede que sea tonta, pero no tanto para que me engañes con el mismo truco dos veces".

Di media vuelta y ya casi había puesto la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando ella dijo "No es ningún truco" por su voz, realmente parecía un poco abatida, pero yo ya me había acostumbrado a sus dotes de actriz y no estaba dispuesta a tragarme el cuento de nuevo; gire el pomo y en ese mismo instante la escuche caminar rápido y colocar su mano en mi hombro "Por favor, no te vayas" me suplico y es algo raro en ella.

"¿Y porque iba a quedarme?" le pregunte con amargura "Quiero explicártelo…" dijo, "Ya has tenido bastantes explicaciones por hoy ¿No te parece?" tuve la necesidad de retirar su mano de mi hombro, quería alejarme de ella así que me aparte de la puerta y camine un poco a la puerta de la habitación de la sala, "No es porque te hayas acostado con otra mujer, ya que ese es tu… trabajo" en ese momento no me costó decirlo "Pero tu sabias que yo estaba por llegar, no hace ni…" mire el reloj "Hace cinco horas que hablamos por teléfono y me has dicho algo como que me estarías esperando ¿Se te hacia larga la espera?" estaba furiosa, que la verdad no podía parar y tener calma; aunque tenía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo pretendía aclarar esta situación.

"No te he mentido" replico, casi sin fuerzas "Te he estado esperando toda la tarde" trato de mirarme a los ojos, pero yo le aparte la mirada "Sola" prosiguió, con una expresión muy seria; "¡Que amable!" conteste, en un tono hiriente, retrocedió dolida pero aún no estaba dispuesta a rendirse "Esa" dijo, señalando hacia la puerta "Se ha presentado aquí hace una hora, sin avisar claro está, ya había estado aquí antes pero no me gusto, así que le dije que no le daría ninguna cita más" me quede de piedra, nunca pensé algo así pasara en este tipo de trabajo, la verdad no sé nada "No quería irse, lo ha intentado… intento a la fuerza" dio unos pasos hacia la cocina y luego se giró a verme "Soy fuerte y lógicamente no se ha salido con la suya, pero aun así no quería marcharse ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía?".

Fue cuando lo entendí todo, esto no era una excusa para justificar que había calculado mal el tiempo "O sea, que has hecho lo que ella quería" dije, "No todo" puntualizó "Claro" me había enfriado por completo "¿Por qué ibas a dejar de pasar una oportunidad así? Lo que te pagan no es que sea poco ¿Verdad?" sus ojos centellaron ¿Está furiosa? "Sigue siendo mi trabajo" dijo, con una calma espantosa "Ah, claro" conteste sarcásticamente "Lo había olvidado" un pensamiento cruzo mi mente pero no se quedó ahí se me fue en voz alta "Y supongo que te ha dado una generosa propina, por el buen servicio ¿Verdad?".

Se estremeció pero siguió contemplándome sin parpadear "Me ha pagado más del precio habitual" admitió "Eso es cierto" dijo, "Pues vale" me burle "Po lo menos ha valido la pena molestarse" no dijo nada y yo asumí la conversación había finalizado. En su rostro había una expresión poco legible y no fui capaz de adivinar que estaba pensando, sin embargo, tampoco me importaba en ese momento, ahora que todo había terminado entre nosotras, me marche y la deje allí de pie como si nada.

Llegue a casa y claro cómo se imaginaran llore de impotencia, me siento inútil cuando algo así pasa porque no sé cómo solucionar nada, tome una copa y una botella de vino y me fui a la terraza, me senté dentro de la cama que tenía ahí y me puse a beber; me puse a pensar que desde que la conocí no había pensado en nada que no fuera ella, de cierta forma el trabajo era mi escape y con algunas cosas pasando podía despejarme, pero siempre en mi mente se venía ella.

Aquella noche luego de tomarme la botella completa asumo me quede dormida, desperté por que el sol me pegaba en la cara, me duche y me fui directo al hotel, ese día había sido nefasto totalmente, no tenía animo alguno y había discutido cualquier cosa que me sugirieran, atrasando el proyectó que tengo, por la sencilla razón que aún estaba molesta y discutía por cualquier razón.

Trabajaba hasta muy tarde y mis amigos empezaron hacer bromas que debería volver a instalarme en el hotel a vivir, ya que pasaba todo el tiempo aquí y la verdad lo prefería así, si de repente me descubría pensando en ella o queriendo verla, reprimía ese sentimiento. Cuando hacía falta me repetía a mí misma que una relación seria con una prostituta no saldría bien, porque si trataba de hacerme a la idea de lo que era y me pase negando por un tiempo; claro aún estaba enamorada de ella ya que apenas iba una semana desde aquello.

Pero ahora lo pienso bien y no sé cómo sería lo nuestro de aquí a unos meses, porque vamos apenas la conozco desde hace dos meses y medio, ¿Cómo sería de aquí a un año? Jamás había insinuado ni por casualidad que tuviera intención de dejar su profesión, porque bien podría hacer otra cosa y sé que estaría dispuesta ayudarla, es tan joven y puede cambiar ese trabajo bien por otro. Por otro lado, yo me había empeñado en negar que estuviera celosa de todas y cada una de sus clientas, la quería solo para mí.

A medida que pasaban los días me iba convirtiendo en una ermitaña, pasaba muy poco en mi casa y cuando estaba nunca contestaba el teléfono, de hecho, ya hacía tiempo que el de casa lo había descolgado y el móvil en modo avión, ya no hacia las compras yo si no que mandaba a la señora que me ayudaba en casa, antes disfrutaba comprando los alimentos y otro tipo de cosas porque siempre miraba algo distinto que probar, pero yo iba de hecho al mismo sitio que la seguí el otro día, así que es mejor evitar encontrármela y ni paso cerca de su calle teniendo en cuenta que vivimos muy cerca la una de la otra.

En este momento se supone estoy leyendo un contrato y la verdad es que solo estoy mirando el monitor, cuando April entra suelto un puf a lo que ella me pone los ojos "Primero deja esa actitud ya, segundo necesito que termines de leer eso y por ultimo tienes visita" dijo, lo que menos quiero es ver alguien que no tenga cita "April hazme un favor y dile a quien sea que estoy muy ocupada, encárgate de lo que necesite y no me presiones ya terminare cuando lo consideré" sé que fui cortante, pero últimamente quiero todo se haga tal cual lo ordeno.

En eso la puerta se abrió y era quien menos espere "Es de mal gusto que no quieras recibir a tu mejor amiga" dijo, "¡Oh dios! Addie que bueno verte" me levante y camine hacia ella "Ahora si te da gusto ¿No?" dijo April poniendo los ojos en blanco y saliendo de la oficina; "Me da gusto verte también, odio eso de hacer citas pero cabe mencionar que llevo días llamándote a tu estúpido móvil" lo dijo en tono como molesta "Lo siento, he pasado muy ocupada últimamente y no he notado las llamadas, pero ven aquí y dame un abrazo".

"Decidí pasar por el hotel y ver si aun vivías, estoy solo por hoy en NY, así que dije vamos a ser buena amiga y cenar con Callie" comento, "¿Cenar?" pregunte "¿Callie tienes idea de que hora es?" me dijo confundida "La verdad no, he pasado en mis cosas que ni note la hora, pero sabes que me viene bien salir a comer algo y distraerme" le sonreí y me regrese a mi escritorio tomando mi bolso, al pasar por la oficina de April le dije que le entregaba el contrato en la mañana y que me iba a cenar, me sonrió y dijo que estaba bien, puede que no le urgiera tanto la firma o realmente cree debo salir de mi oficina.

Al llegar al restaurante favorito de Addison, pedimos vino y tomaron nuestras órdenes rápido porque sabemos que nos gusta de aquí, lo cual nos deja con tiempo para hablar un poco antes de comer "Bueno, primero dime que tal les va por LA y segundo como estas con Mark" dije, "La casa es preciosa y vivimos muy cerca del hospital y también de la playa, es totalmente distinto a estar en Miami, Mark está bien pero hay día que tenemos altas y bajas, ya nos conoces bien". Lo cual era cierto, Addie ha sido mi amiga desde la infancia y a Mark lo conocimos en nuestro penúltimo año de escuela, ambos fueron a la misma universidad ya que estudiaron medicina, yo en cambio fui a otra y por ello perdimos cierto contacto, pero seguimos manteniendo nuestra amistad y ellos durante la universidad terminaron quedando juntos cosa que yo miraba venir entre los dos; ambos son personas en las que puedo confiar ciegamente.

"Me parece que en cambio a ti las cosas no te van tan bien" en eso tenía razón "¿Estas enamorada?" me pregunto directamente, me conoce demasiado bien y puede leerme con facilidad "No" negué, en un tono que desaprobaba su pregunta "Ajá…" hacia demasiado tiempo que me conocía como para quedarse con esa respuesta "¿Te han dejado?" me reí "¿Qué si me han dejado?" dije, "Yo le he dejado a ella".

"Pues no parecer muy contenta" no era una pregunta, más bien lo afirmaba "Pues si" replique en un tono desafiante "Si, estoy muy contenta" me miro con el ceño fruncido "Es peor de lo que pensaba" dijo, "No pasa nada" insistí "Estoy muy bien" sonreí para verme de alguna forma tranquila, "Ya, si ya lo veo" dijo Addie, "Ahora venga cuéntamelo todo, soy tu mejor amiga deberías poder abrirte conmigo" me dio esa mirada de que mejor hablara "Solo ha sido una aventura" dije encogiéndome de hombros "Bastante breve y no tiene importancia".

"Venga no me jodas Callie, como es algo sin importancia por eso te ves así, estas más delgada de lo normal y tienes ojeras, no atiendes el móvil menos el teléfono de tu casa" claro que no es algo sin importancia, pero no quería pensar en ella o hablar de ella; "No es una mujer normal, ni se parece a nada con lo que hubiese salido antes ella es una…" no sabía cómo explicárselo "¿Te ha engañado? Seguro es eso de lo contrario no estarías así" me reí un tanto alto a lo cual ella me dio una mirada de confusión "Si solo fuera con una…" me eche a reír realmente con amargura, Addie me miro con repentino interés "Tal y como lo has dicho, parece estés hablando de una ninfómana" se echó a reír y yo con ella "No es una ninfómana" la verdad esa idea nunca se me había pasado por la mente "Es una prostituta" por fin había podido decirlo "Oh" pareció sorprendida pero no horrorizada "Eso es nuevo".

"¿No tienes nada más que decir?" acababa de abrirme por fin con alguien sobre lo que ha pasado en mi vida últimamente, pero solo se le ocurre decir eso es nuevo, me observo sin parpadear "Pero acabas de decirme que te engaña con otra mujeres, bueno engaño no directamente ¿Lo hace también con hombres?" vacilo un poco, pues para ella todo aquello también era nuevo "Quiero decir… ¿Por trabajo?" la mire y la verdad no es algo muy claro que tenga "No" conteste un tanto dudoso "Que yo sepa la verdad" así que Addie sumo dos y dos "O sea, que… ¿Es una prostituta para mujeres?"; "Si" mientras ella pensaba yo ya me había acostumbrado al tema "Eso es justamente lo que es".

"Pues vaya, había odio hablar de esa clase de prostituta, pero la verdad es que no acababa de creer que existiera de verdad, es decir, que hubiera tanta demanda…" hablaba como si fuera un tema médico que lo sabía bien "Ah, sí" afirme con amargura "Te aseguro que la demanda es mucho mayor de lo que crees". "¡Oh querida! Discúlpame por favor" volvió a observarme con cariño "Estoy tratando esto como si fuera un problema abstracto, pero entiendo perfectamente que para ti es un problema concreto".

"No, no lo es" me empeñe en negarlo "Ya no" ella me observo y sonrió compresiblemente "Pero de alguna forma está enamorada de ella" dijo, sin tiempo de contestar porque llego la comida y de alguna forma nos tomamos un momento para disfrutar de ella y estar en un silencio cómodo. Cuando llego el momento de pagar discutimos por ello, pero al final me dejo invitarle yo, me ofrecí a llevarla al aeropuerto y eso nos daba un poco más de tiempo juntas y hablar, llegamos hizo su chequeo y tenía unos minutos antes de pasar a la sala de abordaje.

"Volviendo al tema no creas lo he olvidado, lo que dije antes no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación porque conociéndote bien sigues enamorada de ella, incluso me atrevería a decir la quieres de verdad" estaba tan confusa que fui incapaz de pronunciar palabra, me dio una sonrisa y prosiguió "Recuerdo eres celosa, te vuelves una persona muy irracional, pero después de todo lo que me has dicho de ella, no creo sea una mala chica solo le ha tocado un mal destino quizás, no la conozco y claro está mi experiencia con prostitutas es limitada" se rio "Pero luego del enfrentamiento que han tenido no creo vuelva hablarte".

"Yo tampoco creo podamos hablar de nuevo, pero la verdad es que una relación así no tenía ningún futuro y tú lo sabes" dije, "Puede que tengas razón" Addie reflexiono durante unos minutos y luego prosiguió "Es más, yo creo que hasta es probable que sea como tú dices, pero eso no justifica te comportaras como una perra con ella" me observo con una mirada levemente reprobatoria. Llamaron a los pasajeros del vuelo de Addie y me dio un abrazo "Recuerda que puedes llamarme siempre estaré para ti, también Mark, solo cuídate y espero mejore todo para ti, te quiero Callie y no te aísles tanto" me sonrió y le dije adiós.

Aunque la visita de Addison fue muy rápida, me dio gusto verla y poder hablar por fin con alguien de este tema, maneje con tranquilidad hasta mi casa, pretendía darme un largo baño y relajarme un poco en la bañera. Al llegar pase por la cocina y me serví un jugo luego directo a mi habitación, me saque la ropa y me tome un merecido baño; pensé en lo hablado con Addie y en como mi humor de alguna manera había mejorado, todavía tenía dudas y estaba convencida estaría así por lo menos unos días más, hasta estar totalmente en mis cinco sentidos.

Una vez el baño terminado busque un pijama, color como gris con rayas negras, pero de pronto algo me golpeo y es que era de seda y me recordó a ella, estaba por buscar otro y cambiarme aunque parezca una tontería, cuando mi móvil sonó; llevo estos días sin escucharlo porque cada que entraba a mi casa estaba en modo avión, que tarde un poco en reaccionar, el teléfono siguió sonando y una parte de mi iba a dejarlo, pero recordé que quizás podría ser Addie aunque es poco tiempo para que me avise ya llego, pero podía casi oír su voz regañándome que no estoy contestando, así que finalmente conteste.

No mire quien llamaba, al otro lado de la línea se oía una respiración agitada, pero esta vez ni siquiera pensé que pudiera ser un psicópata "¿Qué quieres?" pregunte, más bruscamente de lo que pretendía, la respiración era cada vez más audible y parecía muy fatigosa, mire mi móvil para ver el número era de teléfono y no uno que tuviera registrado, así que no sabía quién podría estar llamando. "Di algo" exclame "O cuelgo" en tono amenazador, oí de repente un ruido extraño y después de repente la voz "Por favor…" dijo, casi sin fuerza pero reconocí su voz, era ella llamándome, parecía como si procedía de un sótano o como si hablara a través de un pedazo de algodón "¿Si?" pregunte, en todo de expectación el mismo que utiliza ella para contestar.

"Por favor" oí de nuevo su voz a través del auricular, muy débil "¿Puedes venir?" pregunto, ¿Tan pronto? Y eso que Addison pensaba no volveríamos hablar, su respiración seguía siendo agitada y me pregunte que estaría haciendo, no podía ir no esta noche, aún tenía muchas cosas que pensar "No hace ni una hora que llegue a casa" dije "Y la verdad es que no tenía la más mínima intención de salir nuevamente".

De nuevo percibí ese extraño ruido de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte y sonaba como un lamento "¡Por favor Callie! puedes ayudarme" me pregunte que estaba pasando "¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte ya un tanto agitada "Por favor, solo ven" susurro débilmente, allí estaba pasando algo; la línea quedo en silencio y deje de ori su respiración, pero estaba segura que no había colgado, espere un poco y luego colgué, ¿Qué hago? Pensé por un instante. Tenia una voz muy rara, casi desesperada podría decirse, pero mis dudas estaban ahí y yo ya conocía sus dotes de actriz.

Sabía que no iba a quedarme en casa como si nada luego de su llamada, sin más me puse unas pantuflas y me baje casi corriendo, en la entrada tome las llaves del coche y me baje al garaje para ir directo a su casa, iba insegura de si era lo correcto, pero debía saber que pasaba.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales y las imágenes ahí, para que vean un poco lo que se detalla, como la ropa. (Recordar las imágenes son ejemplos, no todo debe ir tal cual).

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Tumblr: ste2204

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: MrsSanttosS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger

Comentarios:

"CaArFan " Maybe Arizona is trying to trust Callie. Thank you for keeping track of the story. (I'm sorry for my bad English, but it's not my first language)


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos! nueva actualización, se que algunos están preocupados con lo que viene, recordar toda historia tiene sus altos y bajos, en capítulos próximos tendrán quizás mas detalles de lo que paso, aunque en este leerán un poco de las consecuencias, espero no tengan problema con lo que vayan a leer en los capítulos, ya que se algunos las partes de violencia poco les gusta. Dejar sus comentarios ya que son bienvenidos.

* * *

Capítulo 13.

Cuando llegue a su edificio y subía el ascensor sentía un tanto de nervio, caminaba insegura en su planta y una vez frente a su puerta vacile antes de tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió lentamente y no la vi por ningún lado; entre y eche un vistazo a mi alrededor, casi todo oscuro menos la habitación de la sala que tenía luz encendida, me gire a cerrar la puerta y entonces la mire.

Estaba medio encogida detrás de la puerta, apoyada en la pared y apenas lograba sostenerse en pie, llevaba su bata corta negra de seda, pero no se había abrochado el cinturón, así que podía ver no llevaba nada por debajo; tenía la cabeza inclinada y las manos apoyada una en la rodilla y la otra en la pared. Cuando levanto la cabeza y me miro "¡Dios mío!" exclame horrorizada, su cara estaba cubierta de sangre y ni siquiera le veía los ojos, rápidamente la tome en brazos y trate de sujetarla, dejo escapar un gemido de dolor "¡Dios mío!" me oí repetir, la cogí de los brazos e hice caso omiso de sus gritos de dolor "Ven" le susurre "Tengo que llevarte a la cama" se quejaba a cada paso.

Lo primero que pensé fue en el cuarto de la sala, es donde trabaja y está abierto, medio camine y mire era un poco desastroso el sitio, las sabanas casi por la puerta y pensé no sería buena idea meterle de nuevo ahí, así que con más dificultad y aún más largo hasta su habitación; abrí la puerta y la ayude a tumbarse lo más despacio que pude, gemía de una forma espantosa, la mire y me sentía totalmente impotente.

"¿Qué paso?" le pregunte, intento contestarme pero tenía los labios partidos y muy hinchados, le hice una señal de que no hablara "Déjalo… ahora no tiene importancia, voy a llamar a una ambulancia" Cogí el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche. "¡No!" exclamo con decisión y dolor, la verdad no entendía por qué no "Pero tienes que ir a un hospital, es necesario te vea un médico" de nuevo con esfuerzo intento hablar, "Nada de hospitales" susurro con esfuerzo "Nada de policía".

Yo ni siquiera había pensado que tendría que llamar a la policía, era obvio alguien la había atacado, ¿Por qué no querría que lo hiciera? "Se razonable ¡Yo no puedo ayudarte! Venga Arizona que estas herida déjame llamar a una ambulancia, por favor" negó con la cabeza, me sentí muy impotente no sabía qué hacer en esta situación, porque mi lógica me decía llamar una ambulancia pero ella no quería y luego de eso no sabía que más sugerir.

Siguió quejándose y yo pensé debía hacer algo, trate de calmarme y recordar números de teléfono, ya que deje el móvil seguro en el carro, lo primero fue Addie pero paso al buzón así que aún no aterriza su avión, no quería llamar ni April menos Alex; quizás Mark sea de ayuda, llame y espere un tiempo en que contestara "Dr. Sloan" dijo, "¡Mark! Soy Callie, llame Addison pero asumo aún no ha llegado, me urge un médico pero de su entera confianza aquí en NY" dije rápido.

"¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?" pregunto, podía notar su preocupación "No es para mí Mark, quizás Addie al llegar te cuente o ya lo hare luego yo, pero necesito me ayudes" espere un momento a que me dijera algo "Bien, creo saber quién podría ayudar, envíame la dirección y yo intentare contactar con una doctora que conozco, espero ya esté en casa y no de turno" dijo, respire un poco aliviada "¡Yo también! Gracias por la ayuda, date prisa si" no dijo nada más y colgó.

Conocía bien a Mark y se haría cualquier cosa por ayudarme, lo único que me quedaba por hacer era esperar, lo cual me pareció una eternidad, busque en el baño alguna toallita húmeda y por suerte tenia, comencé a limpiarle el rostro y quitar un poco la sangre; pero al parecer era mala idea ya que se quejaba mucho y deje de hacerlo, le cerré la bata y le puse la manta.

Cuando el timbre sonó me congele un instante y pensaba quien podía ser, luego reaccione pensando en que podía ser alguien ayudarme, abrí la puerta y había una mujer de estatura baja, tez morena y con una cara muy seria "Dra. Baylie, estoy aquí por una llamada del Dr. Sloan" dijo, me aparte y le señale la habitación, pasó rápido a mi lado y yo la seguía, saco su estetoscopio de la bolsa médica y comenzó a revisarla.

"¡Malditos tíos!" dijo en un tono molesto, la mire y no dije nada pero estaba segura esto no lo había hecho un tío, la examino con rapidez y total profesionalidad, ella se quejaba pero la doctora le hablaba en susurros "No pasa nada, aguanta un poco ya casi esta" cuando termino se incorporó a mirarme "Creo que ha tenido mucha suerte, por lo que yo he visto no hay lesiones internas, pero de todas formas habría que hacerle una radiografía" desde la cama nos llegó un leve quejido "No quiero nada hospitales" la doctora la miro con curiosidad "Esta bien, pero en cuanto ella pueda ponerse en pie y caminar sin tanta dificultad, llevarla a un hospital y que le hagan radiografías, si ha transcurrido unos días seguro no harán preguntas" se giró a verme a mi "¡Prométeme que lo harás" asentí "¿Tu novia?" me pregunto.

Aquello me tomo por sorpresa y en otro momento habría logrado contestarle, pero igual no habría sabido cual era la respuesta tampoco, pero en ese momento solo me limite asentir por segunda vez "Teniendo en cuenta los golpes y la urgencia que tenían por alguien discreto, puedo hacerme una idea de que pasa" suspiro la doctora "Debido a lo que se dedican tendrán que cuidar bien la una de la otra". Pensaba yo era una…. A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, no pude evitar una tonta sonrisa de agradecimiento, "La cuidare" prometí "En cuanto ella pueda caminar yo la llevare hacerse las radiografías" ella me miro directo a los ojos "Bien, estoy segura que lo harás" saco un bloc de recetas y escribió algo.

"Ve a comprar esto a la farmacia, sé que cerca de aquí hay una abierta las 24 horas, y dale una pastilla cada dos horas durante las próximas 12 horas, toma mi tarjeta y cualquier cosa solo me llamas" asentí obedientemente, observo Arizona en la cama y pude notar una mirada de pena, dio media vuelta y se alejó de la habitación. "¡Espere!" cuanto…" dije, pero ella se detuvo junto a la puerta "Ya está todo arreglado" dijo, después se marchó y yo quede allí junto a la puerta.

Un débil lamento procedente de la habitación me hizo volver a la realidad, me acerque a la cama y me puse de rodillas a un lado, no quería sentarme en ella porque cualquier movimiento la hacía gemir del dolor, la observe y ella medio me vio a través de la ranura en que se había convertido un ojo, el otro lo tenía más hinchado que ni siquiera podría abrirlo. "Voy un momento a la farmacia" le comunique "Debo traer unas pastillas para ti" dije, "No" protesto, con voz tan débil que apenas entendía que decía "Volveré enseguida, lo prometo solo iré por eso, cerrare la puerta por afuera ¿Dónde tienes las llaves?" si no me equivocaba al interpretar sus gestos, me estaba señalando el bolso, lo abrí y las encontré "Vuelvo enseguida".

Esta noche estaba siendo una auténtica pesadilla para ella, había vuelto rápido como le había prometido, el medicamento se lo había dado como se me indico, apenas podía tragar las pastillas, me quede sentada en la silla que tenía al lado de su escritorio; ya le había dado dos pastillas en lo que va de tiempo, dormía un rato luego de ello, sin embargo, gritaba de terror hasta en sueños, en una ocasión grito ¡No! En voz alta y se despertó, le di una pastilla un poco antes del tiempo.

Todo siguió igual hasta que se hizo de día y entonces cayó en un profundo sueño del que no había forma de despertarla, salí de su habitación y por fin me arme de valor en detenerme en la otra habitación, las sabanas tenían sangre al igual que la cama, había un jarrón en pedazos que lo recuerdo en la mesa; no podía seguir ahí me sentía violando más su espacio y además no quería imaginar que había pasado, cerré la puerta y de repente me sentía cansada, llevo todo estos días solo trabajando y encargándome de todo, que al no haber dormido nada anoche me siento ya agotada, porque claro la adrenalina que traía ha ido disminuyendo.

Me senté un momento en el sillón de la sala, cerré los ojos y no sabría cuánto tiempo pase así, porque desperté al oír sus gemidos muy fuerte que me levante corriendo a ver qué pasaba, al llegar me di cuenta de que estaba intentando levantarse "¿Estás loca?" dije, mientras me podía a su lado "¡Vuelve de inmediato a la cama!" se tumbó de nuevo, sin dejar de quejarse "Tengo que irme" murmuro, entre los labios hinchados, tenía peor aspecto que la noche anterior ya que se filtraba un poco de luz en la habitación, la bata se le había caído y pude ver la parte superior de su cuerpo, estaba lleno de moretones, rasguños y su rostro muy magullado.

"No hay manera alguna que deje te vayas así" replique con firmeza "Quédate en la cama y dime que quieres, yo te lo buscare" dije, "No quiero nada" se resignó, suspiró con fuerza "Perfecto" dije, me acerque a la cama y me arrodille junto a ella "¿Te duele mucho?" pregunte estúpidamente, era obvio que estaba en el dolor. "Estoy bien" afirmo, un instante luego se le arrugo el rostro del dolor "¿Quieres otra pastilla?" le pregunte preocupada, susurro algo pero tuve que inclinarme, no lograba entenderle.

"Quiero… salir… de… aquí" le costó esfuerzo terrible pronunciarlo "Bien, te llevare a mi casa si lo prefieres" solo de pensar en moverla tanto me duele a mí misma, negó con la cabeza a como pudo "Los Ángeles" jadeo, casi sin fuerza "¿Los Ángeles?" como esperaba llegar hasta allá o mantenerse en esta condiciones metida en un hotel, "Cuando estés un poco mejor, iremos hasta allá" le dije, cerrando los puños con fuerza "¡Ahora!" insistió, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban "No es posible" le dije en tono tranquilizador "No aguantarías, tienes que estar en reposo unos días" pero al parecer ella no iba a rendirse "Por favor…" susurro, completamente agotada.

"Vale, iremos a Los Ángeles" suspire "Te llevare, aunque ahorita no se ni como porque debo ayudarte a vestir y sacarte de aquí" al parecer eso la tranquilizo un poco, aunque yo no lo estaba "Reservare una habitación" dije, mientras me ponía en pie "¿Tienes algún hotel de preferencia?" pregunte, ella trato de decirme algo, al principio no le entendía pero lo intento de nuevo "Hotel no" yo la mire y fruncí el ceño "No quieres un hotel, pues donde pretendes vas a dormir ¿En plena playa?".

"Casa" dijo débilmente, levanto la mano y señalo su escritorio, me sentía un poco confusa y camine hacia el "Gaveta" dijo, así que abrí la primera tenía unos papeles "Dirección" proseguía ella, fue cuando note una pequeña agenda, la tome y al abrirla observe toda su información en la primera página, nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento, la dirección de una casa en LA y la dirección de este apartamento, números bancarios.

Me gire a verla y con gesto interrogante "¿Aquí es donde quieres ir? ¿Siempre te quedas ahí cuando vas?" pregunte, con dificultad asintió con los ojos cerrados "¿Quieres que llame? ¿Quién vive ahí?" susurro algo pero nuevamente no escuche, así que me acerque e incline un poco "Mi… Casa" dijo, vale eso no me lo esperaba "¿Tú casa?" trato de contestar pero no pudo, asumiré intentaba confirmármelo.

"Vale, haremos lo siguiente y necesito que aceptes mi plan, te daré una pastilla para el dolor ahorita y te dejare acostada, me llevare las llaves de tu casa para dejar bien cerrado, iré a mi casa por maletas y ponerme algo de ropa, organizare un vuelo y volveré por ti, pero por favor no te levantes de esta cama" dije suave, quería ayudarla y no pensaba dejarla sola "Bien, pero… vuelve" dijo, su tono era de miedo "No pienso dejarte, volveré por ti tranquila, prometo hacerlo" busque agua y su pastilla, se la di y me incline a darle un beso en la frente, le susurre ya regresaba.

Salí a toda prisa hacia mi casa, subiendo al coche mire mi móvil, así que llame a April "Necesito un favor, organízame un vuelo hacia Los Ángeles lo más rápido que puedas, pero April, en el Jet privado" ordene, "¿Es una emergencia? Tu raras veces lo usas, solo en emergencias o casos de trabajos importantes" dijo un tanto preocupada, "Es una emergencia, pero yo estoy bien descuida, solo le ayudo a alguien, apresúrate y organiza todo para salir a Los Ángeles y consigue tenga una camioneta que pueda manejar cuando llegue" le dije, "Está bien, dame unos minutos y vuelvo a llamarte" sonando siempre preocupada pero haciendo lo que le pido "Gracias April".

Llegando a mi casa pase directo a mi habitación, saque nuevamente la maleta y empaque todo lo que pude en ropa y zapatos, en un bolso más pequeño cosas de uso persona, mi laptop, iPad, cargadores, la verdad todo lo que considere necesario y podía guardar rápido. Me saque la pijama y pensé en bañarme rápido, así que me di una ducha sin lavarme el pelo, me puse ropa interior y saque una sudadera vieja de la Universidad que tenía, chándal blanco con rayas negras, tenis blancos y para cubrir esta cara de sueño me puse lentes de sol; baje con mi bolso y maleta, en la cartera metí mi billetera, chequera, pasaporte, las llaves de la camioneta, porque mi carro no será nada cómodo para ella.

Pensé en hacerme un café pero no quería dejarla mucho tiempo sola, así que corrí a la nevera y saque una botella de agua que tenía, tome los cojines del sofá y una manta, ha como pude me metí en el ascensor, cuando ya tenía mi maleta y todo dentro escuche la voz de April ¡Mierda! Aun seguida en el edificio "Bien estaba por llamarte a ti, el piloto estaba libre y me dijo estaría disponible para ti, que llegaras en 40 min al aeropuerto, mientras conseguía una azafata y un copiloto, el chequeo que deben hacerle al avión y estarán listos para llevarte, alguien te estará esperando al aterrizar para entregarte la camioneta, dime que hotel quieres y lo arregló también" dijo, ella siempre tan eficiente en lo que le pido "Gracias por todo April, no necesito hotel ya tengo a donde llegar, cancela lo que tenga para estos días, llevo mi laptop así que envíame todo al correo o bien llámame, pero debo irme" le dije, con mucha prisa "¿Es ella verdad? Sabes que, no me respondas solo cuídate y avísame en lo que pueda ayudar".

La mire y no pude evitar abrazarla y decirle gracias de nuevo, me subí a la camioneta y me fui directo a casa de Arizona, me sentía un poco mejor de ver a April ya que siento necesitaba ese abrazo, ella y Alex son el único apoyo que tengo aquí en NY y se ellos sospechan algo pasa aunque no lo digan. Me baje solo con las llaves de su casa, así le ayudo a bajar todo y luego subo por ella.

Al llegar la encontré aun dormida, buscaba su ropa y maleta pero no había nada en su habitación, recordé la otra puerta pero me sentía invadiendo su casa, la observe y no podía pedir permiso debía hacerlo, cuando la abrí era su closet, en el medio una mesa grande donde tenía cajas, las abrí tenia lo que era joyería y cosas de maquillaje, un espejo de cuerpo entero en el medio, dobles puertas a cada lado, abrí la del lado izquierdo y tenía sus batas de seda, ropa de cuero y pensé donde estaría algo más normal. Cuando abrí las del lado derecho estaba realmente su ropa, jeans, camisetas, vestidos, etc.

Así que comencé a tomar algunas cosas para ponerle ahora y otras para empacar, las maletas en un rincón y tome una pequeña, buscaba su ropa interior y me sentía aún más invasora, habían gavetas en la mesa de en medio de hecho era un mueble, en uno encontré estuches de lentes, en otros tocados para el cabello, una gaveta grande y tenía metido carteras ahí, por fin encontré su ropa interior y empaque algo, no me extraña que en su mayoría sea seda.

Tome poco de cada cosa y así ella tendría algo, zapatos preferí meterle solo dos pares de tenis, quise asumir que si es su casa lo que yo no lleve puede que ella lo encuentre allá, tome lo que usaría ya y la maleta, note tenia chaquetas colgadas detrás de la puerta. Deje la maleta ahí en el pasillo y me lleve el resto a su habitación, ella empezaba a despertar y ya junto a su cama le hable "He vuelto y tengo casi todo listo ¿Crees podrías ayudarme a vestirte?" le pregunte, asintió débilmente y le ayude a sentarse, le entregue unas bragas y al ver el intento que hizo supe no podría.

"No pasa nada" la tranquilice "Yo lo haré" le coloque las bragas y de paso un chándal negro, así le subo ya todo de un solo, sin levantarme del suelo le coloque unos vans, con dificultad subió los brazos y le puse un suéter gris; tenía una coleta y le agarre el cabello sin tirárselo mucho, le pedí se agarrara a mi cuello y la levante, ya ella apoyada en mi le subí las bragas y el chándal. "Te llevare a la sala y me esperas sentada en el sofá un momento, solo bajare a dejar la maleta y tu cartera para ayudarte a ti luego" dije, "No" protesto, al parecer no quiere pasar un minuto más aquí, le entregue unas gafas de sol y se las puso, me coloque el bolso en un brazo la tome x la cintura y la ayude a caminar apoyándose totalmente en mí.

Nos tomó un tiempo llegar a la entrada y como pude tome la maleta con una mano, por suerte no puse tantas cosas, pero nos había costado mucho llegar hasta ahí, aún faltaba llegar al ascensor luego a la camioneta, pienso está haciendo un gran esfuerzo "¿Estas segura que esto es una buena idea?" le pregunte con cautela, su reacción fue algo violenta; reunió todas sus fuerzas y dio un paso, mientras yo la sujetaba.

Tras un gran esfuerzo logramos llegar a la camioneta, la acomode entre los cojines y cubrirla con la manta en el asiento trasero, esperaba fuera suficiente para ayudarle un poco en el transcurso; tras llegar al aeropuerto me puse en contacto desde la camioneta con el piloto, estaba casi por tener listo todo. Conseguí una silla de ruedas y alguien me ayudo a llevar las maletas, el tío prefirió ir por delante seguro por la mirada que le di, entregue nuestros pasaporte el chequeo del avión estaba listo y ya se encararían de ayudarnos con todo.

Una vez que estábamos solo para subir a él, mire los escalones y dije hasta aquí llegamos, si le costaba caminar en plano no miraba como subiría eso "Arizona esto será más difícil ¿Estas lista?" pregunte "Lo intentare, quiero irme" me susurro. Esta mujer saco fuerza no sé de donde, tomándose de las barandillas y yo muy pegada detrás empujándola subió, ya dentro decidí acostarla en el sillón largo, acomode los cojines que iban en él y una manta, le di una pastilla y solo esperaba aguantara hasta llegar.

Me senté y dije estábamos listas, la azafata me ofreció algo y pedí un café ya que necesito energía, despegamos sin problemas y lo único que quería era llegar y que ella comenzara a mejorar, estas últimas 12 horas están siendo una tortura, no me imagino como se ha de sentir ella realmente; aprovecharía el vuelo para dormir un poco y así desconectar mi mente de todo lo que hemos pasado.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales y las imágenes ahí, para que vean un poco lo que se detalla, como la ropa. (Recordar las imágenes son ejemplos, no todo debe ir tal cual).

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Tumblr: ste2204

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: MrsSanttosS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger

Comentarios:

"CaArFan " Thank you for your kind comment! If we will have some drama and I hope you do not disgute what you get to read.

"Rau " Si van cambiando un poco ellas, que bueno te esta gustando la historia y espero sigas aquí hasta el final.

"Guest " Gracias por leer, espero te guste la actualización.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos.! siento la demora del capítulo, pero les dejo la nueva actualización y espero no los aburra, ya saben bien pueden dejarme comentario o como muchos hacen en escribirme en privado, siempre les dejo mis redes sociales así que cualquier cosa me dicen.

* * *

Capítulo 14

El viaje fue tranquilo y no hubo casi turbulencias, ella se movía y miraba su rostro se arrugaba así que seguro aun le dolía, en una de las ocasiones ella se despertó y pregunto hacia dónde íbamos, le dije estábamos en un avión camino a LA y si necesitaba algo a lo cual ella negó con la cabeza, ya le tocaba su medicina y le di un poco de jugo para que pudiera tomársela porque estoy segura lleva más de 24 horas sin consumir nada de alimentos o algo que la sustente; la azafata me notifico estábamos por aterrizar y volvió a su sitio, ella se me acerco poco y evitaron ver o molestar Arizona, imagino les parece un poco rara la situación pero no dirán nada.

Al aterrizar despierto Arizona con dolor logra levantarse y le ayudo a ponerse de nuevo los zapatos, tomo mi bolso y el de ella, cuando estamos en las escaleras no sé de qué forma ayudarle así que considero ir por delante y ella apoyarse en mis hombros, alguien ya ha sacado las maletas y veo tenemos una camioneta esperando por nosotros; le ayudo acomodarse atrás y un joven amablemente subió las maletas, me despido y le digo al piloto yo me comunicare con él o April para organizar el regreso a NY.

La escuchaba quejarse detrás de mí mientras yo llevaba el GPS con la dirección de su agenda, luego de media hora que llevaba manejando desde el aeropuerto miraba me acercaba a la dirección indicada, no quería despertarle de nuevo porque desde el espejo había notado se había dormido de nuevo y no la escuchaba quejarse más, así que me sentía mal cada que la despertaba o la hacía moverse ya que está muy adolorida.

Comencé a entrar a un lado de la carretera que las casas eran muy bonitas y a la orilla de la playa, cuando note el camino en mi GPS había terminado y me indicaba entrar al lado izquierdo de la calle, era un corto camino y notaba una única casa con apariencia de paredes de piedra y grandes ventanas. Una parte de mi pensaba no era el sitio indicado y por otra parte la casa se ve enorme no ubico alguien como Arizona con una casa así, es donde me doy cuenta que poco se de su vida que no sea a lo que se dedica; me detengo en la entrada y veo un aparato y bajo la ventana imagino será un intercomunicador para que alguien habrá las grandes puertas para acceso, no veo botones hasta que entiendo debo abrir una tapita y esta el mini tablero de números, reviso la agenda y noto hay dos códigos, uno corto y otro largo; pruebo con el corto y de inmediato las puertas se abren y puedo entrar con la camioneta.

Veo las puertas automáticamente se cierra y me siento extraña en este lugar, decido despertarla así que me bajo y abro la puerta trasera para estar a su lado "¡Arizona! despierta cariño estamos ya aquí" le digo suavemente, ella con mucha dificultad abrió los ojos que están aún hinchados y se queja siempre en cada movimiento "¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar?" pregunto, asentí y le tendí las manos con cuidado le ayude a bajar, la tome de la cintura y su brazo me rodeo el cuello y así a paso lento caminar hasta la puerta, me pregunto por la llave y registre su bolso dándole unas con un llavero que decía LA, le temblaban las manos y logro abrir.

Si les soy honesta está oscureciendo afuera y dentro esta todo oscuro ya que son casi las siete de la noche, veo pasa la mano por la pared hasta que se enciende una luz y es un corto pasillo al lado derecho están unas escaleras "Esto será un poco dilatado, pero prefiero me ayudes a llegar a una cama ya" dice, dejo caer ambos bolsos y algo que venía pensando desde hace mucho pensaba ponerlo en práctica, sabia le dolería y me costaría un poco pero debía intentarlo "Confía en mí y no sientas miedo, solo quiero ayudarte" le dije, a como pude la tome en brazos y esperaba aguantar todos los escalones, lentamente para no caer pero segura aguantaba el cuerpo de Arizona, luego de un tiempo estábamos en la segunda planta, esta oscuridad no me está ayudando y la oigo susurrar luz en la pared, la apoyo ya en el piso y me saco el móvil del pantalón, pongo la linterna y veo un botón al lado de donde subimos, toco y las luz se enciende, habían tres puertas de cada lado.

De frente había una cortina de esas corredizas, ahí tenía un sillón al parecer bastante grande que la verdad se miraba cómodo, una mesa a cada lado con un jarrón de flores artificiales, pinturas en la pared un tanto abstractas y hasta el momento es todo lo que he logrado ver; "¿Dónde dormirás?" pregunte, "La ultima habitación de la izquierda" contesto cansada, la tome nuevamente de la cintura y ella apoyada a mi cuello caminamos lentamente hasta donde indico.

La ayude a tumbarse en la cama, encendí la lámpara que tenía al lado en una mesita de noche, le quite los zapatos pero no me atreví a desnudarle, la cubrí con mucho cuidado y la observe durante un tiempo, me incline y le di un beso en la frente "Duerme" le susurre "Ya estás en LA".

La habitación a su lado izquierdo tiene cortinas y puedo ver que es una puerta corrediza y al lado de ahí tiene un sillón que se ve cómodo, frente a su cama tiene un espejo grande sobre una pequeña cómoda y su silla, al lado una puerta la cual abrí y es su closet, así que asumo la puerta de la izquierda al lado de su cama será el baño, al abrir confirmo así es; la habitación se ve cómoda y una vez que tengo ubicado todo dentro de ella decidí salir.

Cuando salí note el sillón y que es en plan como cama, asumo que por algo está aquí y quizás sea la buena vista que hace desde ese punto, pero bueno ya lo averiguare después y quizás me quede en el esta noche, quiero estar lo más cerca de Arizona que pueda por si necesita algo; bajo y vuelvo a la camioneta por las maletas, junto a la puerta veo el aparato de la alarma y asumo que para eso es el código largo, pruebo y es así la alarma queda activada, me acomodo los bolsos y las maletas para subir.

Dejo mi maleta al lado de la puerta afuera y entro a la habitación dejando la maleta de ella dentro del closet, ella aun dormía seguro esta adolorida y cansada por el movimiento, yo busque una manta y logre encontrarla; la observe y me senté en el sillón que tenía en la habitación y decidí mejor acomodarme ahí, no quería dejarla sola ni un segundo, no tenía ganas de revisar nada más en la casa, pero da la impresión de que es bien grande.

Asumo me quede dormida igualmente del cansancio, al despertar me sentía desubicada no recordaba donde estaba, la escuche quejarse y me levante a verle más de cerca, me senté con cuidado a su lado y podía notar su rostro en tonalidades azul y negra, está peor que el día anterior y se miraba fatal, tomando en cuenta lo hermosa que es, pero sabía que hasta cierto punto era algo superficial ya que la doctora me había tranquilizado un poco. Estaba segura de que con el tiempo todas sus heridas externas desaparecerían, las que sean internas y no precisamente físicas, no había forma de saber cuándo curarían.

Supuse seguiría durmiendo un rato más, así que me dispuse a buscar otro baño y no utilizar el de ella, tome mi maleta y revise la puerta de al lado y efectivamente era otra habitación así que entre en ella y posiblemente sea donde me quede esta noche; trate de ubicar todo y una vez que deshice mi maleta me fui directo a dar un baño, créanme de verdad lo necesitaba. Sentía mi cuerpo relajarse, me lave el cabello y bien la parte del cuello, ya que cuando me mire en el espejo antes de ducharme, note tenia sangre y claro tomando en cuenta ella se apoyaba en mi eso era posible.

Me puse una sudadera gris, jeans rotos y recogidos de los tobillos, unos Converse blanco y deje mi chaqueta negra a mano por que debo salir, puse en mi cartera beige el celular, billetera, las llaves de la camioneta y ya en la habitación de ella busco las llaves y la agenda para los códigos. Me acerco a despertarla porque le toca la medicina, así que tomo una botella de agua que traía en el bolso de ella "¡Arizona! Debes despertar" ella se quejaba "Venga cariño esto será rápido y sigues durmiendo" dije, comenzó a despertarse y soltó un pequeño ay, la ayude a enderezarse y le di primero un poco de agua, luego su pastilla.

Note ella me miraba un poco raro y comienzo a creer había olvidado que yo estaba aquí "Creo deberías de salir por lo menos de tu parte de arriba de la ropa, aquí hace un poco de fresco y vestida así te dará calor" le explique, con cuidado le saque lo que tenía y la ayude acostarse de nuevo y la cubrí "Podrías mover las cortinas por favor, necesito saber estoy en LA" dijo, yo solo asentí y moví las cortinas corredizas ¡Wow! La vista es una pasada, realmente la playa de día se ve estupenda "La vista es bonita ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Tienes hambre?" pregunte "No quiero nada, dormiré un poco más, Gracias Callie" contesto.

"Dejare tu móvil cargándose aquí en esta mesita al lado tuyo, saldré un momento pero volveré, creo necesitamos hacer algo de compra para luego que te de hambre, asumo tu tendrás ropa adecuada para estar aquí, yo en las prisas metí cosas que veo realmente por lo menos a mí no me sirven, así que pasare rápido por una tienda, me llevo tus llaves, Arizona lo que sea solo llama y me regreso de inmediato" le explique bien "Solo dormiré, pero está bien si necesito algo yo te llamo" contesto en voz baja, ya habla sin menos dificultad pero no sube mucho la voz.

Me incline y le di un beso suave en la mejía, la observe cerrar sus ojos y me aleje hacia la puerta y me sentía culpable dejándola sola, pero sabía necesitaríamos cosas, programe la alarma se active cuando yo salga y abrir el portón para salir, por suerte el sistema es como el de mi casa; me ayudó mucho el GPS a ubicarme para salir un poco de donde estábamos, que al parecer es un sitio exclusivo ya que tiene pocas casas y en su mayoría se ven grandes. Hace tiempo no viajo aquí y me siento un poco desubicada, así que decido llamar a Addison y me recomiende donde comprar cosas y el supermercado más grande que sepa encontrare de todo.

"Hola Callie ¿Estas bien? Mark me dijo llamaste y quede preocupada" dijo a toda prisa, "Hola, estoy bien y de hecho estoy aquí en LA, es una larga historia; podrías ayudarme enviándome nombres o dirección de un supermercado grande y bien abastecido, también una tienda que pueda encontrar ropa cómoda para estar aquí" le dije "Si ya te envió eso, pero tendrás que decirme que pasa ¿Es ella?" susurro "Si, alguien aparentemente la ataco, pero no sé nada más la verdad la pobre a medias lograba hablar y solo descansa" conteste "Entiendo, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos y ya te paso la información que necesitas, cuídate Callie y cuida de ella" dijo "Adiós y dile a Mark que gracias".

Pase primero por la tienda, compre varias cosas y así tener que ponerme estos días, mire alguna que otra cosa y pensé en que a ella le serviría, luego pase por el supermercado, compre cosas para comer y beber, para limpieza de la casa por si es necesario, cosas de baño: por suerte había una farmacia ahí y compre algunas cosas necesarias, coloque la dirección de su casa de nuevo en el GPS y me dirigí hacia ella, aún tenía la duda de cómo había conseguido la casa.

Ya una vez que llegue y con un poco más de luz en casa lo mire todo, la cocina y la sala eran todo blanco, la única parte que hacia contraste era la parte del comedor ya que las sillas eran algo grises, deje las bolsas a un lado una vez que baje todo. Aparte las cortinas y una vez despejado podía ver la vista que rodeaba la casa, era increíble la verdad no sabría cómo describírselas, salí y note la gran piscina que daba ganas de usar, camine al rededor y había unas escaleras imagino para subir y caminar cerca de la casa, seguí bordeando la casa y quedaba frente a la vista de la playa había unos sillones y sillas para disfrutar tranquilamente ahí.

Note en la pared había una regadera y asumo es para lavarse la arena, camine más hacia un lado y había una escalera y se podía bajar por ella hacia la playa, cerca de la piscina tienen otro comedor, parrilla y un simulador para hacer fogata. Otro juego de sofá cerca de eso, la verdad encuentras donde sentarte y disfrutar ya sea de leer, solo de la vista o comer algo. Regrese a la cocina y acomode todo en su sitio, subí a verla; no sin antes abrir la venta o la puerta que fuera que estaba, y efectivamente era una puerta hacia el balcón, al parecer este lado de la casa es el que da la vista hacia la playa, ahora entiendo porque duerme ahí.

Cuando entre a la habitación de golpe me frene al ver estaba despierta, ella se giró a ver "¿Te he despertado?" pregunte, "No, desperté hace un momento" contesto "Hice la compra ¿Quieres te prepare algo y comes?" le dije en tono tranquilo "No, me había preguntado donde te habías metido" vaya alguien no está de humor, a pesar que hablaba aun con dificultad y medio arrastraba las palabras debido a la ligera hinchazón de sus labios, no me costó mucho detectar el crujido del hielo que era ella.

"Sabes bajare a prepararme algo de café, es casi medio día y yo creo si necesito algo de fuerza, así que como traje naranjas te preparare un poco de zumo no es bueno sigas tomando medicamento y sin nada en el estómago" le dije, quizás mi tono fue un poco duro, pero bueno me di media vuelta y salí de la habitación sin más.

Ya en la cocina empecé a preguntarme por qué su comportamiento, alguien la había atacado salvajemente y desesperada me había llamado a mí, yo de alguna forma logre traerle a LA como ella quería ¿Acaso le molestaba ahora verse forzada a estar conmigo? Quizás le molesta tenerme aquí, ya que parece este lugar es su sitio privado y no creo alguien más viva aquí. Claro la dejaría si me lo pidiera, pero con la condición de que ella este un poco más recuperada de cómo está ahorita, por suerte tenía un exprimidor y me puse hacerle el zumo, lo coloque en un vaso y cogí un paquete de pajitas que compre, lo coloque junto al café para mí en una bandeja de desayuno y se lo lleve.

Desde luego parece sentirse un poco mejor y con algo de fuerza, ya que se había sentado un poco sin mi ayuda, coloque la bandeja en la equina de la cama y le entregue su vaso, tome mi taza de café y me fui a sentar en el sofá que tenía junto a su ventana "He pensado que así te resultaba más como el tomártelo" dije, señalando la pajita "Si" dijo, antes de tomar un sorbo "Gracias por haberlo pensado" no me miro y por su voz podía detectar si lo decía en serio. "Tienes una casa preciosa" elogie "¿Tú crees?" contesto, tan reservada como es ella "He echado un vistazo" proseguí, sin hacer caso de su mal humor "Mientras tu dormías, espero no se esté prohibido" dije, me miro y podía notar abrí solo un poco más que antes los ojos "No lo sé, porque hasta ahora no había tenido que pensar en ello, nadie más entra aquí que yo" dijo, ya me imaginaba eso de que nadie más entraba, gracias al tiempo que he pasado con ella ya sabía que lo que más le molestaba, en espacial que invadieran su espacio privado. "Espero que no" dije, tenía que hacerle entender que no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante su actitud defensiva.

"Te agradezco me trajeras hasta aquí y todo lo demás que has hecho" repitió, sin indicar si lo decía de verdad o no "¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunte, desde luego sabía que perfecta no estaba "Mejor" dijo, no pareció entusiasmada en ofrecer algún detalle más "Pues que bueno" comente, en un tono un tanto forzado; no me gustaba su actitud y no dejaba de preguntarme cuando se le pasaría "Debo quitarte el resto de la ropa" le ordene con frialdad, me levante y coloque la taza a un lado igual le quite el vaso ya casi vacío. Pensé que un poco hablarle fuerte la haría reaccionar más, el truco funciono "¿Qué?" me miro asustada, la deje sufrir durante unos segundos y luego le explique "He comprado algunas cosas, mire tienes una tina así que te meteré a ella como un baño medicinal con algo que traje, estarás un rato ahí para luego ponerte un bálsamo para los moretones, tienes que quitarte el resto de la ropa por eso" dije, ni siquiera intento llevarme un poco la contraria "¿Dónde tienes los pijamas?" le pregunte, por si tenía duda o alguna idea le había registrado todo "Mi closet es ahí en esa puerta, busca en los cajones" entre en su closet y busque los pijamas, efectivamente los encontré y sin duda alguna son de seda, al menos tiene una docena de ellos, tiene otros pero su mayoría son seda.

"Siempre todo de seda he" comente, "Si, es…" la corte antes que terminara "Ya sé, te gusta el contacto de la seda en tu piel" le sonreí y deje un camisón de seda color ocre, algo sexy si es pero cual no lo era la verdad; le dije iba a buscar el resto de cosas, me lleve la bandeja y la deje en la cocina, tome el bálsamo y lo que necesitaba para su baño. Regrese y seguía sin moverse, por un momento me compadecí de ella ya que lo que tocaba hacer iba a dolerle, sin embargo, ella lo necesitaba y mientras lo hiciéramos ya mejora le iría mañana.

"¡Espera! Yo te ayudare en todo" dije, la cogí por la cintura y la tire hacia a mí, ella se apoyó los brazos en mis hombros mientras delicadamente le saca el chándal, se quejó de dolor y yo la verdad me sentía mal, tenía a la mujer que me gusta completamente desnuda frente a mí y no tenía ni un mal pensamiento, solo deseaba ayudarla y quitarle todo ese dolor, tenía todo el cuerpo verde y azul y yo solo me preguntaba quién podía haberle hecho algo así.

La ayude a llegar al baño y le pedí se sostuviera un rato del marco de la puerta, obedeció y yo me dispuse abrir los grifos de la tina, estaba hasta la mitad cuando le tendí la mano para que avanzara, le ayude a entrar en la tina, se quejó del dolor porque obviamente esto es más bajo que la cama y el cuerpo le dolía mucho, lentamente abrí el grifo para agua caliente y así se combinaba con la fría. Coloque unas gotas de un medicamento en el agua que se supone ayuda en las heridas, un jabón el cual se lentamente debo pasarle con la mano, trate de no lastimarla más ni que sintiera yo tocaba de más, fui lo más rápida que pude para retirarle el jabón luego y pedirle se quedara unos 5 min ahí, asintió con la cabeza y la deje un segundo.

Limpie la cama y efectivamente había manchas de sangre, así que busque en su closet y en una parte tenia ropa de cama, la cambie y deje unas bragas y el camisón que ya le tenía lista, tome una toalla y volví por ella que tiritaba un poco del frio y asumo el dolor; la ayude a salir y poco a poco la envolví en la toalla, cuando entramos en la habitación noto las sabanas en el piso y supo era lo que yo hacía mientras la deje sola. La lleve del lado que debía costarse, con otra toalla le seque los pies y las piernas, ya que estaba agachada le subí lentamente las bragas, le quite la toalla y lentamente secaba con pequeños golpecitos para no restregarle la piel.

Una vez que considere estaba seca, le recogí el cabello que lógicamente aún no se ha lavado, cogí el bálsamo "Si te duele, grita" le dije "Intentare ser cuidadosa" sin embargo, sabía muy bien que no podía evitarle más dolor pero ella tenía un aguante increíble así que empecé aplicar el bálsamo, y ella se retorcía cada vez que la tocaba, al cabo de un rato comenzó a lloriquear en voz baja "Gita si quieres" le dije, un tanto apenada "No te escuchara nadie" desee poder hacerlo por ella, me observo casi sin fuerzas "No puedo".

Al cabo de un rato termine y con otro esfuerzo subió los brazos para que le colocara el pijama, le ayude acomodarse en la cama y se quedó dormida de inmediato; no podía dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de venganza con quien sea que le había hecho esto, mientras le aplicaba el bálsamo note tenía unas marcas profundas en las muñecas, lo cual indica que estuvo esposada, lo cual no me sorprendía porque para quedar así es que no pudo defenderse en lo absoluto.

Regrese al baño para deshacerme del agua en la tina, recogí las toallas utilizadas y las sabanas para llevarlas abajo, ya en el primer piso me dispuse a buscar como lavar esas cosas usadas y tome las cosas que compre, una vez que deje eso listo me di cuenta de que estaba hambrienta, cogí algunas cosas de la compra y me prepare algo, al menos ella dormiría un rato más así que me fui a sentar un rato afuera en la vista a la playa, note una ventana abierta y sabia era la habitación de ella ya que es la única que abrí la ventana.

Me tome un tiempo de tranquilidad y de pensar un poco, el comer me sentó bien así ganaba un poco de fuerza ya que no puedo enfermarme, Arizona me necesita fuerte, una vez que termine lave todo lo que había utilizado y me use hacer una sopa por si cuando despierte acepta comer algo. Considere todo hecho y decidí subir a darle un vistazo, cuando estaba al final del último escalón escuche sus gritos, unos gritos espeluznante y me apresure a llegar a verla, ella no estaba despierta, gritaba de dolor pero no del dolor que experimentaba su cuerpo; si no que tenía una pesadilla.

Me acerque y la zarandee, sabía que así le hacía daño pero era mejor eso que permitir reviviera la espantosa experiencia, se despertó sin dejar de gritar, la estreche entre mis brazos, otra cosa más que le dolería a la pobre "Sshh… tranquila" le susurre "Estoy aquí, no hay nadie más que nosotras dos, estás en tu casa en LA, ya estas a salvo" le temblaba todo el cuerpo y tenía calambres en todos los músculos, la mire a los ojos y me di cuenta estaban secos "Adelante, puedes llorar" insistí, casi con desesperación "Llorar te hará bien".

Pero ella no lloro ¿Cómo iba acabar con todo ese sufrimiento y aquella tensión?, pasó un tiempo antes que su respiración fuera más normal, incapaz de decirle algo más la ayude acomodarse de nuevo en la cama, pues no quería seguir haciéndole más daño, ella gemía del dolor que sentía en ese momento; alguna de las heridas se habían abierto y vuelto a sangrar, vi como la sangre manchaba su pijama pero eso no era nada grave.

Lo importante fue que logro calmarse y volver a dormir, me senté en el sillón de nuevo y pienso vigilarla por si tiene otra pesadilla y despertarla, una vez que considere estaba profunda, baje para buscarme un libro ya que mire una estantería con algunos en el salón, no había algo que directamente me interesara, así que termine tomando uno llamado Madame Bovary. Volví y me senté en el sillón a leerlo, el libro me absorbía cada vez más y después de tres horas no entendía lo que le había visto Emma Bovary aquel tipo, de repente, tuve la sensación de que algo había cambiado, ya no la escuchaba quejarse así que mire hacia la cama y me di cuenta de que me estaba observando, cerré el libro y lo deje a un lado.

"No había notado estabas despierta" dije "Me di cuenta" seguía observándome fijamente y empecé a sentirme incomoda "¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?" le pregunte, en un tono un tanto formal "He hecho sopa ¿Gustas un poco?" quería huir de su mierda intimidante "Quédate" me ordeno, antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia la puerta, "Acércate, por favor" di media vuelta y me acerque, quedándome junto a la cama "Siéntate" dijo, me senté en el borde de la cama junto a ella, levanto un brazo y al mismo tiempo se estremecía "No hagas eso" proteste, acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad, después agotada dejo caer el brazos; quiso sonreír pero le salió una especie de mueca "Tenía ganas de hacer esto desde que recobre la conciencia".

Quería besarla y abrazarla, pero suspire pues las cosas más obvias no eran posibles de momento, "Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor" la mire con ternura "Sin ti, no habría sido posible" afirmo, en tono sincero "Me temo que eso no es del todo cierto" dije, "Sin ti, ahora mismo no podría estar en LA" siguió, "Posiblemente no" admití, quiso reírse un poco pero el dolor se lo impidió "Ya ves, si yo no estuviera aquí ahora mismo, te habrías ahorrado el dolor" dije "Por favor, puedes traerme la sopa" dijo.

Tome la bandeja de nuevo y coloque la sopa que le había calentado un poco, también algo de zumo con otra pajita, regrese a la habitación con todo y veo ella ya se había sentado de nuevo, pero parecía mucho más relajada "Creo hasta tengo hambre" comento, como si estuviera sorprendida "Me alegro, aun tienes más por si quieres luego, pero si te apetece otra cosa me lo dices y veo que puedo hacer con lo que traje" dije, le puse la bandeja frente a ella y con suavidad tomo el vaso y tomo su zumo, tomo la cuchara e intento con la sopa pero le costaba sostenerla con firmeza, de hecho le temblaba la mano.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" le pregunte "Bueno, si mejor" admitió "Pero por favor, no vayas hacer esa tontería de esta por papá o está por mamá" dijo, en tono gracioso "¡Claro que no!" dije, riéndome y notaba ella se había animado solo un poco, cogí la cuchara y tomo casi la mitad "En estas condiciones" dijo, cuando el cuenco comenzaba a quedar vacío "Creo pasare del resto de la sopa ¿Te enfadas?" pregunto "No, claro que no" conteste, bastante aliviada "Me conformo con que hayas comido ya algo, termínate el zumo eso sí" me hizo caso y se lo tomo enteró, dejándose caer hacia atrás y se quejó un poco.

"¿Te duele algo?" le pregunte, con cierto temor "¿Algo?" me respondió "¡Todo! Me siento como si me hubieran metido en una picadora" comento, por su aspecto yo también lo creería, no tenía intensión de preguntar aun nada, le daba su tiempo a ella "No quiero hablar de eso" volvió a encerrarse en sí misma. "No es necesario que lo hagas" la tranquilice.

La deje para que durmiera un rato más, fui a la habitación que había dejado mis cosas y saque mi portátil, decidí dejarla sola pero no quería estar lejos, así que me Salí y deje su puerta abierta por cualquier cosa, se estaba haciendo de noche y me senté en el sofá cama que tenía ahí, habían algunas revistas y de hecho unos lentes de lectura y libros en los depósitos de un lado, al lado izquierdo en uno de ellos note un portátil, así que aquí es donde se acomoda a pasar el rato. Me acomode y abrí mi propio portátil, revise mi correo y conteste un mensaje de April, la pobre estaba preocupada porque claro llevo más de 24 horas sin reportarme.

Luego de unas horas era casi las 8pm, pensé debía checar todo estuviera bien, aunque al final decidí esperar por lo menos media hora más y ver si necesitaba algo y luego dormir, pero de repente, sentí algo moverse a mi espalda así que me gire y estaba ella de píe al lado de la puerta, hasta se había colocado una bata a juego con el pijama que tenía puesto. Por un momento me asuste y pensé como había hecho todo eso y yo no la escuche, luego la mire caminar hacia mi lento y apoyándose en la pared, eso me dio una idea de cómo lo había logrado, todavía no tenía su sexy caminado, con gran dificultad pero se sentó conmigo.

"¿Por qué te has sentado aquí?" me pregunto "Es evidente que estoy usando tu sitio" le aclare, me miro y volvió a sonreír, siempre como una mueca de dolor pero lo intentaba "Solo quería ver que hacías mientras yo duermo" me dijo, "Pues ya ves" sonreí "Orgias salvajes en tu casa" noto el sarcasmo, lo cual parecía algo indecente para decir por ahora, pero lo tomo como tal "Si, ya puedo ver eso" de repente se levantó "Bien, te dejo con tu salvaje orgia" se retiró lentamente y camino hacia su habitación; yo la seguí con la mirada y la mire girar a verme cuando estaba en la puerta "Callie no debes dormir incomoda de nuevo en mi sillón, puedes quedarte ahí, aunque para dormir es duro, usa una habitación y siéntete en casa" dijo "Gracias" conteste " Por cierto, descansa porque mañana pienso salir" declaro, lo cual me parecía una locura "No puedes, estas un débil" replique "Callie creo no te lo sugería, saldré mañana y comprobare estoy en LA, si quieres vienes conmigo, por ahora buenas noches" me dijo, entro y cerró la puerta, así o más claro no hay más que hablar.

Sin más que decir me levante y cerré las cortinas, tome mi portátil y me fui a la habitación de al lado, me puse un pijama y dispuse acostarme, sabía que me dormiría de inmediato de lo agotada que estoy, a diferencia de ella deje la puerta abierta por si es necesario, espero que se sienta mejor mañana, porque parecía hablaba muy en serio y vaya que se lo terca que es, mire la vista y la luna de lejos y me dormí.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales y las imágenes ahí, para que vean un poco lo que se detalla, como la ropa. (Recordar las imágenes son ejemplos, no todo debe ir tal cual).

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Tumblr: ste2204

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: IamStephanieRS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger

Comentarios:

"CaArFan" Thanks for your comment. I'll let you know what happened really soon.

" migmen " Gracias por leer y comentar, si poco a poco sabremos todo lo que realmente es o ha sido la vida de Arizona, de cierta forma te entiendo hay poco Fanfic de Calzona en español.

"Rau" Que bueno aun leerte por aqui, gracias a ti por el tiempo brindado.

"Guest " If the drama is sometimes important to have. Thank you for reading.

"Guest 1 " Espero cada capitulo te guste mas la historia, gracias por leer.

"Guest 2" I like to think of a sexy and sure Arizona. Hopefully soon open up a bit more in terms of your life or history. Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos! se que me demore en publicar pero me están pasando un sin fin de cosas, así que no puedo estar actualizando tan seguido, mi animo actualmente es un desastre y paso deprimida gran parte del día, así que espero entiendan un poco.

En fin aquí tienen nuevo capítulo, espero no tengan problema con lo que vayan a leer ya que se algunos las partes de violencia poco les gusta. Dejar sus comentarios ya que son bienvenidos.

* * *

Capítulo 15

A la mañana siguiente desperté algo pronto e imagino es debido que dormí temprano, además no desperté ni una vez así de cansada estaba y parece ella logro dormir bien porque no la escuche, me tome una ducha y lave mi cabello, luego de salir del baño me sequé el cabello bien y aplique crema en el cuerpo, apenas eran las 8 am, no pensaría que esta despierta tan temprano ella; así que busque entre lo que compre, tome una blusa fresca de botones blanca, jean ajustados negros, me puse mis zapatos rojos planos y por si la loca hablaba en serio de salir, pase todas mis cosas que tenía en el bolso a uno rojo. Me coloque algo de maquillaje de día para no verme la cara cansada y tan limpia, me deje el cabello suelto y natural, tome unos lentes de sol y salí a buscarla.

Al entrar lo primero que me lleve fue un susto cuando no la encontré en la cama "¡Arizona! ¿Dónde estás?" pregunte y escuche un ruido, notando la puerta de su closet estaba abierta "Te has vuelto loca, que haces aquí metida, no fuerces las cosas" dije casi escandalizada, ella estaba de pie buscando algo en unas gavetas. Mi preocupación era sincera, la veía demasiado ansiosa por avanzar y no tomarse esto con calma, está débil aunque ella no lo aceptara "Si pudieras, estoy segura me meterías en una burbuja especial o envolverme en algodón" dijo, riéndose de mi por supuesto.

Debo admitir se ve mejor, sus ojos los abre completos aunque definitivamente están azules aun, pero vamos que es un avance ya que ayer solo los abría un poquito más de la mitad, su rostro tenia morados y su labio poco hinchado aun, iba en pijama. "Si" conteste, a lo que había dicho "Si pudiera lo haría" dije, lo cual la hizo reír "Relájate Callie, si tampoco te hare llevarme a un restaurante 5 estrellas, solo es a uno cómodo aquí a la salida de estas casas" dijo demasiado serena, la verdad parecía iríamos cerca ya que recuerdo la entrada a este sector es a 6 calles y en la camioneta ni se siente.

"Si" dije, sin embargo, aún no me había convencido del todo y lo sabía "Si quieres estarme fiscalizando en todo, bien puedes seguirme a cada paso que doy, pero a la cama todo el día no vuelvo" dijo con firmeza, se nota es terca así que se lo dice en serio "Me parece bien, no pienso dejarte sola en tu estado, no te liberaras de mi" conteste "Cualquiera que te oiga" dijo, con una sonrisa "Pensara estoy a punto de dar a luz" la mire con repentino interés, mientras la imaginaba en sus últimos meses de embarazo "Vuelve a la realidad" grito "Ni pienses cumpliré ese deseo tuyo" sonreí y la observe "¿Qué deseo?" le pregunte, sabiendo de que hablaba "El de verme embarazada" dijo, con una mirada directa y firme.

"¿Podría pedirte un favor?" dijo, un tanto tímida cosa que ella no es "Claro que si" dije "Mira puedo levantar las manos a mi cara y así, pero no creo poder lavarme el cabello bien sola, sé que ya estas lista y no es que quiera mojarte ¿Pero podrías ayudarme con eso?" pregunto "Claro, te ayudo a salir primero de esa ropa, te ayudo con el cabello y luego el bálsamo" conteste "Con el cabello me basta, yo hago el resto sola y hasta el bálsamo, sé que puedo confía en mí, es solo que no tengo tana fuerza para subir mucho los brazos y lavarme muy bien" explico, solo asentí y le ayude lentamente a salir de su ropa ya en el baño, entro en la regadera y puso el agua tibia así no la golpeaba mucho, lo primero fue su cabello y se lo deje bien lavado, hice caso omiso a que la tenía desnuda completa de nuevo.

"Bien, estas lista y yo esperare afuera, me gritas cualquier cosa y dejo la toalla aquí a un lado" dije, saliendo lentamente a la habitación y secándome las manos y volviéndome a bajar las mangas de la camisa, luego de un tiempo la escuche cerrar la regadera y unos minutos después apareció en toalla, yo la mire desde el sofá que estaba sentada "Ves, no me paso nada y salí viva del baño, ahora pienso vestirme" dijo, su tono era burlón "¿Puedo hacerme algo de café o nos vamos directo al restaurante?" pregunte, "Yo diría que puedes" me observo "Me parece que aun tardare bastante en terminar cada cosa" contesto, la observe un momento y su rostro aun esta azul, creo ella entendió mi mirada "No te preocupes por eso" tratando de quitarle importancia "Se puede corregir sin problema, para eso está el maquillaje".

¿Corregir con maquillaje? Realmente se habrá visto en el espejo, que si es guapa y todo pero esta azul, no pensaba decirle nada y me levante caminando a la salida "Si tú lo dices…" comente, tratando de apartar mis dudas "Si" me aseguro, con toda la inocencia del mundo "Ya tengo experiencia" dijo, lo cual me hizo tropezar al caminar y quedarme helada ¿Experiencia? ¿Con el maquillaje o con cubrir las marcas de sus clientas? Otra prueba más de lo poco que se dé su vida, preferí dejarla sola y bajar a prepararme un café; me tome una taza y la segunda sentada en donde comí ayer y disfrutaba la vista, escuche unos pasos y mire hacia la puerta y caminaba con tranquilidad, iba totalmente de negro como si alguien hubiese muerto. Llevaba una blusa negra y jeans negros ajustados al cuerpo, chaqueta de cuero manga larga imagino así cubre bien su cuerpo, tenis blancos y cabello con hondas sueltas.

La verdad es que si no fuera porque llevo tres días con ella, no me daría cuenta que debajo de esa imagen que vende le ha pasado algo, traía una cadena en el cuello y varios aretes en la oreja, ya que de ese lado traía el cabello detrás de la oreja y se notaba "¿Qué aspecto tengo?" pregunto, frente a mí y muy sonriente mostrando su trabajo "Estas fantástica" dije, la verdad estaba impresionada "Gracias" me contesto, muy educadamente "Aunque no me refería a eso" dijo sonriente "No se nota nada, lo has logrado" la tranquilice, la verdad su maquillaje para día era un poco recargado, pero anda que la base como ayuda, además note traía colgada en su blusa unas gafas de sol y eso ya le ayudara más, "Lo mismo pensaba yo" afirmo, satisfecha con su aspecto "¿Podemos irnos?" pregunto, yo solo asentí y me daba placer verla así de confiada y libre en este sitio.

"Imagino pensabas caminar ya que no veo más coche que en el que hemos venido" dije, me observo y aparto la mirada "Ya veo, pues en eso no pienso ceder, así que sube nos iremos en la camioneta" afirme, la seguí y abrí la puerta para que se acomode sola ya que no quería incomodarla, una vez ya lista y con el cinturón cerré la puerta; abrí el portón para luego subirme, una vez mire estaba cerrado arranque al sitio y la verdad como dije manejando aquí era más rápido de llegar.

Una vez en el sitio me fui rápido ayudarle y tenderle la mano, lo cual ella sonrió y agradeció en voz baja, todavía no recuperaba su agilidad ya que caminaba algo tiesa, de no ser por esa pequeña limitación habría pensado era la vivía imitación de la felicidad, paso prácticamente acostada y durmiendo dos días y al tercero va muy rápido para mi gusto, tenía la sensación que tendría que irla frenando; entro con una naturalidad que nunca había visto en ella, sonriente saludo a todos los que estaban a su paso, me preguntaba ¿Dónde está la chica que no le gusta ser vista en público? Qué diferencia hay aquí en LA.

El hombre que estaba detrás de la barra podría tener unos más de 50 años, la saludo con entusiasmó sincero "Buenos días ¿De regreso a casa?" pregunto, el muy sonriente y amable con ella "Buenos días James, que gusto verle de nuevo" contesto, tan alegremente y se notaba estaba feliz en este sitio, el comenzó a pedirle unas cosas a una de las chicas cerca y luego me miro a mi "¿A ti que te pongo bella dama?" pregunto, lo cual yo solo sonreí y dije que lo mismo. Nos quedamos en la barra y en luego vi como colocaban un zumo y otro vaso de té helado, sonrió y agradeció al hombre, se giró y hablo con una mujer que estaba a su lado.

Nos llevaron unos pan-cake, ella le colocaba la miel y seguía sumergida en una conversación que la verdad era sin sentido, pero ella estaba cómoda y se había olvidado yo existía ahí, yo solo me dedique a observarla y deseaba siempre fuera así de natural y relajada en NY. Al cabo de un rato parece recordó no había llegado sola, se volvió a mirarme "Lo siento" se disculpó, con una sonrisa sincera de arrepentimiento "Cuando vengo aquí siempre es así, no pretendía…" la corte al hablar "No tienes que disculparte" dije "Me encanta estar aquí, el sitio es bonito y tranquilo" proseguí "¿Estas bien?" pregunte "Si, tranquila me siento bien" contesto y la verdad parece es así.

"Me es interesante verte de esta forma, estas tan relajada y como que te siente libre de hacer lo que quieras" le explique, medio tuvimos un toque de mano y la mire agitarse un poco "No te preocupes" le prometí "Pienso portarme bien" estaba algo inquieta y no paraba de moverse "Tienes que entender que…" la interrumpí "Lo entiendo" declare, sin dejar de sonreír "Hace mucho que soy Lesbiana" al principio, se quedó algo desconcertada pero luego soltó una carcajada que me asusto por un segundo, ya que no lo mire venir "¿Por qué?" pregunto, pero re interrumpió "¿Por qué…" volvió a empezar "para ti no es problema?" dijo.

"Por qué no tengo problemas en serlo, al inicio me pesaba un poco ya que mis padres no lo sabían y para ser sincera no es que lo tuviera muy claro hasta que entre en la Universidad, ahora mi familia y amigos lo saben y no tengo por qué sentirme cohibida, hay muchas cosas que no hago en público porque no es que me guste la exhibición" le explique, al parecer mi respuesta le parecía bien y solo asintió "¿Así que nunca con un hombre?" pregunto, cosa que se me hizo raro quisiera tener una conversación "Salí con dos pero en plan novios de solo tomar las manos, una tontería solo para complacer a mi madre que preguntaba cuando tendría novio y aun no sabía que quería, así que cedi y lo intente dos veces, hasta que salí por más de un año con una, desde entonces no más chicos" conteste, me sonrió y se terminó su té.

"¿Para ti es un problema?" le pregunte, con verdadera curiosidad "No, en realidad no" dijo, tras una pequeña reflexión "La verdad es que hasta ahora nunca había pensado en ello" la comprendía bien, ya que ella en su vida se ha puesto tantas limitaciones, que lo más probable era que hasta ahora nunca había tenido que pensar en otras cosas más que las obvias. "Sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa ¿No crees?" le pregunte, no es que tuviera prisa pero la energía con la que llego se ha ido apagando "Si, de repente me siento cansadísima" contesto.

Al salir del sitio llegamos a la camioneta y ella se apoyó de espalda a ella, estaba casi gris bajo todo ese maquillaje, me asuste al verla con la cabeza hacia atrás, realmente está cansada "¿Quieres te ayude?" le pregunte, no quería invadir siempre su espacio pero quiero sepa estoy aquí para ella "Puedo sola, solo dame un minuto" dijo, al tiempo cerraba los ojos; transcurrido el tiempo se colocó las gafas y saco fuerzas para subirse.

Llegamos rápido a casa y le ayude a bajar solo tendiéndole una mano, entramos y yo solo pensaba hasta donde le llegarían esas fuerzas, trate de estar cerca de ella lo más que pude cuando subió la habitación, en el camino se sacó la chaqueta y las gafas; se tambaleo un poco y apoyo un brazo en la pared, así que no pude más y la tome de la cintura para que se apoyara en mí y llegar hasta su cama. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y no dio más muestra de vida, la coloque en una posición cómoda para dormir y le quite los zapatos, la tape con la manta y me Salí de la habitación.

El día transcurrió rápido la verdad parece que la salida le había caído pesado, por la tarde comió algo y se quedó dormida de nuevo, y así en la cena, sabía que se estaba forzando mucho a ir de aquí y allá, pero por lo menos tuvo una mañana agradable y salió como quería, me cambie a mi pijama y me disponía a dormir temprano, decidí saldríamos mañana ya que viene siendo hora de que se hiciera la radiografía, eso será una batalla con ella bien lo sé, pero también sé que tendré que pedirle ayuda a Mark o Addison para ello, pero bueno será algo de solucionar luego.

Cuando el despertador sonó a la mañana siguiente me puse en pie de inmediato, quería estar lista y luego decirle donde saldríamos y estaba segura que no querría ir, luego de un baño me hice el pelo para verme medio presentable, blusa gris manga larga pero con los hombros desnudos, jeans azules con las rodillas rotas, zapatos rojos con cuadros, bolso negro y tome una estuche de gafas para luego. Me hice el maquillaje y fui a verla, estaba de pie en la ventana "Buenos días" dije, ella se giró a verme y sonrió "Buenos días, miraba un poco la vista ¿Piensas salir?" pregunto, mirándome de arriba hacia abajo "Saldremos mejor dicho, debo llevarte al médico hacerte la radiografía" conteste "¡Oh no! Yo no pienso ir" protesto "¡Oh sí!" dije firmemente "Te voy a llevar, le prometí a la doctora que lo haría, si alguna vez me la encuentro por ahí y descubre que no cumplí con lo prometido, me golpeara".

"Venga ya, no será tan mala" dijo, con toda la intención de hacerme cambiar de opinión, tenía los brazos cruzados y una actitud retadora, yo quería tener pruebas de que estaba bien; ayer se agotó con poco y paso durmiendo, en el exterior poco a poco se va mirando mejor pero yo no sé cómo está en el interior, así que no cambio de idea "pues si es muy mala, tu porque no la viste menos hablaste con ella" no le quedó más remedio que rendirse.

"Supongo no tengo más opción ¿Cuándo iremos?" pregunto, pero en un tono de resignación "Luego de desayunar, así que creo puedo dejarte dándote una ducha y ponerte algo, mientras yo hago algo rápido para ir" dije "Bien, me daré un baño y te miro abajo, pero sabes me llevo mi tiempo" me dijo, con un tono de fin de conversación, más porque se metió en el baño sin más, pasando a mi lado; así que yo decidí bajar a la cocina.

Nos hice algo rápido de comer, mi café y zumo para ella, recordé su té así que pienso ir hacer la compra pronto para abastecernos de otras cosas, como sabrán se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para estar lista, así que por fin ya está lista y la escucho bajar; me giro a ver hacia las escalera y veo su andar es un poco menos tieso que ayer, lleva una camiseta blanca y chaqueta jeans, pantalón negro roto, botas timberland, su cabello se ve bonito siempre natural con hondas sueltas. Cuando se sienta en la barra de la cocina se saca los lentes de sol, trae mucho maquillaje como ayer, sin más le he servido algo de comer y el zumo, comimos en un silencio cómodo la verdad.

Ya en camino al hospital recordé brillantemente no llame a Mark o Addie, así que lo hare ahora, honestamente prefiero Addie sea la que este libre y así no hacerla pasar por emergencia y que todo sea rápido, llamo y estoy de suerte con Addison "¡Hey Addie! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás en el hospital?" pregunte, cuando al mismo tiempo siento que se mueve mucho ella a mi lado "Estoy en el hospital de hecho, estoy un poco cansada pero aún me quedan unas horas aquí ¿Pasa algo?" contesta, pero por su tono sé que esta algo preocupada "Necesito realices una radiografía, estoy por llegar al hospital y quiero tú seas la doctora encargada" dije "Perfecto, en cuanto estés aquí di en recepción que tienes una cita conmigo y estaré ahí para ti" dijo "Bien, en unos minutos te miro" dije y colgué.

Lo corto que fue el camino luego de la llamada ella no dijo nada, al llegar y caminar en el hospital sentí como tomo mi mano y pregunto en vos baja "¿Quién es Addie?" todo cerca de mi oído, pero ya estábamos en recepción y tenía que hablar primero ahí y luego contestarle "Buenos días, busco a la Dra. Addison Montgomery, he hablado con ella y está esperándonos" digo amablemente "Deme un momento ¿Podría brindarme su nombre?" pregunto "Callie Torres" conteste.

Mientras la enfermera llamaba Addie yo me gire a ver Arizona inquieta "Addie es una vieja amiga de la infancia, actualmente vive en LA y trabaja aquí" explique, ella solo asintió y no soltó mi mano, apareció una pelirroja con su ropa medica "¡Callie! Qué bueno verte de nuevo" dijo, muy sonriente y al ver que iba abrazarme de mala gana solté la mano de Arizona "Igual me da gusto verte, te presento Arizona" digo sonriente, Addie le tiende la mano y ella educadamente se la da "Un placer Arizona, soy Addison" dice, "Un gusto también conocerte" dijo, olvidaba lo profesionalmente amable que puede llegar hacer.

Yo tuve que esperar fuera a que le realizaran la radiografía, luego de un tiempo ambas salieron "¿Cómo te fue?" pregunte "Dejare la Dra. Lo diga porque no creo me vayas a creer" dijo, su tono un poco sarcástico y la verdad que le creería pero si quiero Addie me diga "Bueno, está todo bien, lo único que recomendé fue que se tome la cosas con calma durante una semana, el descanso le vendría bien y así el cuerpo se va curando poco a poco" el tono de Addie, era muy profesional y eso lo agradecía mucho, no sabía que habían hablado dentro, pero no creo sea el momento de hacer alguna pregunta "Bien, Addison te agradezco el tiempo" dije "No es nada, bueno me dio gusto verte y conocerte a ti Arizona, debo dejarlas ya que debo entrar a quirófano pronto y debo prepararme, cuídate y llama más seguido" se inclinó a darme un abrazo y le sonrió Arizona.

"¿Estas satisfecha?" pregunto, mientras caminábamos al aparcamiento "Si" dije "Eso es todo lo que quería saber, que estuvieras bien" la mire "¿No te hizo preguntas?" tenía curiosidad "No, solo me ha revisado y preguntado si dolía, realizo la radiografía y ya está, asumo que es porque es tu amiga y no quiso invadir mi privacidad ¿Sabe lo que soy?" esa pregunta me tomo fuera de base, no sabía que contestar ya que no quiero se moleste conmigo "Addison es una muy buena amiga, cualquier cosa que hable con ella yo sé que puedo confiar" conteste "Eso quiere decir que sí, me lo imagine desde luego no había hecho las típicas preguntas, los otros solo se tragan la historia de siempre, ella fue profesional" ¡Espera! Ha dicho la historia de siempre, pues cuantas veces ha pasado por algo así.

Ya camino a casa y para relajar el ambiente trate de bromear con ella "¿Qué quieres de premio por portarte bien en el medico?" dije, me miro curiosa "¿Puedo elegir?" dijo, haciendo un mohín "¡Vaya! Eso es nuevo para mí" le apreté su mano y luego al tomarla la lleve a mis labios dándole un pequeño beso "Claro que puedes elegir" dije, con ternura "Lo que tú quieras". "¿Te gusta el campo?" me pregunto de repente "Depende" conteste, un tanto vacilante "Podríamos ir por ahí, no muy lejos" me miro con una expresión de incertidumbre "Claro, pero me indicas un poco por donde, yo no conozco muy bien ¿Te gustaría mostrarme los rincones más bonito?" fue cuando comprendí era importante para ella el ir sin rumbo alguno, quería distraerse y quizás dejar un poco lo que ha pasado, "Si, me encantaría" su rostro resplandeció.

Cuando comencé a manejar sin rumbo para mí ya que no conocía, lograba ver áreas verdes de un lado y del otro lado un poco la playa, durante el trayecto ella dijo que de ese lado se podía llegar a su casa también, me indico girar a la derecha y así de lado izquierdo quedaba playa y del derecho árboles y todo bien verde, ahí la carretera era un poquito de tierra "Aparca ahí" dijo señalando mi lado derecho "Vamos a caminar un poco, espero puedas con esos zapatos" ya con un tono burlón, creo olvido yo traía tacón.

Seguí sus instrucciones y fuimos caminando en el pequeño bosque que había, todo era bastante verde y los arboles grandes, ella respiraba tranquilamente "Es Maravilloso ¿Verdad?" dijo, estaba muy relajada, apenas se le notaban los moratones en el rostro, obviamente el maquillaje le ayudaba de mucho pero la verdad es que se van bajando un poco; "Precioso" conteste, pero no solo me refería al paisaje, ya que quedábamos como un poco alto de la playa desde donde estábamos, tomo mi mano y me sonrió "Vamos un poco más allá, la vista es buena y tranquila estamos cerca de casa" afirmo, la verdad no podía decirle que no a ella, así que solo asentí y caminamos en silencio.

Al verla así de despejada y en ocasiones oler alguna que otra flor en el camino, me hacía sentir feliz ya que pensaba ella se sentía tan tranquila aquí y no le molestaba tenerme con ella "Veo que te gusta estar en plena naturaleza" comente "Si" dijo "Me crie un poco en el campo" la mire con el ceño fruncido ya que no me lo esperaba "¿Tú?" dije con asombro, me observo "Pensabas era una chica de ciudad" se rio un poco y camino más. "Para serte sincera, pues si lo he pensado" dije "Ahora lo soy, en realidad" dijo con pesar, mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, cuando me jalo del brazo nos dirigimos a un árbol con flores muy coloridas en él, desde ese punto se miraba un tanto en alto la playa, pero también miraba casas a la orilla de él, así que pensé ella estaba en lo cierto estábamos cerca y este sitio queda subiendo más de donde estaba ubicado la entrada principal a su zona.

"Siempre veo tomas que hacer a la playa y se ve tan azul, pero ahora veo como de cierta forma lo logran, ya que a esta pequeña altura se ve más y todo tan azul" murmure fascinada con lo que miraba, la mire sentarse bajo el árbol y yo seguí sus movimientos sentándome al lado, extendió un poco los brazos "Ven…" dijo en un susurro, no pude resistirme ya que en estos días no había hecho más que pensar en abrazarla o por lo menos sentirla cerca y poder tocarla; al apoyarme en ella la abrace y no pude evitar besarla.

Al inicio fue como un pequeño alivio poder tocarla, poder besarla por fin, pero podía sentir como sus besos no eran como siempre, ya que me devolvía el beso pero con más experiencia que con pasión, así que me aparte; "Te duele" dije, más como una afirmación que una pregunta, "No" replico al instante, trato de abrazarme de nuevo pero yo me había apoyado en el árbol "Si" repetí "Normalmente tus besos no son así" dije, coloco su cara junto a la mía y me acaricio los labios con la boca "¿No te gusta?" su tono me hacía pensar en tener cuidado, que si no cualquier cosa se lo podría tomar a mal o irse en la dirección equivocada.

Estaba tan cerca que me sentía un poco indefensa "No lo hagas" le suplique, ella se limitó a verme directo a los ojos, pero no podía resistirme a ella así que la bese de nuevo, quise ir despacio pero no me lo permitió; lentamente dejo nuestros cuerpos resbalaran por el tronco del árbol, no nos importaba estar en el suelo y la verdad es que no era tan incómodo. Se tumbó junto a mí y le acariciaba un poco las piernas, hasta su trasero dejando mi mano allí, en cambio ella llevaba su mano por debajo de mi blusa acariciándome el pecho, seguí acariciándola cuando ella se puso a gemir, lo cual me hizo recordar algo y me retire suavemente "Estas fingiendo" dije, en tono firme "No" protesto de inmediato "te deseo" deslizo la mano debajo mi blusa con la intención de convencerme "Por favor, no seas así ya que tú también quieres".

El contacto de su mano en mi piel ya era suficiente para ponerme arder de deseo, pero trataba de alejar cualquier pensamiento "Yo también quiero" admití "Lo sé, pero también sé que tú no tienes ganas" aparto la mano "Eso es lo malo" me explico desanimada "Que si tengo ganas, pero solo en mi cabeza ya que mi cuerpo no siente nada". "O sea que te duele" ya lo sabía, pero como ella es terca le costaba decirlo "Si" admitió, en tono vacilante "Pero tampoco es que me duela tanto" me miro "Tienes que creerme, por favor, te deseo" cuando me miraba de esa forma me lo ponía muy difícil.

"Te creo" dije con sinceridad "Pero precisamente por eso no es necesario que finjas, lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar" trate de tranquilizarla "Pero no quiero que esperes" de nuevo volvió a meter su mano "Por mi culpa" acercando la mano a mi pecho y fue como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica, así que se me escapo un gemido "No vas a notar la diferencia" me aseguro. Eso fue todo lo que necesite para volver a mi realidad y me enfado, sin embargo, sabía que ella no podía evitarlo ya que solo quería hacer algo agradable por mí.

"Si ya lo sé, pero para mí es cosa de dos" la observe con una mirada de comprensión "Esperare" dije "Me dijiste que me deseabas muchísimo, y yo pude notarlo" dejo caer la cabeza "Solo quería que…" la detuve "Ya lo sé, pero de todas formas prefiero esperar" dije, dándole una sonrisa de tranquilidad porque no quería agobiarla más "Pero yo también te deseo" dijo, enfadada "¡Es mi estúpido cuerpo que no me deja hacer nada!" dándose un golpe en la pierna y al instante un grito de dolor, quiso golpearse de nuevo y la detuve "¡Para! ¿Qué estás haciendo?".

Me lanzo una mirada llena de rabia "¿Cuánto tiempo quieres esperar? Quizás nunca vuelva a sentir nada" seguía sujetándola, estaba realmente enfadada y aquella reacción era completamente natural "¡Ella tiene la culpa!" grito con rabia "¡Ella es la culpable de todo!" yo estaba sorprendida por su explosión que no entendía nada "¿Quién?" pregunte automáticamente "¡Ella!" lo dijo entre dientes, con toda la rabia del mundo "Ya la viste un día".

En ese momento recordé nuestro último encuentro, estaba demasiado preocupada para sentir vergüenza por mi actitud "¿Ella?" pregunte, aterrorizada ya que lógicamente la recordaba "¿Ella te hizo esto?" pregunte, se echó a reír con amargura "Sola no, sabía muy bien que jamás podría hacerlo sola" ya no podía frenarla, las palabras fluyeron de su interior "Aquella noche volvió aparecer, también sin avisa, de hecho yo ya había terminado por el día" se sentó y coloco los brazos en torno a sus rodillas, yo me quede quieta donde estaba sentada, no quería asustarla. "No sé ni porque abrí" me miro "Pero tengo una clienta que a veces llega a esa hora y pensé que tal vez era ella" su vista se perdió de nuevo y miraba como algún punto fijo que no era yo.

"Al principio, trataron de convencerme para que lo hiciera, quería un trio especial… muy especial la verdad, pero yo les rechacé la proposición y ellas fueron más directas, me amenazaron y aunque mi experiencia me dice que por lo general de ahí no pasan no lo tome tan en serio, de repente, ella saco unas esposas y la otra se fue encima mío para sujetarme, luche pero la otra era aún más grande y fuerte a la que tu habías visto, a partir de ahí ya no pude hacer nada" tuvo que hacer una pausa, pues era obvio que estaba reviviendo la escena, apoyo la cabeza en las rodillas y hablo hacia su regazo "Me hicieron todo lo que yo no quise hacerles, me golpearon, me mantuvieron sujeta a la cama todo el tiempo, me violaron…" su voz se fue apagando hasta quedar en silencio.

Me quede paralizada, ya que yo había visto a la otra mujer y el aspecto que tenía, no podía imaginarme como seria de fuerte la otra, pero ahora me resultaba muy duro oír sus palabras e imaginar ante mi aquella grandulona vestida de cuero y propinándole golpes. ¿Y la violación? Quizás por ello ahora ella no podía sentir nada y de ahí su enfado, me incorpore un poco y la abrace, comencé a mecerla suavemente y notaba como temblaba, era un temblor violento pero yo no podía hacer nada más que abrazarla y mecerla entre mis brazos, de repente soltó un grito, y luego siguió hablando en susurros "Me dolió mucho… muchísimo, utilizaron algunos juguetes conmigo, todo aquello no era deseable así que no estaba húmeda en lo absoluto ya que no lo quería, así que cuando metían cosas a mí solo…"

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, entonces fue cuando note las lágrimas, estaba llorando ¡Por fin! La deje que sacara todo y de un momento a otro se calmó, note se había dormido en mis brazos, transcurrido el tiempo sentí se ponía un poco caliente la mañana como para que siguiéramos ahí acostadas en el suelo, así que la desperté con cuidado. Tardo unos segundos en ubicarse y luego me miro, tenía una mirada de incertidumbre y fue cuando seguro recordó lo que había pasado "¿Qué te he contado?" de nuevo estaba a la defensiva, pero no podía culparla por ponerse así "Todo" dije, muy despacio y ella se tapó la cara "¡No, no, eso no!" gimió horrorizada.

Le cogí las muñecas y le bese cada una, aun tenia las marcas visibles de las esposas, se le había clavado profundamente que ni el mejor maquillaje podría disimular, note como que le había atado con algo más, me puse en pie y le tome nuevamente las manos "Vamos" trate de convencerla, con un tono de voz muy dulce "Vamos a casa" no levanto la mirada seguía con la cabeza inclinada, me senté frente a ella y entendí un poco lo que estaba pasando "¡No!" insistí, apenada "No me digas que estas avergonzada por eso" ella solo susurro "No tendría que habértelo contado" dijo con nostalgia.

"¡Pero no es culpa tuya!" me incline y la abrace "No tienes que avergonzarte de lo que te han hecho, no es tu culpa" repetí, ¿Cómo podía haber pensado algo así? Seguía sin mirarme "Soy lo que soy" susurro, como si quisiera atormentarse a sí misma "Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, ni siquiera se les habría ocurrido hacerme todo lo que me hicieron a mi" me dolía verla de esa forma, se sentía tan culpable de lo que esas horribles mujeres le hicieron "Si ya tenían pensado hacer algo así, hubieran encontrado una víctima, tu o cualquier otra mujer".

No estaba dispuesta aceptar lo que yo dijera ya que tenía la autoestima por el suelo, "Para eso estoy yo" seguía terca en lo mismo "¡No, tú no estás para eso!" me puse en pie histérica que jale de ella y ponerla en pie, grito de dolor "Lo siento" me disculpe "Pero tienes que despertar de una vez" Me observo, se le notaba la angustia y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar "Lo que me has contado es espantoso, pero tú no tienes la culpa de ello". Se quedó inmóvil así que la zarandee y se quejó de dolor de nuevo "¿Me oyes?" grite, alto y claro "No fuiste tú ¡Fueron ellas!" dije "Ellas" repitió, en un tono inexpresivo.

La logre convencer de volver a casa y al ver era casi medio día me dispuse hacer algo de comer, ella en cambio decidió sentarse en la sala y leer un poco, lo cual fue mentira porque sentía me miraba de lejos; comimos tranquilas en la mesa y espero que yo dejara todo en orden, tome dos vasos de coca cola, subimos y nos acostamos en el sofá cama, así podíamos ver la vista y estar cómodas, parecía agotada pero no quería dormir y probablemente tenía miedo de sufrir pesadillas.

"¿No tienes que volver al trabajo?" me pregunto de repente "Tengo vacaciones acumuladas, la verdad estoy siempre trabajando y medio descanso en ocasiones importantes, así que puedo tomarme tiempo libre y bien trabajar desde donde este con mi portátil" le explique, esperando su reacción "Si hace falta que me quede aquí la próxima semana, solo debo avisar y listo" dije "No hace falta que te quedes" me respondió, como si realmente no me quisiera ahí.

"Pienso quedarme hasta que esté completamente curada" ya había tomado la decisión "Estoy curada" afirmo, todavía sin expresión alguna "No me lo creo" insistí "La Dra. Ha dicho…" empezó y yo termine "Addie dijo te tomaras las cosas con calma". Se quedó quieta a mi lado solo mirando hacia el frente y no siguió discutiendo, observe quieta su rostro "Eres maravillosa" dije, era una simple afirmación "Eres la mujer más adorable que he conocido en mi vida" seguí, ella se giró a verme directamente a los ojos "Haces que me sienta bien conmigo misma, pero no sé si alguna vez conseguiré devolverte ese favor" mientras le hablaba podía sentir se relajaba un poco "Te quiero y te deseo como nunca antes había deseado a nadie".

"Pero no quieres acostarte conmigo, porque yo ahora no siento nada" me dio una mirada sincera "Aunque me desees" por la expresión en su rostro, parecía que el hecho de que yo quisiera esperar le resultaba incomprensible, "¿Tan importante es para ti?" me pregunte, como podía hacerla ver las cosas a mi modo o a través de mis ojos "Pero si no puedes acostarte conmigo…." Objeto, aunque no demasiado segura, ya que en su mente no entendía bien creo yo mis sentimientos "Bueno, entonces tampoco puedes…" la interrumpí "¿Tampoco puedo quererte?" termine la frase por ella.

"Tú piensas que el amor que siento por ti depende de la disponibilidad de tu cuerpo ¿Cierto?" pregunte "Si, claro" contesto rápido, ya que estaba convencida de lo que decía, apenas había terminado de decirlo cuando apareció su conciencia profesional "¿No te gusta acostarte conmigo?" me resultaba difícil cuando daba esas preguntas profesionales o esa mirada que sentía me traspasaba "¿He hecho algo?" cuestiono "No, no has hecho nada mal" suspire.

"Me encanta acostarme contigo, para mi es una experiencia nueva y distinta cada vez" argumenté "Tengo mucha experiencia" apunto, en un tono que podía sentir su satisfacción a mi respuesta "Si" afirme "Estaba tan celosa que no quería saber con cuantas mujeres lo has hecho, me imagino que con cientos" se echó a reír "Cientos, si" dicho por ella, aquello me parecía casi indecente. "Se trata precisamente de eso, de que jamás me he sentido como la numero cien, de hecho, siempre me siento como la primera cuando estoy contigo" en cuanto ella se colocaba el chip profesional, era muy difícil sacarla de ahí "Pues vaya que si soy buena" insistió, con una frialdad "Me sentí como si fuera la primera, me sentí única" la mire de nuevo a los ojos y con toda sinceridad "Me sentí como la mujer a quien amas".

Aquello sí que fue un duro golpe para ella, se había convencido a si misma de que podía ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos tras la fachada de su experiencia, pero ahora esos sentimientos habían surgido a la luz "Te acostaste conmigo" repetí "Como con una mujer a la que amas realmente" ella cerro los ojos unos segundos, pero luego me observo con los ojos bien abiertos "No" dijo, pero no le creí "Yo…" decidí provocarla un poco más "Dilo" la desafié "Di que no me amas, si no puedes decir lo contrario entonces te resultara fácil".

La deje en paz porque no quería obligarla a nada más y ella lo sabía, sin embargo, ahora no tenía más opción que decidir que sentía por mí, solo entonces entendería yo siento lo mismo por ella, pero sobre todo que estaba dispuesta a anteponer sus necesidades a mis deseos. Me observo en silencio con una mira de desesperación en los ojos, era incapaz de expresar lo que sentía pero le habría gustado poder hacerlo; "No puedo" afirmo, al cabo de un rato.

Sonreí y la atraje hacia mí, ella apoyándose en mi regazo "Yo también Te Amo" dije alegremente, nos quedamos ahí sentadas un largo rato "Creo iré a dormir un poco, no sé pero me siento un tanto cansada" dije, el autocontrol me resultaba agotador "¿No quieres dormir conmigo? Digo, mi cama es más cómoda y yo pienso descansar también la tarde" me pregunto, con toda la inocencia del mundo "No lo dudo" sabia como tentarme "Ya me cuesta bastante resistirme a tus encantos y me temo que dormir a tu lado es más de lo que puedo soportar, quiero mantener mis promesas" dije "No había pensado en eso".

Nos levantamos y caminamos a su puerta de la mano "No te enfades conmigo" le dije "Tú olvidas eres una mujer realmente atractiva" me reí con su expresión "No me enfado" apoyada en su puerta no pude evitar inclinarme, le di un suave beso que ella respondió, me aparte y camine a mi habitación que estaba justo al lado, la mire cerrar su puerta y yo cerré la mía, un descanso nos vendrá bien a las dos.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales y las imágenes ahí, para que vean un poco lo que se detalla, como la ropa. (Recordar las imágenes son ejemplos, no todo debe ir tal cual).

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Tumblr: ste2204

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: IamStephanieRS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger

Comentarios:

"CaArFan " Thanks for your comment and continue reading. Callie is being very kind and sympathetic to Arizona. I hope this new chapter you like.

"migmen" Ustedes se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia, así que contestarle uno por uno, no es gran problema la verdad. Creo muchos y me incluyo en ello, quieren saber mas de la vida de Arizona y se que podrán saber cosas mas adelante, Callie realmente es una chica celosa, pero aparto todo eso por ayudarla, siento mucho no actualizar seguido pero por ahora me queda difícil, espero te guste el nuevo capitulo y tranquila, puede que dure una eternidad en publicar, pero los que me leen saben bien que aunque eso pase yo mis historias les doy un final, no la dejare incompleta, así que por esa parte descuida.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos! Me siento un poco en la obligación de decirles que ha pasado en este tiempo, mi ausencia ha sido mucha la verdad, Primero que nada ya no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para estar actualizando muy rápido, debido que estoy trabajando y en periodo de prueba, así que escribiré y actualizare según mi tiempo me lo permita.

Realmente había dejado de escribir, porque animicamente no me sentía del todo bien y no fluían las ideas para seguir un poco con la historia, a nivel personal perdí a una persona muy importante para mi. Quizas mas de alguna logre entender es difícil reponerte a una ruptura sentimental de un día a otro, mas cuando la relación fue un poco mas de un año y una amistad de casi dos años. Aun las cosas no van del todo bien, aun me siento mal por ello y aun le extraño, pero la verdad entre que mi vida personal es una mierda en este momento, mas el estrés laboral, siento no puedo pasar dormida mis pocas horas libre. Porque siento no levantare cabeza de seguir de esa forma, tomar algo y dormir todo el fin de semana y así no estar conciente de lo mal que me va, así que hare el esfuerzo de seguir escribiendo y terminar esta historia, saben bien no me gusta y la verdad no quiero dejarla sin terminar, aunque dure un tiempo pienso acabarla.

Gracias por seguir aquí, por no presionarme con la actualización y brindarme su apoyo a través de mensajes privados que claro que leo y varios he contestado.

Sin mas que agregar les dejo la nueva actualización.

* * *

Capítulo 16

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad, llame April y le dije faltaría una semana más, pero que seguiríamos como hasta ahora contestándole llamadas o correos, decía que todo iba marchando bien y que no me preocupara tanto que igual casi nunca tomaba vacaciones, que más bien debería desconectarme total del trabajo y tomar unas vacaciones de verdad. Pero sabía que luego de este tiempo extra no podía seguir afirmando ella me necesitara aquí; se le miraba más activa y alegre, iba cada mañana a desayunar a ese restaurante cercano, en ocasiones si me dormía un poco por la tarde despertaba con una nota de ella, que había tomado un Uber y había ido de compras.

Compras que la verdad eran tonterías en ocasiones, pero se notaba llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo y ella lo disfrutaba, más de una vez la acompañe porque no quería se fuera sola siempre, pero cuando iba sola me traía más de una cosa, así es como he conseguido más pijamas de seda. No quería perderla de vista, pero me obligue a dejarla salir sola cada vez con más frecuencia, no le gustaba pero yo quería acostumbrarme a no estar todo el día a su lado; porque igual dentro de poco no podría estar cerca de ella.

Cuando estábamos las dos solas en casa se mostraba cariñosa conmigo y también muy receptiva aceptar mi cariño, por lo general, no me dejaba sentarme sola en ningún lado, siempre se acercaba y me acariciaba o se acurrucaba a mi lado. Mi argumento anterior al parecer la había convencido por completo y ya no me pedía que me acostara con ella o que durmiera a su lado, hoy decidí tomar un poco el sol en la preciosa terraza que tiene y quizás utilice la piscina, entre los regalos que me ha traído, habían bikini y lentes de sol, bloqueador solar y cosas que sabía podía usar y por las prisa yo no empaque.

Me puse uno rojo de tres colores distintos que trajo, son bikini pequeños y asumo ella le gusta observar muy bien, tome los lentes de sol, bloqueador y una toalla; estuve prácticamente media hora sola, nade un poco y luego estaba tomando el sol, cuando sentí alguien se acercaba, era ella y como antes mencione se sentó encima mío siempre tratando de tener contacto. Ella igual llevaba un bikini, la parte de arriba azul y abajo rojo, con sus lentes de sol puestos, tense los músculos y me costó un gran esfuerzo no abrazarla y empezar a besarla allí mismo.

"¿Si?" le sonreí, era importante notara la tensión "¿Te molesto?" pregunto, no era exactamente la palabra que pensaba yo, era realmente encantadora cuando se ponía en esa actitud, cuanto más tiempo pasaba en LA se relajaba más, allí no existía humillaciones cotidianas que por lo general la hacían ser tan reservada; era una persona totalmente distinta. "No" dije, con una sonrisa tranquila "¿Quieres algo en particular?" pregunte "En realidad, no" suspiro y se apoyó en mí.

Suspiro y luego de unos segundos volvió hablar "Bueno la verdad si, en realidad quiero algo" dijo, sonriendo con una encantadora expresión de vacilación, arqueé las cejas en un gesto interrogante "Bueno ¿Y qué es?" le dije "Es que no se si te gustara…" se mostraba cohibida y un tanto incomoda "¿Tan malo es?" me burle "No, No" sacudió bruscamente la cabeza "¿Te gustaría ir a bailar?" pronuncio todo de golpe, como si llevara largo tiempo reprimiéndose, después volvió a observarme con la misma expresión de vacilación.

Me eche a reír sorprendida "¿Bailar? ¿Eso es todo?" dije "Si" dijo ella, parecía como si aquello fuese muy importante para ella "¿Quieres ir a bailar?" le pregunte una vez más "Si" dijo "Me gustaría mucho, pero solo si a ti te apetece"

"Perfecto" dije "¿Cuándo quieres ir?" pregunte "¡Esta noche!" Lo soltó así de golpe, realmente deseaba salir y su rostro iluminado lo decía todo; le di un beso y la abrace me alegraba verla así de contenta, "¿Qué me pondré?" aquella pregunta era una que raras veces me hacía a mí misma, me gusta verme bien cuando salgo pero no le echo mucha cabeza.

"Puedes ver algo que te guste y creas te sentara bien a donde decidas ir" dije amablemente "Cierto, aun no sabes dónde iremos, pues bien revisare que usar y tú solo escoge algo bonito y ya te indicare esta noche a donde toca ir" ¡Madre mía! Que sitio estará pensando, la verdad las pocas veces que estuve en LA, quedaba a cenar con mis amigos y alguno que otro bar para tomar algo y listo, no tenía idea de algún sitio más y menos para bailar.

Seguimos un tiempo más en la piscina, volví a encargarme del almuerzo, casi siempre es un tiempo en que nos sentamos en la terraza y comemos en silencio, pero un silencio cómodo y que no sienta mal. Por la tarde decidió descansar un poco, para luego darse un baño y comenzar a ver que utilizar, en cambio yo el tiempo en el que ella durmió; conteste email y video llamado con April para atender un asunto importante, algo que posiblemente debía encargarme a mi regreso a NY y estaba segura que Arizona no le gustaría.

Cuando mire se estaba haciendo ya un poco de tarde y seguro ella estaría despierta y mirando que usar, yo lógicamente no tenía tanta opción para elegir, en alguna de las salidas con ella me conseguí algunas cosas, y ahora que lo pienso algunas de esas cosas llegaron a parecerme innecesarias de comprar pero ella insistió; puede ser que tenía unos días pensando esta salida y no me lo dijo.

Luego de darme un baño y durar casi más de media hora decidiendo que usar, comencé hacerme el maquillaje y arreglarme el cabello; había escogido una blusa blanca con escote ya que los botones iniciaban más abajo, pantalón blanco, blazer crema y tacones negros. Una vez que estaba lista decidí bajar y esperarla en la planta baja, tomaba una copa de vino tinto cuando por fin la mire bajar, ella sí que sabe causar una gran impresión.

Claramente no tenía ya ningún hematoma, su cabello rubio con hondas sueltas se le miraba muy bien, maquillaje de noche que resaltaban sus ojos, llevaba un vestido rosado muy ajustado a su cuerpo, el escote te hacia perder estabilidad ya que no se podía negar tenía una buena vista, tenía un corte en la pierna derecha, aunque la verdad el vestido le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos así que igual enseñaba, sandalias altas negras y estaba más que lista para salir.

"Bien, creo ya podemos irnos" dijo "Te ves estupenda" no pude evitar no decírselo, "Gracias, tu igual" contesto, le sonreí y le señale avanzara; ella en el GPS me coloco hacia dónde íbamos y la verdad estaba como a media hora de donde ella vivía, por fuera se mira bien y la zona donde estábamos se miraban buenos restaurantes. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que tal seria por dentro, cuando entramos me lleve una buena sorpresa, a diferencia de otros locales allí tuve la sensación de que era un local muy exclusivo, las mujeres iban muy bien vestidas y si la mayoría eran solo mujeres.

A la entrada de la sala había una barra larga, frente a la cual varias mujeres estaban sentadas, tras la barra había un espacio amplio amueblado con mesas y reservados, la pista de baile estaba a un lado; en general el lugar era imponente pero al mismo tiempo íntimo, fuera de la pista las luces eran tenues. Como en casi todos los bares de lesbianas, todas las miradas se clavan en las personas que recién entran y así fue en nuestro caso, nos dirigimos a uno de los reservados que estaba vacío y me parecía más cómodo para estar.

Por un momento, se me paso por la mente si ella conocía a muchas mujeres aquí, de pronto escuche me hablaba "¡Qué suerte hemos tenido!" se rio "No me gustaba mucho la idea de tener que pasar en la barra o toda la noche de pie" dijo, una camarera se acercó a nuestra mesa para tomar nota; me pareció que iba un poco ligera de ropa, pedimos algo de beber y cuando la camarera lo trajo me recosté en mi asiento, así medio observaba a las mujeres que bailaban en la pista. En ese momento sonaba canciones de los años 80', luego una lenta y al arecer todas las mujeres eran excelentes en el baile.

Yo nunca he sido buena bailando, me esfuerzo mucho pero la verdad suelo decir que no bailo para no avergonzar a nadie, estaba tan concentrada en la pista de baile y el movimiento en el sitio, que no había notado una mujer se había acercado a nuestra mesa y saludaba Arizona. Charlaban como si se conocieran y era obvio que la otra mujer se alegraba de verla, durante un segundo cruzo por mi mente, como si fuera un relámpago, la idea de que aquella mujer fuera cliente suya, pero por su comportamiento indicaba lo contrario.

Negó con la cabeza y un gesto risueño, pero a la vez de firmeza, la otra mujer se encogió de hombros y apoyo un poco la mano en el hombro de ella, como un pequeño toque cariño, después se volvió hacia mí y me pidió disculpas, lo cual me pareció extraño, un instante después; se despidió y se marchó.

Me quede bastante perpleja, ella me miro y empezó a reírse en voz baja "Seguramente te parecerá un poco tonta" así era como me sentía "Pero… ¿Por qué me ha pedido perdón?" pregunte, siguió riéndose pues al parecer le resultaba divertido "Porque me ha tocado sin tu permiso" me dijo "¿Sin mi permiso? ¿Y para que tenía que darle permiso?" no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, "Es obvio que vengo contigo" afirmo, como si aquello lo explicara todo "Si" afirme, pero aun molesta porque no lo entendía "En mi vida había visto nada igual" dije, se echó a reír de nuevo, "Tienes derecho a decidir con que mujer puede bailar tu acompañante, quien puede tocarla y quien no, como siempre" dijo, ahora si quedaba un poco clara la disculpa de la otra, pero no me parece bien "¿Qué yo tengo derecho? Será una broma ¿No? Eres adulta" estaba escandalizada aunque, al parecer a ella le resultaba muy divertida mi indignación.

"Ya hace bastante tiempo que lo soy" afirmo "Pero esa es la costumbre aquí" dijo, "¿La costumbre?" todo aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto, más bien todo lo contrario "Me da una sensación de que todo te parece divertido" seguía incomoda por todo aquello; "Tu sí que me pareces divertida" hacia el esfuerzo por no seguirse riendo "Pero veo que este tema te pone nerviosa". Nerviosa no era la palabra, si no que no comprendía las costumbres del lugar, "¿Y no piensas que está mal?" dije, controlo ya un poco más su risa "Todo lo contrario" susurro "Lo encuentro encantador" me observo durante unos segundos "Y tú también me pareces encantadora" yo estaba muerta de vergüenza, cosa que al parecer a ella le divertía enormemente, "Soló me ha tocado porque ya nos conocemos, de no haber sido así, primero te habría pedido permiso" me observo con fingida inocencia, a la espera de mi reacción.

Me alegraba estuviera de muy buen humor, pero me había gustado compartir con ella las risas que ser la causante de ellas, prefería no responder, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber de qué se conocían, obviamente siendo ella muy lista leyó mis pensamiento, "Soló he bailado con ella" explico, sin que nadie se lo pidiera "Nada más" agrego. "No me interesaba saberlo" conteste, enfadada "¿Ah, no?" me pregunto entre risas, la verdad es que estaba de un humor excelente.

Otra mujer se acercó a la mesa y esta si siguió el protocolo como era, me pregunto si podía bailar con ella, casi me hizo montar en cólera, pero no quería discutir "Por favor, dile que si quiere bailar contigo, tendría que preguntártelo a ti" dije, con los dientes apretados; la mujer pareció un poco molesta pues no entendía mi reacción, Arizona con toda mala intención se inclinó descaradamente hacia mi "¿Te importa que baile con ella?" pregunto "No" dije, entre dientes con tanta calma como pude.

Soltó una carcajada de lo más sensual y casi me derritió por dentro, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar se notara, "En realidad, te había reservado el primer baile a ti" afirmo, con todo su encanto "Yo no sé bailar" le conteste, ya un poco más calmada "No me lo creo" dijo, sonrió y se puso en pie; la mujer seguía esperándola, aunque no parecía contenta "No quiero parecer maleducada, así que voy a bailar con ella, pero el próximo baile te toca a ti". "No" replique "Si" dijo ella con firmeza, después le obsequio una encantadora sonrisa a la pobre mujer que llevaba rato esperándola, la mujer satisfecha la llevo a la pista de baile.

No le quite la vista de encima, ya tendría que haber imaginado lo bien que bailaba, sus movimientos resultaban muy buenos y sexy, seguramente ya se siente mejor y no le duele nada, aunque aún me duele aun recordar cómo estaba y como se sentía; al terminar el baile su pareja intento convencerla de bailar otra canción, por lo menos eso parecía, sin embargo, declino la oferta aunque no volvió sola a la mesa, si no que la mujer la acompaño y me la devolvió, es fue la sensación que medio. "¡Eres increíble!" refunfuñe, cuando la otra mujer se alejó "La pobre no podía hacer otra cosa" me explico, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Ya, ya, porque esa es la costumbre en este lugar" gruñí "Eso también" me guiño un ojo con picardía "Pero además le he dicho que no te gusta que te hagan enfadar" ahora se reía a carcajadas "Y lo que le harías si te hacia enfadar". "¡Eres…!" la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer con ella, pero la velada se estaba poniendo interesante; "Vamos" me pidió, cuando empezó a sonar otra canción, la cual reconocí y era – Don't dream it's over, Crowded House - "Ya te he dicho que no se bailar" me di cuenta de cómo varias mujeres la estaban mirando, es decir, que pareja de baile no le faltaría.

"Hay unas cuantas mujeres que estarían encantadas de sacarte a bailar" dije "En estos momentos, no me interesa" decidió, dispuesta a llevarme la contraria "Quiero bailar contigo" dijo, "Pero es que será un desastre" se lo dije en un tono razonable "Tu sabes bailar muy bien, yo no" seguí intentándolo "Yo puedo enseñarte, además las canciones siguen cambiando, cuando te decidas estará una más movida, vamos que me gusta mucho Madonna" alego, tenía razón corría el riesgo que colocaran una más rápida, ya estaba la de – Madonna, La Isla Bonita - levante las manos en un gesto defensivo "¡Soy incapaz de dejarme llevar! Lo he intentado una vez y fracase estrepitosamente".

"Pues entonces llevas tu" se acercó a mí y apoyo la mano en mi hombro, el contacto sirvió un poco pero no quería ceder "Yo…" lo intente "Vamos" me ordeno, en un tono de voz tan autoritario que ya no supe cómo defenderme. Me puse en pie y la seguí ciegamente a la pista; me sentía perdida, cogió mi brazo y lo coloco alrededor de su cintura, después me levanto el otro y lo tomo entre su mano, por último la mano que le quedo libre la apoyo en mi hombro; parecía una posición de baile muy correcta, no sabía que hacer hasta que ella dio un paso hacia atrás y comencé a seguirla.

Daba la sensación de que yo la llevaba aunque la verdad era otra, durante los primeros segundos daba mal el paso, pero después me di cuenta de que ella se movía de forma que a mí todo me resultaba mucho más fácil, probé a dar un paso en otra dirección y ella ya estaba allí, como si lo hubiera previsto con antelación. Cuando la canción termino y en eso iniciaba la otra, estaba por soltarla; pero ella me soltó la mano y coloco sus dos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, eso me llevo a tomarla por la cintura y estar un más pegadas, cuando note que canción sonaba solo la abrace mas – Endless Love, Lionel Richie and Diana Ross –

Durante el baile ella estaba apoyada en mí y nos dejábamos llevar por lo lento de la canción, sentí sus labios en mi cuello y fue un toque suave, empecé a notar un calor entre las dos "¿Lo ves?" me dijo, todo en un susurro con una mirada resplandeciente "Si, me ha salido bien" dije dándole una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Cuando la canción termino sabia no podía otra canción más, mi cuerpo ardía de deseo y por eso mismo, me mantuve firme cuando insistió en seguir bailando, fingí estar agotada "No puedo" le asegure "No estoy acostumbrada" cuando resulto evidente que no seguiría bailando con ella, aparecieron sustitutas por toda partes, se la entregue a la mujer que estaba más cerca y regrese a la mesa.

La mire bailar y disfrutar, por suerte había decidió sentarme porque colocaron varias canciones rápidas y luego alguna que otra lenta para dejarles respirar, ella no parecía haber pasado dos semanas mal, yo me preguntaba cuántas canciones más aguantaría. Al cabo de un rato, pidió disculpas a sus admiradoras, porque si la rodeaban varias mujeres encantadas de su forma de bailar y de cómo se miraba; volvió a la mesa y estaba un poco acalorada, lo cual aún la volvía más deseable, de lejos no me había costado controlar mi excitación, pero ahora la tenía tan cerca y el deseo volvió con una fuerza imparable.

Se sentó a mi lado, lo que me faltaba pensé "Dentro de un momento, voy a bailar otra vez contigo" dijo, toda llena de energía "Déjame quedarme aquí" implore "Prefiero mirarte, que me gusta más" reflexiono un momento, confusa, pero se impuso su voluntad de satisfacer mis deseos "Vale" dijo, se inclinó y me beso en la mejilla muy cariñosa, trate de no prestar mucha atención al calo cada vez más intenso que notaba entre las piernas y también en el resto de mi cuerpo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera otra mujer y le pidiera un baile, incapaz de soportar de nuevo aquel ritual, me limite a decir que sí; mientras la miraba no me di cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, unas horas después volvió a la mesa y decidida a sacarme de ella, "Nada de excusas, es el último baile, no puedes decirme que no" dijo, lo cual ella tenía razón, para mí ya era muy complicado llevarle la contraria.

Para mi muy mala suerte, la canción que estaba para nada era lenta y sabia no me iría nada bien – Girls just want to have fun, Cyndi Lauper – ella bailaba y un poco saltaba pero estaba disfrutando del momento, trate de concentrarme en verla a ella y tratar de moverme como podía; seguro aquello para quienes nos miraban era divertido de verme haciendo el ridículo con semejante mujer, pero que más podía hacer. Me tomaba de las manos y me hacía girar, hubo un momento que se me colgó un poco del cuello y junto su frente con la mía, me miro directo a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa "Es tiempo de que volvamos a casa" dijo, yo solo asentí.

Cuando pagamos y salimos en busca de la camioneta, le abrí la puerta para que entrara, pero me tomo desprevenida porque no esperaba lo que hizo, me tomo del rostro y me beso de una forma muy dulce, cuando se separó me miro a los ojos y saboreo sus labios dándome una gran sonrisa "Gracias" dijo, subió y se colocó el cinturón, yo reaccione y cerré la puerta para ir y subir.

Al entrar a casa ella comenzó a quitarse las sandalias en el camino, corrió al salón y la mire pararse frente al equipo de sonido que tenía, se giró a verme y poner su mejor sonrisa "Por favor, baila conmigo una vez más" se quedó esperando mi respuesta y la verdad a miraba ahí de pie con esa mirada en mí, que no podía decirle que no. "Pero algo lento" especifique "Estoy demasiado cansada para algo muy movido, además no es lo mío" dije.

"No hay problema" contesto, la mire buscaba que poner y yo aprovechaba para salir de los zapatos también y del blazer, su elección de canción me sorprendió – Angels, Robbie Williams – se giró a verme, caminamos hacia el centro de la sala. Nuestras miradas la una en la otra, esta vez no hizo nada se limitó a dejar que fuera yo quien actuara; la tome entre mis brazos y cogí aire, bailamos abrazadas y la canción termino y siguió otra, pero ya no me detuve ya que disfrutaba de tenerla entre mis brazos; me aventuraba a girar con ella y realmente a disfrutar.

Cuando la última canción dejo de sonar ella brincaba de emoción y se lanzó en mis brazos, la sujete mientras ella reía y realmente demostraba estaba encantada con el momento, después la solté cuando apoyo de nuevo los pies en el suelo. Jadeo en busca de aire y luego me miro, con una expresión alegre "¿Qué es lo que habías dicho antes? ¿Qué no sabías bailar?" dijo "Sabes muy bien, que tú lo has hecho casi todo" objete, se rio abiertamente "Si, en algunos momentos me ha costado un poco seguirte, das siempre un paso intermedio al que no estoy acostumbrada" fue sincera conmigo "¿Lo ves?" suspire humildemente "Y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta" me miro a los ojos y aún muy cerca de mi "Me gusta que me lleves".

¡Oh no! Pensé, me estaba seduciendo con la mirada, en sus ojos había un brillo de lo más sensual "No pienso hacerlo" dije, tratando de convencerme a mí misma, se comportó como si no me hubiera entendido "¿El qué?" dijo "No pienso acostarme contigo mientras tú no sientas nada" ¿era necesario se lo repitiera de nuevo? "¿Y quién te ha dicho no siento nada?" se inclinó y me beso, con pasión y excitación.

Se apartó y me miro, respiraba con dificultad, lo cual se notaba aún más gracias al escote de su vestido, pues sus pechos subían y bajaban; apoye las manos en sus hombro "Por favor" implore "No te vengues de mi por esta noche" así no. Me miro como si no me entendiera, hasta que comprendió lo que yo estaba diciendo "¿Eso es lo que piensas?" no parecía enfadada, "No lo sé" hice una pausa, insegura y vacile "Lo único que sé es que no soportaría que representes un papel para mi" dije, "¿Y si no fuera eso lo que estoy haciendo" me acaricio suavemente la mejilla con los labios "Eso es lo que no se" conteste muy seria.

Sus carias eran como descargas de electricidad en todo mi cuerpo "Siempre sales con ideas más raras cuando quieres darme las gracias por algo" se detuvo y se echó a reír discretamente "¿Raras?" pregunto "Bueno, si" ella sabía perfectamente a que me refería, la observe con una mirada de impotencia "No quiero que lo hagas por mí, por favor…." No dijo nada.

Muy despacio se inclinó y acerco sus labios más y más, me beso con delicadeza y su lengua entro lentamente en mi boca; acaricio la punta de mi lengua con la suya hasta que empecé a gemir, acaricio mis labios por la parte interior una vez y luego se apartó "Tú también quieres" concluyo alegremente "Por supuesto que sí" me temblaban las rodillas "Pero esa no es la cuestión" todo dependía de ella "Si" replico "Para mi si". Me sonrió con dulzura "Eso de que siempre cumplas tus promesas me empieza a parecer un poco irritante" dijo casi riendo "¿Por qué? ¿Para qué sirven las promesas entonces?" para mí tampoco había sido fácil.

Unió su mejilla a la mía y suspiro "Para ti parece muy obvio, pero yo no estoy acostumbrada" dijo tranquila "Pensaba que ya no me deseabas, porque no reaccionabas, ni siquiera esta noche, hasta ahora" concluyo, me eche a reír perpleja "¿Qué no te deseaba? ¡Si lo único que he deseado en todo este tiempo eres tú! Pero no quiero hacer nada si tu no disfrutas, es de dos Arizona te lo he dicho antes" la observe fijamente. "Te deseo" dije, mientras la abrazaba "Te deseo tanto…" susurre junto a su oído, pego su cuerpo aún más al mío y se quedó inmóvil "Yo también te deseo Callie" pocas veces usaba mi nombre, eso me hizo sentir aún más deseo, en su voz había apareció un tono de desesperación "¡Si pudiera convencerte! Me muero por ti… y eso me hace sufrir, pero tú siempre crees estoy fingiendo".

Eso me hizo sentir de una forma que no podría explicar, ella jamás era tan abierta de cómo se sentía, la quería tanto y deseaba creerle; le bese los hombros y muy lentamente, desplace la boca hacia su cuello, note su pulso un poco acelerado, después decidí cambiar el recorrido y baje a sus pechos, mientras su respiración se volvía más agitada, por su vestido no podía seguir bajando así que subí directo a su boca. Me estaba esperando que metió su lengua en mi boca y me beso con más desesperación que antes, al mismo tiempo que hundía los dedos en mi cabello "¡Créeme por favor!" me susurro junto a la boca.

Finalmente me rendí "Convénceme" ya no era capaz de resistirme al deseo "Voy a convencerte, si me dejas" dijo, besándome apasionadamente "Pero llévame a la cama Callie, es donde te quiero en este momento y es donde quiero amanecer contigo". No la pensé ni dos veces más, la tome de la mano y la lleve a su habitación, la deseaba demasiado como para esperar más por estar con ella, no creo vayamos a dormir pronto, ya que quiero disfrutar cada parte de ella.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales y las imágenes ahí, para que vean un poco lo que se detalla, como la ropa. (Recordar las imágenes son ejemplos, no todo debe ir tal cual).

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: IamStephanieRS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger

Comentarios:

"mientosz" it's even harder to write and think about Arizona that way. I also hope that when I go back to NY callie do something. Thank you for reading

"CaArFan " I hope Arizona gets a little open with her, thanks for reading the story.

"Rau" Gracias que amable, hago lo que puedo al escribir, aunque por ahora es difícil conectar un poco con la historia, cuando yo no lo llevo tan bien.

"migmen" Creo arizona aun no se siente segura o tendrá algún bloqueo que no le perite abrirse, ojala con el tiempo vea que Callie la quiere de verdad y la desea apoyar, así quizás un día ella pueda contarle que le ha tocado pasar. Gracias a ti por leer...


	17. Chapter 17

Hola y gracias, varias de ustedes me han escrito en privado y les agradezco el apoyo brindado, si dure un poco en actualizar, pero hice lo que mejor podía y lo mas pronto por tener el siguiente capitulo.

Que disfruten la lectura... dejar comentarios que son siempre bienvenidos.

* * *

Capítulo 17

Ya estando en su habitación, se acercó y metió su lengua en mi boca y me beso con una pasión capaz de vencer cualquier resistencia, me acaricio el cuerpo con las manos y empecé a gemir, deseaba me desnudara pero no lo hizo; le acaricie los hombros y note como se estremecía, deje resbalar las manos por su espalda y esta vez oí sus gemidos. Le baje la cremallera del vestido y acaricie su piel desnuda, de hecho desde que salimos de casa sabia no llevaba sostén, no quería sacárselo rápido, pues me excitaba pasar de la seda a su piel; su cuerpo era suave, no quería detenerme pero sus gemidos eran cada vez más audibles.

"No tendría que habérmelo puesto" su voz sonaba un poco alterada, deje de acariciarla "¿Por qué?" ahora que se había liberado momentáneamente de mis caricias, jadeo en busca de aire "Se me había olvidado que eres una fetichista de la seda" contesto. "¿Yo?" ¡Pero bueno! Pensé por un momento ¿Quién es la que duerme con pijamas de seda entre sábanas de seda? "Si, tú" repitió con serenidad, sin moverse "Sin la bata de seda, no habría tenido la más mínima posibilidad contigo" dijo. "Antes de conocerte, ni siquiera sabía que sensación producía la seda, especialmente sobre la piel de una mujer" conteste, me miró fijamente a los ojos "¿Y no te gustaría saber también que sensación produce la mujer que está debajo de la seda?" antes de que pudiera responder, dio un paso hacia atrás de forma muy elegante y el vestido cayó al suelo.

"¿Nunca te pones nada debajo? Le pregunte sin cortarme, mientras recordaba el inicio de nuestra relación "¿Contigo?" me pregunto, con una risa sensual "No serviría de nada ¿No crees?" la mire fijamente caminando hacia ella y tomándola de la cintura "Ni la mismísima Afrodita puede compararse contigo" cuando estaba con ella, me sentía casi indefensa "¡Venga ya!" negó con rotundidad "Mira que eres exagerada". "La exageración no existe en el amor" dije con seriedad "Y yo te quiero" habíamos llegado de nuevo al punto en el que ella guardaba silencio; me miro fugazmente y luego se apartó, sentándose en la cama y yo le seguí atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo "Cuando digo eso no te estoy pidiendo nada" le dije "Solo que lo aceptes".

"No puedo" me contesto, en un tono inexpresivo "Pues espero que eso cambie algún día" suavemente le ayude a tumbarse de espaldas "Te quiero" repetí, quise besarla muy despacio, pero no me dejo, sino que me rodeo el cuello con los brazos y me obligo a colocarme sobre su cuerpo; me beso como si quisiera una prueba de que yo decía la verdad y se la di.

Ya no tenía dudas de que me deseaba, y yo también le deseaba a ella, de repente, broto con toda su fuerza la pasión reprimida a lo largo de estos últimos días, suspiro entre mis labios y rodamos juntas de un lado a otro en la cama; en algunas ocasiones peligrosamente cerca del borde. Yo aún estaba vestida, aunque ese detalle no parecía importarle en lo absoluto, a mí me molestaba un poco la ropa; pero no me soltó ni un segundo.

Su desenfrenada pasión me excitaba más y más, la sujete con fuerza y le mordisquee los pezones, se le habían puesto tan duros; juguetee primero con uno y luego con el otro, mientras ella se retorcía de placer bajo mi cuerpo. Le acaricie el estómago con las manos y gimió en voz alta, al mismo tiempo alzaba las caderas; me aparte de sus pechos y seguí el camino que había seguido mis manos, ella gritaba de puro placer; la bese en la parte interior de los muslos, pero ella enterró los dedos en mi cabello, guiando mi cabeza entre sus piernas y la sujeto con fuerzas.

Después me soltó y se quedó muy quieta durante unos segundos, lo único que oía yo era su respiración agitada "Por favor…." Su voz era muy débil, le acaricie el clítoris con la punta de la lengua ¡Dios! Tiene el coño muy mojado, ella se estremeció un poco "Por favor…" volvió a decir, pero como un susurro "No me hagas esperar más". Trace círculos con la lengua alrededor de sus clítoris, estaba tan excitada que cada vez que la tocaba con la lengua, ella levantaba el cuerpo y luego lo dejaba caer, verla de esa forma solo pienso en lo mojadisima que he de estar yo, que seguro no necesitare mucho para poderme venir yo misma.

Sin más meto dos dedos dentro de ella y comienzo a moverme un poco rápido, sin dejar de jalar su clítoris con mis labios, cuando aumento un dedo más en su interior, sus gritos son más fuertes y sé que no durara mucho en que ella se deje venir, me estoy poniendo tan cachonda yo con tenerla de esa forma, ella siente total placer; finalmente dio un último grito de placer y se quedó inmóvil, completamente agotada.

Me incorpore muy despacio, la mire y la luego la tape, me puse en pie y comencé a desnudarme, cuando me metí debajo de la manta pude por fin notar y disfrutar de la calidez de su piel, cuando me acurruque a su lado sentía su respiración muy lenta, se había quedado dormid y yo no tarde mucho en hacer lo mismo. Me desperté al notar que algo me hacía cosquillas y vi que estaba acariciándome con una pluma, que no sé de donde la saco y no sé cuánto tiempo pase un poco dormida.

"Oooh…" un cosquilleo muy agradable recorrió mi cuerpo "¿Te estoy haciendo cosquillas?" me pregunto, mientras me observaba con atención "Te lo diré dentro de un ratito" conteste, con un suspiro de placer, ella prosiguió "¿Aun no te hace cosquillas?" me pregunto entre risas, al cabo de un rato "Mmm…" respondí, "¿Aquí tampoco?" me acaricio descaradamente entre las piernas "Oh, sí, ahí sí" me reí "Perfecto".

Dejo a un lado la pluma, me abre ligeramente las piernas con sus manos y empieza a pasar su lengua, chupa con fuerza mi clítoris y eso me hace soltar un pequeño grito, se centra en chupar cada vez más, ya me siento que estoy demasiado mojada en su boca. Noto como lleva su lengua hasta mi coño y comienza a meterla, esta fallándome con su lengua la cual siempre me ha parecido la mueve demasiado bien; se da cuenta disfruto de lo que hace y me lo hace una y otra vez, me agarra de los muslos y empieza a chuparme de arriba hacia abajo, siento como su saliva se mezcla con mis jugos y puedo sentirme chorreando en sus labios suaves.

Mientras mete su lengua nuevamente, me toca el clítoris con los dedos, este placer que me da es increíble y no quiero que acabe nunca, quiero besarla pero a la vez no quiero que pare, así que acerco su cabeza aún más a mi coño; prácticamente acercándola así la obligo a seguirme comiendo el coño, ella se aparta un poco "Saca la lengua" me lo dice en tono de orden, obedezco y sube para besarme, colocando su pierna entre mi piernas y crear fricción. Me toma de la mandíbula con mucha fuerza y son besos llenos de pasión, n los cuales me crea mucho morbo notar a que sabe mi coño en su boca.

Siento estoy por venirme y ella se da cuenta, retira su pierna de mí y antes de que me queje por la falta de contacto, ella me penetra con tres dedos, cuanto suelto un gemido fuerte toma mi labios entre sus dientes y me muerde, vamos que me ha dolido un poco pero es más placentero que doloroso. Ella empuja con fuerza sus dedos en mi mientras siento que ella está dándose placer así misa con mi pierna, así que nuestros gemidos son cada vez más fuerte y los de ella me excitan y me motivan a córreme; ya no podía más y sentí como mi cuerpo se tensó y sentí como me venía con fuerza, seguido por un grito de ella que me dejaba saber se estaba corriendo al mismo tiempo que yo; cayó sobre mi cuerpo y pasaron unos segundos en los que estábamos en un tranquilo silencio, rodo hacia un lado y yo la abrace para que pudiéramos dormir.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente antes que ella, un poco de luz entraba en la habitación y podía ver lo tranquila que estaba, dormía pacíficamente a mi lado y yo me dedique a observarla dormir. Cuanto más se acercaba el tiempo de volver a casa, peor me sentía, hoy debía irme y seguramente esta seria la última vez que logre dormir así de tranquila al lado de ella; perdida en mis pensamiento empecé acariciarla suavemente, le roce el cabello y ella parpadeo "No quería despertarte" dije, en voz baja "Mmm…" murmuro, como si quisiera confirmar de que no estaba tan despierta.

No me moví dejando ella volviera a dormirse, en un momento me gire dándole la espalda y mirando la luz que entraba por la ventana, cuando sentí ella me abrazaba desde atrás "¿Qué pasa?" no estaba del todo despierta, me hablaba con voz soñolienta, hice todo lo posible para no mostrarle lo que sentía en esos momentos "Nada, siento haberte despertado, sigue durmiendo" dije "Me estabas acariciando" afirmo, con voz más clara "Si" admití, un tanto arrepentida "Lo siento" repetí.

"¿Sientes haberme acariciado?" sonaba confundida "No, siento haberte despertado" ¿Por qué no se queda dormida otra vez? Pensé, "¿Te pasa algo?" era sorprendente la rapidez con que empezaba a prestar atención, y razonar coherentemente a nada de haberse despertado. "Esta mañana me voy" sentí que se alejaba y me gire para verla, se tumbó de espalda y coloco las manos detrás de la cabeza: "Bueno, tenía que pasar un día u otro" dijo, muy despacio "Si, claro" dije, su reacción de una serenidad inesperada, me ha dejado helada; pues me había preparado para algo completamente diferente.

"¿Quieres…? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?" pregunte "Si" contesto de inmediato "Lo más probable es que me quede aun unos cuantos días" la mire y la luz del sol iluminaba su cara y hacia destacar el marcado perfil de sus rasgos; su frente, su nariz, sus ojos, su boca…. La imagen de su rostro me cautivo de una forma mágica, de repente, sentí miedo y me quede paralizada ¿Cómo sería la situación a partir de ahora? Era obvio que no podía volver a su trabajo, el peligro que corría era demasiado grande.

Eso me dolía con solo pensarlo, porque yo no estaría ahí siempre para protegerla, la próxima vez podría ser cuidado peor que esta vez "¡No!" estaba tan angustiada que se me escapo "¿No, qué?" dijo, volviendo la cabeza, ya no lo soportaba más "Tengo miedo, estoy preocupada por ti" le explique, haciendo un gran esfuerzo "¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué?" sabía que lo que le diría la haría montar en cólera, pero ahora que lo había dicho tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad y seguir adelante.

"¿Vas a volver a trabajar?" volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado "Sabia que tarde o temprano sacarías ese tema" su voz serena me dio a entender que estaba furiosa "No en el sentido que tú crees" la corregí rápidamente, aunque no era del todo cierto "No pretendo impedírtelo, pero…" desvió la mirada hacia el techo "¿Pero…?" por su tono de voz, no parecía en absoluto interesada, pero yo sabía que no era así "Pero… sufro mucho por ti" trague saliva "Me da miedo que vuelva a pasar algo así" después de todo no podía negar la realidad de lo que había sucedido.

Su mirada siguió perdida exactamente en el mismo punto "No volverá a pasar" le restó importancia al asunto, como justamente yo esperaba "Tampoco es que pase cada día" pero claro que no sucedía cada día, por el amor de Dios. "Pero el peligro existe" insistí ¿Cómo podía vivir con ese pensamiento? "Ya, pero entonces no podría volver a mi trabajo" concluyo con serenidad; ¡Si, por favor! No me habría importado en absoluto suplicarle que lo dejara.

Por ahora decidí no decir nada "Te encantaría ¿Verdad?" pronuncio en voz alta "Lo sabes tan bien como yo" dije en voz baja "Si, lo sé" su serenidad resultaba aterradora "Supe en cuanto te vi que jamás serias capaz de vivir con algo así". Me apoye en un codo y la mire a la cara, por lo menos a la parte de la cara que le veía "Ojala pudiera" mi desesperación iba en aumento "Te quiero tanto…." Y ese era precisamente el motivo "No sé si poder vivir sin ti" por fin, ya lo había dicho.

Sin embargo, ella ya sabía lo que iba a decir "No quieres volver a verme" aquella declaración había sonado muy cruel, pero dicha por ella sonaba aun peor, se mostraba implacable; "¡No!" casi grite "Quiero verte, cada día y cada minuto si es posible… y ese es precisamente el problema" dije, con total sinceridad "No puedes tenerme solo para ti" afirmo, con la misma calma aterradora de antes.

"Ojala todo fuera distinto, ojala pudiéramos cambiarnos los papeles…" se echó a reír, pero su risa me pareció vacía y resignada "¡Que difícil!" dijo, quería tocarla, abrazarla y olvidar que aquella sería la última vez. Me incline y le roce un hombreo, ella volvió la cabeza y me miro directo a los ojos "Yo…" se detuvo, estaba completamente segura quería decir que me quería, pero no lo hizo.

Busque su boca y la bese, sus labios reaccionaron de inmediato; tenía el mismo deseo que yo, el que era olvidarnos de todo y disfrutar de nuestros últimos momentos juntas, le acaricie un pecho y gimió, el pezón se le había puesto ya duro. Recorrí su cuerpo con las manos, hasta las piernas mientras se retorcía de placer "Ponte encima de mi" me susurro, con voz ronca "Quiero sentir todo tu cuerpo".

Me coloque encima de ella y muy pronto sentí todo el cuerpo en contacto de su piel, movía las caderas y yo le seguía, empecé a notar el calor que emanaba de entre sus piernas; la estreche con fuerza entre mis brazos, porque me sentía furiosa conmigo misma y porque estaba desesperada. ¿Por qué no podía aceptarla tal cual era? ¿Era amor de verdad lo que yo sentía? Mis movimientos se volvieron cada vez más bruscos y ella me sujeto las caderas "Por favor" dijo, casi sin voz "Me estás haciendo daño" me detuve al instante y me deje caer a un lado.

Apoye la cabeza en la almohada, aspire su fragancia, si era amor y estaba segura de ello, la quería y la deseaba pero…. "No puedes arreglarlo follando" comento con sensatez, me avergoncé de mi misma, pies me había pillado; después, muy a mi pesar sonreí "No sabía que usaras esa clase de palabras, en tu vida privada quiero decir" me apresure a matizar.

"No las uso" bromeo también "Se me habrá escapado" deslizo la mano por mi estómago y mis caderas; me estremecí, "Aunque" susurre, junto a su oído "No está mal, la verdad es que me pone…" me entendió a la perfección y se echó a reír, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a mover suavemente su cuerpo al lado mío "¿Cachonda?" completo la frase.

"Si" dije, un poco molesta "Esa es la palabra, pero será mejor que lo dejemos" dije alejándome un poco "No es necesario" dijo, en un tono atento y profesional "Puedo decirte lo que quieras oír" no había forma de conseguir que se le quitara esa manía, me incorpore un poco y me deje caer con todo mi peso sobre ella, se quedó sin respiración "¿Era necesario?" jadeo un instante después, por lo menos se permitía protestar con indignación "Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo".

"¡Vaya!" estaba ofendida "Aja" exclame "Lo siento" no parecía muy segura de lo que decía "Ha sido mi culpa, he empezado yo" empezó a moverse de nuevo bajo mi cuerpo, pero esta vez tuve la sensación de que me deseaba de verdad, se acercó y me mordisqueo los labios. "En este momento, lo único que quiero es convertirme en la mujer de tus sueños" de nuevo acerco sus labios a los míos "De todos tus sueños".

La mire con toda seriedad y directamente a los ojos "Eres todo lo que deseo, eres la mujer de mis sueños" intento girar el cuerpo, pero yo estaba aún sobre ella, así que no pudo, me miro con dureza "No vuelvas a decir eso" dijo, entre dientes "No creo que tenga ocasión" la perspectiva de un futuro sin ella me entristeció profundamente "Jamás volveremos a vernos" mis palabras nos devolvieron el deseo a amabas.

"¿Por qué?" pregunte en voz baja, me acaricio la espalda con las manos "Es el destino" concluyo, casi sin ánimos "No podemos hacer nada para evitarlo" deslizo las manos hacia mi trasero y me estrechó contra su cuerpo, de nuevo note el calor de su piel "No quiero pensar más en eso" respiraba con dificultad "Te deseo". No tarde mucho en estar otra vez excitada, pues se movía de una forma muy placentera debajo de mi cuerpo; casi no podía mantener el equilibrio, coloque una pierna entre las suyas, la sensación que me producía su entrega se volvía casi insoportable y pronto me acople al ritmo de sus movimientos.

Mientras acariciaba mi espalda de una manera que me hacía sentir una electricidad recorría mi cuerpo, busco mi boca y me beso una vez más, las caricias de su lengua me excitaban aún más y gemía en voz alta entre sus labios, mi cuerpo ardía por dentro ¡Ya, casi…! Dejo de besarme y de repente, se quedó muy quieta "¿Qué haces?" jadee, confusa "No tan deprisa" se burló, me incorporé un poco y me apoye junto a ella "¿Estás loca?" aun jadeaba, el calor disminuía un poco "¡Estaba a punto!". Ella no pudo evitar reírse "Si, ya me he dado cuenta" de repente, su risa se fue "Quiero darme vuelta" en su voz había un tono brusco y ansioso.

No entendí a que se refería "¿Darte la vuelta? ¿Cómo? ¿Ponerte boca abajo?" no era precisamente su posición favorita, me pregunte que intensiones tenía "No" respondió con impaciencia "Pero primero tienes que apartarte un momento" apoyo las manos en mis hombros y me aparto, eche el cuerpo a un lado y se dio la vuelta, sí, pero no como yo pensaba. Trazo un sendero sobre mi estómago con los labios, en el mismo momento, su ombligo apareció ante mis ojos; me tumbe a su lado y mordisqueé con los labios la zona próxima a su triangulo.

Ella ya estaba un poco más abajo y la note entre mis piernas, recorrió la parte interior de mis muslos con la lengua, hasta llegar a la parte posterior de la rodilla, la cual caí me hizo enloquecer, gemí de placer "No tenía idea eso me pudiera dar placer" dije, estaba tan excitada que en vez de hablar ya jadeaba. "Es algo bastante rotico" dije "En esta postura, todo es erótico" dijo, lo cual no tenía duda de ello.

Suspiro satisfecha y ataco de nuevo la sujete de las caderas para que su cuerpo no subiera más, pues quería que las zonas sensibles de su cuerpo quedaran al alcance de mi lengua, recorrí con la lengua su coño, mientras ella gemía y trataba de huir de mi boca "No es necesario que…" protesto muy alterada "Aja" murmure, con la lengua ya casi por introducírsela, me aparte un segundo para decir "Yo hago el 69 de forma que ambas disfrutemos de llegar al clímax".

"Me refería a que…" siempre la misma discusión, cada vez que ella temía obtener placer "Basta" dije, muy excitada "No hables tanto" contrajo un poco las nalgas cuando sintió mi lengua en su entrada, ella me estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, quise mantener las piernas inmóviles, pero no pude; de la misma forma que ella tampoco podía controlar sus caderas. Introducimos nuestra lengua la una en la otra, justo al mismo tiempo, sus gemidos se avivaron mucho igual que los míos, seguro sintió lo mismo que yo.

Me concentre en ella, pero al cabo de un rato tuve que concentrarme en mi misma, ella interrumpió sus caricias "¡Otra vez no!" gemí, desesperada "No" se echó a reír, la sensualidad de su voz aumento aún más mi excitación, volvió a introducir su lengua dentro de mí, esta vez más profunda. En mis pulmones no quedaba bastante aire para gritar, pero aun así grite cuando llegue al orgasmo, no lo soportaba más, seguía acariciándome con la lengua y no me dejaba recuperar el aliento "Basta" farfullé "No lo soporto más" se detuvo el tiempo necesario para decir algo y yo me desplome "Parare cuando llegues a dos docenas" empezó a chuparme el clítoris y estalle al instante.

"¡Oh, no!" dije "¡Oh ,si" replico, entre risas "Ya casi lo has conseguido" me rendí, cuando quería podía llegar a ser más que exigente; gemí una vez más, mientras sus esfuerzo fueran placenteros. Estaba muerta cuando me dejo, no quería dormir pero descanse un poco, después recordé su vientre frente a mi cara, lo acaricie con los labios y ella dio un brinco "¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abajo?" pregunto "Adivínalo" respondí con descaro "Estas agotada" en su voz había un encantador tono de preocupación "Ya te gustaría" la pobre suponía que luego del trabajo que me había hecho, yo no podría mover ni la lengua.

No le di tiempo a moverse mejor dicho a nada, introduje la lengua entre sus piernas y de inmediato oí sus gemidos "¿Cuantos quieres?" ¡Ah, el placer de la venganza! "¿Tres docenas?" pregunte "¡No!" me apretó las piernas "Bueno ya veremos" fantasee con la idea de provocarle un orgasmo interminable. La verdad es que la hice correrse dos veces en mi boca y no podía negar me encanto, poco después ella comenzó a pedirme que por favor la dejara, así que pare.

Ella creía ya había terminado, pero espere un momento y después le introduje la lengua otra vez; la saque y le acaricie el clítoris "¡Cariño!" gimió, eso era lo que yo quería oír, la deje en paz y me acurruque en su regazo, como ella había hecho antes y nos quedamos dormidas en esa postura.

La siguiente vez que desperté me levante a mi habitación para darme una ducha y hacer la maleta, me tome mi tiempo ya que sabía que cuando saliera me tocaba vestirme e irme; solo me hice una coleta alta y sin maquillaje, blusa larga rojo vino, jeans azules rasgados, botines cafés y lo complemento con una chaqueta larga del mismo color. Cuando estoy metiendo todo en la maleta; veo hacia el marco de la puerta y estaba ella de pie, llevaba una blusa de botones blanca con líneas azules que formaban cuadros, un short negro pequeño y sandalias de plataforma azul, cabello suelto y maquillaje ligero.

No había expresión alguna en su cara, yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar ya en la carretera, pero al mismo tiempo, quería retrasar al máximo la separación; cuando termine la mire y sentía ganas de gritar, nada de aquello tenía sentido, nos queríamos aunque ella aun no pudiera decírmelo. Me dirigí a la puerta, no me atreví a tocar su cuerpo por última vez, porque solo me serviría para perder el control, camine con mis maletas que ahora son dos, hacia las escaleras, podía escucharla venir detrás mío sin decir nada.

Cuando me acerque a la puerta de entrada solo sentía algo se estrellaba contra mi espalda, solté las maletas y mire me rodeaba con sus brazos, yo me quede inmóvil sin desee nada más "Quedate conmigo" me susurro entre sollozos, me gire y la tome en mis brazos, la abrace tan fuerte como pude, para poder sentir su cuerpo una vez más "No puedo" hable junto a su hombro, la deseaba más que nada en el mundo, me aparte un poco para tomar su rostro y besarla de una forma, que me sentía tan llena y vacía a la misma vez.

Me aparte totalmente de ella, recogí las maletas y abrí la puerta, no volví la vista atrás ni una vez porque sabía no podría irme, con lágrimas en los ojos subí rápido las maletas en la camioneta y arranque antes de volver a esa casa y tomarla en mis brazos.

Sentía que había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida y la había perdido, no era para tanto ya que a todos nos ha pasado más de una vez, no me servía de nada engañarme a mí misma, sabía que jamás en mi vida volvería a sentir algo así, ella siempre será mi recuerdo más feliz y también el más triste. Llegue al aeropuerto y me registre rápido y lo único que deseaba era abordar rápido y estar de regreso en NY; cuando estaba en mi asiento sola, solo pude soltar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y llorar, la había dejado sola y no sabía si alguna vez nos volveríamos a encontrar, amaba a esa mujer y deseaba tanto me llamara y dijera soy solo tuya, pero era pedirle mucho. El avión despego y no había vuelta atrás, dormí todo el viaje de regreso a casa, no quise me recogiera nadie, así que tome un taxi me dirigí a mi casa, deje las maletas a un lado, busque algo de tomar y me fui directo a mi habitación, solo quería dormir.

* * *

F I N :D

* * *

Es broma xD

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales y las imágenes ahí, para que vean un poco lo que se detalla, como la ropa. (Recordar las imágenes son ejemplos, no todo debe ir tal cual).

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: IamStephanieRS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger

Comentarios:

"CaArFan " Thank you for reading and for your support. I do not feel good even though months have passed, but I let time take over and I hope I will soon be a little better


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos! Nuevo capítulo y espero les guste, trate de actualizar lo más antes que puedo, pero recuerden trabajo de lunes a viernes, voy a la Universidad Sábados y Domingo. Así que mi tiempo es muy corto, pero tratare de ir siempre poquito a poco trabajando los capítulos para poder subirlos. Gracias a los que me preguntan como estoy y como llevo mi situación sentimental, aun triste y dolida por como se han dado las cosas y por como realmente perdí una gran persona, pero debo respetar también lo que ella quiere y necesita ahora, así que por ahora solo trato de vivir el día a día, sabiendo ya no estamos en la misma pagina.

Dejen un comentario acerca del capitulo, ya que es bienvenido.

* * *

Capítulo 18

Desde que volví a NY hace unos días me he vuelto una adicta al trabajo de nuevo, ya que paso en mi oficina resolviendo todo lo que me llegue, cosas que en ocasiones no me corresponden pero quiero pasar mi tiempo ocupada, el nuevo proyecto también me tiene un tanto de cabeza; así que una vez que regreso a mi casa lo único que deseo es despejar mi mente con una ducha tranquila y luego dormir. Durante mi tiempo en la bañera recordé Arizona, el sexo con ella era una experiencia increíble y no me sentía capaz de apartar ese recuerdo de mi mente, imagine que notaba en mi piel la caricia de sus manos y suspire.

El estremecimiento de mi vientre fue tan real como el cosquilleo que notaba en la piel, frote esa parte de mi cuerpo para que desapareciera el hormigueo, pero fue un error; la agradable sensación del agua caliente en contacto con mi piel incremento un poco, mas mi sensibilidad. Quería más, vi su cara frente a mí, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y desee tenerla cerca, imagine que estaba allí y que introducía los mimos en el agua, entre mis piernas.

Cerré los ojos, sabía que no era ella pero recurrí a todas mis fantasías para imaginar que era otra mano, gemí cuando empecé a notar una sensación placentera; no era necesario que guiara mis manos, pues ellas solas hacían todo el trabajo y acariciaban mis pechos en el agua. Los pezones se pusieron duros de inmediato, entre mis piernas note el impacto certero de una flecha al rojo vivo que incremento mi deseo y deslice una mano hacia abajo.

La mire, estaba inclinada sobre mí y mis caricias eran sus caricias, murmure su nombre y no podía parar, de alguna forma quería invocar su presencia, me hundí más en la bañera y me retorcí de placer, mientras el agua salpicaba a los lados; aumente el ritmo de las caricias, de repente, arquee todo el cuerpo y gemí en voz alta Cariño.

Deje la mano entre las piernas unos segundos más, para así poder disfrutar de la sensación, estaba sumergida en el agua, a punto de quedarme dormida; abrí los ojos, retire la mano y entonces me di cuenta de que no era más que mi mano y de que lo que había hecho, no era otra cosa que masturbarme pensando en ella.

¿Eso era lo único que me quedaba? ¿Ese era mi futuro? Hasta entonces, jamás me había preocupado el hecho de estar sola y sentir el deseo de hacerlo; sin importarme si en aquel momento tenía novia o no, ahora, la perspectiva me parecía muy poco atractiva, pero no me iba a quedar otro remedio que acostumbrarme.

Durante un tiempo seguí con mi rutina de vida que era básicamente solo trabajar, compensaba toda mi frustración de esa forma, sin embargo, esta vez era distinto, pues sabía que se había terminado todo entre nosotras dos. No estaba enfadada con ella, ni siquiera conmigo misma; ya que no era una separación por alguna discusión, pero simplemente me sentía vacía sin ella.

Días más tarde estaba en mi oficina, peleándome con los nuevos informes entregados del proyecto en marcha, cuando sonó el teléfono descolgué "¿Si?" dije en tono ausente "No aguanto más" dijo ella, me senté tiesa como un palo en la silla "No sigas" susurre, ya a la defensiva "Te echo tanto de menos…" me hablaba con voz entrecortada "No puedo dormir, y tampoco puedo… ¡Necesito verte!" dijo, su tono más exigente. "Es imposible" dije "Eso solo empeoraría la situación" me di cuenta de que había conseguido derribar el muro de un solo golpe, "No puede ser peor de lo que ya es" dijo, en tono cansino "Si, si puede ser peor" grite, aunque me hubiese gustado más salir corriendo hacia su casa "Por favor, no me llames más, lo único que conseguimos así, es atormentarnos aún más" colgué sin esperar respuesta.

Me costó bastante recuperarme de su llamada, salí a comer con Alex ya que teníamos asuntos legales pendientes, así que prácticamente se convertía en comida de negocios; decidimos ir fuera, así que al regresar fue un impacto lo que mire. La Rubia a la que le había colgado el teléfono, se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de venir, estaba sentada leyendo una revista, iba con una camiseta blanca que decía GUCCI, una falda jeans a medio muslo igual con un cinturón GUCCI, sus botines azules con una bolitas peludas en los tobillos debo decir me causo algo de risa, pero trate de mantener mi postura inicial, su cabello suelto bien arreglado y maquillada.

Cuando la de recepción me habla diciendo ella espera por mí, se da cuenta de mi presencia, así que deja a un lado la revista y camina hacia mi "¿Siempre vas elegante?" pregunto, mirándome de pie a cabeza y no tan cerca de mí, llevaba una blusa sin mangas blanca y con escote, pantalón de vestir negro y sandalias altas negras, mi cabello suelto bien arreglado y maquillada. La mire "Esto no tiene ningún sentido, le dije débilmente "Por favor" dijo de forma tranquila, pase de largo hacia mi oficina y ella me siguió todo el tiempo, dentro del ascensor se mantuvo quieta y yo de igual manera.

En el pasillo caminamos en silencio hasta mi oficina, abrí la puerta y la invite a pasar con la mano, yo entre de ultima y puse el seguro a la puerta no quiero nadie entre de golpe; yo camine hasta mi lado de la silla y me senté observando ella estaba de pie frente a mi escritorio, "¿Te apetece un café?" dije "Ya que estas aquí…" complete, solo camino un poco a la silla y apoyo la mano en el respaldar. "Por favor, siéntate ya que me pones nerviosa estés ahí de pie y quieta"

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y mi serenidad pendía de un hilo, hizo lo que le pedí y yo trate de comportarme como si aquella fuera una visita normal; "¿Qué se supone que significa esto?" le pregunte, con tanta seriedad como pude, inclino la cabeza "No lo sé" dijo, con voz apenas audible. Levanto la vista y durante un segundo me parezco ver lágrimas en sus ojos, que estaban muy enrojecidos y borrosos "Lo único que sé es que te necesito" que me necesitaba, no que me amaba; ni siquiera ahora era capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Apoye la barbilla en las manos "Sabes que no funcionara, que nos haremos mucho daño la una a la otra" dije "¿Y que estamos haciendo ahora?" pregunto, tenía mucha razón, pero su voz seguía sonando muy débil; lo cierto es que ambas habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión, tras analizar la situación y no tuve más remedio que darle la razón "Si, tienes razón, pero ya se nos pasara solo es cuestión de tiempo" dije "¿Cuánto, en tu opinión?" pregunto, la verdad no tenía una respuesta "¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?" me invadió una desesperación insondable "Te he echado de menos…" la ternura de su voz me dejo completamente indefensa y oculte la cara entre las manos.

"Por favor" le suplique "No me hagas esto" se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección "No" dije, siguió igual y se detuvo detrás de mi silla y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyo las manos en mis hombros y pude notar la presión que ejercía en mi "Tenia tantas ganas de tocarte" me susurro junto al oído, trate de apartar mi deseo "No debemos hacerlo, porque entonces todo volverá a empezar desde el principio" argumente "Desde el principio no" me corrigió "Desde ahora" dijo. "¿Y cuál es la diferencia?" pregunte con resignación, no dijo nada; siempre desde atrás dejo resbalar sus manos hacia mi vientre y desabrocho el botón de los pantalones.

Me incline hacia atrás "No sigas" le rogué "Se razonable" dije "Lo soy" susurro "¿Qué tiene de irracional lo que estoy haciendo?" me beso en el cuello y se me escapo un gemido "Todo, todo esto es irracional" volvió a besarme, cuando sentí sus labios poner presión en mi oreja quería hacerlo, la deseaba tanto… "¡No quiero!" me puse en pie de un salto "No quiero pasar por esto otra vez" cuando me puse en pie la empuje hacia atrás un poco, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, aparto la silla y yo le di la espalda; pero se acercó de nuevo a mí y me abrazo desde atrás.

Tense todo el cuerpo con la idea de resistirme a todo, pero fue realmente inútil "No lo pienses tanto" me hablaba suave al oído "Déjate llevar Callie" de repente, empezó acariciarme también con las manos y me bajo la cremallera del pantalón, sin que yo se lo impidiera "¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abajo?" susurre, con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban, se rio en voz baja "¿Tu qué crees?" me pregunto, mientras me acariciaba el vientre debajo la ropa "Por favor" me estaba derritiendo por dentro, pero aun así suplique "Piénsalo bien".

Estábamos en mi oficina a punto de tener sexo en ella, a nuestra espalda la ventana amplia de cristal que tengo abierta, sin tiempo a cerrarla o decirle algo al respecto; al menos sé que puse el seguro en la puerta. Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás dándole acceso a mi cuello, ella lo entendió y me ha lamido, bajo mi pantalón por debajo de las caderas con ambas manos; una vez eliminado el obstáculo, coloco las manos en mis piernas y empezó a seguir el camino hacia el centro.

La empuje con las caderas mientras sus manos se perdían entre mis piernas, me deje caer sobre el escritorio apoyando ahí mis manos para aguantar mi peso, ya que me temblaban un poco las rodillas "No puedo" jadeé, haciendo el gran esfuerzo "De pie no puedo" hizo caso omiso de mis protestas "Yo te aguanto" sus palabras me tranquilizaron, me sumergí en una agradable sensación de seguridad. Dejo una mano donde estaba, mientras con la otra subía por mi muslo y me acariciaba entre las piernas desde atrás, en ese momento empezó a frotarme, desde los dos lados "¡Madre mía!" gemí, pero no dejo que mi exclamación la distrajera.

Siguió acariciándome por delante, al mismo tiempo que me introducía los dedos desde atrás, lo cual no me pareció muy agradable "Para" le ordene "No me gusta" dije "Te gustara" afirmo con mucha seguridad; entro aún más adentro de mí, lo cual me sorprendió, pues ni siquiera ella podía tener unos dedos tan largos, tuve la sensación que me estaba ensanchando por dentro "Me vas hacer daño" dije, muy nerviosa "Soy muy estrecha" prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo "No es verdad" susurro muy excitada "Espera un poco".

Creí que iba a desgárrame por dentro y estaba segura de que aquello acabaría mal, note que algo me tocaba por dentro, en un sitio donde nunca antes había sentido nada; era como si estuviera tocando el interior de mi vientre, grite cuando llego la explosión de placer, la tensión entre mis piernas aumento la sensación hasta el punto de que me resultaba casi insoportable, aquello no parecía un orgasmo si no, la erupción de un volcán dentro de mí. Me sostuvo un poco, luego lentamente saco sus dedos de mi muy despacio, me di la vuelta hacia ella y le cogí las manos.

"¡Increíble!" jadeé, agotada totalmente "¿Y? ¿Te ha dolido?" pregunto un poco insegura "Al principio era un poco… desagradable" admití con sinceridad "Pero después… bueno, ha sido absolutamente increíble" dije "No tendría que haberlo hecho" dijo de repente ¿Por qué no? Ahora ya habíamos terminado, además tenía mi consentimiento "Jamás se lo había hecho a una mujer que no hubiera tenido relaciones con hombres" ah, era verdad yo se lo había contado.

Empecé a desconfiar "Solo me has metido los dedos ¿No?" dije, casi en voz baja "No, te he metido la mano" parecía un tanto cohibida "¡Oh no!" sorprendida, abrí mucho los ojos "¡Si lo hubiera sabido!" dije "Te habrías puesto muy tensa" aparto muy despacio las manos y me abrazo "Sólo era parte de la mano, no la mano entera" aclaro, para tranquilizarme supongo, poco a poco me soltó. Me sentía satisfecha y agotada que solo se me ocurría un sitio donde me apetecía estar con ella, apoye las manos en su cintura "Vamos a casa" dije, refiriéndome a la mía y sé que ella lo entendería de esa forma.

"¡No!" de repente, se había puesto a la defensiva "Eso tampoco cambiaría nada" intento escapar de mis brazos "¿Qué es lo que tiene que cambiar?" pregunte "El hecho que te he utilizado" dijo, fue como si lo admitiera en contra de su voluntad; "¿Utilizarme? ¿Para qué?" no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. "Para lo que acabo de hacerte" bueno, yo no me sentía como si me hubiera utilizado, si no que más bien me sentía satisfecha, "Ya te lo he dicho, ha sido increíble" dije, quería se le quitara la idea de que había hecho algo malo "Puede utilizarme todas las veces que quieras" dije en tono de broma.

"¡A mí no me parece divertido!" estaba enfadada "Bueno, pues entonces dime porque te parece triste" yo no tenía forma alguna de saber que le pasaba, se apartó y camino a la ventana y ver la ciudad, yo me coloque bien el pantalón y me apoye en el escritorio, mirando solo su espalda y esperando dijera algo. Su barbilla y su cuello formaron un ángulo recto casi perfecto, me fije en que se estaba mordiendo la parte interior de la mejilla "Volví hace una semana" así que tampoco se había quedado mucho tiempo en LA.

"Me puse a trabajar de inmediato" eso pudo ahorrárselo y no contármelo "Durante los primeros días, todo fue bien, ya que no había estado muy ocupada, así que hacia todo lo que mis clientas me pedían, pero obviamente, no era suficiente" se echó a reír, con cierta timidez, siempre viendo hacia la ventana y con los brazos en su pecho. "Hasta ayer" prosiguió "Pensaba que podía continuar de esa forma" me dio curiosidad saber más "¿Qué paso ayer?" la mire un poco más detallado y no note algún golpe o algo, de hecho se ve perfecta.

El miedo que detecto en mi voz la puso un poco nerviosa "No es lo que estás pensando" me tranquilizo "Ayer vinieron dos mujeres, son pareja y hace un tiempo que las conozco, vienen de vez en cuando, no demasiado; la verdad es que son muy agradables y siempre me han tratado muy bien" bueno pensé, al menos tenía una pareja de clientas que la trataban bien. "Y precisamente porque me trataron tan bien" prosiguió "Fue espantoso" hablaba como si relatara un sueño "Con las otras me resultaba fácil evadir estaban allí, ya que me concentraba en hacer todo pero mentalmente yo no estaba ahí, sin embargo, con esas dos…" le temblaron un poco los hombros "Las vi, vi lo mucho que se querían y sentía ganas de huir, me pidieron me uniera a ellas, como siempre" se estremeció de nuevo "Me acariciaron con ternura, quería que lo hiciera con ellas, en otras ocasiones me había gustado; aunque fueran clientas, pero esta vez… no pude, tampoco pude satisfacerlas, aunque lo deseaba".

Guardo silencio durante un instante, pensé había terminado pero entonces volvió hablar "Les pedí que se marcharan, me disculpe y no quise aceptar el dinero, aunque estaban dispuestas a pagar, pensé que era porque se trataba de una pareja y me había afectado ver la ternura que había entre ellas…" no me costó mucho imaginar lo que pudiera haber sentido ella, ya que me pasaba igual cuando miraba una pareja muy enamorada "Pero no era así" aun parece querer seguir hablando, es raro cuando de ella sola sale contar algo "Con la siguiente clienta, no pude concentrarme, me sentía incapaz de tocarla… y ella se quejó de la calidad de servicio" bonita forma de expresarlo, se echó a reír.

"La eche, de todas formas nunca me había gustado, sin embargo, nunca había hecho algo así" vamos progresando me dije a mi misma, pero me mantuve serena "Unas cuantas horas más tarde tenía otra cita, era una mujer con la que jamás había tenido problema alguno, que siempre me había sido muy correcta conmigo, así que pensé que no me costaría hacerlo" guardo silencio y luego estallo "¡Pero no pude! No pude hacer nada" estaba más sorprendida que consternada, era una mancha en su conciencia y en su ética profesional, "Intente halagarla y le suplique que me perdonara, la mujer fue muy comprensiva" respiro profundo "Y entonces…" guardo silencio y yo me preguntaba ¿Qué otra más? ¿No lo había intentado suficiente?

"Y entonces pensé en ti, no podía hacer nada más" se echó a reír, aunque con tristeza "La cafetera exprés estuvo en marcha toda la noche" en ese momento, me pareció absolutamente encantadora, se giró a verme manteniéndose en el mismo lugar "Bebí litros y litros de café, el resto ya lo sabes" concluyo, en voz muy baja "Te llame" fue cuando me entro la vergüenza, ya que recordaba mi reacción.

"Yo…" intente decir "No podías hacer nada más, ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba verte, de verdad, así que no pude más y vine a buscarte aquí" irguió la espalda y su rostro se endureció "Y te he utilizado para saber si aún podía llevar a una mujer hasta el orgasmo" desde luego, aquello era lo último que estaba dispuesta a creerme "Aja" me comporte como si estuviera reflexionando "Y solo ha eso has venido, follarme sin sentido y ya" no era mi estilo, pero tal vez decirlo de esa forma tan grosera la haría reflexionar.

"Si" contesto, sin pestañar ni moverse "Solo a eso" me eche a reír ahora yo "¿No has pensado en nada más?" recordé lo mal que le sentó mi partida de su casa "No" era lo que imagine, no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo "Pues que te crea tu abuela" replique con tranquilidad "Pero no tengo…" se interrumpió de golpe "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?". "Exactamente lo que he dicho, por lo que a mí respecta, puedes contárselo a la mía ya que yo si tengo abuela, pero ni siquiera ella te lo creería" más claro ya no se lo podía decir, estaba harta de sus rodeos, me miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido "¿Por qué no me crees?" estaba enfadada.

Suspire y trate de mantener la calma con ella "No soporto tener que repetir las cosas, pero si insistes" respire profundamente y enumere los motivos "Uno: Te quiero ¡Quieta ahí!" avance y la tome del brazo, cuando trataba de huir "Dos: Tú también me quieres, aunque te niegues a admitirlo" negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios, pero no le hice caso" Tres: Ese es el motivo por el cual ya no puedes acostarte con otras mujeres" eso la descoloco un poco "Cuatro: Quieres acostarte conmigo, solo conmigo, por eso es muy normal lo que ha sucedido y queda comprobado" me aproveche de su momento de confusión, la tome de la mano "Ven conmigo, si no quieres ir a casa iremos a otro lugar".

Tome mi cartera y ella la suya, no soltó mi mano y se quedó callada y tranquila en el elevador, cuando llegamos al piso que yo había marcado, camino a mi lado sin preguntar nada, yo saque una tarjeta y la pase por la puerta y esta abrió, era una llave maestra y abría cualquier habitación del hotel, ella solo me miro con algo de confusión y cuando le indique que pasara ella lo hizo. "Eso es una cama" señale, no dijo nada y le acaricie suavemente el brazo "Vamos desnúdate, te voy a dar un masaje y te sentirás mucho mejor" di media vuelta "Voy a buscar la bolsa de agua caliente y aceite, ponte cómoda y si quieres cierra la ventana".

Aunque parecía un tanto escéptica, empezó a salir de sus zapatos, yo deje de verla y fui al baño a buscar lo que necesitaba, llene la bolsa de agua caliente tome el aceite de coco y volví a la habitación, estaba sobre la cama como le había dicho y completamente desnuda, había dejado la ventana abierta y sus cosas apoyadas en una silla que estaba cerca.

Deje las cosas en la mesilla de noche y busque como salir al menos de mis zapatos, me acerque a ella y le bese la frente "Más" susurro, menos mal que tengo las manos ocupadas si no de lo contrario no podría controlarme, así que solo me incline y bese su mejilla "Enseguida, pero primero el masaje" le dije, siguió sin moverse "Por favor, túmbate boca abajo" jamás pensé tendría que ordenarle que lo hiciera, sin embargo, ya no parecía que esa posición le diera miedo, al menos no mientras estaba conmigo.

Se tumbó en la cama con una tranquilidad absoluta y se relajó, metí la bolsa de agua caliente bajo la manta, aunque lo cierto es que ella no necesitaba ya más calor, me eche un poco de aceite entre las manos "Hmm… que bien huele" murmuro, muy relajada "Canela y clavo" dije "Y un toque de almizclé" afirmo, como si fuera una experta en la materia. "Creo que ese es probablemente tu perfume" dije "Podría ser" contesto "Pero es que la mezcla que resulta de todo esto es muy agradable, ya casi nunca lo huello" aquello la hacía oler aún mejor, me llego su fragancia y pensé en la combinación era realmente maravillosa.

Muy despacio desplace las manos hacia la parte posterior de sus rodillas y las frote con delicadeza, desde allí procedí acariciarle de arriba, abajo las pantorrillas hasta los tobillos; hice una pausa para subir a la cama y colocarme junto a ella "Esto no tiene nada que ver con la otra ves" dijo, yo seguí el masaje por un rato, pase por su espalda de forma muy delicada, la acaricie suavemente. Movía las caderas de un lado a otro, visiblemente inquieta, note en la mano la sangre que corría en sus venas y supuse que en esos momentos, ella notaba lo mismo en la ingle.

Su reacción sirvió para confirmármelo "¿Puedo darme la vuelta?" me pregunto con impaciencia "Si" accedí, se tumbó boca arriba y me hablo con voz ronca "Me arden los pechos" me lazo una mira de excitación "Quiero que me los toques" nada me habría gustado más, pero no le toque los pechos "Luego" le prometí. Protesto con un mohín, decepcionada mientras yo proseguía con el masaje, apoye las palmas de las manos en sus caderas y presione hacia abajo, ella sacudía un poco la cabeza; le masajee las piernas de arriba hacia abajo "Quiero besarte…." gimió "Por favor" suplico "Aun no" necesite una fuerza de voluntad enorme para negarme.

Cada vez que la tocaba y más cerca de las zona de la entre pierna o los pechos, ella gemía de placer, lo cual tardo muy poco en empezar a jadear excitadísima, seguí suavemente masajeando sus muslos y no pude aguantar en tocarle el coño, ya que podía notar estaba muy mojada; realmente el masaje le estaba proporcionando cierto placer, tome entre mis dedos su clítoris jalándolo algunas veces y ella comenzaba a gemir más fuerte, no quería hacerla esperar más, la acaricie delicadamente y luego de una forma que no aguanto más y se corrió.

Cuando se relajó, me desnude y me tumbe a su lado, volvió la cabeza para mirarme y me sonrió "Eso no ha sido un masaje" dijo "Si que era un masaje" proteste "Un masaje erótico" sonreí "Ya me lo había parecido, yo también había tocado esos puntos en alguna ocasión, pero no tenía idea de lo intenso que podía sentirse" así que en algún momento había hecho algo parecido a una de sus clientas, pero sin saber nada de nada o por lo menos solo la teoría, aparto un poco la cabeza "Tengo una sensación maravillosa y muy agradable en el vientre, como si la tensión hubiera desaparecido" y realmente esperaba fuera así.

De momento me sentía completamente satisfecha, me acurruque junto a ella y eche la manta, muy calientita gracias a la bolsa de agua por encima de nosotras, me paso un brazo bajo la cabeza y me estrecho con fuerza "Cuando me estabas acariciando la pierna por milésima vez y te has parado justo antes de llegar a la mejor parte, me ha entrado ganas de matarte" se echó a reír "No ha sido por milésima vez, doce como mucho" corregí "Eso es demasiado, con mis clientas lo hago como tres veces y ya es mucho" me hablaba en un tono tranquilo y relajado.

Nos quedamos muy juntas la una a la otra, no pensé tenerla de esa forma de nuevo, así que disfrutaba de nuestro momento juntas, ella estaba acurrucada a mi lado y yo le acariciaba el cabello; de un momento a otro su respiración cambio y note ella se había quedado dormida, así que aproveche y decidí tomar una siesta también, quizás más tarde por la noche decidíamos ir a casa.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales y las imágenes ahí, para que vean un poco lo que se detalla, como la ropa. (Recordar las imágenes son ejemplos, no todo debe ir tal cual).

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: IamStephanieRS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger

Comentarios:

"CaArFan" that badly broke your heart, I hope with this you are better. thanks for the support and if it is not right, keep writing.

"Solange " Era una broma tranquila, aun no es el fin, pero creo esta cerca. Gracias por seguir leyendo...


	19. Chapter 19

Hola! actualice lo mas pronto posible, chic s se que quieren los capítulos mas seguidos, vamos me encantaría actualizar mas seguido claro que si, pero también tengo obligaciones mas importantes, como mis estudios y un trabajo del cual si gano de cierta forma para poder pagar algunas cosas. Yo igual era un lector exigente, porque cuando te enganchas a una historia quieres saber mas, pero entendí que detrás de cada uno de los que escriben hay un sin fin de cosas pasando y que solo me quedaba tener paciencia.

Me encanta compartir con ustedes este pasatiempo y de cierta forma compartir mis momentos buenos y malos, pero se que varios de ustedes la verdad su mayoría entiende este punto de que no pueda estar al 100% de tiempo como quizás antes si, los que de verdad no les guste el ritmo de publicaciones no tiene obligación a quedarse, los que quiera seguir pendiente de mis actualizaciones y de mi historia los invito a quedarse, disfrutar y comentar. Los que no puedan, saben perfectamente que hacer, yo no me enojare si dejan la historia a un lado.

Mencionado eso, los dejo leer la actualización y espero en la semana ir poco a poco trabajando la próxima, Gracias por el apoyo y dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

Capítulo 19

Dormimos esa noche en el hotel y el fin de semana lo paso en mi casa, no teníamos la necesidad de salir solo queríamos la compañía de la otra, de Lunes a miércoles no le mire; hoy no creo sea posible tampoco, pero deseo verle mañana y que pase conmigo estos días, desde que fuimos a LA había descubierto algo y deseaba mucho ese día llegara, había pensado algunas cosas y April me había ayudado estando yo en LA.

De igual manera no era el único asunto en el que April me había ayudado estando yo lejos, pero en este momento solo me interesaba que ella aceptara pasar conmigo mañana y quizás igual repetir el pasar juntas el fin de semana. Decidí llamar ya y ver que contestaba "¡Hey soy yo! ¿Estas ocupada?" pregunte "Tengo tiempo en este momento, así que dime" contesto "Me gustaría pasar contigo el día de mañana, pero primero quería saber si tu aceptabas" dije "¿Tiene que ser mañana?" pregunto con un tono de duda.

La verdad es que si tenía que ser mañana, pero comienzo a pensar ella no aceptara "Si, yo mañana había despejado mi día para poder pasar contigo, solo debo ir temprano al hotel y firmar unos documentos, luego regreso a mi casa" dije, estaba un tanto impaciente y nerviosa de que me dijera que no "Tu puedes llegar, subir a casa y esperarme unos minutos, también si te apetece podemos pasar el fin de semana juntas y así ya llevas algunas cosas que necesites" dije, la escuché soltar un suspiro y me dije a mi misma no aceptaría. "Honestamente no tengo nada que hacer mañana, ya que no pensaba trabajar, pero no tenía planes de salir, pero ya que insistes y siento tienes muchas ganas de pasar conmigo, está bien" dijo, perfecto pensé yo "Te pasare la clave que pones en el ascensor para que entres sin problema" dije.

"Bien, pero una pregunta ¿Deseas lleve algo en particular? Me refiero a ropa" pregunto "Lo que tu gustes puedes llevar, quizás salgamos a cenar, en casa tenemos piscina, no se Ari lo que quieras" mi tono sonaba muy animado, no podía contenerme ya que había aceptado pasar conmigo, no quería colgarle pero debía organizar unas cosas y dormir "Bien, veré que cosas llevo a tu casa mañana, estaba por ducharme, si no te molesta hablamos mañana" dijo, pero lo último en un tono más bajo como apenada porque debía colgar.

"Tranquila yo estoy ordenando unas cosas y luego una ducha para dormirme, así que te entiendo" le dije, pero luego me acorde de algo "Por cierto ¿Sabes manejar?" pregunte "Siempre haces preguntas extrañas, pero no se manejar" dijo "Esta bien, bueno ya es tiempo de dejarte, te paso en un mensaje mi código y puedes venir temprano si quieres aunque no esté, siéntete cómoda" comente "Bien, estaré temprano, descansa Callie" sin más colgó y yo estaba muy emocionada.

A mí me quedaba mucho por hacer en estas horas y luego darme una ducha para poder dormir tranquila, recibí unas cosas en casa y deje organizado todo lo que quería. Al día siguiente llegue al Hotel, April estaba de muy buen humor al parecer "¿Estas bien?" pregunte "Si, es solo que he conocido a alguien y no se eso me anda de buen humor supongo" dijo, sonrojándose al hablar "Me da gusto por ti, cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes estoy para ti" dije "Gracias Callie, tu aparte de ser una estupenda jefa, eres una buena amiga" me sonrió y me dio un abrazo, ella siempre ha sido muy cariñosa.

"Firma por favor estos cheques y aquí tienes lo que me has pedido" me entregó unas bolsas y los cheques, mientas yo firmaba eso entro Alex "Que bien que te encuentro, aquí tienes este último documento que firmas, yo me encargo del resto de trámites que ya son más que todo legales" dijo el, tome lo que me daba y lo firme, me hace feliz el proyecto nuevo cada vez está tomando más fuerza. "Tienes casi todo listo sabes, el local está prácticamente listo para que la decoradora inicie, encontré al diseñador que llevara todo el manejo de los artes y la publicidad, los primeros trabajos que fueron diseños únicos te los entregue en esa bolsa, con esto que Alex haga, estamos listos para la última fase y luego el lanzamiento" comentaba April feliz de que todo vaya bien.

"Gracias a los dos por su ayuda, pese que este proyecto lo inicie hace poco y hemos trabajado duro para que salga a flote en poco tiempo, me siento orgullosa de como se ha dado todo, pero más que sea una sociedad con ustedes y no sola" dije, estaba feliz de haber decidido hacer algo para mí, seguiré al frente del negocio de mi padre, pero quería algo mío, una idea que saliera de mí; quizás en su momento llegue a tener otra idea, pero al final me incline por el que estamos llevando ahora.

No quería April trabajara en ello solo como mi asistente o que Alex llevara esto como mi abogado, les ofrecí ser socios minoritarios; pero que de igual manera obtuvieran ganancia de ello, la verdad es que ser dueña universal siempre es bueno, pero no me molestaba en nada compartir con ellos luego de todos estos años.

Estuvimos reunidos un buen tiempo, yo solo pensaba cuando llamaría Arizona, así que al rato de 20 min más que comenzaba a inquietarme, mi móvil sonó y mire era ella, conteste y no me dio tiempo ni de decir hola "¿Te has vuelto loca?" me dijo a manera de saludo, me comporte como si no supiera de que me habla "No" respondí inocentemente "¿Por qué?" dije "Entonces dime porque tu casa luce de esta forma, estoy entrando y en cuanto di un paso, la casa está llena de pétalos Callie" sonaba indignada "¿Ya has dejad tus cosas en la habitación? Porque deberías" dije, en un tono de burla, lo cual creo no le gusto "No, aun no paso ni de la entrada" contesto "Por favor, deja lo que lleves ahí y sube a la habitación, yo espero en línea" la escuché suspirar y un me pones de los nervios, espere unos segundos en los que asumo subía a la habitación.

Luego su reacción me hizo saber estaba en la habitación "¡Oh dios mío!" dijo, una parte de mí se alegró ella estaba ahí, yo tome mi bolso y comencé a salir con calma en busca de mi coche, ya sabía ella estaba ahí y era tiempo de volver "¿Cómo lo supiste?" pregunto, aunque parecía un susurro como que no le salía la voz "Lo mire en tu agenda, tienes tus datos en ella, además tome tus documentos para poder viajar a LA" hable de lo más tranquila y esperando no pensara hurgue entre sus cosas.

"Ya veo" dijo "Esto es demasiado, no tenías que gastar y menos en mí, estás loca" concluyo "Te quiero" dije en voz baja, ya entrando a mi coche "Si eso significa estar loca, me declaro culpable" se hizo un silencio que duro segundos "Las rosas rojas me encantan, gracias están muy bonitas" también hablo en voz baja "Que bueno te gustaran, las escogí una por una" dije "¿Una por una?" se quedó atónita. "Pues claro, no permitirá otro lo hiciera" volvió a quedarse en silencio "¿Te falta mucho por venir?" pregunto "Estoy acercándome a mi casa, comencé a salir del hotel cuando llamaste, llevo auriculares puesto y hablo contigo, ya estoy entrando al parqueo, quédate ahí esperándome ya subo" dije, y la verdad era cierto estaba entrando al edificio "Esta bien, estoy en tu cama" luego colgó como era lo típico.

Solo pensarla en mi cama me hizo sentir deseo por ella, tome las cosas que traía conmigo y subí a casa, dentro del ascensor me acomodaba el vestido que llevaba, esperaba verme bien; era un vestido rojo de tirantes con detalles blanco y negro, zapatos blancos, una cola alta bien peinada y maquillada. Al entrar a casa note una maleta pequeñita en la entrada y un bolso, deje todo en la sala y solo llevaba una cosa conmigo para subir y verle.

Cuando abrí la puerta ella estaba de pie en la ventana dando la espalda a la entrada, al escucharme entrar se giró a verme, están linda y cada vez que la miro siento esta aún más bella; lleva un vestido jeans corto de abrocharse todo en el centro, zapatos negros bajos de meter con el talón descubierto, su cabello suelto y maquillaje natural. Camine hasta donde estaba y sin pensarlo mucho le salude de beso en la boca, ella lo acepto es más me tomo del rostro para un beso suave y lento que disfrute.

"Esto es para ti" dije, entregando una caja negra que ella abrió y me dio una enorme sonrisa con sus bellos hoyuelos bien marcados, eran más flores roja "Definitivamente estas súper loca, gracias por mas flores rojas, en tu cama hay una cantidad enorme y los globos me gustaron" dijo, sin dejar de sonreír, le quite la caja y la apoye en una mesa, luego tire de ella hacia a mí y la bese con más pasión, nos separamos y nos quedamos un momento con nuestras frentes juntas, al abrir ambas los ojos la mire fijamente y le di una sonrisa "Feliz Cumpleaños Arizona".

Ella solo me abrazo con más fuerza y yo disfrutaba del contacto y sentir lo relajada que estaba conmigo, "No esperaba fuera esto por lo que me has pedido pasar juntas, nunca pensé en que de alguna manera sabrías que día cumplía años" dijo "Ya ves, fue mera casualidad la forma en que supe hoy era tu cumpleaños, me encanta que al final aceptaras venir y poder pasar contigo. "Hace tiempo no recibía rosas rojas, hasta hoy vuelvo a tener rosas y en gran cantidad" me costaba imaginarlo, suponía que más de alguna clienta o pretendiente en su juventud lo habría hecho, seamos realista ella hoy cumple los veintiuno pero hace unos pocos años seguro podría haber recibido varios si para los chicos es un cliché.

"La primera vez que me regalaron rosas rojas" dijo de repente, contemplando una rosa que había sacado de la caja "Tenia dieciséis años, me las regalo un hombre" se echó a reír con desdén "Y claro quería algo a cambio" no aclaró si le había dado lo que él quería, y la verdad es que tampoco me interesaba saberlo, me miro y volvió hablar "Después pasaron unos años, hasta que alguien volvió a regalarme rosas rojas" en esta ocasión no dijo quien se las había regalado "Y ahora tu".

No era mucho para una mujer tan bella como ella, extendió un brazo y me rozo la mejilla con los pétalos, me acaricio hasta la oreja y así llegara hasta mi cuello, luego lo paso por mis labios, comenzamos a movernos a un sillón cómodo al lado de mi ventana "Esto ya no lo necesitamos" susurro, dejando la rosa sobre la caja en la mesa, la tome de la cintura sentándola sobre mí con las piernas abiertas, en eso me percate que al parecer la señorita no llevaba ropa interior.

"Espera" me ordeno, no me moví en lo absoluto, empezó a balancearse sobre mi pierna, podía sentir lo mojada que se iba poniendo en cada movimiento, tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus gemidos eran ya muer fuertes, al cabo de unos segundos se corrió impetuosamente. Espere su respiración se regularizara y la ayude acomodarse en mí, para estar sentada normal en mis piernas y la abrace "Lo siento" murmuro "No era eso lo que pretendía hacer" dijo un tanto apenada "¿Te ha gustado?" le pregunte, asintió a regaña dientes "Pero…" intento decir "Entonces no hay problema" la abrace con más fuerza "Me vas hacer llorar" había escondido su rostro en mi cuello, le acaricie la espalda "Pues llora, no te hará daño" dije.

"¡Si me hará daño!" protesto, se levantó de golpe y se trató de abotonar los dos botones de abajo del vestido que se habían soltado "¡Y sí que hay problema!" no conseguía abrocharse el vestido, dejo caer los brazos a los lados y me observo con una mirada de absoluta desesperación "¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de abrocharme el vestido" estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y desde luego, no era por el vestido; "Ven aquí" le dije, se acercó y le abroche los botones, después la obligue a sentarse sobre mis piernas.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunte, con verdadero interés "Ya no puedo hacer mi trabajo" me dijo, yo ya me imaginaba algo así estaba ocurriéndole "Por lo menos por ahora" trato de medio matizar el problema, se volvió sobre mi regazo y me miro "Y eso por supuesto, a ti te alegrara mucho" dijo con rabia. "Por un lado si" conteste con total honestidad "Pero estoy triste si tú lo estas" dije tranquila "¡Yo no estoy triste!" protesto levantándose casi de un salto "No estoy triste en lo absoluto, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a ganarme la vida en un futuro inmediato" dijo casi histérica, en ese momento se me cruzo los cables "Cásate conmigo, asunto arreglado" bromee.

"Ah claro" ahora estaba enfadada de verdad "Así me convierto en una ama de casa desesperada" dijo "Bueno, no lo decía literalmente" intente tranquilizarla, pero eso la altero más "¿Qué?" reacciono con más rabia que antes "O sea, que no quieres casarte conmigo, entonces ¿Por qué me lo has propuesto?" aquello si me descoloco completamente "No" replique, confundida "Si quiero casarme contigo, es más si tu quisieras ahora mismo iba y lo hacía, pero no es una propuesta decente, si un día lo hago será de una mejor manera" se tranquilizó un poco "Ya" dijo.

"Arizona económicamente no tengo ningún problema, es más estoy iniciando un proyecto nuevo del que por cierto, pensaba hablarte hoy durante la cena" la mire directamente, y proseguí "Podemos organizarnos y ver cómo salir adelante juntas, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo estoy para apoyarte" finalice, la mire y parecía estar pensando algo "No es necesario, yo podría obtener dinero de la venta de mi apartamento y quizás la casa de LA" comenzó a caminar dentro de la habitación.

Se puso a reflexionar en voz alta "Con ese dinero y el ahorrado, podría vivir durante un tiempo" yo pensaba en que tenía dos propiedades y aun así se preocupaba en que hacer a futuro "Tengo una leve idea del costo de mi apartamento aquí, ya que lo termine de pagar hace poco, pero la casa en LA, no tengo la menor idea" eso me confundió un poco "¿Por qué no lo sabes? ¿No lo compraste tú?" mi perplejidad iba en aumento "No" me contesto distraída, como si estuviera pensando otra cosa.

Hasta que volvió a decir una palabra "Herede la casa" eso no me lo esperaba "¿La heredaste?" en eso se me ocurrió pensar que entonces ella no era de aquí de NY "¿Eres de Los Ángeles?" ella medio se giró a verme "No" me miro con más atención y dejo de pasearse de un lado a otro "Soy de New York nací aquí, me lo ha heredado una clienta" y empezó a moverse nuevamente de un lado a otro, aunque en esta ocasión más despacio. "¿Una clienta?" me extraño, no sabía que más decir "Murió hace año y medio, me dejo la casa y algo más a mí".

¿Así de fácil? Una antigua clienta murió y le dejo una enorme casa y bien ubicada en LA, me parecía raro; pero entonces recordé algo "Hace año y medio…" murmure pensativamente, se paró en seco "No se te escapa nada ¿Verdad?" no lo decía en buen tono, pero creo entiende a lo que me refiero o creo saber "Si estás pensando en que puede ser la mujer antes de ti, con la que…." Se interrumpió, como si ya hubiese hablado mucho.

Me dio la espalda y se quedó dónde estaba muy quieta "Eran pareja" afirme, de repente "¡No!" se enfureció, parecía molesta de que la acusara de algo así, ya que era aceptar había querido a alguien "Solo era una clienta" sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el control. "Tuvo que ser más que una clienta" dije convencida "Si te dejo una inmensa casa y no sé qué más" en eso se giró, con una mirada llena de ira "Me pagaba, por tanto era una clienta" dijo con obstinación.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntas?" le pregunte "¡No estuvimos juntas!" exploto finalmente "Yo siempre tuve mi apartamento" yo de alguna forma tenía razón, de lo contrario no insistiría en negarlo todo "Supongo que te quería mucho" dije "¡Si, si!" protestaba a regañadientes y cada vez estaba más a la defensiva "Seguramente ella creía era amor" dijo, colocando los ojos en blanco "¿Tu no le querías?" intente preguntar "No" dijo sin pensarlo.

"¿Puedes contarme que paso?" el silencio se prolongó, lo único que podía hacer era esperarla "Era mayor que yo… mucho mayor que yo, también mayor que tú y se enamoró de mi" bueno eso no era difícil pensé, se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho "Igual que tu no soportaba que siendo muy joven trabajara de esta forma, pero yo no quería depender de ella, me rogo y suplico; más de una vez, me dijo me fuera a vivir con ella a LA así iniciar una nueva vida para mí, dijo tenía mucho dinero para toda una vida y dos más" movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Pero el dinero de nada le sirvió para salvar su vida, ni todo el dinero del mundo podía detener la enfermedad que la destrozaba por dentro" aquella era la causa de la mayoría de sus reacciones, en ese momento podía notar como ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

"Yo no sabía nada, siempre me lo oculto" camino como que venía hacia mí pero solo se puso a ver por la ventana, siempre hacia eso cuando no quería dar la cara y contar algo; "Ya casi había logrado convencerme para que no viera a otras mujeres, me daba dinero más que suficiente para compensar mi pérdida salarial, para que así no me acostara con otras mujeres, así que casi dos años con ella y así fue mi única clienta, una parte de mi pensaba; si no tiene en que gastar su dinero porque iba a rechazarlo, además no se lo pedí" se tapó la cara con las manos y suspiro con fuerza "Y entonces un día solo se marchó, dijo que iba a un balneario y que regresaba en dos semanas, no me dijo exactamente donde quedaba el balneario" poco a poco dejo caer las manos.

"En todo ese tiempo no supe nada de ella, transcurridas las dos semanas ella no volvió, espere unos días más y pensé que me había abandonado; estaba muy enfadada y muy dolida, así que me acosté con la primera mujer que estaba dispuesta a pagar muy bien, reanude mi vida de la manera que la conocía" camino directo a la puerta, por un momento quise hablar y detenerla ya que pensaba estaba por irse, pero lo que hizo fue apoyarse solo en la pared. "Y entonces" prosiguió "Seis semanas después recibí una carta de un abogado de LA, ella había muerto en una clínica en Alemania, entonces me explicaron cómo me había dejado la casa y prácticamente todo su dinero, menos un diez por ciento que dono a la clínica que estaba".

Supuse que para ella aquello había sido un golpe muy fuerte y todavía estaba muy afectada, suspiro con resignación y siguió hablando, aunque tuve la sensación de que lo hacía en un tono de indiferencia "Dije que era su hija y hable con el medico que la atendía, dijo que si ella hubiese acudió a la clínica antes, tal vez podría haber hecho algo más por ella, con tratamiento intensivo a largo plazo y estancia en la clínica; pero ella se había negado y al parecer, le había insinuado al médico que había una persona a la cual no quería o mejor dicho no podía dejar sola" se quedó en silencio un rato y yo no quise hablar, quería esperar ella reaccionara "Rechazo el tratamiento por mi culpa, ella murió por culpa mía" lo dijo con tal frialdad.

Quería consolarla, pero está totalmente segura que no me lo permitiría, así que seguí sentada en el mismo sillón sin poder moverme, respire y me anime a decir algo "¿Aun crees era solo una clienta?" pregunte, la molestia creció "Me pagaba no entiendes eso, es más abrió una cuenta en el banco en la que poco cierto, nunca falta dinero, la cual nunca me atreví a usar" estaba en total negación de acepar yo tenía algo de razón "Si claro, porque ella no quería perderte" a mí no me resultaba tan difícil de entender; pero esa palabra la hizo perder el control. "¿Perderme? ¿Qué no quería perderme?" me lanzo una mirada agresiva "¿Es que se han creído todas puede poseerme? Todas me pagan y solo por eso ya se creen que pueden tratarme como si fuera un objeto, que compran y usan a su antojo".

"¿A qué te refieres con que se han creído? Estas hablándome en plural" se giró tan deprisa ya que me había dado la espalda, que perdió el equilibrio "Pues todas ustedes" grito "Mis…" se detuvo tan rápido como había iniciado "Yo no soy tu clienta" dije, tratando de responder sin alterarme "No te pago, y tampoco es que quiera poseerte, yo te quiero" fue muy difícil conservar la calma mientras le hablaba. "Estoy convencida de que ella se sentía de la misma manera que yo" al parecer, no me escucho o no entendió lo que estaba diciendo "Yo me siento al igual que ella, no quiero perderte Arizona" no esperaba mis palabras le llegaran, pero esperaba que me respondiera, no reaccionó de inmediato y el tiempo que tardo en responder me pareció una eternidad "Yo tampoco quiero perderte" dijo en voz baja.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales y las imágenes ahí, para que vean un poco lo que se detalla, como la ropa. (Recordar las imágenes son ejemplos, no todo debe ir tal cual).

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: IamStephanieRS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger

Comentarios:

"mientosz " I do not know if Arizona will change, but let's take small steps. Thank you for reading.

"CaArFan" I also hope the time helps me heal the wounds. If I'm really busy, but I do not want to leave this story unfinished. Thank you for reading and you are the incredible, encourage me to continue


	20. Chapter 20

Hola a todos.! espero la historia a como va les guste, no se en este momento si la historia termina aquí o escribir un poco mas, pero no seria mucho mas, debido que siento la gran duda que muchos tenían era el pasado de Az y aquí tendrán algo de ello. Vere que sigue luego de esto y ver si aguanta un poco mas, si no este seria quizás su final, tomo un descanso y comienzo a escribir lo que seria la secuela de "Un nuevo comienzo".

Dejen sus comentario acerca del capitulo y si les gusto la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 20

Al inicio tuve la sensación de haber recibido una descarga eléctrica, pues no esperaba esa respuesta ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? No sabía si era un problema técnico temporal o lo decía en serio; era la primera vez que la escuchaba confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin pensarlo tanto. Me acerque lentamente y me detuve frente a ella, no la toque; permaneció inmóvil con la mirada perdida en algún punto detrás de mí, era obvio que no me prestaba atención "Era tan buena conmigo… y la necesitaba tanto" hablaba con la voz más inexpresiva que yo había oído en mi vida "Y entonces me abandono".

Extendí una mano y le roce el brazo, empecé hablarle con dulzura "Estuvo contigo todo el tiempo que pudo, jamás te habría dejado voluntariamente ¿Lo sabes, verdad?" dije tranquila "¡No, se fue voluntariamente!" estaba claro que ella me estaba escuchando, aunque para ella las palabras tenían un significado distinto "¡Me ha dejado sin más!" su rabia parecía autentica, pero la dirigía hacia una realidad que pertenecía al pasado.

Le apreté el brazo un poco más "No, sabes que eso no es cierto, pero en ti hasta el final y te ha dejado hasta la casa, no te dejo desprotegida" en realidad, sabia era inútil discutir con ella en aquel estado, pero no quería se perdiera aún más en aquella reflexión absurda; "¿Regalarme? Ella jamás me dio nada, se marchó y ya está" algo no me cuadraba, hace un minuto me dio una historia completamente distinta "Sin decirme una palabra" prosiguió "De la noche a la mañana, sin decirme una sola palabra" parecía un disco rayado, no sabía qué hacer.

El disco seguía y seguía, obviamente ella estaba completamente inmersa en el pasado, no sabía cuál era esa terrible decepción de la que estaba hablando; pero empecé a tener sospechas de que posiblemente no hablaba de la misma persona, así que lo mejor era tratar de descubrir de que hablaba con mucho cuidado "¿Qué paso?" le pregunte, tuve la sensación de que ni siquiera estaba consciente de que yo estaba allí, hablaba como consigo misma "Se ha ido ¿Cómo puede hacerme algo así? Sabia no tenía a nadie más, nos conocemos desde que teníamos catorce años, la quiero" en sus palabras podía notar mucho dolor, parecía una niña de esas que había sufrido mucho daño y ni siquiera saber porque.

Definitivamente hablaba de una persona distinta, a quien al parecer le conocía desde hace mucho, pero yo no entendía aun quien era ella, "El amor es muy frágil" le explique "Pero los recuerdos siempre permanecen, tanto los buenos como los malos, con el tiempo los malos se irán borrando; pero los buenos vas a conservarlos durante toda tu vida ¿No lo crees?" esperaba de alguna forma mis palabras le ayudaran a recordar solo lo positivo. Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y me miro, pero tuve la sensación de que le hablaba a un fantasma "Tenia tantas ganas de que llegara esta noche, y ahora…. ¿Qué hago yo ahora? El apartamento está vacío, se ha ido, no podía irse sin decirme nada" gimoteo, pero no vi ni una sola lagrima.

Se miraba muy confundida y metía en el pasado, no sabía que más hacer o como sacarla de ese trance en el que estaba, extendí una mano y le roce el brazo, me miro aturdida y entonces; una sonrisa ilumino su cara "¡Estas aquí!" se acercó y me abrazo con fuerza, no era un abrazo apasionado, más bien era el abrazo de una adolecente fornida que todavía no es consciente de su fuerza. Los celos me pillaron por sorpresa ya que sabía no era a mí que me abrazaba, si no al recuerdo de otra mujer, así que sin pensar reaccione de mala forma, levante i mano y le di una bofetada con toda la mano abierta, alejándola de mí.

Conmocionada por lo que había hecho, contemple mi mano todavía suspendida en el aire y mire su rostro que había empezado a enrojecer, nunca en mi vida le había levantado la mano a nadie "Yo… Yo…" tartamudee "Lo… lo siento…" no sabía que más decir, me observo tan sorprendida como yo, nuestras miradas conectaron y nos quedamos paralizadas unos segundos y entonces, ella empezó a reír de una forma incontrolable.

Cuando logro detener su risa de histérica me miró fijamente, me pareció su mirada ya no era borrosa "Me has pegado" afirmo con mucha calma, se me pusieron los pelos de punta, no podía aun creer hubiese hecho tal cosa; "No sé qué decir, no… no se" comencé a tartamudear de nuevo "Lo siento" lo único que logre decirle. La situación era desesperante "¿Sabes que es lo más divertido de todo?" negué con la cabeza, no sé qué era lo divertido "Que al principio he pensado que ella estaba aquí de verdad, pues lo hacía a menudo" me quede perpleja "¿Te pegaba?" no podía creerlo "Si" dijo ya tranquila, después se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar al sillón que antes ocupaba yo.

"Me alegro de que lo hubieras hecho" comento de manera más relajada, aquella calma que se vivía y el repentino cambio en su comportamiento me tenía atónita, me senté en la punta de la cama "Yo no" dije con tristeza "Detesto la violencia, yo no soy así" la mire y espere su reacción "Ya lo sé" dijo, me sonrió con cariño "Ven aquí" dijo, negué con la cabeza y ella me sonrió de nuevo "Ven aquí" repitió "Me has hecho volver a la realidad, así que ven y te lo contare todo eso es lo que siempre has querido ¿No?" por su expresión y forma de actuar se ella sabía la respuesta "Si" afirme.

Me levante y camine hacia ella sentándome a sus pie, lo cual con este vestido fue incomodo pero donde me quedaba si no "No es necesario que me cuentes nada" dije ya una vez a su lado, fijo su mirada en mi "Te he contado ya demasiadas cosas…" vacilo por un instante, se sentó derecha y con los hombros bien recta "¿Te gustaría oírlo?" me observo de nuevo con expectación, pero no parecía muy inquieta, asentí con la cabeza "Estas abrumada por todo lo que te he contado ¿Verdad?" se quedó viendo hacia otro lado "Bueno, si" trate de hablar con máxima prudencia, pero se dio cuenta al instante de lo que estaba pesando "No hace falta que te esfuerces tanto en ser tolerante" volvió la cabeza y me miro "Es horrible".

Suspire y baje un poco la mirada "Si, supongo que tienes razón" me quede callada por un momento, pero no podía evitar preguntar "Estabas hablando de dos personas distintas ¿Verdad? La mujer de la cual heredaste la casa no es la misma que..." me interrumpió "¿Qué la que me pegaba, quieres decir? No, no era la misma" suavizo sus expresión "Helena era una mujer maravillosa, jamás me hubiese hecho algo así" se levantó he hizo algo muy de ella, caminar y ver por la ventana "Hasta ahora no lo había entendido" me miró fijamente "Y ha sido gracias a tu insistencia" me encogí un poco de hombros, a la vez me preguntaba que de todo tenía razón "Y estabas en lo cierto".

Apoyo la espalda en la pared y se cruzó de brazos "No era una clienta" tendría que haberme sentido orgullosa de aquella pequeña victoria, sin embargo, no me sentía de esa manera "Siempre quise auto convencerme de que lo era, especialmente entonces, cuando ella no regreso y estaba convencida de que me había abandonado; me resultaba más fácil así, porque podía culparla a ella de todo" regreso su mirada a la calle, así no tener que verme. "Aunque yo sabía que la culpa era solo mía" guardo silencio, me saque los zapatos rápido y me puse en pie "¡Eso tampoco es cierto! ¿Es que para ti todo es siempre blanco o negro?" me estaba haciendo enfadar nuevamente, me acerque pero no demasiado a ella y le hable prácticamente a su espalda "¿Es que tenía que haber una culpable? Estaba enferma, tu no podías evitarlo y ella tampoco ¿No lo entiendes?".

Cuando se giró a verme pude ver las lágrimas "Si" dijo en voz baja "Si, ahora lo entiendo" le puse una mano en el hombro "Creo que tu Helena me habría gustado" me observo muy calmada, se le curvaron un poco la comisura de los labios "Quizás si" dijo "Tendrían algunas cosas en común" la curva de su labio se acentuó más "Pero con lo celosa que tú eres…" frunció un poco el ceño en un gesto de tristeza, no le dije nada porque posiblemente estaba en lo cierto, se acercó y me abrazo; era un abrazo como de despedida, pero no de mí, por fin Helena podía descansar en paz.

Se separó de mí y regreso al sofá, sentándose sobre una de sus piernas y levanto la vista "Esa era una" note como un escalofrió me recorrió toda la espalda, entendía que Helena era la buena y esta podría ser la mala, la historia estaba dividida entre lo bien que lo pudo ir y el dolor que pudo haber recibido. La mire suspirar y entendí estaba lista para contarme aquella parte "La otra fue mi primer gran amor… mi primera mujer ¿Te lo había dicho?" negué muy despacio con la cabeza, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y yo volví a sentarme a sus pie y escucharla.

"Era una amiga del colegio" prosiguió "Hacia ya bastante tiempo que le conocía, prácticamente cuando llegue a vivir en LA, mis padres y yo tuvimos un accidente de coche, tenía 8 años y me toco quedarme con una hermana de mi padre, la cual no era muy agradable; así que me mude y lógicamente me cambiaron de escuela y le conocí, pero en aquella época no nos tratábamos mucho" me miro fugazmente y siguió hablando "Todo empezó cuando teníamos quizás trece o realmente hasta los catorce años, no recuerdo bien, pero en esa época nos hicimos amigas, de repente comenzamos hacer todo juntas y al decir todo me refiero a bailar, hasta beber y fumar… cualquier cosa menos ser buenas".

Supongo que es algo bastante normal en los adolescentes pasar por eso "Cerca de mi cumpleaños número quince, nos acostamos por primera vez" lo dijo sin mucho rodeo "Es decir ella se acostó conmigo, era un año mayor que yo y algo mandona, siempre ocurría de la misma manera apenas se me permitía tocarla, mucho menos que iba yo a introducirle los dedos, solo ella podía hacérmelo a mí" trague saliva, no me resultaba fácil escuchar de la forma que ella hablaba describiendo todo. Era un poco la descripción de dos niñas jugando a tener una relación heterosexual normal, Mujer y hombre; "Yo creía que las cosas eran así, no sabía que hubiera otra posibilidad, solo había estado con ella" se rio discretamente "Bueno, supongo que tampoco es tan distinto a las otras parejas de adolecente heterosexuales ¿No?" me miro y yo asentí.

"Cada vez decía más a menudo que prefería ser un hombre, pero tampoco me parecía muy extraño, de hecho, siempre fue muy masculina" se quedó pensativa un momento y prosiguió "Lo más interesante de todo, es que hoy en día es un hombre de verdad" abrió los ojos de golpe ante esa información "¿Qué?" lo había dicho con una naturalidad tremenda "Se operó, pero eso fue mucho más tarde y ya no teníamos ningún contacto, de todas formas ya había comenzado a comportarse así mucho antes, cuando todavía era una mujer; por ejemplo, iba con un grupo de chicas que mendigaban y buscaban clientes en las cercanías de la estación de autobuses, también ella vivió de eso durante un tiempo y de traficar con drogas, aunque yo no lo supe hasta mucho tiempo después, me lo oculto siempre y no entiendo porque; estoy segura que habría sido muy fácil implicarme a mí también, pues en aquella época estaba dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiera".

Me miro de nuevo con esa expresión que quería decir No tienes por qué escuchar toda esta mierda "Bueno, como te decía yo no sabía nada más, ni siquiera cuando la historia se fue complicando cada vez más" recordé nuestro primer encuentro y el miedo que ella tenía cuando estábamos en la cama, trate de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, pero se acercó y me sujeto la barbilla "¿Te acuerdas?" me obligo a verla "Si" afirme en voz baja "No es necesario me cuentes el resto si no quieres" me soltó la barbilla, pero tomo mi mano "Quiero contártelo, siempre me ha resultado muy doloroso y siempre lo he reprimido, pero quizás esta sea mi última oportunidad de aclarar quién soy y porque" se comportó distante de nuevo y aparto la mirada.

"Porque soy lo que tu tanto desprecias" dijo en voz baja, me enfurecí ya que en una ocasión lo había insinuado también, apreté aún más su mano "¿De verdad lo crees?" se le escapo un suspiro "Si no ahora, más tarde quizás, aún no he terminado" dijo "Pues cuéntamelo todo, para que pueda demostrarte todo lo contrario" soltó mi mano y apoyo sus brazos nuevamente en el pecho "Supongo ya te habrás imaginado cosas, tome el poco dinero que tenía recogido y que pude conseguir de lo que me dejaron mis padre y hui de casa para vivir con ella, lógicamente mi tía se quedó todo el resto del dinero, mis padres vivían muy bien; mi madre era cirujana y mi padre abogado, tenía todo un futuro asegurado, pero mi tía era insoportable y yo le amaba a ella" respiro y siguió. "Al inicio solo me pegaba a veces, decía que era para aumentar la excitación, el dolor del placer lo llamaba ella, pero cuando lo hacía yo jamás sentía placer".

No podía entender como una niña como ella podía pasarle tantas cosas y a corta edad, solo la seguí escuchando "Solo una vez lo sentí y me avergoncé cuando se lo dije, volvió a pegarme, así que se lo permitía y no dije nada más; y entonces, un día me pego con un cinturón en lugar de utilizar las manos, mis padres jamás me habían pegado y yo no sabía lo que era eso, así que grite, me puso una mordaza en la boca y me pego más fuerte, me salía sangre donde pegaba la hebilla; era cuidadosa de no hacerlo en partes que a simple vista cuando estaba en la calle se me vieran, me sentía avergonzada de mi misma por permitir alguien me hiciera algo así y no detenerla".

El hecho de que estuviera avergonzada por algo que alguien le hacía no era nuevo, el resto de su relato ya no me asombro, pues parecía una simple deducción de lo ya expuesto "Dijo era una señal de mi amor por ella, que cada cicatriz era un símbolo ¿Qué podía hacer para defenderme? Ella era mayor que yo, más fuerte y más grande, y yo una idiota enamorada" me observo con una mirada confiada, apenas podía soportar la serenidad con la que hablaba. "La siguiente ves fue con látigo" prosiguió "Después las esposas, las mordazas, los grilletes" había empezado hablar más despacio, me preguntaba si era tiempo de detenerla "Eso era lo peor de todo, estar atada de manos y pies, tumbada boca abajo, hasta que ya no podía respirar y le suplicaba que parara, y lo unció que hacía era reír y pegarme, hasta cansarse" empezó a golpear los brazos del sofá "Me daba una y otra ve" le tome de las manos "Vamos" trate de calmarla "Ya paso" me permitió tenerle de las manos "Esa noche se fue y al menos me dejo así por cinco horas, regreso y me soltó, pero no podía moverme y me quede así un rato, hasta que escuche la puerta de la entrada cerrarse fuerte, ese día se marchó, así de fácil" lo dijo como si aún no podía creérselo.

"No te alegraste de que se marchara y te dejara en paz" a mí me parecía era lo mejor que puedo hacer "¿Alegrarme?" era obvio que ella lo veía de una forma muy distinta "Pues si, al final era libre" yo habría dado las gracias por que se largó "¿Libre?" dijo, cambio de posición en el sofá alejándose un poco de mi "Me quede terriblemente sola" explico, con mucha tristeza "Ella era todo lo que tenía, y además yo le quería" me sentía inquieta de nuevo, quería preguntar algo "¿Cuantos años tenías cuando se fue?" pregunte despacio "Me fui con ella a los quince y me dejo cuando tenía diecisiete, aunque no me lo parecía ya que sentía estaba igual que cuando todo inicio, era como si no hubiera madurado, la gente de mi edad parecía más vieja que yo" se echó a reír, pero su risa no era alegre "Tal vez era eso lo que llamaba mucho la atención de mí, en cualquier caso me resulto muy difícil rechazar las ofertas, necesitaba el dinero y salir de todo aquello".

No me costó mucho imaginar que ocurrió luego, ella necesitaba sentir alguien la cuidara "Tenia tan poco experiencia" dijo "¿Quieres decir que desde el inicio te pagaban?" a mi jamás se me habría ocurrido hacerle algo así, alguna de mis amantes "Bueno, no es que al inicio me pagaran, pero recibía regalos y muy caros, por lo general yo era la segunda mujer, la que solo servía para la cama" lo dijo en un tono muy despectivo, pero no podía culparla, soltó un suspiro de resignación "Da igual, el caso es que no me resulto difícil vivir de esa forma, al cabo de un tiempo me acostumbre y ya no esperaba nada" le mire y tranquilamente hable "Hasta que llego Helena".

Me miro directamente a los ojos "Si" afirmo "Y después tu" solo podía pensar como había mal gastado su amor en una torturadora y claro ya no quedaba más para mi "Yo no soy tan importante" dije, levantándome del suelo y alejándome, pero ella me tomo del brazo "¿A dónde crees que vas?" cuando quería podía ser dulce "No lo sé, solo pensé que quizás quieras espacio o algo" que fácil me resultaba huir, ni yo misma podía creerlo. La observe y me di cuenta de cuanto Amo a esta chica, pero yo no sé si seré capaz de darle lo que ella necesita realmente, me sentía vacía y agotada "Te quiero, pero eso es todo lo que puedo darte, lujos siempre tendrás con o sin mí, no te costaría mucho encontrara a alguien mejor que yo" le hable en vos baja.

Nuevamente quise alejarme pero ella estaba de pie a mi lado y tomándome del brazo, no me permitiría dejarla ahí "Dime una cosa ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?" en su tono ya no había serenidad "Si no dejas de decir estupideces, me marchare y no me veras nunca más" en sus palabras había un poco de asombro, que me pillo completamente desprevenida. "Pero…" intenten hablar "¿Pero qué?" dijo de golpe "¿A cuanta gente crees que le he contado todo esto?" intente pensar en su pregunta "Bueno, por ejemplo a Helena y a…" me interrumpió furiosa "Ni siquiera a Helena y nada de Y, a… porque tú eres la única idiota" nunca me habla así, así que me sorprendió "¿Por qué crees que te he elegido a ti?".

No se me ocurría un porque, ni siquiera haciendo un gran esfuerzo, así que guarde silencio "Tendría que darte una paliza" susurro "Pero no por influencia de mi trabajo o de mi pasado, es una reacción normal provocada por tu terquedad" yo no opinaba lo mismo, pero en fin eso era lo que ella pensaba "¡Madre mía!" farfullo "Quieres escuchar esas dos palabras, te has obsesionado tanto con eso que ya no te tomas en serio nada ¡Mierda!" soltó, su reacción era nueva "¿Es que no lo entiendes? Te acabo de confesar todo lo que tendría que haber dicho hace mucho" me lanzo una mirada fría "Mira porque no hablamos del tema con un poco de sensatez ¿Qué clase de mujer eres tú? ¿Me has dejado mirar en tu corazón como yo en el mío?" me hizo sentir incomoda y confusa "Sabes que, será mejor que me vaya" cuando estaba por caminar hable "Tú quieres conservar tu trabajo…" volvió a levantar la voz "Ya empieza otra vez el disco rayado" suspiro.

"Tú también ves las cosas en blanco y negro" dijo "¿Cómo crees que será nuestra vida en diez años de seguir juntas?" le pregunte "No lo sé, no creo que sea muy distinta a otras parejas" se estaba refiriendo a nosotras como una pareja "¿Qué te parece si nos concentramos en los próximos tres meses?" me sonrió, acercándose y dando un leve beso en los labios y retirándose "Esta bien, creo tienes razón y aun debes conocerme más y saber quién soy de dónde vengo, esos tres meses podrían ser el inicio de algo normal"

Ella se relajó visiblemente de todo lo que pasaba "Creo que venderé el apartamento y conservare por ahora la casa, no sé qué hare en este tiempo para distraerme o en que trabajar, pero puedo intentarlo" sonreí ante lo que decía, podía darse un cambio aquí, podría hacer que ella me amara un día "Me parece bien, ha sido una mañana intensa, pero aún puede cambiar, date una ducha y veremos que nos depara el día, aun es tu cumpleaños y quiero que inicies un nuevo año, por el trabajo no te preocupes creo saber que podemos hacer, esta es tu casa Arizona, te quiero y estoy aquí para ti, podríamos ir donde quieras, ya una vez te lleve lejos sin problema, podemos tomar un vuelo sin saber cuál sería el destino e iniciar de cero" se inclinó y me beso, de una forma muy dulce y me miro dándome una sonrisa que pocas veces miro en ella "Ven conmigo a la ducha, luego quiero cenar contigo y podemos planear irnos mañana a cualquier sitio o bien, ir al lugar donde has nacido y mostrármelo todo" no podía creer me daría una oportunidad de estar con ella "Tus deseos son ordenes, si así lo quieres mañana estamos camino a Miami, nací y crecí ahí, aunque mi padre sea Mexicano y tengo doble nacionalidad".

Ella no dijo nada más, solo me abrazo y entendí ella no estaba lista para aceptar lo que realmente sentía por mí, pero esta era su forma de demostrar que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, la tome de la mano y la lleve a mi baño, creo un baño en la tina con agua caliente relajara nuestro cuerpo.

* * *

Nota: Cualquier error es mio, les dejo siempre mis redes sociales y las imágenes ahí, para que vean un poco lo que se detalla, como la ropa. (Recordar las imágenes son ejemplos, no todo debe ir tal cual).

Instagram: Calzona_Stronger

Twitter: CalzonaSFic

Twitter Personal: IamStephanieRS

Wattpad: Calzona_Stronger

Comentarios:

"CaArFan" Thank you for reading, for patience and always good comments.

"mientosz " Good to Know. Thank you for reading...

"migmen" Gracias por entender y por leer mi historia.


End file.
